O Poder Versus A Astúcia
by Lexas
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um pobre aluno é arrancado de sua
1. Default Chapter

Joana Darc e Lexas Orgulhosamente apresentam :   
"O Poder Versus A Astúcia : Quando Corvos e Leões Se Enfrentam"   


O que pode acontecer quando um pobre aluno é arrancado de sua "normalidade" e cai de paraquedas e é inquerido a enfrentar todas as confusões e problemas que uma pessoa no meio de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy pode sofrer ? Leia e descubra !  
Afinal, a grifinória não é apenas Harry Potter, assim como a SOnserina não é apenas Draco Malfoy ...  
  
_  
Um garoto desconhecido  
um time em desfalque ;  
Vidas mudadas por uma  
única causa.  
  
Amor ele é belo quando  
é puro e verdadeiro.  
  
Um time sem fé ,  
começa a crer novamente  
que a vitória , por mais  
dolorosa que seja chegará.  
  
Um garoto aprendeu a   
amar o esporte , sem  
perceber que o fazia.  
  
O time renasceu graças  
a um garoto que devolveu  
a fé que já não possuiam.  
  
Nunca diga desta água não beberei , pois um dia tomarás muito daquele mesmo liquido. _


	2. Desfalcados

Título do Fanfic : O Poder versus A Astúcia : Quando Corvos e Leões se Enfrentam .

Por Nanda / Lexas

Capítulo I : Desfalcados (ou não ?) !!!

Crec . 

Todos os jogadores dobram seus pescoços, espantados . 

Aquilo não era verdade . Não podia ser . 

Mas os gritos eram dificeis de serem ignorados . 

Os seis descem, pousando suas vassouras no chão, incrédulos . Assustados, se aproximam desesperadamente dela, observando-a . Um dos apanhadores se amaldiçoava por não ter sido rápido o suficiente . Aquilo era um maldito treino, onde ele estava com a cabeça para não cumprir seu trabalho ? 

- Cho - o capitão do time se aproximava - me diz que voce está bem . 

- Eu ... ai ... eu estou bem, mas ...eu ... eu não sinto ... minhas ... 

Um grito é ouvido por uma das meninas presentes . Não podiam acreditar naquilo . 

Segundos depois, ela era imobilizada e levada até a enfermaria 

*** 

- Céus, mas o que foi que aconteceu ? 

- FOi minha culpa, madame Ponfrey - o rebatedor dava um passo a frente - eu não impedi que o balaço ... 

- Rapaz, não quero saber de quem é a culpa ! FLORINDA ! 

- SIm, madame Ponfrey ! 

- Me ajude aqui ! Essa mocinha parece estar com alguns ossos quebrados ! Não se preocupe, meu doce . Estará de volta a ativa antes que possa dizer quadribol . - ela saca sua varinha e faz a menina levitar até a maca - Florinda, prepare a poção cola-ossos, eu vou pegar algumas ervas com o professor Snape ! 

- CErto ! 

- E vocês, fiquem ali fora, precisamos de todo espaço possivel - ela manda um olhar de rabo de olho para a nova enfermeira, Florinda . Recentemente formada na escola de medicina de bruxas, ainda tinha muito o que aprender mas, felizmente, haveriam muitos ossos para ela consertar naquela escola . 

Florinda estava meio em duvida do que por na poção , ela pegou os ingredientes que estavam no livro e os misturou ... 

- Nossa que cheiro horrivel. - Florinda olhou para Cho que estava gemendo de dor. - Bem , vou colocar alguma coisa que de um cheirinho melhor. 

Ela olhou para os frascos que estavam ali e viu um frasco contendo um liquido vermelho-escuro , ela pegou este e colocou na poção ... a mistura ficou com cheiro de suco de morango. Florinda sorriu e foi ate a cama de Cho e fez a menina beber tudo sem deixar uma gota. 

- Você ficará melhor agora. - Florinda sorriu maternalmente e saiu da enfermaria. 

Cho começou a achar estranho quando começou a não sentir seus braços , seu pescoço ,apenas seus labios se moviam , ela engoliu a saliva e seus olhas se encheram de lágrimas , algo não estava certo, tinha certeza disso. 

Florinda voltou para a enfermaria e foi ver Cho , a menina tentou falar mas sua voz não saiu , Florinda nem reparrou neste detalhe e deu a outra dosse da poção. Madame Ponfrey estava satisfeita com sua ajudante. Mais o cheiro de suco de morango não saia de suas narinas. 

- Florinda . 

- Sim ? 

- Você tomou algum suco ? 

- Não senhora , por que a pergunta ? 

- Nada, deve ser impressão minha. Bem, vejamos como está a nossa ... POR MERLIM ! - ela fica com os olhos esbugalhados ao ver aquilo . - FLORINDA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ? - Ponfrey tocava no pescoço de Cho, assustada . A garota estava totalmente paralisada, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação .

- Ué ? Eu só ministrei a receita que a senhora passou, já era até para ela estar de pé e ...

- Você deu a ela a poção cola-ossos ? 

- Dei .

- Tem certeza ? 

- Aham .

- E o que mais ? 

- Nada, ué .

- Deve ter algo errado ... ela está dura como rocha !

- Mas eu fiz tudo direitinho ! Misturei os ingredientes como estavam no livro, até coloquei uma liquidozinho para dar um gosto melhor, senão ela não iria querer, por que aquilo tinha um cheiro terrivel !

- Liquidozinho ... gosto melhor - Madame Ponfrey cerrava os olhos para a jovem enfermeira - querida Florinda - ela começava falando calmamente - qual liquido você colocou na poção ? 

- Esse aqui - ela mostra para Ponfrey um liquido vermelho-escuro, o qual a assustou na mesma hora . Haviam alguns dizeres nele, os quais ela supunha que a menina não soube traduzir .

- FLorinda - ela batia com os dedos na mesinha, ainda com a cabeça abaixada - sabe ler em Aramaico ? 

- Hã ... não . Não damos isso na escola . 

- Bem ... em nosso ramo, muitas vezes temos que procurar soluções nos relatos da antiguidade, as vezes o remédio que pode curar vidas fora criado há mais de quatro mil anos atrás, mas não adianta de nada se ele estiver em um idioma que nós sequer sejamos capazes de compreender . E mesmo que o entendamos, temos que fazer isso com perfeição, pois podemos acabar criando, ao invés da cura, a doença . Compreendeu ? 

- Sim .

- Que ótimo - ela sorria amavelmente, mas em seguida seu sorriso se desfez, revelando um olhar de fúria, com o qual ela fuzilava a moça - POIS VOCÊ COLOCOU ÓLEO DE BASILISCO NA POÇÃO COLA-OSSOS !

- Ops !

***

Na hora do almoço , Grifinória em peso estava comentando sobre o acontecido com a apanhadora da Corvinal . Harry , Rony e Hermione escutavam tudo com a maior atenção do mundo. Gina encarava Harry da onde ela estava , e via a face preocupada do moreno ...

- Ela esta paralítica ? – Exclamou Neville surpreso.

- Sim , ela estava toda contorcida . – Sussurra Mary Loup colega do Quinto ano da Grifinória.

Harry saiu do salão e foi caminhando em direção da enfermaria, Rony tentou ir junto mais Hermione o segurou. Os alunos ainda continuaram a falar sobre o caso da apanhadora paralítica , os alunos da Lufa-Lufa estavam comentando sobre isso também.

- Coitada , não poderá jogar. – Diz Susana Bones .

- Ela irá jogar , ouvi dizer que ela já tomou a poção para melhorar.

- Não sei ... Catherine Livis ... Acho melhor irmos para a nossa aula.

- Claro Susana.

As duas passaram rindo por Gina que apenas as olhou de rabo de olho... Amanda Wood segurou o braço da amiga.

- Não ligue Gin...

- Esta assim desde que me ouviram dizer que não me importo com a Chang e olhe que elas não são nem da nossa casa.

- Eu também achei estranho . Credo, você parecia mais uma Sonserina do que uma Grifinória falando aquilo !

- Não vai me dar sermão, não é ?

- Não, quem faz isso é padre trouxa.

***

Dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa passaram conversando entre cochichos sobre a Cho , as meninas falavam dela como se ela fosse a deusa da beleza que estava com um corte na mão , bem apesar disso a menina era muito querida com todos ( Menos com os da Sonserina ).

- Vou lá na enfermaria fazer uma visita a ela. – Diz Justino aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

- Mais o Harry já deve estar lá. – Fala Lilá Brown aluna da Grifinória. – Eu soube que o ano passado ele a convidou para o baile.

- Ah Lilá não começa. – Diz Weasley Harris. – Vá lá com suas amigas e nos deixe conversar sossegados.

- Nem parece meu namorado Weasley.

- Perdão minha rosa .

- Olha só, parece que a namoradinha do Potter se machucou - a mesa da Lufa-Lufa se calou em peso ao ouvir isso, e um silêncio se seguiu nas outras mesas .

- Você não tem um pingo de respeito, Malfoy ? - o rapaz dirigia a voz para ele .

- É uma tonta mesmo pra se machucar assim durante um treino .- ele debochava - mas por que se preocupa ? Você é da Lufa-Lufa, e mesmo assim, não pode com a Sonserina .

- Ué ... isso é engraçado, sabia - uma outra voz era ouvida, e Draco olhava para os lados, tentando adivinhar de quem era - Pelo que eu sei, o Potter te dá uma surra no Quadribol há anos, branquelo .

- O que ? Quem falou isso ? Apareça !

- Pra que ? Sei que você vai mandar esses dois brutamontes pracima de mim, mesmo . Mas mudando de assunto, branquelo ... fala a verdade, você passa maquiagem, não é mesmo ? Nunca vi um homem com uma sombracelha tão fina e uma cara tão branca ! O Goyle te pinta todo dia quando você acorda, ou você nasceu assim mesmo ? 

- Grrrr ... não vou perder meu tempo com um lixo como você !

- Já está perdendo, branquelo . 

Uma risada em massa era ouvida das outras mesas, até mesmo da Sonserina, deixando Draco cada vez mais furioso .

- Apareça ! O que foi ? Tem medo de dar as caras, é ? Eu sabia, não passa de um medroso que só fala, mas não tem coragem de agir ! Anda, mostra essa sua cara feia , anda ! Quero ver você aparecer na minha frente, seu ... seu ... seu trouxa !

- Draco ... - o aluno da Lufa-Lufa se dirigia a ele - não sei se você percebeu, mas eu acho que o cara já foi embora .

- O que ? Maldito ! Ah, e daí ? Quem se importa com uma Corvinal ? Isso não faz a menor diferença para o campeonato de casas .

Enquanto isso, a mesa da Corvinal parecia concentrada em outras coisas ...

- Puxa, que pena ! Logo a Cho ! Era só o que faltava !

- Eu sei, James . Eu sei . Justo agora que o time estava evoluindo bastante ... que droga !

- Mas, Carlos ... e agora ? Sem a Cho, a nossa casa nunca vai ganhar ! - uma menina de cabelo rosa batia na mesa - já podemos considerar o campeonato perdido !

- Não digam isso ! Mesmo com o time da Corvinal desfalcado, a casa ainda pode ganhar . 

- Sei .- todos da mesa se viram, observando o rapaz terminando com sua refeição, a qual parecia estar tomando-lhe mais tempo do que o assunto .

- Não comece, Yoh - Carlos olhava duramente para o quaternista - não diminua a moral da nossa ...

- Moral ? - ele dava uma leve risada - Carlos, vem cá ... qual foi a última vez que a gente ganhou o campeonato de casas ? Vai, me diz . 

- Bem ... foi antes do ...

- Do Potter chegar, não é mesmo ? Ou melhor ... desde que ele chegou à Hogwarts, a Grifinória tem ganhado sempre os campeonatos . E antes dele, a Sonserina era a campeã absoluta, lembra ? Tem mais de dez anos que as duas disputam as casas . E nós, da Corvinal, o que ganhamos ? Nada . Nada, mesmo . Nem torneio de Quadribol, nem campeonato de casas ... cheguei aqui um anos depois do Potter, quando aqueles alunos começaram a ser petrificados ... não me leve a mal, mas Hogwarts virou sinônimo de Harry Potter, isso sim ! Enquanto ele estiver aqui, não iremos ganhar nadinha !

- Inveja não faz o seu tipo, Yoh .Nem um pouco . Onde está aquela determinação toda ? Não gostava de Quadribol ? Não era o primeiro da fila a torcer pelo time ? 

- Isso mudou um pouco depois que eu vi o Potter dar um "olé" em um Dragão ...

- É mesmo ? E o que você sugere ? "Desculpe, Diretor, mas nós não temos capacidade de vencer Sonserina e Grifinória, portanto, estamos pedindo que nos desclassifique do torneio entre casas e do campeonato de quadribol".

- Quais as nossas chances, Carlos ? Perdemos o que tinhamos de melhor, a Cho .Justamente ela ! Podiamos ter perdido você , James, ou a Rika, que são batedores . Podiamos ter perdido Ariel e Miranda , nossas artilheiras ou até a fantástica Julieta, nossas inigualável goleira . Até mesmo você, Carlos . Mas não a apanhadora .Admita, a casa está em um beco sem saída . 

- Não totalmente - ele dava um sorriso - ainda temos uma alternativa . 

- Ah, é ? E o que vai fazer ? Invocar uma maldição e fazer cair uma tempestade de granizo durante toda a temporada ? Ou melhor, torcer para que Você-sabe-quem dê as caras e asuste todo mundo ? 

- Vamos recrutar um novo apanhador .

- É ? E por que esse enfoque em "novo" ? Por que não uma "nova" ? 

- Por que você irá fazer o teste ... e todos os corvinais aqui presentes que desejarem jogar - as palavras dele se espalhavam como fogo pela mesa da Corvinal, e um mumúrio era ouvido seguidas vezes, até que Yoh, um quaternista da Corvinal, terminava de comer e limpava sua boca .

- Isso é por aquela bomba de merda que eu joguei em você no baile do ano passado quando você estava no maior clima com a Katie da Grifinória, não é mesmo ? 

- Pode ter certeza de que sim, engraçadinho . Acredite nisso com todas as suas forças .

***

Assim foi o dia inteiro, toda a atenção para o caso da Cho que apesar de estar sendo tratado ainda continuava sério. Harry foi ate a enfermaria , mais madame Ponfrey não deixou ele entrar. Angelina veio correndo e puxou ele pelo braço.

- Vá ao campo agora , escolheremos o novo ou nova goleira.

- Esta certo.

- Que cara de desânimo é essa, Harry ?

- A Cho, ela ...

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Angelina sorriu. – Vamos logo.

- Quem são os escolhidos ?

- Apenas dois se escreveram...

- E quem são ?

- Virginia Weasley e Anne Timberky .

- Essa última eu não conheço.

- Ela esta no quarto ano.

- Ah....

Os dois se dirigem ate o campo de Quadribol . Fred , Jorge , Alicia e Katie estavam conversando com as duas escolhidas , Rony e Hermione estavam na arquibancadas , Harry e Angelina entraram correndo no campo.

- Agora podemos começar. – Diz Fred pegando a goles e a jogando para Alicia.

- Bem, primeiro faremos o teste com a Anne e depois com você Gina. - Fala Katie.

- Okay. – Fala a ruiva se aproximando das vassouras e pegando a sua e indo ate Rony e Hermione.

Anne defendeu bem o gol , o que deixou as artilheiras impressionadas , os batedores também é claro mais eles não trabalharam muito. Harry ficou olhando o "treino" , mais seu pensamento estava em uma certa corvinal que estava ferida na ala hospitalar. Logo foi a vez de Gina , a menina estava mais branca do que papel , ela viu um vulto ruivo meio castanho subir correndo ate a arquibancada e acenar para ela era Amanda Wood.

- Vou torcer por você Gin !! – Grita a menina.

- E eu vou dar meu melhor aqui , pois era você que deveria estar aqui. – Responde no mesmo tom , Amanda havia quebrado o braço e não poderia participar.

- Bem, Virginia, é sua vez.

- Fred Weasley , eu vou te atazanar esse ano.

- Veremos.

- Hunf... – Gina deu as costas para o irmão , e montou em sua vassoura e voou ate as balizes.

- Balaços , podem ? – pergunta Jorge com um sorriso maroto.

- Não , não podem. – Corta Angelina. – Vão, meninas.

Alicia e Katie começaram a tentar marcar , mais Gina estava se tornando mais complicada que Anne . O teste acabou , e todos foram para o meio do campo , inclusive os três que estavam assistindo.

- Foi ótimo , dou meus parabéns as duas. – Começa Angelina. – E a Anne será a goleira reserva e a Virginia será a titular , não queremos ser injustos em escolher apenas uma , por isso serão as duas.

- Tudo bem. – Fala Anne sorrindo e cumprimentado Gina que tinha igual sorriso.

- Parabéns para você também. – Anne sai do campo , e os outros jogadores e "telespectadores" ficaram por ali.

- Coitada das outras equipes com goleiras não tão dedicadas a seus postos. – Fala

Rony.

Todos afirmaram com a cabeça e foram andando novamente para o castelo , Harry cochicha algo com Rony e Hermione e sai na frente , Gina e Amanda escutaram o que ele pensou ter dito baixo. Gina deu de ombros e seguiu o caminho com a amiga.

Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa cumprimentaram os da Grifinória e foram para o campo treinar.

- Pelo que vi já acharam um goleiro. – Diz o batedor da Lufa-Lufa.

- Goleiras. – Acrescenta o apanhador do time.

O treino deles começa normal , nada seria mudado no time . Na ala hospitalar , Harry tenta entrar mais é impedido por Florinda.

- Desculpe senhor Potter , mais sobre ordens de madame Ponfrey não deixarei você entrar.

- Mais eu só vou vê-lá, é rápido. – Implorou ele.

- Não , e saia daqui senhor Potter.

- Esta bem .

Florinda voltou para dentro da enfermaria. Harry saiu praguejando a jovem enfermeira. Harry se juntou a Rony e Hermione na biblioteca , Gina e Amanda viram de longe Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas , Amanda juntou as mãos e suspirou , Gina olhou para a amiga.

- O Crabbe é tão lindo. – Gina se segurou para não rir mais estava difícil.

- Gosto não se discute. – Falou não escondendo mais a vontade de rir.

- Ah, Gina ... – Falou a menina a olhando de lado. – Melhor que o Malfoy.

- Amiga você esta precisando urgente ir ate a ala hospitalar. Melhor você ir.

- Por que ?

- Para ver se madame Ponfrey tem alguma poção anti-paixonite aguda.

- Entendi o recado.

***

- Bem, ela deve ficar melhor daqui há pouco, Harry - Rony comentava enquanto estudava - ouvi falar que ela só vai ficar paralisada por algum tempo .

- É ... como você soube ? 

- O Fred pegou uma das passagens secretas e entrou na enfermaria . Parece que a assistente de madame Ponfrey misturou alguma coisa na poção cola-ossos que deixou a Cho paralisada . Felizmente Madame Ponfrey deu um remédio para ela para evitar o problema, mas não deu tempo . Agora ela está esperando algumas plantas da professora Sprout para terminar com o remédio, mas parece que vai demorar algum tempo para ficarem no ponto . Madrogorás, acho . 

- Madrogorás ? Mas ... mas ... o que a assistente colocou no remédio ? 

- Óleo de Basilisco, se não me engano.

- O que ?!?!? - ele se erguia e a bibliotecária olhava feio para ele - como é ? De onde ela tirou isso ? 

- E eu sei lá !

- Dá pra vocês dois fazerem silencio ? - Hermione olhava feio para eles também . - Harry, você ficou inconsciente durante muito tempo depois que matou o basilisco, lembra ? Ela pode ter tirado isso da sua corrente sanguinea, ou do animal morto .

- É mesmo ... agora eu me lembro, o Snape pediu ao Dumbledore um pouco do sangue para suas poções, parece que estava trabalhando em um antidoto definitivo, então eu abri a passagem para eles e ... ai, droga ! E ela, como está ? 

- Um pouco melhor . Ao menos, pode se mover da cintura pra cima, mas da cintura pra baixo, nem pergunte . Será que ela pode jogar quadribol assim ? 

- Claro que não ! - Hermione interrompia a conversa deles mais uma vez - ela precisa das pernas, Rony . Em uma partida de Quadribol, tudo conta . Não basta ter uma boa vassoura se você não estiver a altura dela .O movimento do corpo, o angulo, a desenvoltura, colocação, postura, peso, habilidade individual e capacidade de controlar uma vassoura ... ela precisa poder mover as pernas para conseguir melhorar a velocidade, agilidade e desenvoltura durante o jogo . Os corvinais terão que treinar um novo apanhador .

- Não vão conseguir - Harry comentava, apesar de estar mais preocupado com Cho do que com a Corvinal - não tem como conseguirem um apanhador bom o suficiente e treiná-lo para jogar . O próximo jogo da Corvinal é contra a Lufa-Lufa, certo ? Bom, podem contar com a derrota, eles não tem a menor chance .

- Hã, Harry - Rony fechava um dos livros - sem querer estourar a sua bola ... mas existem pelo menos umas trezentas pessoas aqui na escola que você não conhece, sabia ? 

- O que quer dizer com isso ? 

- Ele quer dizer, Harry, que tirando a Cho da Corvinal, o falecido Cedrico da Lufa-Lufa - ela abaixava a voz ao falar nele - O Draco e mais alguns da Sonserina, e mais uns da Grifinória que entraram no mesmo ano que a gente, quem mais você conhece da escola ? 

- Olha, não é bem assim ...

- Não ? Harry, você não conhece nem mesmo todos os alunos da Grifinória . Eles podem ter ouvido falar no seu nome , dito um "oi" vez ou outra ... mas tirando o Neville, Fred, Jorge, Angelina, Katie, Eu , Rony, Gina e mais alguns, você sabe me dizer o nome de todos os outros alunos da Grifinória ? 

- ...

- Como pensei . - completava Rony - aonde eu quero chegar com isso ? Quero dizer que há muitos alunos que você não conhece, muitos dos quais com habilidades surpreendentes . Lembra quando você foi lá em casa e jogamos Quadribol no jardim ? Bom, em muitos lugares as pessoas realizam partidas assim, na verdade, alguns realizam jogos semanais com os vizinhos . Em Hogsmeade, poe exemplo, moram familias e familias de bruxos, e eles tem até um campo de quadribol aonde as crianças participam . E realizam corridas por lá, também . 

- Corridas ? 

- Sim, corridas de vassoura . Quadribol é o esporte mais popular, mas existem outros . Percy e Carlinhos viviam apostando corridas, mas mamãe nos proibiu, dizendo que o terreno não era adequado . 

- Ok, digamos que eles consigam alguém para substituir ... o Davies se formou no ano passado, lembram ? O time tem um novo capitão, o Carlos Modrach .Trocamos nosso goleiro, mas eles trocaram o capitão do time e vão trocar a apanhadora . 

- É ... estão em desvantagem, mesmo ...

***

- Isso só pode ser uma piada ... juro que só pode ser uma . Carlos ... isso vai ter volta, eu juro que vai !

- Pare de reclamar ! Até parece que o posto já é seu . VEjamos .... 1,2,3,4,5 ... nossa, 15 candidatos ! Belo número, não ? 

- ...

- ALgum problema ? 

- Nada ... apenas resolvi ficar calado, apesar de saber que devia ter feito isso desde o começo .

- Bem, vamos aos testes . Atenção, caros colegas . Para quem não me conhece, meu nome é Carlos Modrach, capitão do time de Quadribol da Corvinal . A todos vocês que vieram aqui fazer os testes, sejam bem vindos ! A todos desejo boa sorte, e bastante cuidado também . Embora seja um excelente esporte, Quadribol também pode ser bastante perigoso, portanto, peguem suas vassouras e vamos começar !

Todos se adiantaram e pegaram suas vassouras . Pouco depois, os quinze candidatos voavam a algums metros do chão .

Os testes continuaram . Basicamente, os candidados tinham que tentar pegar o pomo dourado enquanto James e Rika lançavam balaços contra eles . Um dos candidatos fora atingido violentamente, mas sua queda fora impedida . Outro teve o azar de quebrar a perna, mas madame Ponfrey a consertou na hora - tomando o cuidado para evitar que sua assistente misturasse os remédios novamente - e outra garota quase pegou o pomo, mas quando estava próxima, fora atingida em cheio pelos dois balaços ao mesmo tempo, um na cabeça e outro no estomago, derrubando-a de maneira tão violenta que ela atingiu o chão e ficou inconsciente , até ser socorrida .

- Ai ! Isso deve doer !

- Sua vez, Yoh . 

- Olha ... dá pra gente voltar atrás ? Eu digo para o zelador que fui eu que atirei a bomba ... encaro o Snape ... mas tudo , menos isso ! Nem é meu esporte favorito !

- Vai lá, Yoh - Carlos dava um tapinha no seu ombro - tentar não custa nada .

- Custa, sim ! Olha só praquela coitada ali ! Não botaram um limite para entrar no time ? 

- Primeiro ano . Depois que o Potter entrou no primeiro ano, resolveram testar jovens talentos .

- Deveriam ter colocado sexto ano ! 

- Yooooooohhh ! - um par de braços enlaçam seu pescoço por trás, ao passo que ele ouve aquela doce voz em seus ouvidos - não vai dar pra trás agora, vai ? 

- Vai ter que ser mais convincente, Julieta - ele sorria para a goleira .

- Ah, Yohzinho - Rika, Miranda e Ariel se aproximavam dele, abraçando-o com força - faça isso por nós, por favor ! - elas recitavam em unissomo - se você fizer o teste ... nós prometemos ser "bastante legais" com você durante o ano inteiro ! - Rika , a batedora de lindos cabelos rosas, estala um beijo bem molhado na bochecha dele, soltando-o em seguida - por favor - ela o encara, dando uma piscada de confiança para o mesmo .

- Ai ... droga ! Carlos, saia da frente que é a minha vez !

- É ? O que houve ? Mudou de idéia ? De onde veio tanta confiança ? Ou será que de última hora desenvolveu um enorme sentimento de amor pela sua casa ? 

- Amor uma ova ! Estou fazendo isso por interesse próprio ! - ele monta na vassoura e sobe alguns metros, ficando parado . Habilmente ele joga o corpo para trás, escapando de um balaço, até que vê um ponto amarelo próximo do chão . Descendo como um foguete, ele sente um dos balaços bater no rabo da vassoura, tirando-lhe um pouco da direção, mas ele gira o corpo, assumindo o controle novamente . Bem próximo do chão, ele desacelera e sobe novamente . 

- Hunf ! Um pomo falso ... era só o que faltava ... como é que eu não prestei atenção nisso antes ? 

A chuva de balaços estava se tornando bastante intolerável . James e Rika não eram os batedores por puro acaso, na verdade, jogavam tão bem quanto Fred e Jorge, da Grifinória . 

Era por isso e por outros motivos que Quadribol não era seu esporte favorito . Mandava para o inferno todo o esforço, todo o trabalho da equipe, todo o desenvolvimento e táticas do capitão, toda a defesa dos batedores e o trabalho conjunto dos artilheiros ... tudo jogado no ralo apenas por causa de uma maldita bola amarela . TUDO ! Era só pegar isso, e até o melhor dos times poderia ser vencido pelo pior de todos . Não era a toa que Grifinória venceu Sonserina tantas vezes : o time era realmente bom, disso não duvidava ... mas uma única pessoa definia o jogo . 

Certo, isso também acontecia em seu esporte favorito, a corrida de vassouras ... mas era só ele na corrida e mais ninguém . Ninguém, mesmo . Ele cuidava da vassoura, lustrava, polia, deixava ela em forma, enfrentava os obstáculos em altissima velocidade ... estava tudo nas mãos dele . Não estava deixando de lado toda a habilidade dos demais companheiros . 

E não era isso ? Afinal, Katie Bell, da Grifinória, era uma ótima jogadora . Com certeza iria jogar na seleção nacional, ou pelo menos, em algum grande time . Mas era revoltante saber que todo o talento dela podia não valer de nada se uma pessoa não pegasse a bolinha dourada . 

Outro balaço, só que desta vez, o seguia . 

Devia estar enfeitiçado, pensava . 

O mesmo sobe e faz uma curva, percebendo o segundo vindo em sua frente . Descendo bem rápido, ele percebe ambos vindo em sua direção . 

Carlos estava passando da conta dessa vez . Só vira um pomo enfeitiçado naquele jogo em que Potter torceu o braço . 

Bom, chega de pensar no Potter . Hora de fazer o que fazia de melhor . 

Com Graciosidade, Yoh freia bruscamente a vassoura e os dois balaços passam direto por ele . Não dura muito e eles voltam, só que desta vez, sendo rebatidos por James e Rika, e com mais potência . 

Os olhos dele brilham quando ele avista o pomo, parado no chão . 

Na verdade, bem em frente a Julieta . 

Os balaços vinham à toda . A não ser que pensasse em algo, iria arriscar Julieta indo pegar o pomo .

ELe sobe e os pomos vem atrás . O primeiro passa bem perto do seu nariz, e o segundo o atinge nas costas, de modo que o mesmo fica pendurado na vassoura . Yoh se ergue bem a tempo de ver eles voltando, de cada lado . O mesmo fica de pé sobre a vassoura e quando eles se aproximam, ele salta, escapando por pouco e sentando novamente na vassoura, ele mergulha, indo em direção a uma das entradas das carruagens .

***

- Dona Florinda ...

- Fique quietinha, meu anjo . Você precisa de repouso, muito repouso . 

- Eu sei, mas ... que barulheira é essa ? 

- Ah, isso ? São os gritos dos alunos . 

- Gritos de que ? 

- Parece que estão fazendo alguns testes para o time de quadribol da ... hmmm ... eles tem uma bandeira com uma ave e ...

- É a Corvinal ! Essa eu quero ver !

- Você não pode sair, ordens da Madame Ponfrey .

- Pode ao menos abrir a janela e aproximar a cama ? 

- Não ... mas farei uma excessão no seu caso ...

Florinda faz o que Cho pediu, e a mesma se debruça sobre a janela, vendo aquilo . 

Hmmm ... Aquele rapaz até que voava bem com uma vassoura . Nada mal , mesmo . . 

Mas ... não era o Yoh ?

Estranho . Podia jurar que ele não jogava Quadribol . 

E ... nossa ! Que mergulho !

Cho arregala os olhos . De onde aquele sujeito surgiu ? Não imaginava que ele soubesse voar tão rapidamente assim . E como manobrava bem !

Até parecia que estava acostumado a se desviar de obstáculos em alta velocidade ...

O que era comprovado cada vez mais pelos olhos dos expectadores . Ele entra na entrada das carruagens, voando baixo para isso . Agora tinha certeza de que os balaços estavam enfeitiçados, uma vez que o seguiam . 

Em determinado momento ele apenas ouve a voz do zelador de maneira bem alta, mas é obrigado a prestar mais atenção quando ele quase bate em uma pilastra . 

Yoh continua seguindo pela estrada subterrânea da escola até que, quando percebe, está do outro lado da escola, bem perto da Floresta Proibida . Ele adentra nela, sendo seguido pelos balaços e, em determinado momento, ele sobe o máximo que consegue, observando a floresta enquanto ouve o som dos balaços atingindo as arvores, densamente reunidas . 

***

- Será que ele vai conseguir ? - Rika se perguntava .

- Espero que sim . E ai, Carlos ? 

- Eu conheço ele desde pequeno . A gente costumava apostar corridas na fazenda do pai dele . É o melhor que a gente pode conseguir no lugar da Cho . 

- Acho que não deviamos ter enfeitiçado os balaços ...

- Ele é um Corvinal - ele respondia duramente - se não for astuto o suficiente para perceber como os balaços retornam e manobram tão rapidamente, então não vai durar muito . 

A resposta veio em seguida . Yoh voava bem baixo, quase tocando na grama como um missil . 

Ele tinha que ser rápido . O pomo estava bem na frente de Julieta, e se ele se atrasasse ainda mais, não pegaria o pomo e ainda a machucaria . 

Como imaginava, o pomo subiu e ele foi atrás, sendo seguido pelos balaços, os quais haviam escapado da floresta . O pomo começa a rodear a escola, e ele vai atrás com um dos balaços em sua cola . Na aula de poções, um Lufa-Lufa erra a poção e ela explode na cara de Snape, pois o aluno se assustara quando vira o Corvinal passando pela janela feito um raio . Uma janela aberta na aula de transformações da professora minerva faz entrar um vento forte gerado pela passagem da vassoura que ergue os papéis dos alunos, espalhando-os . 

Cada vez mais rápido, ele corre ao redor da escola . Era seu jogo, seu modo preferido . Velocidade, com muitas obstáculos . 

O pomo estava bem a sua frente . O balaço cada vez mais próximo . Mais próximo . Mais próximo ...

Ele joga a vassoura para cima, desviando-se do outro balaço que vinha pela frente . 

Droga !

Tão perto ...

Havia algo errado . Mesmo enfeitiçados, havia um limite para a distãncia que um balaço poderia percorrer . E também era necessária haver um contato visual para fazer algo assim . De alguma maneira que ele não imaginava, o balaço o seguia, e meios comuns não o impediriam . 

Só se ...

Ela passa por cima do lago, novamente sendo seguido . Em um rápido movimento, ele dá meia volta e se desvia dos balaços . Fica surpreso quando eles param em pleno ar e retornam . Voando bem próximo da água, ele vê um polvo se erguer e desvia . Para sua surpresa, os balaços fazem o mesmo . 

E lá estava ele, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido . Até que era divertido aquilo, o desafio, os obstáculos ...

Ele voa, girando como um parafuso-humano, seguindo o pomo . Ele subia, descia ... era incrivel aquilo, como aquela bolinha tinha uma capacidade de manobrar surpreendente . 

E agora ela estava se aproximando de uma janela . 

Yoh muda sua rota, megulhando e, próximo ao chão, ele faz um angulo diferente e sobe em noventa graus, indo em direção ao pomo . Iria interceptá-lo exatamente quando estivesse passando pela janela, pensava . TInha que calcular bem . TInha que ser perfeito . 

Os expectadore seguravam a respiração . Agora seria esse momento, ou então os balaços entrariam na enfermaria e a Corvinal perderia 50 pontos !

Mais perto ... mais perto ... mais perto ...

Yoh salta da vassoura, agarrando o pomo e se segurando na janela, respirando pesadamente . Ao olhar para trás, ele vê os dois balaços passarem direto por ele e irem direto a vassoura, atingindo-a e destroçando a mesma, parando de se mover em seguida . 

Carlos merecia um surra, ele pensava . Armou tudo aquilo de propósito ! Deve ter feito algum feitiço para fazer os balaços serem atraidos pela vassoura . 

- Quer ajuda ? - a moça debruçada na janela lhe oferece uma mão e, tomando-a como apoio, ele entra no local, percebendo quem era e onde estava . 

- Obrigado, Cho . Como está sentindo ? 

- Bem melhor agora que eu sei que tenho um substituto à altura - ela sorria enquanto segurava na mão do mesmo, pegando o pomo dourado em sua mão . - bem astuto de sua parte . O Davies fez o mesmo comigo quando eu fiz o teste para entrar no time .

- Mesmo ? Eu não sabia ... - ele olhava para a cintura dela - nossa ! A coisa foi feia, heim ! 

- Não posso me mover da cintura pra baixo, mas acredito que na semana que vem eu esteja liberada para assistir Lufa-Lufa versus Corvinal ... seu jogo de estréia .

- Hã, Cho ... espera, ainda tem mais gente pra fazer o teste e ...

- Acho que não - ela apontava para a janela, e ele via , no campo, um número enorme de corvinais, os quais estavam no campo e os que foram atraidos pelo teste, batendo palmas para Yoh, ao passo que Carlos sinalizava positivamente para ele, e as meninas do time lhe mandavam beijos .

- É ... sabe de uma coisa ? Acho que vou acabar gostando dessa história de Quadribol ...


	3. O Aluno Desconhecidomas nem tanto!

O Poder versus A Astúcia : Quando Corvos e Leões se Enfrentam

**__**

Capítulo II : O Aluno Desconhecido (mas nem tanto!) 

- Hmmmm ... e agora ?

- Sabe que eu não faço a menor idéia ? Quer dizer ... não sei, quadribol nem

mesmo é meu esporte favorito .

- Não ? - ela arregala os olhos, surpresa com o que ele havia acabado de dizer -

jura ?

- Sério . O Carlos me arrastou pra fazer o teste, mas deve ter alguém melhor do

que eu, com certeza - ele olha pela janela, e percebe que todo mundo no campo acenava pra ele - hmmm ... acho que não . Bom, acho que vou precisar de uma vassoura nova . Minha Cleanswape foi pro espaço .

- Fazer o que, né ?Bom, pelo menos sei que podemos fazer um bom jogo com você no

time .

- Não brinque !

- É sério !

- FAla sério, Cho !

- Ora, é claro que eu ...

- Aham - Florinda batia o pé para Yoh - com licença, mocinho ... mas o que faz

aqui ? Ela está de repouso, não pode receber visitas, sabia ?

- Hã ... na verdade, não . Bem, tome, Cho - ele tira sua varinha de dentro da

camisa e puxa uma semente do bolso . Depois ele agita a varinha um pouco, e a semente se transforma em um lírio .

- Que lindo !

- Aprendi com um aluno da Lufa-Lufa . Não sei qual é a sua flor preferida, então aceite essa aqui de todo coração . Bom, eu já vou . Melhoras, Cho .

- Obrigada - ela sorria amavelmente para ele -estarei torcendo por você – ela acenava para ele . – será um ótimo jogo, e tenho certeza de que você será um grande jogador !

Naquele exato momento, Yoh abriu a porta da enfermaria , dando de cara com Harry, o qual parecia ter interesses fortes ali .

- Oi, Potter .

- Hã ... oi . - ele responde , meio que por hábito, e entra na enfermaria .

- Senhor Potter, já disse que visitas no momento não são permitidas – a enfermeira olhava feio para ele - se continuar insistindo, terei que me reportar a madame Ponfrey, e ela fará o mesmo com a professora Minerva .

- Mas ... mas ... - ele olha pra trás - por que ele pode e eu não ? – ele procura o rapaz que acabará de cumprimentar, apenas para descobrir que o mesmo não estava mais em seu raio de visão - e ... quem era aquele cara ?

***

Um pouco preocupado com a situação, Yoh andava rapidamente pelos corredores da escola .

Tinha apenas alguns minutos para ir até o campo, exigir uma vassoura nova de Carlos e ir para a próxima aula .

Que coisa ! No fim, acabou meio que forçadamente entrando para o time da Corvinal .

Sem opção,ele começava a se conformar com a cruel realidade : teria que jogar . E o pior é que precisaria de uma nova vassoura . Mas que coisa, de onde Carlos tirou aquela idéia besta de enfeitiçar a vassoura ?

Duvidava que ele tivesse feito tal coisa com os outros candidatos .DUVIDAVA ! E o pior era que estava com pouco dinheiro . E usar um modelo antigo no jogo era admitir derrota antes mesmo de entrar em campo .

Mas o que doía mais era a vassoura destruída . Era um modelo modificado pelo mesmo para se mover mais rápido e oferecer uma capacidade maior de desvio de obstáculos em alta velocidade .

Carlos iria reembolsá-lo em cada galão .Cada um,disso ele se ocuparia de garantir .

Bom, pelo menos tinha o lado bom da coisa : do jeito que estava, não tinha como piorar .

ELe tinha que aprender a não pensar na frase proibida .

A única coisa que percebe é que estava sendo arrastado em sentido contrário ao que estava se dirigindo . Quando se dá conta, percebe que um homem de vestes negras o segurava pelo braço, arrastando-o pelos corredores . Ele toma postura e finca o pé no chão, tentando parar, mas o homem o arrastava como se ele fosse uma pena .

Ele o observa, tendo uma das maiores surpresas de sua vida ao se dar conta de quem o arrastava .

Snape .

Vulgo "Potter, você espirrou, menos dez pontos !"

O diretor da Sonserina, professor de poções .

- Eí ! Mas o que ... professor Snape? O que houve ? Por que está me arrastando ? Deseja alguma coisa ?

- Primeiro o arrogante do Potter ... não irei tolerar outro engraçadinho presunçoso em Hogwarts !

- Mas ...

- Calado !

- .....

Yoh continuava sendo arrastado pelos corredores da escola .Vez ou outra um aluno parava e perguntava o que estava acontecendo, mas ele apenas dava com os ombros .

Mas o mais estranho foi quando passaram perto da sala comunal da Sonserina . Os alunos se preparam para caçoar do pobre infeliz, mas pararam, quando perceberam que, pela primeira vez em cinco anos de Hogwarts ... não era o Potter .

Não era o Potter ?

E ... quem era aquele sujeito ?

Estavam tão acostumados a ver Snape pegando no pé de Harry, que não esperavam por aquilo . Que aluno teria sido burro o suficiente para provocar Snape a ponto de deixá-lo furioso daquele jeito ?

- Deixa pra lá - um deles falava - deve ser algum idiota da Lufa-Lufa .

Snape continua arrastando-o, até que bate em uma sala muito familiar para Yoh .

A sala de aula .

Aula do professor Flitwick .

O diretor da Corvinal !

- Flitwick - ele começava, interrompendo a aula do professor - preciso falar com você .

- O que foi, Severo ? Estou quase terminando a aula, me dê alguns minut ... - ele arregala os olhos ao ver Snape segurando um rapaz, o qual lhe era familiar - hmmm ... senhor Kneen ?

- Oi, professor ...

***

- Voar perigosamente, colocar em risco a segurança dos demais alunos, atrapalhar dois professores em sala de aula, desacato ...

- Desacato ? - ele estava visivelmente preocupado - mas eu não desacatei ninguém !

- Fique quieto, mocinho ! Não me interrompa ! Se fosse da minha casa, já o teria expulsado !

- Glup !

- Aham ... não precisamos exagerar, Severo . Diga-me, Yoh ... o que você estava fazendo exatamente ?

- Hã, bem ... sabe o que é, professor ? eu ... hã ... bem, nós tivemos alguns problemas com nossa apanhadora e ...

- Nada de desculpas, garoto - Snape estava pior do que nunca .Na verdade, agora era o nunca , já que o mesmo nunca dera muita atenção para ele, apenas para os alunos da Grifinória .

- Bem ... eu estava voando por causa da ..

- Naquela velocidade ?

- Que velocidade, Snape ?

- Alguns alunos se assustaram e erraram a formula da poção . Gerou um vento forte que espalhou os manuscritos dos alunos na aula de Minerva .

- Yoh ... estava voando tão rápido assim ? Nos limites da escola ?

- Hã ... sim, professor . Desculpe .

A porta da sala dos professores se abre, e naquele exato momento, Carlos adentra na sala .

- O que foi, Carlos ? Estamos ocupados aqui .

- Eu sei, professor . É por minha culpa .

- Você o incitou a voar naquele velocidade ?

- Bem ... infelizmente nós tivemos um acidente hoje cedo e por causa disso , fomos desfalcados , estavamos sem a nossa apanhadora, Cho .

- Não estava sabendo . Tão grave assim ?

- Ele quebrou alguns ossos, mas ouve um problema na enfermaria e madame Ponfrey avisou que ela iria ficar algum tempo sem poder se mover direito . E como o torneio de quadribol está próximo, resolvemos recrutar um novo apanhador, e Yoh passou no teste . Ele estava perseguindo um pomo dourado com dois balaços em seu encalço - Carlos se aproxima do professor e fala bem baixo no ouvido dele - estavam enfeitiçados com o feitiço que o senhor me ensinou, o de imantização - ele se afasta, tornando a falar alto - e Yoh foi único que passou no teste, agora é nosso novo apanhador . Me desculpe se ele causou algum problema, eu estou pronto para assumir toda a responsabilidade, por favor, não o expulse, professor Flitwick .

- Hmmm - Flitwick torcia o cenho, observando ambos . Não conhecia Yoh pelas suas habilidades de vôo, tampouco imaginava que alguém fosse capaz de escapar daquele feitiço .

Mas mesmo assim, foi perigoso, alguém poderia ter se ferido .Mas o torneio estava próximo, e estavam sem apanhador ...

- Pois bem, senhor Yoh... dessa vez ... e somente dessa vez, o senhor não será expulso .

- Ufa ! - ele soltava a respiração .

- Obrigado, professor - dizia Carlos com imensa alegria .

- No entanto, irei tirar cinqüenta pontos pela falta de responsabilidade .

- O que ? - Yoh não conseguia acreditar - cinqüenta pontos da gente ?

- Cinqüenta pontos de cada um, Yoh . Isso mesmo, estou tirando cem pontos da minha própria casa . Está bom para você, Severo ?

- Hunf !Você é igual a Minerva, Flitwick . Pois bem, mocinho - ele encara Yoh nos olhos - Não pense que termina aqui, entendeu ? Não vou tolerar outro que não aceita regras como o Potter, ouviu ?

- Mas eu não fiz nada de ...

- Aprenda a ficar calado quando eu falar ! Menos dez pontos para a Corvinal ! - ele se retira, batendo a porta .

- Carlos ...

- SIm ?

- Aconteceu o que eu acho que aconteceu ?

- O que ?

- Snape ... ele tirou dez pontos da Corvinal ... por minha causa ?

- Sim, meu caro . É isso mesmo ... finalmente ele prestou atenção em você ! Agora você existe para ele !

- COmo estou feliz... olha a minha cara de alegria .

- Aham, senhores ... para a sala . Temos aulas . E Carlos ...

- SIm, professor ?

- Cuide para que ele treine todos os dias daqui em diante, até o jogo .

- Certo, mas ... vou precisar de uma vassoura .

- Vassoura ?

- Sim, a minha foi partida .

- Professor - Carlos tinha um sorriso no rosto - o senhor não podia fazer que nem a professora Minerva, que deu uma vassoura de presente para o Potter ?

Até hoje se perguntavam se o professor Flitwick era humano ou duende . A resposta que ambos receberam acabou com qualquer dúvida .

E com certeza se lembrariam dela pelo resto de suas vidas .

**********

Yoh e Carlos entram no salão , os alunos da Corvinal em peso se levantam e começam a aplaudir ao menino que se sentiu envolvido em uma abraço dado por Rika. Logo ele e Carlos se sentam e se servem.

- Por que estão batendo palmas, Fred ? – Hermione dirigia um olhar curioso para a entrada do saguão e os alunos que haviam se sentado .

- Deviam estar batendo palmas para o Carlos . Ele é o novo capitão da Corvinal no lugar do Davies .

- Ah ...

- Viu , a casa toda adorou.

- Pouco me importa. - Disse o moreno olhando para o lado.

- Vai Yoh , você se importa sim...

Um garoto do primeiro ano se aproximou dos dois , Carlos bateu no braço de Yoh que encarou o garoto que sorriu.

- Senhor Yoh. - O garoto faltou beijar os pés do outro , o que deixou ele meio constrangido.

- Fale.

- O senhor é japonês ?

Yoh olhou para Carlos que abafou o riso , Rika parou com o garfo meio caminho da boca esperando pela resposta que ele daria ao pobre garoto.

- Eu não sou japonês.

- Então por que seu primeiro nome é Japonês ?

- Porque foi meus pais que escolheram.

- Como é seu nome ?

- Kazue...

- Bem Kazue , seu nome também é diferente e não é japonês. Na verdade, quem disse que o meu nome é japonês ? Eu nem mesmo sei de onde meus pais tiraram isso .

- Tem razão , desculpe lhe encomodar, senhor !

O garoto saiu de perto dele e voltou a seu lugar , Yoh olhou para Carlos que estava olhando-o de forma estranha.

- O que foi ? Esta me achando bonito ? Eu sei que sou...

- Estava calmo com o novato ... estranho...

- Simples, é da minha casa.

- Ah então você esta jogando pela Corvinal !

- Não. - Yoh olhou para Carlos.

- Não ?

- Não estou jogando pela nossa casa – ele sorria jovialmente para Carlos - estou jogando pelas garotas ! Elas adoram um apanhador !

Carlos não respondeu e voltou sua atenção a comida. Yoh olhou para a mesa da Grifinória , por olhar , quando encontra os olhos castanhos de uma ruiva , ele a encara por uns minutos e volta a atenção para seu amigo.

- Caçula Weasley ?

- O que ? - Pergunta Carlos sem entender.

- Aquela menina. - Diz ele apontando para a mesa. - É a caçula Weasley ?

- Acho que sim.

- Legal. - Ele engole a comida e vai ate a mesa da Grifinória. - Eu já te conheço ?

- Acho que não.

- Bem deixa me apresentar. - Ele se senta de frente para ela e Amanda acha engraçado.- Sou Yoh Kneen , prazer .

- O prazer é todo meu . Sou Virginia Weasley, mais pode me chamar de Gina.

Rony, do outro lado da mesa, olhava a cena já conseguindo ficar roxo de raiva , Hermione apenas balançava a cabeça de um lado a outro reprovando a atitude dele. Harry estava preocupado demais com Cho para ver isso. Na mesa ao lado Carlos e Miranda estavam olhando para o jeito de Yoh e achando graça.

- Se ele continuar assim será o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts.

- O lema dele não é esse.

- É , mais se ele quiser ele se torna.

- Bem minha cara loirinha. - A menina corou um pouco e Carlos sorriu de canto. - Mais tarde reuniremos a equipe para mostar bem nosso jogo para o "calouro".

- Eu aviso as meninas. - Diz ela olhando nos olhos verdes escuro do garoto a sua frente. - Seu cabelo castanho claro é um charme.

- Ah, Miranda ... pare com isso...

- O que houve com o Yoh e o professor ?

- Por que a pergunta ?

- Olhe . O professor Snape não para de olhar para o coitado do Yoh , logo ele que não faz nada pra chamar atenção ...

Carlos apenas olhou e não disse nada , o professor estava agindo como se fosse o Potter no lugar de Yoh. O papo com Gina estava divertido , pois estava falando com algumas amigas dela também , mais se percebia que era ela que ele dava mais atenção.

-Hmmm - Fred olhava para o rapaz recém chegado - não te conheço de algum lugar ? Hmmm ... Yoh ?

- Oi, Fred . Tudo bem ?

- Tudo ótimo - ele estica a mão e ambos tocam-nas - há quanto tempo, cara !Onde você estava ?

- Desde o baile do torneio quadribruxo, lembra ?

- Ah, sim - Fred consentia silencionamente . Lembrava-se de ter vendido algumas de suas gemialidades para Yoh, em especial, suas bombas de merda sem efeito sonoro.

Yoh voltou sua atenção para Gina , Rony cutucou Harry para ele ver como a irmã estava se dando bem com o garoto da Corvinal.

- Olhe, Harry. Conhece ele ?

- Quem ? – Rony fechou o cenho e apontou para o garoto ao lado de Gina.

- Aquele.

- Me parece familiar. – Diz isso ajeitando os óculos , quando algo o faz se levantar e ir para perto do menino. – Você estava com a Cho, não estava ?

- Sim, estava. – Yoh viu bem quem era. –Boa noite, Potter .

- Boa noite ... e você quem é ?

- Yoh Kneen , sou do quarto ano da Corvinal. – Diz estendendo a mão que Harry aceita meio a contra gosto.

- Bacana e então p... – Gina toca no braço de Yoh, chamando sua atenção .

- E então, Yoh ... qual sua matéria favorita ?

- Herbologia - ele mexe a varinha e uma rosa aparece, a qual ele entrega para Gina . Em seguida estala os dedos novamente, e as garotas ao seu redor percebem que haviam flores de todas as cores em seus cabelos .

Até mesmo Hermione, o que chamou a atenção de Rony .

- Hmmm ... até que tem garotos interessantes nas outras casas - Hermione sorria ao sentir o leve cheiro da flor em seu cabelo .- por que será que nunca ninguém da minha casa fez isso ?

- Hunf. - Rony vira o rosto e olha para aonde sua irmã estava. - Garoto nojento esse.

- Por que nojento, Ronald Weasley ? Por ele ser cavalheiro , tratar uma mulher como se deve tratar ? 

- ELE É MAIS NOVO QUE VOCÊ, HERMIONE GRANGER !!! - O salão inteiro ficou em silêncio esperando mais palavras , mais elas não vieram altas , Hermione falou em um sussurro para Rony.

- Eu disse que queria algo com ele ? Eu disse que há garotos interessantes nas outras casas. - Falando isso ela saiu da mesa e foi em direção a torre da Grifinória.

- Não deveria ter explodido assim Rony. - Diz Harry ao lado do amigo.

- Mais ... mais...- Rony se sentou e encarou o chão.

- Ora ... vejam só, o pobretão do Weasley chorando pelo amor da sangue-ruim, isso é comovente. - Fala Draco Malfoy fazendo seus guarda-costas rirem. - Que foi, Weasley ? Perdeu a voz ?

Draco só sentiu quando o punho de Rony foi parar no seu queixo , os alunos da Grifinória seguraram Rony e os da Sonserina tiraram Draco dali , mais ele avisou antes de sair.

- Irá pagar com o que tem de mais valor nesta escola, Weasley . Vai chorar noite após noite !!!

- Cala a BOCA MALFOY.

- Chega Rony. - Diz Harry. - Ele não pode fazer nada.

Yoh sentiu o clima pesado e, aproveitando que ningúem estava prestando atenção em ambos com a confusão toda, fez um convite a Gina para ela ir assistir o jogo inicial com ele.

O que tinha a perder ? Podia ser uma boa companhia .   
- Aceito .   
- Ok, entao nos encontramos lá . Vou estar meio ocupado essa semana, não sei se poderemos nos ver muito .   
- Tudo bem .   
- Hã , Yoh - Harry se diria a ele - sabe como está a Cho ?   
- Heim ? Cho ? Que Cho ? - ele tentava voltar ao tom da conversa, pego de surpresa pela

pergunta de Harry - ah, desculpe . Ela esta bem . Paralisada da cintura para baixo, mas está bem. Acho que vai ficar sem jogar durante alguns meses . 

- Que chato, não ? - Harry estava visivelmente chateado - e agora ? Como a Corvinal vai 

fazer ? - ele perguntava, embora estivesse mais chateado por Cho do que pelo time da Corvinal.   
- Estamos fazendo alguns testes para apanhadores . Acho que pelo menos não dá pra fazer feio no jogo de sábado .   
- Bem, boa sorte.   
- Obrigado , mais é para os jogadores que deve dizer isso. - Fala com um sorriso.   
- Err... Mais você é da Corvinal e certamente torce para sua casa.   
- Claro , bem se me da licença vou falar com meus amigos da minha casa. - Ele se voltou para as meninas em geral da Grifinória. - Foi uma honra fazer amizade com gentis senhoritas ...   


Ele sorriu e foi para a mesa da Corvinal , aonde Ariel , Miranda , Julieta e Rika estavam de braços cruzados, mas logo um sorriso divertido apareceu na face delas. Ele agitou a varinha de condão e flores apareceram para elas.   
- Vocês também são gentis senhoritas. - As quatro sorriram e beijaram a face do rapaz que corou um pouco. - Não sabia que me amavam tanto.   
- Yoh deixa de ser bobo. - Diz Ariel com a mão na cintura.   
- Você sabe que nosso amor é verdadeiro. - Completa Rika , Miranda e Julieta mostrando uma caixa de bombom que estava na mesa.   
- Senhora Jane lhe mandou. - Fala James.   
- Ih ! Minha mãe me mandando presentes... - Ele levanta uma sombrancelha. - Meu pai não mandou nenhuma carta, né ?   
- Não. - Fala Carlos rindo. - e então ... está no time ou não ?   
- Ai ... tá, tá bom, eu jogarei pela Corvinal ... mas só até a cho melhorar, ok ?   
- Tudo bem .   
  
***

Aquele Weasley me paga ! Ele me paga ! 

- Que vergonha, Malfoy - uma voz era ouvida novamente . Draco se erguia, mas a voz parecia vir de todo o lugar, de modo que ele não conseguia identificar a origem - apanhando de novo ! Primeiro o Potter, agora o Weasley ! Pensei que ser sangue-puro tinha suas vantagens ...   


Uma risada acompanhava a maioria dos alunos das mesas .   


- Pelo menos eu tenho coragem, não fico me escondendo . Quem é ? APosto que é o Pottter . Ou o Weasley .Ou algum idiota da Grifinória, só pode !

- E por que da Grifinória, branquelo ? Posso ser da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal ... posso até mesmo ser da Sonserina. Posso ser o cara do seu lado te tirando um sarro ... mas ... e daí ?   
- vai ver só quando eu te pegar !   
- Muda o disco, Malfoy ! Só sabe fazer isso, ficar ameaçando as pessoas ? Queria ver como se viraria sem esses dois brutamontes do seu lado . Ah, esqueci, nem adiantou, o Weasley te deu uma surra do mesmo jeito, com eles do lado . Que pena, não ? Sua defesa não adiantou de nada ...   
- Ah ! Eu mato esse infeliz ! Apareça ! Apareça !   
NO entanto, para a infelicidade de Draco, a escola ficou em total silencio novamente . Era ele e mais ninguém .   
De sua mesa, Amanda dava um risinho . Não sabia quem era, mas estava literalmente acabando com o Draco .   
  
Os alunos começaram a conversar , Draco estava além de uma enorme dor do queixo , com uma raiva enorme daquela voz que ainda iria descobrir o dono dela e quando isso acontecer ele veria por que a familia Malfoy é de má fé ...   
- Draco, eu vou para o jardim. - Avisa Crabbe saindo da mesa e se dirigindo a grande porta de carvalho.   
- Hunff ... - O loiro olhou para a mesa da Grifinória aonde Rony estava com um ar de vitória , mas os olhos acinzentados encontraram sua vingança. - Você vai ver, Weasley.   
  
Ariel estava olhando para os amigos e reparou que Miranda tinha um certo xodo por Carlos e que ele retribuia de uma maneira mais escondida, mas retribuia. Yoh estava rindo de sí mesmo , ele um mero mortal atiçando um bruxo que só puxa briga com Harry Potter.   
***

- Está bom aqui Gina , pode voltar. - Diz Amanda ficando vermelha de vergonha.   
- Está bem , qualquer coisa corra para perto do lago , estarei lá.   
- Tá bom ... vai logo ... eu prometi vir sozinha ... 

Se cuida, Mandinha ... seu irmão apesar de não estar mais aqui é ciúmento. - Amanda fez sinal para a ruiva ir embora , e ela foi.   
Crabbe não era mais gordo , estava diferente , estava mais alto e magro . O cabelo caia sobre os olhos e andava direito, não mais feito um gorila. Ele chegou e sorriu para Amanda que sentiu as pernas tremerem. Gina sentou a beira do lago e ficou olhando para eles. 

Alguns minutos depois, se viu olhando para os céus, contando as estrelas . Parecia diferente . Era algo diferente . Só então depois de observar a amiga novamente é que ela se deu conta de uma coisa : havia sido paquerada . Foi algo sútil e simpático e, apesar dele ter sido bastante gentil e educado com as outras garotas, percebeu que ele dedicou grande parte de sua atençào a ela . 

Por que ? 

Pensando bem ... por que não ? 

Era uma adolescente, não uma criança, como seu irmão achava . Já era uma moça, e seu corpo já havia entrado em fase de desenvolvimento há algum tempo atrás . Há pouco tempo atrás estava tendo conversas com sua mãe que antes nunca imaginou que teria, assim como também já não se sentia mais a vontade de dormir com os irmãos, trocar de roupa na frente deles ou ficar andando de toalha pela casa .

Apesar dela não saber muito bem, os trouxas tinham um nome perfeito para isso .

Hormônios .  
***

Yoh , Ariel , Miranda , Rika , Julieta , James e Carlos sairam do salão e foram andar um pouco. Mas estavam conversando sobre as taticas de jogo que eles iriam fazer.   
- Vamos lá na ala hospitalar tentar ver a Cho. - Diz Ariel.   
Todos ali concordaram e andaram ate a ala hospitalar , mais Florinda não deixou eles entrarem alegando que ali não era local de recreio. Eles sairam praguejando a jovem enfermeira.

Ao longo da semana, o treino se intensificou bem mais . Yoh perdera a conta das vezes em que estava "cultuando o deus da inércia"e fora interropido por Carlos, que o puxava para treinar . No final, eles o fizeram ler de cabo a rabo o livro "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", e lhe ensinaram suas melhores manobras . 

Não que ele não as conhecesse, lógico . Muitas delas ele já praticava em suas corridas, apenas tinham nomes diferentes ...

***

- E ATENÇÃO, SENHORAS E SENHORES, MOÇAS E RAPAZES ! ALUNOS DE TODA HOGWARTS, VENHO ATÉ AQUI LHES TRAZER TODA A EMOÇÃO DE MAIS UMA PARTIDA DESSE ESPORTE QUE TEM CONQUISTADO GERAÇÕES DE EXPECTADORES ! ENTRANDO PELO LADO DIREITO, VESTINDO UNIFORME AMARELO-CANÁRIO, TEMOS OS ARTILHEIROS ANA ABBOTT , SUSANA BONES E JUSTINO FINCK-FLETCHLEY, COMO BATEDORES O CAPITÃO MICHAEL LOUP E NICHOLAS CAGE E NA POSIÇÃO DE APANHADORA TEMOS A MENINA DE CABELOS DE VEELA ...

- Menos, Jordan. - Diz Minerva .

- CLARO PROFESSORA ... COMO EU IA DIZENDO NA POSIÇÃO DE APANHADORA TEMOS LUNA PERKES E COMO GOLEIRO, ELTON CLARK !

- Amanda ? O que que você tá fazendo aqui ? - a ruiva olhava com um olho fechado para a amiga .

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui ? Ora, não tinha nada pra fazer, então vim assistir o jogo .E você ?

- Quem, eu ? Ora ... eu só vim aqui assistir o jogo . Sou a goleira titular, tenho que saber o que vou enfrentar !

- Sei ... não tem nada a ver com aquela garoto da Corvinal que te convidou, não é ?

- Imagina . Mas ... cadê ele ? ele disse que iria estar aqui, mas não estou vendo-o em lugar algum .

- Ahá !

- Sério ! Ele disse que iria assistir o jogo do melhor lugar ... mas não o vejo de jeito nenhum !

- Esquece isso, olha lá, o time da Corvinal vai entrar !

- E AGORA, ENTRANDO EM CAMPO, TEMOS AS ARTILHEIRAS ARIEL, MARINA E O CAPITÃO CARLOS ! OS BATEDORES RIKA E JAMES ! A INCRIVEL GOLEIRA JULIETA, E TAMBÉM O MAIS NOVO INTEGRANTE DO TIME, O INICIANTE YOH KNEEN !!!

- Yoh? - tanto Gina quanto sua amiga arregalaram os olhos . Apanhador ? 

Ele ?

Eles vão entrando no campo e Yoh sendo o último, o qual tinha um ôculos escuro nos olhos, cujas lentes eram bem pequenas . Totalmente descontraido, ele carregava a vassoura nas costas, enquanto olhava para as pessoas e sinalizava para os demais .

-E ai, Yoh ? O que achou ?

- Não muda de assunto, você ainda me deve uma vassoura !

- Só temos essa cleanswep, mesmo . Mas não se preocupe, ainda vamos te dar uma nova .

- Quero só ver ...

- Vamos fazer assim ... pegue o pomo dourado ... e te damos a vassoura que você quiser .

- A que eu quiser ? - os olhos dele brilhavam .

- E que esteja acessivel para nós, pobres bruxos .

- Saco !

- E OLHA SÓ ! ISSO É NOVIDADE ! O TIME DA CORVINAL TINHA O FAVORITISMO, MAS ELES SOFRERAM UM DESFALQUE DE ULTIMA HORA, SUA APANHADORA, A INCRIVEL CHO CHANG, SOFREU UM ACIDENTE DE ULTIMA HORA . O TIME ACABOU REALIZANDO TESTES DE ÚLTIMA HORA PARA APANHADOR, DE FORMA QUE O YOH FOI O ESCOLHIDO . NÃO HÁ NENHUM RELATO EM SEU HISTÓRICO ESCOLAR A RESPEITO DE QUADRIBOL, TAMPOUCO ALGUM DESTAQUE NA AULA DE VÔO . REALMENTE, A CORVINAL ESTÁ EM MAUS LENÇOIS ! PODE-SE DIZER QUE AS CHANCES DELA GANHAR UM JOGO SEQUER EM TODO O CAMPEONATO ESTÃO PERTO DE NULAS, SENHORAS E ...

- Chega, Lino ! Narre apenas o jogo !

- Muito bem, a todos , eu quero um jogo limpo ! 

Ambos os times montam em suas vassouras, ganhando altura e iniciando aquele jogo que, a respeito dos anos anteriores, não prometia ser muito emocionante ...


	4. Uma Partida de Texugos e Corvos

Capitulo III : Uma partida de Texugos e Corvos

  


Yoh fechou o cenho quanto a esse comentário , Carlos pós a mão no ombro dele e balançou a cabeça em negativa , para ele não ligar para o comentário que foi dirigido ao time.   


" Madame Hooch apitou , os jogadores subiram em sua vassouras e começa a partida . Lufa-Lufa começa atacando , CUIDADO , essa foi por pouco , quase que a goleira da Corvinal leva um balaço mais a incrivel Rika defende com perfeição."   
  


Yoh olhava por todos os lados em busca do pomo e percebeu que Luna , apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa, não estava se importando muito com ele.   


- Coitadinha. - Murmurra ele para si mesmo.   


Na arquibancada Gina não olhava para o jogo em si , mais olhava mesmo para o moreno que estava parado no ar a poucos metros dali , mas sua melhor amiga, Amanda, a puxou para a realidade um pouco.   
  


- O que foi ? quero ver o ... - Gina ficou pálida. - Olá.   
- Essa é minha amiga Virginia , mais eu a chamo de Gina. 

- Prazer Gina , já te vi de longe algumas vezes. - Fala Crabbe estendendo a mão para a ruiva que a aceita e sorri, embora esteja um tanto quanto incrédula com aquilo .   


- O prazer é meu, Crabbe. - Os três voltam a assistir o jogo , Amanda estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos , Gina tirou um pouco a atenção do jogo e olhou para trás e viu que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Ela sorriu e voltou a atenção para o jogo.   
  


" Luna avistou o pomo , será que era o pomo mesmo ? Acho que não, pois o apanhador da Corvinal Yoh nem se moveu." - Carlos pega a goles e corre em direção as balizes da Lufa-Lufa , mais perde ela para Ana Abbott , que por causa de um balaço que o capitão não conseguiu rebater acabou perdendo-a para Ariel que marcou - . " Ariel, a bela sereia da Corvinal, marcou Dez pontos ." - Minerva quase matou Jordan com o comentário dele. Um ponto brilhante chamou a atenção de Yoh , ele se apoiou no cabo e tomou impulso, disparando em direção a luz dourada que avistou a 15 metros do chão.   
  


Todos os alunos se calaram ao ver as poucas manobras que ele dava pelo campo , a mais bonita das manobras foi quando ele teve que dar uma volta completa pela a artilheira de seu time , pois ele viu quando o pomo mudou de direção.

Coisa que a apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa não viu.   
  


" Susana Bones marcou mais Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa , agora meus caros colegas o placar se encontra 190 para a casa dos Texugos a 150 para os corvos. POR MERLIM !!! YOH KNEEN ACABOU DE DAR UMA FINTA DE WRONSKI, LUNA BEIJOU O CHÃO." - Yoh olhou para trâs e viu Luna toda torta no chão , mais isso não era contra as regras do Quadribol, pensava.   
  


Mais aonde está aquele pomo ? - Ele começa a olhar melhor e vê algo que o faz sorrir , o pomo estava bem encima da cabeça de uma certa ruiva.- Você é meu.   


Ele tomou impulso e voou até lá , os batedores da Lufa-Lufa não estavam muito contentes com ele pois os balaços estavam vindo diretamente nele agora. Rika e James não conseguiram chegar a tempo para defender o balaço que estava indo em direção a Yoh , ele esta quase próximo a arquibancada , Gina ficou pálida.   


" O BALAÇO VAI ATINGIR O APANHADOR DA CORVINAL , MAIS O QUE É ISSO ELE ... ELE ... FEZ UM SLOTH GRIP ROLL E AINDA POR CIMA PEGOU O POMO DE OURO !!!! VITÓRIA DA CORVINAL, 300 A 200 .... PARABÉNS, ÁGUIAS ! JOGARAM MUITO BEM !!!! "   
  


A torcida da Corvinal gritava de felicidade . Gina , Amanda e Crabbe já estavam saindo da arquibancada , pois a festa estava grande ali. 

E como estava . No momento em que Yoh pousa, é recebido pelos outros jogadores, os quais o jogavam seguidas vezes para o alto .

- Nossa, Yoh ! Eu sabia que você era demais,cara !

- Yohzinho – Julieta o abraçava – você foi fantástico ! Parecia que já jogava há anos !

- Insuperável – Rika completava .

- Eí, gente, vocês também jogaram bem, eu não ganhei sozinho !

- Mas se você não tivesse pego o pomo, a gente tinha perdido ! Deixa de falsa modestia, vamos comemorar !

- Espera um pouco – ele pega sua vassoura e voa até o local aonde Gina estava – Oi , Gina . Gostou do jogo ? 

- Adorei ... mas por que não disse que era o batedor ? 

- Eu disse que estavam fazendo os testes, lembra ?

- Mas ... você não me disse que tinha feito o teste !

- Você não perguntou ...

- Então me responda uma coisa, malandrinho – ela sorria – por que quase não falou comigo durante a semana ? 

- Não tive escolha, fui obrigado a ler "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" umas duzentas vezes até aprender direitinho todas as regras !

- Poderia ter me perguntado . Sou a Goleira da Grifinória, sabia ? 

- Desculpe – ele não conseguia encará-la, procurando algum lugar para colocar o rosto 

- Bom, então, da próxima vez, seja mais sincero, ok ? 

- Ok .

Ele ergue a cabeça, bem a tempo de fitar os olhos dela, suas mechas ruivas, seu rosto de moça . Não era de uma criança, e sim de alguém que estava aprendendo, amadurecendo . 

Com delicadeza, Gina toca na cabeça dele com ambas as mãos e aproxima a face dele, abaixando seu rosto e lhe dá um "celinho" .

- Não mereço um beijo ? – ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios . 

- Por enquanto terá que se contentar com isso – ela sorria e lhe dava as costas – tchau , Yoh . Boa partida a sua . A gente se vê por ai . 

- Eí, Gina ... Não quer vir conosco ? Vamos dar uma festa agora lá na sala comunal . 

- Hmm ... eu não sei . Tenho que dormir cedo e ...

- Pra que ? Grifinória só joga na semana que vem, e amanhã é domingo . Vamos, venha – ele piscava para ela, e naquele momento, ela sentiu como se seu peito fosse explodir – vem com a gente .

- Hmmm ... por que não ? – e por que não, ela pensava . Afinal, a única coisa que teria para fazer seria ficar na sala comunal ou ir a biblioteca, mesmo . E dificilmente Rony ou Harry a convidariam para ir até o vilarejo , fora que Hermione deveria etar estudando e seus irmãos mais velhos, preparando encomendas . – ok, eu te acompanho, campeão – ela dá o braço para Yoh e o mesmo a recebe, fazendo-a montar na vassoura .

- Vamos lá e ... e vocês dois ? Por que não vem junto ? 

- Heim ? – Crabbe mal podia acreditar . Por acaso aquele cara não sabia quem ele era ?

- Como ? Festa ? Oba ! Que legal ! Vamos, Crabbe, vamos !

- E-e-eu ... eu não sei, acho que .... que ... tenho compromisso e ...

A principio Yoh não entendeu o por que do súbito desconforto de Crabbe, mas naquela mesma hora, uma flecha perfurou seu cérebro, ventilando-o . 

Crabbe ...

MALFOY !!!

- Hmmmm .... por que não vem com a gente, Crabbe ? Você vai gostar, venham vocês dois , anda !

- Não sei ... tenho problemas com algumas pessoas lá, sabe .

- Mesmo ? Com quem ? 

- Bom ... é ... hã ... hmmm ...

- Sim ? 

- Tem a Hermione Granger...

- Grifinória .

- O Neville Longbotton ...

- Grifinória .

- O Potter ...

- Preciso responder ? 

- Os Weasleys ... hã ... não está incomodado com a minha presença ? 

- E por que estaria ? 

- Bem, sou um Sonserino . E também sou amigo do Draco, o cara que mais odeia o Potter depois do Snape .

- Olha – ele erguia o ôculos escuro, deixando-o preso na cabeça, de modo que todos podiam ver bem seus olhos – se você, o Draco ou qualquer outra pessoa tem algum problema com o Potter, isso é problema de vocês . Sou da Corvinal, não da Grifinória, e até onde eu sei, não temos nada contra você . Na verdade, a maioria de nós nem ao menos te conhece, se quer saber . 

- Hã ... está falando sério ? 

- Claro . E então, vem ou não ? 

- Ele olha para a Amanda, a qual tinha uma expressão de dar pena, fazendo-o balançar o rosto .

- Tudo bem . O que eu tenho a perder, mesmo ? 

- Então vem comigo – ele descia da vassoura, ainda de braços dados com Gina .- tenho que falar com uma pessoa antes ...

***

Nas masmorras , Dracor Malfoy e Gregório Goyle estavam na sala da Sonserina. 

- Aonde aquela anta se enfiou ? - Pergunta Draco se jogando no sofá. 

- Não sei Draco. - Goyle não fazia ideia da onde o colega poderia estar. - Talvez esteja na cozinha. 

- Se estiver lá ... - Draco olhou para Goyle. - Esta me achando com cara de otario , estivemos lá agora a pouco. 

- Então não faço ideia da onde ele esteja.   


Pansy Parkinson entrou na sala com uma grande cara de desgosto , se sentou ao lado de Goyle e resmungou algo que nem ele nem Malfoy entenderam. 

- Corvinal ganhou a partida , o apanhador deles, ele é ... 

- Ele é ... ? - Pergunta Draco. 

- Melhor que você, Draquinho. 

- Há ! – Draco dava uma risada alta, de modo que todos que estavam na sala comunal da Sonserina ouviram – melhor ... do que eu ? Parkinson ... o que andou tomando ? Algum efeito colateral da aula de poções, por acaso ? É impossivel ter alguém aqui melhor do que eu !

- Por que não ? – Goyle interrompia a auto-massagem no ego de Draco – afinal, o Potter é melhor do que voc ...

- Quieto ! O Potter só venceu por que tinha uma Firebolt . Ele vai ter uma surpresinha .... e mesmo assim ... ora, por favor ... Lufa-Lufa ? Corvinal ? Francamente ... desde quando tem algo que preste naquelas casas ? E vencer um joguinho contra um bando de tontos como a Lufa-Lufa ... ah, faça-me o favor ...

- Mas ele é bom mesmo ! – Pansy insistia – precisava ter visto a finta que ele fez !

- Grande coisa ! Só por que aprendeu alguns truques, não quer dizer nada ! Qualquer criança sabe fazer uma . Meu pai me ensinou esses truque idiotas quando eu era pequeno .

- Ele escapou de dois balaços e ainda pegou o pomo de ouro executando um Sloth Grip Roll .

- Mesmo ? – ele erguia uma sombrancelha – e daí ? É o mínimo que alguém que vai jogar por uma casa deve fazer . Você não joga na Sonserina se não souber truques melhores do que esse ...

- Ele fez isso com uma Cleansweep ...

- O que ? Com uma Cleansweep ? – Havia uma expressão de incredulidade na face de Draco . Ao seu ver, era impossivel alguém ser rápido o suficiente para executar aquela manobra com aquele tipo de vassoura .

- É, com uma cleansweep .

- Deve ser filho de alguém da liga profissional, no mínimo ! Ou então ele trapaceou ! É impossivel ! Quem é esse sujeito ? 

- Um tal de Yoh Kneen .

- Yoh ... Kneen ? hmmm ... esse sujeito … 

- Você o conhece ? 

- Nunca ouvi falar .

- Não ? 

- Não . Deve ser um filho de trouxas . Francamente, essa escola me dá cada vez mais medo ...

***

- O que está fazendo, Harry ? - Hermione o olhava de forma curiosa, enquanto ele tinha um livro enorme por cima dele . 

- Lendo "Hogwarts, uma história" 

- Jura ? Não acredito ! - Ela se aproxima e comprova - Nossa ! O que o fez tomar tal atitude depois de cinco anos ? 

- Falta do que fazer . 

- Poderia ter ido assistir o jogo da Lufa-Lufa . 

- Não estava com vontade ... o time todo está estudando, e a Gina já foi assistir para aprender um pouco .   
- Quem será o novo apanhador da Corvinal ? 

- Nem imagino ... mas não deve ser tão bom quanto a Cho . Ela joga já faz algum tempo, seja quem for, não deve ter tanta pratica em voar com vassouras tão bem assim e fazer manobras desse jeito como ela .

- Harry. - Fala Hermione se sentando em frente a ele e o encarando. - Somos amigos a cinco anos e sabe o que eu percebi neste meio tempo ?

- Não faço ideia do que seja. 

- Você não quer que aqueles que são desconhecidos sejam melhores do que você ou seus amigos .

-...........- Harry fechou o livro e saiu da sala comunal. 

- Quem cala consente. - Hermione olha para o lado e vê Rony ali ao seu lado. - E então, Ronald ...me diga, por que daquela gritaria no salão, há uma semana atrás ? E não venha dizer que não é uma boa hora para conversarmos sobre isso, você anda evitando esse assunto a semana inteira .

- Bem ... é que .... 

- Diga Rony por favor. 

- Eu não posso. 

- Por que não pode? 

- ........ 

- Uma vez na vida crie coragem e me encare ! Diga o que sente !

- Como assim dizer o que eu sinto ?

- Rony, você tem ciúmes do Victor Krum , você teve um ataque bobo de ciúmes por causa daquele rapaz que nem o nome eu sei , me diga o que sente !

- Er.... Não quero estragar nossa amizade , e tem o Harry...

- RONALD WEASLEY ! - Hermione o joga contra a parede. - Pelo amor de Merlim , você é casado com o Harry ? 

- Lógico que não !

- Então, aja como você mesmo .

- Mas Hermione, ele é nosso amigo !

- Eu sei disso , mais ele não ficará vinte e quatro horas por dia perto de nós para sempre , quando sairmos daqui de Hogwarts , cada um vai viver sua vida , você vai ver que cada um vai tomar seu rumo , e eu ... 

- Mione eu ... 

- Pense na sua vida Rony , no seu futuro sem a sombra de ninguém em que você se esconde. 

- O que você acha ... 

- EU NÃO ACHO NADA QUEM DEVE ACHAR ALGUMA COISA AQUI É VOCÊ , VOCÊ DEVE ACHAR SUA AUTO-ESTIMA , VOCÊ DEVE ACHAR SEU PROPRIO CAMINHO , MAIS SEM DESISTIR DE SEUS AMIGOS , APENAS PARE E REFLITA , VOCÊ É ALGUÉM NESTA VIDA, RONALD WEASLEY ! VOCÊ SERÁ UM GRANDE ALGUÉM SE VOCÊ CONSEGUIR ENTENDER QUE A VIDA TEM MAIS CAMINHOS DO QUE SE ESCONDER ATRÁS DO HARRY , ACHANDO QUE LHE CONHECEM APENAS POR CAUSA DELE. 

- HERMIONE EU NÃO ESTOU TE ENTENDENDO !

- EU TE AMO SEU CABEÇA OCA , SÓ QUE VOCÊ NUNCA PERCEBEU. 

- Me ama ? - Os olhos de Rony estavam arregalados. 

- Sim... 

- Eu também te amo, Mione.   


Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram , mais nesse meio tempo a sala comunal já estava totalmente cheia , pois se interessaram pela discução dos dois. Rony e Hermione se beijaram ao som de aplausos dos alunos da Grifinória. A passagem se abre ...

Jorge - Gina entra na sala , acompanhada de mais três pessoas, sendo que uma estava lá dentro a muito contra gosto e fica ainda mais receoso quando vê aquele monte de grifinórios lá dentro - eu vou ... hã ? Rony ? 

- Acho que chegamos em má hora, Gina . Cade o seu outro irmão ? 

- Serve eu ? - Fred se aproximava - Eí, ótimo jogo,Yoh ! Beleza aquele seu passe pra enganar a Luna ! 

- Hã ... obrigado . Bem ... Fred, só vim te avisar que vai estar tendo uma festa na Corvinal e eu convidei a Gina, tudo bem ? 

- Sem problema - ele percebe a presença de Crabbe ali - ele também ? 

- Sim . Aglum problema ? 

- Não, claro que não . 

- O que você faz aqui ? - Rony olhava feio para Crabbe . 

- Só estou de passagem, Weasley . 

- Na Grifinoria ? Ah, conta outra ! Aposto que foi o Malfoy que te mandou aqui ! 

- Ora ... - Yoh coloca o braço na frente de Crabbe, impedindo-o . 

- Deixa pra lá, Crabbe . Já estamos de saida, Rony . Até mais tarde . 

- Aonde vocês vão ? 

- Até a sala comunal da Corvinal . Nós ganhamos o jogo e estamos indo comemorar . Até mais . 

- Mas ... mas ele é um sonserino ! 

- E daí ? Você é ruivo e tem sardas, e daí ? Crabbe é um pouco "corpulento", e daí ? O professor Flitwick é um baixinho bem esquisito, mas ... e daí ? 

- Problema nenhum. – respondia meio a contra-gosto por não ter nenhuma outra resposta na ponta da língua para rebater o argumento dele .

- Ótimo . Fique aí com sua namorada , que eu fico na minha com sua irmã.   


Yoh sorriu ao ver Hermione segurar o ruivo pelo braço , os quatro sairam da sala comunal e foram ate a torre da Corvinal. A festa lá estava agitada. Até o professor de encantamentos estava presente na comemoração.   


- Nunca imaginei ver o professor na festa dos alunos.- Comenta Gina. 

- Ele é gente boa. - Yoh se lembra de quando ele e Carlos pediram uma vassoura. – Bom, desde que ele não tenha que por a mão no bolso...

- Amanda, aondo você vão ? 

- Namorar um pouco. - ela pisca para a amiga e Gina sorri. Crabbe e Amanda Wood saem da sala principal e se dirigem até o parapeito . 

- E ai, não vou ganhar nada ? - Pergunta Yoh com cara de cachorrinho abandonado. 

- Venha Yoh , o professor quer fazer uma homenagem ao grande apanhador e tem uma surpresa ali no meio também. 

- Rika qualquer dia eu faço seu cabelo ficar rosa choque. - A menina cujos cabelos eram da cor rosa lança um olhar mortal a ele , Gina acompanha os dois. - Cho !! 

Ele abraça a menina que ali se encontava de cadeira de rodas, mas estava ali. 

- Eu disse que seria um ótimo jogo e você um ótimo jogador.

- Voce assistiu ? 

- De camarote ! Nossa, nada mal para uma cleanswep, o que me lembra ... não era a minha ?   
- Era ... a única disponivel, o que me lembra de algo . 

- Oi, Cho . 

- Oi ... hã ... eu te conheço ? Me parece familiar ... 

- Sou Gina Weasley . 

- Gina ... Gina ... Gina ... ah, lembrei, da Grifinória, não ? Acho que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos muito . E então, o don juan ai te convidou, é ? - Cho demonstrava um belo sorriso, enquanto Gina estava corada . 

- Ah, lembrei ... o Harry queria te ver, Cho . Ele vai ficar feliz de te ver melhor . 

- Ah, isso a gente dá um jeito . Eí, James ? 

- Sim ? - James respondia enquanto parecia disputar com Julieta para ver quem conseguia comer mais . 

- FAz um favor ? Avisa lá na Grifinória que se alguém quiser ver a Cho, ela está aqui na Corvinal . 

- Ok - ele engole mais dois pedaços de bolo e sai da sala . 

- Cho, Gina é a nova goleira da Grifinória . 

- Mesmo ? O Olivio saiu, não ? Bem, boa sorte então, Gina . 

- Obrigada . Vai voltar para a enfermaria ?   
- Hoje não ... as meninas vão poder me ajudar agora . O professor convenceu a madame Ponfrey que seria melhor eu aguardar aqui fora mesmo, e uma vez que o segredo do motivo de eu ter ficado assim já era de conhecimento de toda a escola, resolveu me liberar . Pelo menos, posso me mexer da cintura pra cima . 

- Eu acho que não quero me tratar com a senhorita Florinda quando eu for para a ala hospitalar. - Diz Gina , Cho sorriu. 

- Ela é legal mais é muito esquecida. 

- Será que eu poderia assim , conversar um pouco com a Gina. - Diz Yoh com um sorriso maroto. 

- Toda sua , ciúmento. - Ariel e Miranda se aproximaram de Cho , e elas começaram a conversar.   


Os dois foram mais para o canto da sala , Yoh encarou Gina que desviou o olhar do dele .

- O que foi ? 

- Vem, vou te apresentar meus amigos . Essas sao Julieta, Rika, Ariel e Miranda . James acabou de sair, foi chamar o Potter , e aquele dali que conseguiu a proeza de ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada, é o Carlos.- Todos acenavam para ela, a qual sorria . - Este é o professor Flitwick, voce já o conhece da aula de feitiços e encantos. Temos o Ryo, o Chaz , Cassie , Sarah ...Hoshi, Ami, Jack ... eles não vao entrar um pouco ? - ele apontava para Amanda e Crabbe - é um desperdicio ficar só lá fora . Vamos chamar eles para virem aqui dentro se divertirem com a gente ! 

- Bem ... o Crabbe não se sente muito bem no meio de outros que não sejam da escola dele ... 

- Tem até gente da lufa-lua aqui, vamos, não custa nada ! Eí, Crabbe ! Vem cá, cara ! Nem anoiteceu ainda, vem cá comer um pouco ! Bebe uma cerveja amantegiada comigo !

- Hã ... - Crabbe estava obviamente sem jeito . Não estava acostumado a estar cercado de tantos que não fossem de sua casa . 

Na verdade, se sentia vulnerável ali . 

- Vamos, Crabbe - Amanda o incentivava - vem !

- É - Gina entrava no jogo - vem com a gente ! 

Sendo puxado pelos três, ele era arrastado para o meio do salão, aonde começaram a comer e conversar mais descontraidamente . Ocasionalmente ele desabotoava o colarinho, como se sentisse um calor enorme, coisa que não passara desapercebida por Yoh . 

- Que foi, cara ? Algum problema ? 

- Não, eu ... é que ... não estou acostumado a estar cercado de tanta ente assim . 

- Assim, como ? 

- Ah, você sabe . De outra casa . 

- É um problema isso ? - ele o encarava, ao passo que Gina e Amanda estavam um pouco distantes , propositalmente .

- Sei lá , é que estou acostumado a andar apenas com o Goyle e o Malfoy. 

- Hum ... é esse o problema , bem não vejo risco nenhum de você se sentar. - Diz Yoh apontando para a poltrona. - E aceitar um copo de cerveja amanteigada. Quer dizer, se te preocupa que te vejam conosco, entào aqui dentro seria o último local aonde iriam te procurar, não é ? 

- Até que você é um cara legal. Não te incomoda minha presença ? 

- Não há um motivo para isso, há ? 

- Bem ... hã ... não, claro que não . É que ... é um pouco diferente dos Grifinórios com os quais eu estou acostumado .

Crabbe sorriu e os dois começaram a conversar. Na masmorra Goyle e Malfoy saem mais uma vez atrás do butramonte "perdido". 

***

- Será que o Potter e seus amiguinhos não fizeram alguma coisa para ele ? 

- Só se o Potter fosse muito tapado. - Diz Malfoy vendo algumas alunas da Corvinal passarem com alguns doces e ele olhou para Goyle. - Ele não faria essa besteira faria ? 

- Não , acho que não. Eí, Draco ... acha que esse cara da Corvinal é bom mesmo ? 

- Pura sorte . E jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa não é lá grande coisa . Vejam esses idiotas, comemorando uma vitória parcial, veja só isso . 

***

- Cara ... valeu pelo que fez lá na Grifinória .Valeu mesmo . 

- De nada . O cara só tava irritado, deixa pra lá . 

- Ele não gosta de mim, isso sim . 

- Bem ... eu não gosto de muita coisa, e mesmo assim, não fico irritado por isso . 

- É coisa velha, sabe . Ele é um Weasley . 

- E dai ? 

- Bem, eu sou amigo do Draco Malfoy . Há 700 anos um Lord Malfoy pegou um camponês Weasley andando pelas suas terras e decepou a cabeça dele, dai começou a rivalidade entre as familias . Como sou amigo do Draco, por tabela, ele me odeia também . Há lendas que dizem que o Rei Arthur era um parente distante dos Weasleys, e o Imperador Romano que o matou, Lúcio, era de uma linhagem dos Malfoys .

- Que familias estranhas, não acha ? – ele erguia uma das sombrancelhas para Crabbe, sorrindo .

- Sim , meu pai fala que tenho que ser amigo e não inimigo da familia Malfoy , por isso ando com o Draco , ele quer vingança e vai descontar encima da sua namorada. 

Yoh ergueu uma sombrancelha para dzer que a ruiva não era namorada dele , mais resolveu

deixar quieto e saber direito como assim se vingar. 

- O que ele irá fazer ? 

- Se lembra do soco que o Weasley deu nele ? Pois então ele falou que vai fazer ele sofrer pegando a irmã dele. 

Yoh abriu a boca , mais teve que conter um sorriso maroto que surgiu em sua face. 

- Crabbe o Malfoy é afim da Gina não é ? 

- Ele nunca disse nada. 

- Eu vou descobrir se é ou não.E vocês, se dão bem ? 

- Eu e Amanda ? 

- Você e Malfoy . 

- Bem ... ele não é táo ruim assim . tem o jeito dele, mas ... 

- Costumam conversar muito ? 

- Conversar ? Sobre o que ? 

- Sei lá ... tipo eu e você agora ... estamos conversando, sabe . 

- Bom ... a gente troca umas palavras ... a gente se fala e ...andamos juntos e ... 

- Quer dizer ... voce só o acompanha ? Mas ele deve ser diferente com você do que com os outros, não é ? 

- Ah, sim . Bom ... ele chama a maioria de inferior, mas a gente só chama de burro, as vezes . Ou anta . 

- Crabbe ... voce gosta mesmo de andar com ele ? 

Quando Crabbe foi responder, foi interrompido, pois o time de quadribol agarrou Yoh e o levou para o meio da festa, longe de todos .

Todo mundo começou a se divertir muito na festa , porém tudo que é bom uma hora acaba , e isso aconteceu , no final da festa , antes de sair para ir a torre da Grifinória, Gina deu um "celinho" em Yoh que sorriu . Ele se despediu de Crabbe e Amanda, e ficou olhando eles irem embora.   


- A caçula Weasley lhe conquistou Don Juan. 

- Vai tomar um banho que você conseguiu ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada, Carlos. 

- Tá bom , senti que não é para tocar no assunto. 

- Vamos, o professor mandou todos irem dormir. - Diz James com seu ar de monitor.

- Ta bom, master, eu ... espera um pouco, o que estou fazendo ? - Yoh corre até a saida, bem a tempo de encontrar Gina bem próxima - Oi ... esqueci que devia te acompanhar, sabe . Acho que bebi cerveja demais ! - ele coçava a cabeça, dando um sorriso .

- Aceito suas desculpas . 

Os dois casais vão caminhando lentamente pelos corredores da Escola. Não era tão tarde assim, mas a maioria dos alunos já não ocupavam os corredores, de modo que eram apenas eles . 

Quando chegam na porta da Griffinória, Crabbe dá um beijo em Amanda e se despede . Gina fica observando Yoh, como se esperasse ele fazer algo . 

Percebendo que ele andava em sua direção, ela dá um passo e, quando está bem próxima dele, ele toca seu dedo nos lábios dela .

- Obrigado . Gostei da sua companhia . Espero ter mais momentos como esses com você .- ele segura o rosto dela e o abaixa, dando-lhe um singelo beijo na testa . - até amanhã, Gina .

- Até amanhã ... ela acenava, tocando em sua testa, até que ela e Amanda entram na sala da Grifinória .

Sem mais o que fazer, Crabbe e Yoh vão caminhando pelos corredores, com Yoh ocasionalmente tentando puxar algum assunto com aquele sonserino caladão .


	5. Confusões no Vilarejo

Capítulo IV : Confusões no Vilarejo

  
  


Gina entra sorridente na sala comunal , mais seu sorriso some ao ver Rony de braços cruzados e cenho totalmente fechado. 

- Isso são hora ? - Esbraveja ele , Hermione que estava sentada no sofá junta a Harry apenas suspirou , pois Rony já era um caso perdido. 

- Nove horas da noite , e você não manda em mim. - Gina encarou o irmão. - Vamos Amanda.. 

As duas estavam indo , mais Rony segura o braço de Gina e a faz ficar ali , Amanda olha para trás mais Gina pede para ela não ficar. 

- O que foi, Rony ? O Fred sabia que eu ia a festa da Corvinal , e alias, por que não foi lá, Harry ? A Cho estava lá. Não acha que foi meio desfeita da sua parte ignorar um convite sendo que se deram ao trabalho de pedirem pra alguém vir aqui te avisar ?

- Não mude a conversa , nossa curiosidade é saber o que o Crabbe estava fazendo com vocês ? 

- Algum problema ? - Gina cruzou os braços e encarou os três , Harry se levantou. 

- Gin , eu sei que você é novinha demais para entender , mais o Crabbe , Goyle e Malfoy são nossos inimigos. 

- Falou bem inimigos de vocês não meus. - Gina encarou Rony e Harry. - Pior seria se eu estivesse aqui com o Malfoy, não acha ? 

- Mais Gina .. você sabia que ele esta fazendo isso para descobrir sobre o nosso time ? - Fala Harry , Gina o encara com fúria no olhar. 

- Olha aqui Potter ... CUIDA DA SUA VIDA , QUE EU SEI CUIDAR DA MINHA. !

- QUEM É O YOH AFINAL , POIS VIRAM ELE TE DANDO UM BEIJO NA BOCA... 

Gina encarou os dois garotos e olhou para Hermione que estava lendo um livro. 

- Rony , eu estou conhecendo o Yoh agora , e aliás você acha que em quatro anos eu nunca havia beijado ninguém ? Pois se pensa assim meu irmão esta muito enganado , apenas você não percebeu que eu estou crescendo , pois muitos garotos viram isso. 

- Chega os três. - Diz Hermione brava. - Deixem a Gina em paz , e vá dormir Gin , e vocês dois não banquem os cavalheiros querendo defender a donzela , pois a Gin já tem alguém que a defenda. 

Gina sorriu para Hermione e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino. Hermione seguiu ela e entrou em seu quarto , Gina deu mais uma volta até chegar próxima a porta do quarto que ela ficava.   


- Droga ! Isso é coisa do Malfoy, só pode !

- Potter ...

- No mínimo, ele quer se vingar do soco que eu dei nele !

- Potter ...

- Bem que ele disse que eu iria pagar com o que eu tenho de mais precioso !

- Potter ...

- Aquele safado, ele não presta !

- Potter ...

- É isso, O Crabbe está enganando a Gina e a Amanda, ele vai aprontar com as duas quando não estivermos por perto ! E ele deve estar usando o tal do Yoh pra isso ! Quem é esse cara ? Nunca o tinha visto na vida, e de repente ele surge dando encima da minha irmã ?

- Potter ....

- Vamos perguntar para a Amanda, Harry . Aquela menina não sabe no que está se metendo – Quando Rony vai andar até o dormitório feminimo, sente uma mão segurando em seu ombro, impedindo-o de seguir em frente .

- Que foi , Harry ? 

- Potter .... ela me chamou de ... Potter .

- E daí ? 

- Todo mundo da Grifinória me chama de Harry ... e o professor Dumbledore também ... todo o resto só me chama de Potter ... 

- Eu não estaria muito surpresa – Hermione falava enquanto descia as escadas – o que esperava, Harry ? 

- Hermione ... será que você ...

- Eu não acredito – Harry continuava confuso, olhando para o vazio . 

- Será que algum dos dois pode me explicar o que está acontecendo ? 

- Não percebeu, Rony ? – Harry olhava para ele – sua irmã me chamou de Potter !

- Eu ouvi ... mas qual o problema nisso ? TODO mundo já te chamou assim uma vez . 

- Rony – Hermione se sentava, convidando-os para fazer o mesmo, cruzando as pernas e olhando para os dois – Quando entramos aqui, a primeira grande coisa que fizemos foi enfrentar um trasgo, lembram ? Depois ficamos investigando a biblioteca para provar a culpa do Snape e no fim acabamos impedindo que a pedra filosofal caisse em mãos errada . No segundo ano, passamos bastante tempo no banheiro preparando a poção polissuco e passeando pela escola com a capa de invisibilidade, e no fim você e Rony foram atrás do Basilisco . No terceiro ano eu e você – ela aponta para Rony – grudamos em Harry para não acontecer nada de mais com ele, até mesmo fomos para Hogsmeade, lembra ? Depois veio o torneio Quadribruxo em que passamos boa parte do tempo treinando o Harry, ou aprontando por ai, como sempre .E agora estamos aqui em mais um ano letivo, nós três, as nove e pouca da noite conversando na sala comunal da Grifinória .

- Desculpe, Hermione ... mas eu não peguei bem o seu raciocío . 

- Nem eu ... mas posso imaginar aonde quer chegar – Harry coçava a cabeça . 

- Bem ... onde entra a Gina nisso ? Você sabe ... você não esteve lá quando ela foi selecionada para a Grifinória ... não a acompanhava muito durante o primeiro ano letivo ... sumiu um pouco enquanto supostamente protegiamos Harry de Sirius Black ... aliás, até onde eu me lembre, o máximo que você se lembrou dela durante esses quatro anos em que ela chegou a Hogwarts, foi durante o Baile do ano passado, em que você me convidou para ser seu par e disse que a Gina iria com o Harry, lembra ? 

- Está dizendo que eu não dei a menor bola pra ela ? 

- E não ? Admita, Rony ... você só é irmão na hora em que alguém , na sua opinião, quer se aproveitar dela . Nada contra, mas ... e o resto ? Quase não os vejos conversando pelos corredores da escola, como eu faço com vocês . Não tenho muita moral para falar isso, mas você não passou muito tempo com ela, na verdade, só se lembrou dela no baile como última alternativa ! Certo, não me lembro de ter visto Percy, Fred e Jorge passando muito tempo com ela também, mas pelo que me consta, eles só cobravam dela na medida em que davam . Vocês podem até ser ótimos amigos em casa, mas na escola, você praticamente a esquece . Como espera que ela lhe dê satisfação a respeito de um garoto que conheceu, se você mal passa tempo com ela ? 

- Ora ...

- Ela está certa, Rony – Harry interrompia o silêncio – e eu também me encaixo nisso . A maioria dos meus amigos são do mesmo ano que eu ... da mesma turma ... mas, mesmo tendo passado as férias na sua casa diversas vezes, eu nunca fui realmente um amigo para a Gina . Um colega, mas não um amigo . Não é a toa que ela me chamou de Potter . Todos os que não me conhecem, a maioria que eu ou não me dava bem, como os alunos da Sonserina, ou os outros que eu nunca tinha trocado uma palavra me chamam assim, apenas de Potter . Ela ficou ofendida por termos perguntado a ela sobre Crabbe e o tal do Yoh ... mas quando demos satisfações a ela do que fazemos ? Na verdade, alunos do terceiro ano já podem ir a Hogsmeade ... quando foi que a convidamos, uma única vez ? Sempre nós três . As vezes o Neville, ou até o Hagrid ... mas quando nós a incluimos em nosso "seleto grupo de amigos" ?

***

Crabbe entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina mas não deu satisfações para Draco Malfoy, o que fez o loiro ficar vermelho de raiva...

- Eí, aonde você foi, Crabbe ? – ele segurava o rapaz pelo ombro, obrigando-o a parar .

- Assistir o jogo da Lufa-Lufa .

- E depois ? – Goyle parava ao seu lado – fomos te procurar e não te encontramos em lugar nenhum !

- Eu ... fui comer e perdi a noção da hora .

- Mas será que você só pensa nisso ? – Draco balançava a cabeça – na verdade, me pergunto se ambos tem algo mais na cabeça do que comer . Mas deixa pra lá, a gente tem mais o que fazer . O que aChou do jogo ? 

- A apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa se arrebentou toda – disse ele do jeito que sempre costumava falar,ao qual Draco estava acostumado .

- Hunf ! Idiota .Com um time desses, quem precisa se preocupar ? Me pergunto o que Salazar tinha na cabeça quando convidou Lufa-Lufa para fundar essa escola . Deviam criar apenas um time por escola para que ele jogasse no campeonato entre escolas, ai sim teriamos algo de nível, não essa palhaçada que temos aqui .E então, o que aChou do apanhador da Corvinal ? 

- Até que ele voava bem com uma Cleansweep ...

Draco soltava uma risada forte, acompanhado de alguns outros alunos que estavam próximos dele .

- Cleanswep ? Cleanswep ? Ora, Crabbe ... até uma criancinha voa bem numa daquelas ! E recém-nascida ! Até um trouxa sabe pilotar aquilo ! A apanhador da Lufa-Lufa foi uma demente por não ter pego o pomo, isso sim !

Crabbe dava com os ombros, olhando para o vazio , imaginando que não seria uma boa idéia contar os detalhes da partida se Draco não perguntasse . 

Fora que ele não estava com a menor vontade de contar ...

Draco olhou para Crabbe ; ele estava escondendo algo , ele não poderia ter ficado a tarde inteira comendo. 

- O que você esta escondendo ? - Pergunta ele tomando um ar sério. – Vamos, me diga o que esta escondendo. 

- Nada já disse. 

- Sinseramente você esta escondendo algo. - Fala Goyle. - Você nunca fez isso. 

- Não devo satisfações da minha vida a nenhum dos dois se vocês querem saber , posso parecer uma pateta aqui falando mais essa é a a mais pura verdade , vocês não tem nada haver com minha vida. - Ele bate no tampo da mesa , deixando Malfoy e Goyle com os olhos arregalados. - Boa noite para vocês ... colegas. 

Falando isso se virou e seguiu para o dormitório , Draco e Goyle se olharam e ficaram mudos não tinha muito o que falar. Mais Crabbe estava deciidido de que jamais voltaria a ser sombra de ninguém. Pansy Parkinson que estava conversando com Mila , se espantou da reação de Crabbe. Não apenas os quatro , todos os alunos que estavam ali se espantaram. 

- Ele deve ter usado alguma droga trouxa. - Comenta Goyle. 

- Ou deve ter provado algo da Grifinória . Pansy, venha aqui. 

- Chamou Draquinho ? 

- Não ... É LÓGICO QUE EU CHAMEI ... Descubra por que o Crabbe esta assim , eu tenho uma palpite mais antes quero uma prova que seja verdade. 

- Claro, eu conto se descobrir algo.   


***

  


No outro dia Yoh cumprimentou Gina e Amanda , e conjurou flores para as duas , que sorriram , Yoh chegou perto de Amanda. 

- Essas são encomendas de Crabbe. 

- Obrigada por entregar. - Diz a menina beijando a bochecha dele. - Vou ir para a mesa, Gin. 

- Está bem já vou. - Gina encara Yoh. - Você esta ajudando os dois né ? 

- Mais ou menos , não tenho cara de cúpido.   


Carlos , James , Ariel , Miranda , Julieta , Rika e Cho – sendo empurrada por James - apareceram no corredor. 

- Vão tomar café e deixem para namorar depois. - Fala Cho com um sorriso. - Bom dia. 

- Bom Dia. 

- Bem. - Fala Yoh passando o braço pela cintura de Gina. - Vamos entrar todos juntos , e Gina aceita tomar o café da manhã comigo.?

- Adoraria , mais já prometi tomar o café com a Amanda. 

- Esta certo , de longe eu olho para você. 

- Deixa de ser ator Yoh. - Fala James. - Vamos logo que eu estou com fome. 

Os nove entraram rindo no salão , mais não chamaram a atenção de ninguém , Gina se despediu dos novos amigos e foi ate a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou em frente a Amanda. 

- O Yoh é tão legal. 

- Eu também aCho , ih Gin olha lá quem chegou. - Gina olha para a porta e vê Draco Malfoy , mais espere ai o olho dele estava roxo... 

- Olha só o Malfoy de novo visual. - Falou uma voz , que fez muitos alunos rirem. 

Draco não respondeu desta vez e se sentou na mesa da Sonserina , Goyle chegou logo depois e falou algo para ele. Crabbe entrou e sentou-se na frente dele e os dois estavam descutindo. 

Yoh saiu da mesa da Corvinal e se sentou ao lado de Gina , que sorriu , Rony ia sair do lugar dele , mais Hermione e Harry mandaram ele ficar na dele. 

- E então Yoh , sua mãe mandou-lhe um presente. - Diz Gina apontando para uma caixa que ele tinha nas mãos. 

- É,mais depois eu vejo o que é , com certeza é mais um de seus quitutes culinarios. - Ele fez uma cara de desagrado que fez Gina e Amanda rirem. - Meu pai cozinha melhor que minha mãe. 

- Seu pai trabalha em que ? - Pergunta Amanda. 

- Meu pai é cozinheiro , ele é dono de um restaurante Francês apesar dele não ser francês. 

- Seu pai não é bruxo ? 

- Não, apenas minha mãe.

- Yoh ...

- Hmmm ? 

- Sem querer mudar de assunto ... posso perguntra uma coisa ? - ela se aproxima, quase que sussurando no ouvido dele, o que chama atenção de alguns alunos, imaginando que iriam trocar algum segredo .- você ... já conhecia ele ? - ela move um dedo , formando um "C".

- Não ... só de vista, o mais perto que cheguei foi ontem quando o convidei para conversarmos .

- Tem certeza de que não está dando uma de cupido ? 

- Nem um pouco . Só o puxei para conversar, mesmo .

- Mesmo ? E ... o que descobriu ?

- Como é ? 

- DIgo ... o que aChou dele ? 

- Normal .

- Normal ? Ele vivia pegando no pé de algumas pessoas - ele mexe a cabeça na direção de Rony e Harry .

- Pode ser ... mas ontem, não demonstrou isso . Nem citou o nome deles, na verdade . Me parece que ele Não gosta do - ele faz um "M" com a mão - mas não tem coragem de dizer isso pra ele .

- É ? 

- É . Se prestar atenção, verá como ele está na mesa dele . Pode até ter dito umas verdades para o - ele faz novamente um "M"- mas ainda não está se sentindo totalmente bem para seguir em frente .

- Quer dizer que o . - Ela faz um "C" no ar. - Não gosta da cobra loira ?

Yoh sorri e Gina também , Amanda nem havia prestado atenção nos dois seus olhos estavam em Crabbe . Mais Gina a chamou para a terra novamente. 

- Não dê muita bandeira se quer segredo. 

- A Gin tem razão Amanda , por enquanto é melhor manter segredo , mais creio que esta situação não vai muito longe, não. 

Gina lançou um olhar " Diga a verdade você esta dando uma de cúpido sim" , mais Yoh ignorou este , e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina aonde Malfoy estava com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou e o mais incrivel estava olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Logo o que o Crabbe lhe falara veio a mente , então o Malfoy estava tramando mesmo. 

- Gina e Amanda , vou voltar para a mesa da Corvinal será que as gentis senhoritas me acompanham até lá ? 

- Sim. - As duas seguiram com ele até a mesa da Corvinal. 

- Bem, conhecem todos meus amigos então não preciso apresentar ninguém não é ?

- Você fica mais doce do que mel quando quer sabia. - Diz Carlos para Yoh. 

- Não pense que eu esqueci da minha vassoura nova. 

O sorriso que existia nos rostos dos dois rapazes sumiu ao lembrarem da promessa que fizeram. Yoh olhou para a mesa da frente a qual era ocupada pelos alunos da Sonserina e viu que Draco Malfoy desviou o olhar da mesa da Grifinória , o qual estava em Gina Weasley. 

- Fique do meu lado Gin hoje. 

- Tudo bem. O que vai fazer hoje ? 

- Tenho treino . 

- Mesmo ? Bem, eu tenho treino depois do café . 

- O meu será depois que a Grifinória liberar o campo, então fico assistindo seu treino, mesmo . Depois do treino a gente vai em Hogsmeade. Que acha de vir conosco ? 

- Hogsmeade ? Está ... está me convidando para ir até Hogsmeade ? 

- Sim . Algum problema ? Já tem compromisso ? 

- Claro que não, será ótimo ! Amanda voc ... Ué, cade a Amanda ? 

- Vocês viram ela sair ? - Pergunta Yoh. 

- Não vi não por mim ela estava ali. - Diz Ariel. - Não viu, Cho ? 

- Não vi não , estava até pensando em perguntar do Olivio.   
- Que estranho. - Fala James. 

Gina e Yoh olham ao mesmo tempo para a mesa da Sonserina e vêem que Crabbe não estava mais ali. Alicia vai até a mesa da Corvinal e chama Gina , ela e Yoh seguem para o campo de Quadribol. Yoh vai para a arquibancada e fica olhando o treino , mais estava mesmo bolando um plano para descobrir o plano do Malfoy. Não sabia o por que mais não queria brincadeira para cima da ruiva.

Uma coisa que aprendeu montando em vassouras era antecipar movimentos . Enxergar algo de longe tão bem, que você praticamente pode saber o que fazer quando se está mais perto .   
De certo modo, era o que estava pensando em fazer quando, do canto do olho direito, ele percebe, há uma certa distância, Rony e Hermione . Aparentemente Rony, embora longe, estava olhando-o frequentemente, e falando algo com Hermione . 

Mas ele também não tirava os olhos dos jogadores da Grifinória treinando . Se fosse enfrentá-los algum dia, tinha que estar preparado .

- Você viu ? Ele esta aqui !

- Deixa de ser chato, Rony. E dai que ele esta aqui ? 

- Ela esta olhando para a minha irmã , veja só como ele olha para ela. 

- Rony, eu estou achando que você não quer um cunhado. 

Rony feChou o cenho e não falou mais nada , apenas encarava o moreno de vez em quando , o treino acabou e Gina foi falar com Yoh. 

- Pronto , bem vou tomar uma banho e trocar de roupa. 

- Certo , bem avise o seu irmão. - Diz fazendo ela olhar para o Rony. 

- Esta bem , olha seu time já esta entrando. - Ela sorriu e foi falar com Rony. - Rony eu vou sair, o Yoh me convidou para passear em Hogsmeade. 

- VAI COM ELE ?!! 

- Sim , a Amanda também vai , bem vou tomar um banho, tchau. 

- É estranho não acha ? - Diz Rony. 

- Como assim... 

- Minha irmã até pode estar crescendo , mais ainda é muito fácil de engana-la , eu nem conheço esse moleque , apenas sei que ele é da Corvinal , depois disso não sei mais nada. 

- Bem me nos dois vimos ele com o Crabbe.   
- Será que ele é mesmo amigo do Malfoy ........ EU ACABO COM A RAÇA DELE !

Yoh saiu da arquibancada, e voltou em seguida empurrando a cadeira de Cho . Pouco depois, Harry pousa ao lado dela, abraçando-a . 

- Hmmm ... eu vou deixar os dois ai . Devem ter muito o que conversar - ele sobe no parapeito e agita sua varinha, fazendo a vassoura de Cho vir rapidamente em sua direção, até que ele a toma e salta, voando em seguida . 

Rony arregala os olhos, mas Harry, a principio, parecia só ter olhos para Cho. So queria conversar com ela, saber como a mesma estava . 

- Aquela quartenistazinho ... ele joga na Corvinal ! Eu sabia, ele está espionando a gente ! 

- Deixa disso, Rony ... lembro-me dele dizer que a casa estava fazendo testes ... será que ele é o tal apanhador ? Ouvi falar que ele voava bem, apesar de usar uma vassoura daquelas . 

- Hmmm - Rony fecha um dos olhos ao ver Yoh mergulhar com tudo e bem próximo do chão diminuir a velocidade e seguir rente a grama - até que voa bem ... por que nunca ouvi falar desse cara ? Pensando bem ... de onde esse cara veio ? Não me lembro de vê-lo ser selecionado pelo chapéu seletor . Você se lembra, Harry ? Harry ? Deixa pra lá . 

- Não me lembro bem ... mas não foi a cerimonia que vocês perderam por cauda do trem e ... 

- Nem queria me lembrar - ele para bruscarmente a conversa - mas ainda assim, ontem ele tava com o Crabbe ... e alguns alunos viram ele conversando com o Crabbe até mais tarde . E agora o Malfoy querendo aprontar com a gente ... 

- Talvez sua irmã não seja tão inocente quanto você imagina . 

- Ser inocente ou não, não irá livrar ela do Malfoy . 

- Bem ... e o Yoh ? Não parece ser má pessoa . 

- Ele sozinho com ela naquele viralejo ? Era só o que faltava - ele olhava para Harry, o qual continuava conversando com Cho. Estava perdendo um senhor espetáculo que o rapaz estava fazendo .Realmente se perguntava de onde o mesmo aprendera a voar tão bem assim .

***

- Fred, Jorge , vou dar uma volta, estou indo passear em Hogsmeade, ok ? 

- Tá bom - Fred respondia, ao passo que Jorge, o qual estava na mesa cercado por outros membros do time de quadribol discutindo táticas, olhava para a irmã . 

Ela estava ... diferente . 

Estava ... linda . 

Muito bem produzida, na verdade . 

Quando ela lhe dá as costas, ele se ergue e vai em sua direçàapchamando-a . 

- Eí, Gna ... está muito bonita, sabia ? 

- Obrigda - ela corava um pouco . - o que foi ? 

- Vi sozinha ? 

- Não, o Yoh vai com alguns amigos e convidou eu e a Amanda .

- Sei ...volta que horas ? 

- Por que quer saber, Jorge ? - ela fechava o rosto - vai me dizer que agora vai ficar me controlando que nem o Rony ? 

- Não seja rude, Gina - ele cruzava os braços - nunca fui de ficar te controlando . 

- Então qual é o problema ? Rony já ia para lá no terceiro ano . 

- É diferente . Ele é homem, e estava acompanhado, de qualquer forma . Você é uma moça, está crescendo e agora está indo passear com gente que eu não conheço pra um lugar que eu sei que você não está muito acostumada a ir . Não que seja da minha conta quem você escolhe como amigos, mas me preocupa minha irmã saindo por ai com alguém que eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem é . Me sinto na obriação não de te proteger, mas de ficar de olho pra nignuém abusar de você, passar da conta .. Não tenho nada contra o Yoh, mas eu não o conheço . Não o estou acusando, nada disso, mas me preocupo com isso . 

- Ele não vai me fazer nada de mal, é por causa do Crabbe ? 

- Se fosse por causa dele, eu teria fugido do Harry quando acharam que era ele quem estava petrificando as pessoas, lembra ? 

- E o que você quer ? Que ele venha até aqui pedir sua benção ? Apresentar antecedentes ? Fazer amizade contigo ? 

- Não . Ele é seu amigo, não namorado, não tem motivo pra eu exigir satisfações dele . Mas eu quero colocar um feitiço de rastreio em você . Se até a hora em que os monitores derem a ordem para todos irem dormir você não tiver retornado, nós vamos saber aonde você está, tudo bem ? 

- Hmmm ...

- Não quero te vigiar, só quero ficar mais tranquilo em caso de problemas . Posso ? 

- Está bem . Desculpe, não quis ser grosseira com você . 

- Eu entendo - ele agita a varinha para ela – Sei que nunca te dei muita atenção, só estava preocuado em aprontar pela escola . Pronto, agora vá se divertir que eu tenho que discutir com o pessoal aqui algumas táticas do jogo contra a a Sonserina que será na semana que vem . 

- Tá - ela dá um beijo carinhoso na buchecha dela - até mais tarde . 

- Até - ele se vira, voltando para a mesa.É, sua irmã já não era mais uma menininha fazia um bom tempo ...

***

- Vamos Rony , se não eles vão dizer que estamos espionando eles. - Fala Hermione tentando tirar o ruivo dali. 

- Mais Mione eu não posso acreditar que minha irmã seja tão burra de cair na lábia desse ... desse nossa que manobra ... 

Hermione puxou ele para fora da arquibancada e os dois foram "conversando" para o castelo , Gina e Amanda vinham correndo ate o campo e chegaram bem na hora que o treino havia acabado. 

- Gina. - Ariel vinha correndo. - A gente vai passar na minha casa um pouco dai vamos dançar , esta tudo bem para você ? 

- Claro , por mim tudo bem.   
- LEGAL ! E Amanda aonde você se meteu hoje pela manhã ? 

- Tive que escrever para casa. 

- Ah .. que chato ... bem vou tomar um banho rápido e já volto... Ah já ia esquecendo ... o Yoh quer falar com você Gin. 

- Esta bem, vou falar com ele. 

- E eu não vou segurar vela. - Diz Amanda com um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Nos vemos na saida para Hogsmeade.   
- Até lá então.   
  
Yoh estava vindo e encarou Gina por uns minutos , olhou e olhou e depois sorriu.   
  
- Sabe, definitivamente seu irmão não gosta de mim.   
- Por que ?   
- Ora, ele ficou me encarando a manhã inteira. 

- As vezes nem eu entendo o Rony , ele pode fazer tudo isso , pode ser chato , mais é legal. 

- Bem senhorita Gina , aceita ir até a sala comunal da minha casa , me esperar tirar esta roupa suada, tomar um banho e depois ficar digno de tão adora rosa ? 

- Aceito .

- Então vamos lá , não aguento mais estas vestes... 

De longe Rony olhava com atenção a interração dos dois , e feChou o cenho quando viu que os dois pararam para falar com Crabbe. 

- Eu não vou, desculpem. 

- Tudo bem, fica para uma próxima. - Diz Yoh. 

- Mais a Amanda sabe disso ? 

- Sabe sim.   
  


Yoh e Gina entram no castelo e Crabbe vai em direção aonde Draco e Goyle tinham ido.   
  


- Viu só !! 

- Vi sim , aCho melhor ficarmos de olho no Crabbe , não só apenas pela Gina como pela Amanda. 

- Sim Mione e nós vamos a Hogsmeade. 

- Agora eu tenho motivos para ir. 

- Vamos achar o Harry.   


Os dois saem dali e procuram por Harry e vêem ele vindo até eles.   
  


- Vamos para Hogsmeade comigo e a Cho ? 

- Sim nos vamos. - Fala Rony , Harry percebeu que o amigo estava com o olhar de furia mais nem quis saber o por que daquele olhar. – Marcou com ela ? 

- Bem ... na verdade ela vai visitar algumas pessoas, e eu fiquei de me encontrar com ela depois .  


***

Todos que iam para Hogsmeade já estavam sendo guiados por Minerva ate as carruagens. Gina , Yoh , Amanda e Rika ficaram na mesma carruagem. Hermione , Rony , Harry e Cho foram em outra. 

Em determinado momento as pessoas descem e a turma da Corvinal vai caminando até uma das casas . Carlos volta atrás e vai até a carruagem de Harry, da qual Cho desce carregada por ele ..

- Depois a gente se encontra, Harry .Até mais tarde !

A turma da Corvinal e as duas meninas da Grifinória , foram ate a casa dos pais de Ariel . Ela apresentou os pais para as novas visitanes, a senhora Amy e o senhor Sume. 

- Papai ! Mamãe ! - Ariel Abraçava termanente os pais, e ambos retribuiam carinhosamente . 

- Oi, filha - Sume a observava - como tem ido ? Desculpe, não pude assistir ao jogo, mas fiquei sabendo que a Corvinal venceu . 

- OH, foi incrivel, papai e ... aham - ela olha para trás .

- Boa tarde, senhor Sume, senhora Amy - todos cumprimentavam os dois adultos ali presentes . 

Ocasionalmente Rony passava em frente a casa, tentando descobrir o que acontecia lá dentro, sem sucesso . 

- E então, filha ? - Amy havia convidado a todos para se sentarem na sala enquanto o almoço estava sendo preparado - quem são suas novas amigas ? 

- Bem, essas aqui são Gina e Amanda, da Griffinória . GIna é a nova goleira titular, e Amanda é irmã do antigo goleiro, Olivio Wood .

- Ah, lembro dele .Bom rapaz - ela servia chicaras de Chocolate quente para todos - e então, filha ... fazendo muito sucesso na escola ? 

- Bem que eu queria ... mas esses três bobões não dão a menor atenção pra mim - ela fazia uma cara feia para James, Carlos e Yoh, apesar de Yoh definitivamente não estar prestando atenção no último comentário dela . 

- E você, Cho ? O que houve ? Se acidentou durante o ultimo jogo ? 

- Na verdade, senhor Sume ... foi durante os treinos . Eu me machuquei feio, mas a assistente de madame Ponfrey misturou alguma coisa na fórmula cola-ossos que me deixou um pouco imóvel, agora estou dependendo das plantas da professora Sprout, mas aCho que isso vai demorar um pouco . Yoh é o goleiro titular no meu lugar . 

- Yoh ? - Sume parecia levemente surpreso - Você, Yoh ? Desde quando passou a gostar de quadribol ? 

- Só estou substituindo a Cho e fazendo um favor para a Corvinal, nada menos do que isso .

- ele fugiu de dois balaços enfeitiçados que o perseguiam para todo o canto - Rika exclamava - deu a volta na escola inteira, entrou na floresta proibida e pegou o pomo .

- Você é o sujeito que voou em alta velocidade pelos arredores da escola ? - Gina tinha um olhar de surpresa .

Yoh pela primeira vez perdeu a voz na frente de uma menina . Sabia que deveria ter falado para ela que era ele desde o começo. 

- Sim , eu esqueci de dizer.-Miranda percebendo o clima , cutuca Carlos que entende o recado.   
- Ei vamos sair um pouco , ir a Dedos de Mel. 

Eles se despedem dos pais de Ariel , Rony e Hermione se escondem atrás de uma árvore , Harry os observando de onde estava, no caldeirão furado.

- Yoh ? 

- Desculpe não ter comentado ... não é algo de que eu queira me lembrar . 

- Por que ? 

- Bem ... o Snape me pegou pela orelha e me tirou dez pontos da casa ... 

- Só isso ? 

- E o flitwick me tirou cem . 50 meus e 50 do Carlos . 

- Nossa ! 

- E agora o Snape está no meu pé . Agora ele sabe que eu existo, o que não é uma boa idéia . DEpois de anos atrás do Potter, ele encontrou um novo alvo .DEsculpe, eu realmente não queria tocar no assunto . 

- Tudo bem - ela sorria - mas fez mesmo aquilo ? Como conseguiu escapar de dois balaços enfeitiçados? 

- Correndo . Correndo muito . 

- E ... como escapou deles ? 

- Não escapei ...saltei da vassoura para pegar o pomo e os balaços destruiram minha vassoura, dai eu cai na enfermaria e o resto você pode imaginar . 

- Desculpe , eu achei que não confiava em mim. 

- Estou aprendendo a confiar, Gina. 

Eles andam por toda as lojas abertas de Hogsmeade , Gina e Yoh se divertiram em uma loja de Logros. 

- Dou meu total apoio a meus irmãos para abrirem uma loja assim. 

- Eu também. 

- O casal, vamos almoçar. - Diz Amanda e Miranda. – deixem pra ficar vendo vitrines depois !

- Ok .  


Eles seguem de volta pela rua, de modo que Rika, Cho, Julieta, Miranda, Ariel, Carlos, James , Amanda, Gina e Yoh retornam para a casa de Ariel, enquanto Harry vai até Rony e Hermione que estavam esperando em um bar, comendo .

  
  
- Sabe ... não percebi naa de errado ali . Nem mesmo o Crabbe tá com eles - Harry dava de ombros . Havia acabado de ver Yoh andando ao lado de Gina e sozinho, mas preferiu omitir esse detalhe do gênio tempestuoso de Rony .

- Mas mesmo assim temos que ficar alertas. - Fala Rony olhando para a porta. - O Malfoy esta aqui. 

- Espero que ele não venha encher o saco. - Resmunga Harry. 

- Homens. - Murmura Hermione.   


- E está acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle ... e mais alguns alunos da Sonserina ...espero que não causem confusao pra gente . 

Como se para confirmar seus medos, eles se aproximam . 

- Ora, ora, ora ... Potter, até aqui você me segue ? Não podemos continuar nos encontrando assim ! 

- Ah, vê se não enche, Malfoy ! 

- COmo é ? COm quem pensa que esta falando ? Não está na escola, Potter . Não tem ninguém aqui pra te ajudar - e , como se confirmando, os alunos da Sonserina já estavam praticamente ao redor deles .

  
******   


- Eu acho que meu irmão esta no caldeirão furado , eu já volto. – dizia Gina, sentindo a vibração do bisbilhoscópio em sua bolsa .

- Não quer mesmo que eu vá ? - Pergunta Yoh. 

- Não , o Rony tem o endereço. 

- Não demore. 

- É rápido. - Gina olha para a amiga. - Vamos Amanda.   
  
********   
  


- Aqui não tem professores, Potter. 

- O que você pode fazer Malfoy , mandar seus colegas baterem em mim ? ?   
- Boa ideia Potter. 

- SAIA DAQUI MALFOY !!! 

- Esta muito irritado, Weasley. - Draco aponta a varinha de condão para os três. 

Quando eles estavam prontos para começar a duelar , uma luz azulada atinge Draco pelas costas. 

- Expelliarmus !! - Todos olham para a porta aonde uma ruiva e uma morena estavam paradas. - Nunca mais tente atacar meu irmão, Malfoy ! 

Yoh , Carlos e James estavam logo atrás delas boquiabertos , Amanda estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao ver Crabbe ali , ela abraçou James , que ficou muito sem jeito , Gina foi ate a mesa em que o irmão estava. 

- Aonde você comprou aquela bisblioteira ? 

- Na Loja do lado da dedos de mel. 

- Obrigada.

Precisando da irmã pra se livrar de algo, Weasley ? - Draco se erguia, bufando - não sabe se defender sozinho ? - dizia, apontado a varinha para ela . 

Silenciosamente, James lança um feitiço escorregadio e faz cinco alunos da Sonserina cairem no chão, ao passo que Carlos invoca piche e prende os pés de outros quatro , e em seguida, Yoh invoca cipós, os quais se enroscam neles todos, prendendo-os . sem que ninguém perceba, Yoh sinaliza para Crabbe, e o mesmo se joga no chao, deixando-se envolver pelos cipós . Yoh sinaliza para Gina, a qual assistia a cena , em seguida, os três, que estavam na entrada do bar, se afastam dali . 

Gina ergue sua varinha contra Malfoy, e o mesmo dá uma risada . 

- Há ! O que você vai fazer ? quatro contra dez ? 

- Aprenda a contar, Malfoy ! - ele vira o rosto e Draco olha pra trás, percebendo que os outros nove alunos estavam no chão, presos pro algum tipo de planta, imobilizados . Ao olhar de novo, percebe que Gina, Rony, Hermione e Harry apontavam a varinha para ele, de modo que Gina tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios .

- Ex ...   


- Chega !!! - Fala Minerva entrando no meio. - Senhor Malfoy ! Senhorita Weasley ! Quando chegarem em Hogwarts cumpriram um detenção por este ato estupido que tomaram ... 

- Mas ... 

- Nada , não quero ouvir nada de nenhum dos alunos daqui. Foi um ato irresponsavel de vocês.

- Mais professora ... 

- Senhor Kneen é um otimo aluno , ele fez bem em me avisar que haviam alguns alunos brigando aqui , agora vamos, quero todos circulando , senhor Malfoy e senhorita Weasley as oito na minha sala lá na escola ! 

Draco arrealava os olhos . Quem era esse tal de Kneen que minerva citara, se só haviam eles ali ? Na verdade ... quem havia lançado aquelas magias nos outros alunos da Sonserina, se ele não ouviu nada ? Imobilização, chão escorregadio, pixe ... quando isso aconteceu ?   
Gina ia para fora, percebendo que Yoh estava sentado na calçado do bar, com um sorriso . 

- FOi você quem chamou a professora minerva ? 

- Fui . Mas havia dito que alguns alunos da Sonserina começaram a atacar outros, não imaginei que ela colocaria voês dois de suspensão, desculpe .

- Obrigada - ela dava um beijo na testa dele - obrigada por prender eles . Devia ter visto a cara do Draco . 

- Imagino - ele olha de rabo de olho quando Draco sai do bar e manda um olhar mortal para Gina - acho que ele não gosta muito de você . 

- Bem, acho que meu irmão não vai mais ficar no seu pé .

- Não se conquista a confiança dos outros com atos, e sim com a convivência - ele acariciava os cabelos dela, e a mesma encostava a cabeça no ombro dele .

- Yoh , eu aCho que não deveria ter desarmado o Malfoy ... 

- Por que ? Foi engraçado. 

- Mais eu terei que cumprir detenção com ele. 

- Mas vamos esquecer esta parte e vamos nos divertir. - Fala ele se levantando e ajudando-a a se levantar. 

- Sim, cadê os outros ? 

- Amanda foi para lá com o Crabbe enquanto a professora dava um bronca em vocês ...

- Hum ... e nós vamos para lá , ouvi dizer que é otimo e toca músicas trouxas. 

- Ok .

- Escuta ... não teve medo ? Afinal, vocês eram três, e eles, dez .

- Nove . Não se esqueça do Crabbe .

- Acha que ele não te atacaria se Malfoy mandasse ?

- Não sei ... mas ele parecia bastante confuso quando me viu .Vem - ele a puxa pela mão - tem um local ótimo aqui para dançar .

- Dançar ? - ela se lembrava de sua última e unica experiência em dançar, no ano anterior, dançara com Neville e ficara cheia de calos - eu ...

- Não se preocupe ... não sou mal dançarino - ele a puxa, ao passo que sinaliza para Rony, Hermione e Harry lá dentro, se despedindo .

***

- ACho que devemos a ele - dizia Harry . 

- Hmmm ... não sei, o Malfoy aparece e ele surge em seguida ... isso tá muito suspeito .

- Bem ... 

- Estranho ...

- O que foi, Mione ? 

- Aqueles três ... Yoh e mais aqueles dois rapazes ... eram do time da Corvinal ... eles ... a magia que eles lançaram ... eu nem ouvi o som deles recitando as palavras .

- NEm prestei atenção nisso . Algum problema ? 

- Não sei ... só estou curiosa, acho que vou até a biblioteca e ...

- Depois, Mione . O Malfoy ainda esta por aqui, e ainda tenho minhas duvidas quanto aquele corvinal . Vamos, vem comigo, a gente vai descobrir pra onde eles foram .

- Rony, já ouviu falar de "vela" ?

Eles os seguem . Era uma casa de dança, parecida com a dos trouxas . Todo o time da Corvinal estava lá, junto com Gina, Amanda , Cho ... e Crabbe !

E o mesmo estava dançando com ... com ...Gina ?!?!?!?

Harry dá uma chave de braço em Rony e o impede de fazer uma loucura, e os três entram, sentando-se em uma mesa próxima a pista de dança . 

Mas que coisa ... que coisa mesmo, pensava Hermione . Podia jurar que vira Yoh não derrubar Crabbe .

E, aparentemente, todos estavam se divertindo . Rika, Julieta, Ariel e Miranda estavam praticamente disputando James, Carlos e Yoh .Ocasionalmente, roubavam Crabbe também, o que surpreendia a Rony . 

ELe mesmo ficou de olhos arregalados quando Rika se aproximou e puxou Harry da cadeira para dançar com ele e, meio desengonçado, ele foi . 

E não demorou muito para as meninas estarem trocando de par com ele também . Harry dançou com Gina, Rika, Amanda ... 

Mas o que surpreendeu Rony mesmo foi na hora da musica lenta . GIna estava dançando bem agarradinha em Yoh . O mesmo segurava na cintura dela, e ela o enlaçava em um abraço bem gostoso, com a cabeça jogada no ombro dele .

Que pouco vergonha. - Diz Rony quase se levantando. 

- Deixe sua irmã. - Disse Hermione. - Pelo menos ela esta se divertindo. 

- Como assim ? 

- Você é cego mesmo, Ronald Weasley. - Cruzou os braços e olhou para a pista de dança.   
***

- Você dança bem, Yoh. 

- Você também, Gina... 

- Parece que temos surpresas hoje... 

- Como assim ?

- Miranda e Carlos estão digamos que dançando e se beijando. 

Gina sorriu e fechou os olhos deixando a música enbalar seus pensamentos, o mesmo fez Yoh .   


- GIna ... 

- Sim ? 

- Tem uma coisa ... 

- O que ? 

- Seu irmão ... 

- O que tem ele ? 

- ACho que ele ja está passando da conta, sabe . 

- Não ligue pra ele . 

- E não ligo ... mas e se ele começar a nos seguir para todo lugar, como agora ? 

- ELe é assim mesmo ... sempre querendo me proteger, achando que eu sou nova demais pra entender as coisas, mas ele esquece que fez coisas piores com a mesma idade que eu , e olha que sou apenas um ano mais nova que ele !  


- Mesmo assim ... me desculpe, mas ... acho que ele já está enchendo .. 

- O que sugere ?   


Rony fecha o cenho quando os dois continuam dançando, vindo em sua direção . 

- Me concede uma dança ? - Yoh estica o braço para a mesa onde eles estavam . 

- Ela não está interes - Yoh segura o braço de Rony e o puxa para o meio da pista, deixando Gina com Hermione . 

- Não estava convidando ela . Estava convidando você, bonitão . Vamos dançar um pouco 

- Ei, me solta! - Rony tenta se soltar , mais quem via jurava de pés junto que eles estavam se agarrando. 

- Não fofo , até você me ouvir , agora para de tentar se soltar que esta acabando com minha pequena reputação. 

- Mais não da para falar sentado em uma mesa um olhando para o outro ? Não assim , dançando ... 

- Ora estou ofendido , quando duas mulheres dançam juntas ninguém liga , o que tem eu e você dançarmos também. 

- Só que eu não quero dançar com você !

- Não ? Entao por que ficou me encarando a tarde inteira ? Podia jurar que estava me paquerando - ele gira Rony - lamento, Weasley, mas você não faz o meu tipo . Talvez se colocasse uma saia ...

- O Gin ... 

- Diga Mione. 

- Seu amigo não regula, né ? 

- Ele apenas é ele mesmo , não é a sombra de ninguém. Qual a desculpa de estarem nos mesmos lugarem que a gente ? 

- Nào podemos vir mais ao vilarejo ? 

- Não se ficarem me seguindo ... o que foi que o Rony colocou na cabeça de vocês ? 

- Bem ...

- Não colocou nada, Gina - Harry interrompia - Rony tá pegando no seu pé por causa do Corvinal, mas a gente está aqui por outro motivo .

- O nome dele é Yoh, Harry .

- Tudo bem, que seja . O Draco está fulo da vida desde que brigou com o Rony e está querendo descontar em você . E eu achei muito estranho aquele monte de sonserinos aparecerem do nada na nossa frente . Dez, pra ser mais exato . Muita gente junta, se quer saber . 

- E o Crabbe estava junto . Vocês tinham encontrado com ele antes de virem para cá, não foi ? Quem você acha que disse para o Malfoy que estavam por aqui ? - ela apontava com a cabeça pra Crabbe, o qual dançava com Amanda .

- Olha aqui para mim chega. - Diz Rony empurrando Yoh e indo ate a mesa. Yoh o seguiu.

- Rony ... entenda, só quero saber o que tem contra mim . - Yoh se coloca na frente dele e o abraça novamente , começando a dançar . Rony tenta se soltar, mas na hora percebe que uma corda prendia as mãos de ambos, e as pernas também .

Estava preso !

Mas o que era aquilo ? Parecia algum tipo de planta, ou cipó ... e como era resistente !

- Mas o que você tem, heim ? 

- Eu é que me pergunto ... Nao me sinto bem com alguém me fuzilando pelas costas sem eu nem ao menos saber o motivo . 

- Motivo ? Pois bem ... eu não confio no crabbe !

- E dai ? 

- Dai que você anda com ele, e o Malfoy tem que ...

- ROny - ele olhava seriamente para ele - eu nao tenho nada a ver com isso ... e nem quero me envolver - as amarras se soltam e Rony dá um passo para trás - mas eu nào vou deixar de falar com uma pessoa só por que você não gosta dela .Mas deixa estar, acabei já descobrindo mais do que eu queria saber .   


Rony se afasta de yoh, sentando-se novamente . Definitivamente aquele sujeito era maluco . E dos piores . Yoh apenas se aproxima da mesa, esticando a mao para Hermione .

- Me concede uma dança ?

- Com prazer. - Os dois vão até a pista e começam a dançar.

Gina olha para Rony que estava vermelho mais era de ciúmes , Gina pegou a mão do irmão.

- Vamos Rony ...

- Eu não sei ...

- Deixa de ser bobo e vamos logo ... 

***

Tomando o devido cuidado para nao ultrapassar os limites, Yh segura Hermione na cintura, e vai dançando suavemente com ela ao redor do salão .

- Yoh Kneen, correto ?   
- Pode me chamar apenas de Yoh, senhorita .  
- Só se você me chamar apenas de Hermione .   
- Feito . E então, divertindo-se muito no vilarejo ? 

- Nao tanto quanto deveria - ela olhava sorrateiramente para Rony . - e você ? Parece estar se divertindo com Gina ...

- Ah ,sim ! Ela é uma amiga muito legal. - Yoh olha para Rony. - Eles dançam bem juntos .  
- Verdade.  
- Hã, yoh ...  
- SIm ?   
- Seu amigo ... ele é bem estranho ...  
- quem ? O Carlos ? Ah, ele é assim mesmo .   
- Nao ... o Crabbe ...   
- Por que ?   
- Bem ... nao sei se voce sabe, mas ele costuma andar muito com o malfoy .  
- Sim, mas ... e daí ?

- ......... - Hermione não sabe o que responder. Não era bem a resposta que esperava de Yoh, e o mesmo respondeu de forma tão natural que a mesma ficar sem reação

- Que foi ?   
- Bem ... sabe, yoh ... Crabbe costuma andar com um tipo de gente que odeia trouxas ... gente que não se dá muito bem com o resto dos alunos da escola e ... bom, devia tomar cuidado .  
Yoh olha de de lado apra crabbe, o qual dançava agarradinho com amanda .   
- Sei não ... nao parece que ele esteja interessado em bater em "sangue-ruins" agora ...

- A Amanda esta arriscando , mais quem sou eu para falar algo não é ? 

- Fiquei sabendo que você foi atrás do Potter para impedir que Voldemort pegasse uma certa pedra de volta ... e que andou na cola dele enquanto o Sirius Black estava por ai . Não acha que você está se arriscando andando ao lado de alguém como o Potter ? 

- É diferente, o Harry é meu amigo .Não me importo de me arriscar por ele .

- E no que isso é diferente em relação àqueles dois ali ? 

- Não acho que ele goste dela de verdade . Não faz o tipo dele . 

- As pessoas mudam, não é mesmo ? E quem somos nós para dizer que eles não se gostam de verdade ? Ao menos ele está dando um mínimo de atenção a ela .Mas, de qualquer forma, nao podemos viver a vida dos outros, Hermione .

- Bem que o Rony poderia aprender isso.

- Com o tempo ele aprende. - Yoh sorriu. - Você gosta dele mais que um amigo não é ?  
- Bem ... sabe eu não sei .- Hermione estava vermelha.  
- Tudo bem , não precisa me dizer. Mas isso é algo com o qual você deve tomar cuidado para não se ferir seriamente .   
- O que quer dizer ?   
- Voce me entendeu 

- Sim , entendi.  
  
*******  
  
- Não Harry , melhor não ...  
- Venha, Cho. - Harry a pega no colo , e a deixa apoiada em seus pés , ele segura fortemente a cintura dela , e ela leva os braços ao pescoço dele. - Viu como dá ...  
- Obrigada Harry.  
- Não tem de que - harry perde o controle e cai, derrubando Cho junto e tomando o maior tombo de sua vida .  
Yoh segura uma risada de harry , mas em seguida Carlos e James ajudam a menina a se erguer .   
- Ei ... tive uma idéia ! - ele encarava Cho .- escuta - ele se dirigia ao dono do estabelecimento - tem aglumas vassouras sobrando ?   
Alguns minutos depois, Yoh tinha amarrado uma vassoura no lado direito e outra no lado esquerdo de cho, e uma nas suas costas .  
- Tente agora, Cho - ele a segurava pelas mãos . - voce é uma ótima apanhadora, isso vai ser moleza pra você .  
Cho se concentra, e as vassouras começam a flutuar, erguendo-a a poucos centimetros do chão .  
Ela voa um pouco, mas desaba para frente, sendo prontamente amparada por yoh .  
- Acho que você vai ter que se apoiar em alguem ...  
Ambos ficaram ali, ao som da valsa, dançando, com Cho apoiada em yoh, adorando cada momento, enquanto harry literalmente fuzilava com os olhos aquele engraçadinho que lhe tomou Cho .  
- Harry - Hermione se aproximava - por que não vai convidar Cho para dançar ?   
- Ela já parece estar se divertindo - ele respondia rispidamente .  
- Sei ... que eu me lembre, você ficou da mesma forma quando ela foi ao baile com o Cedrico, e nao com você . O que acha ? Espera que ela te convide para dançar ? Que ela pule nos seus braços ? Bem, harry, novidades : pode esperar sentado, pois se continuar assim, Cho vai acabar se apaixonando perdidamente pelo Yoh e Gina terá uma concorrente de peso, já que o grande harry potter se recusa a se levantar, pois prefere ficar esperando até que a garota perceba que ele exista e vá até ele .  
  
- Eí, Cho .  
- Sim ? - respondia ela, enebriada pela musica .  
- Nao era agora que o Potter devia te tomar de mim ?   
- É mesmo ... ou então a weasley vai te tomar de mim ... o que acontece primeiro ?   
- Não sei , quem sabe os dois ?  
- Bem o Harry sentou , então sobra a Weasley.  
- Hmmm ... ela parece estar se divertindo com a indecisão do Potter .   
- Não seja malvado ...  
- Até que é uma boa troca .  
- Está me cantando ? - ela tinha um sorriso malicioso.  
- E se estiver ?  
- Então vai ter que se esforçar, mas posso dizer que está no caminho certo .  
- Quem sabe - ela a gira um pouco - mas acho que James quer te tomar de mim .   
Como para comprovar, James a puxa dele, enquanto ele se aproxima da mesa e convida Gina novamente .   
- Ei, Potter ... se não for até lá, vai acabar não dançando com a Cho .- ele puxa a ruiva, dançando bem colado com ela .  
  
Se harry deu atenãoo a isso, nao respondeu, de modo que Gina e Yoh foram para a pista, dançando bem agarradinhos, enquanto Hermione os olhava com o canto dos olhos, sentindo uma pontada de inveja .

Mas será mesmo que Rony seria tão tapado que não a convidaria para dançar ? 

Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, ambos estavam ali,dançando ao som da música, aproveitando ao máximo aquele dia que estava chegando ao fim .  



	6. Olhos Vermelhos

Capítulo V – Olhos Vermelhos

Minerva e Snape entram no estabelecimento e chamam todos os alunos para irem até as carruagens . Todos vão , a viagem é mortalmente fria pois estava nevando. Carlos e Miranda estavam abraçados , pelo menos eles estavam aquecidos, pensavam alguns observadores . Yoh e Gina se olhavam de vez em quando. 

- Detenção com esse frio e ainda por cima com o Malfoy. - Gina estava com lábios brancos. 

- Gina, você esta bem ? - Pergunta Yoh. 

- Sim . Eu vim mal agasalhada, apenas isso. 

- Tome - ele retira sua jaqueta e a cobre - vai se sentir melhor . 

- Obrigada - ela veste a jaqueta, ao passo que Rony parecia olhar algo pela janela - não vai sentir frio ? 

- Que nada, eu sou uma muralha de aço ! Nada me afeta ! Atchim ! 

- Muralha, é ? Sei - ela retira a jaquela e se aproxima mais de Yoh, de forma que a jaqueta fica por cima dos dois - pronto, isso deve dar. 

As carruagens param , e os alunos começam a descer e entrar rapidamente no castelo , Gina e Yoh se despediram já proximos da escada que levava a torre da Grifinória. 

- Vai dar tudo certo, Gina. 

- Tomará. - Gina beija a testa de Yoh. - Foi um domingo maravilhoso , obrigada. Queria poder sempre momentos como esse .

- Eu que agradeço. - Yoh beija a mão de Gina e vai andando ate o outro extremo para ir até a torre da Corvinal. 

Gina tomou seu rumo para a Grifinória , aonde iria pegar um agasalho, Fred e Jorge abanaram para ela , mais Fred se aproximou. 

- Esta na hora de tirar o feitiço. - Fala ele desfazendo o que tinha feito. 

- Mano, vou no meu dormitorio pegar um agasalho e depois irei na sala da professora Minerva , cumprirei uma detenção. 

- Por que ? - Perguntam os Gêmeos. 

- Eu desarmei o Malfoy ... 

Os gêmeos se olharam e ficaram assim , Gina subiu ate o dormitorio e vestiu um agasalho. Quando voltou os gêmeos não estavam mais ali , ela saiu da torre e foi para a sala da professora Minerva , ela e Malfoy se encontraram bem em frente a porta. 

- Primeiro eu Weasley , a escória depois. 

- Deixa de ser lambido, Malfoy. 

Gina entrou na frente de Draco , o loiro estava se perguntando , "será que deveria tirar ou não o gel que usava?" 

Professora Minerva e Severo estavam já ali , o diretor da Sonserina estava com sua cara intragável de sempre , e professora Minerva com seu ar sério. 

- 150 pontos a menos para a Sonserina. - Draco foi abrir a boca mas Minerva fez sinal para ele não falar nada. - 50 a menos para a Grifinória. – Apesar de ter levado um "mordida" bem menor, ela sentia na pele a dor que Draco estava sentindo pela perda de tantos pontos de uma só vez .

Severo Snape saiu da sala batendo a porta atrás de si , Draco olhou com fúria para Gina. 

- A detenção será simples , os dois terão que limpar a torre do terceiro andar , não quero ouvir reclamações , vocês terão a noite inteira para fazer isso , e mais uma coisa , suas varinhas ficam comigo. 

- Eu vou fazer o papel de um elfo ? 

- Mais uma pergunta dessas e o senhor será suspenso.

Ambos se dirigem até a terceira torre com o material de limpeza, Draco reclamando durante todo o trajeto . 

- Meus parabens, Weasley . Espero que esteja orgulhosa, graças a você, Lufa - Lufa e Corvinal finalmente terão a honra de disputar, depois de anos, o campeonato de casas . E o melhor, não precisaram fazer nada, apenas uma ruiva metida aparecer e tirar todos esses pontos da gente .

- Falou bem, uma única ruiva contra dez sonserinos, fala sério eu sou demais! 

Draco a olhou de canto e os dois entraram na torre , eles olharam para a torre e ficaram boquiabertos , daria umas quatro salas de aula ali. Os dois se olharam , não era mentira que iriam limpar aquilo tudo .

- Olha Weasley, você esta acostumada com o trabalho duro, pode pegar essas coisas trouxas aqui e limpar viu eu supervisiono seu trabalho. 

- Mais nem em sonho que eu limpo isso aqui sozinha. - Falou ela se aproximando dele e jogando nas mãos dele a vassoura ( De limpeza , que não voa , apenas varre ). - Nós dois ganhamos essa detenção , nós dois iremos cumpri-la. 

- Você é repugnante, Weasley. - Fala ele olhando o objeto que estava na mãos deles. 

- Vê se não estraga as mãos de boneca, Malfoy.

- Boneca ... hunf ! - ele começava a varrer o local - o que foi que houve ? O irmãozinho não podia se virar sozinho, é ? Precisava da ajuda da irmã caçula para tanto ? 

- Não sou eu que só anda em grupo para meter medo ...

- Até parece ! Desde quando você anda em grupo ? - ele molhava o chão, com um sorriso de desdém - O Rony só vai até você quando é pra ficar te defendendo, desde quando você tem amigos por aqui ? É pior do que o seu irmão . Ele se conformou em ser o sombra do Potter, e você ? A eterna apaixonada pelo grande herói Potter . Potter isso, Potter aquilo ... sempre esperando até o dia em que ele vai olhar para o lado e te perceber de verdade .

- Minha vida não lhe diz respeito. - Gina que estava com um balde d'água o joga no chão. 

- O que pensa que esta fazendo ? 

- O chão esta imundo , o que acha que eu estou fazendo ? Que pergunta idiota Malfoy. 

- Hum ... - Draco encara Gina. - Você sabe fungir de assuntos estou impressionado.

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODERIA CALAR A BOCA! 

- Calar a boca ? Ora ... admita, Weasley ... você está impressionada, não é ? 

- Impressionada ? - o esfregão limpava a parede - com o que ? 

- Comigo, oras !

- ...

- Ora ... não diga que que não estou certo . Pelo menos uma vez na vida, admita isso ! Pra quem gosta do quatro-olho do Potter, tem que reconhecer que eu não sou de se jogar fora .

Gina para de varrer a parede e vai até ele, pegando o balde e jogando água na parede .

- Você se acha o gostosão,não é, Draco ? O maioral, aquele que consegue a tudo e a todos . Costuma jogar esse papo para as garotas da Sonserina, por acaso ?

- ........ 

- Agora quem ficou sem resposta foi você. 

Gina riu ao ver o jeito que Draco varria , mais parecia estar dançando valsa com a vassoura , ela se segurou para não rir. Pirraça apareceu do nada na torre dando um susto nos dois. 

- Ora ... vejam só ... o almofadinha e a gata borralheira ... - Pirraça deu uma cambalhota no ar. - Vamos lá ... um , dois , três , quatro pé de cebola dente de sapo... 

Flitch abriu a porta e viu pirraça sujando o que eles tinham limpado... 

- Saia já daqui seu fantasma nojento , quantas vezes falei que não pode se meter com alunos em detenção !

Logo o zelador fecha a porta e sai resmungando dali , Gina quase começa a chorar , pois teria ( o Malfoy estava fingindo que trabalhava ) que limpar tudo de novo. Mais algo não estava certo , tudo começou a rodar , e ela acabou desmaiando. 

- Weasley, acorde. - Falou Draco do outro lado , mais ela não poderia estar dormindo , ele se aproximou dela. - Ora Weasley, que lugar você achou para desmaiar !

Draco começa a sacudi-la . Não gostava da idéia de ter que limpar tudo aquilo sozinho . 

- Ei, flitch ! A Weasley desmaiou, aqui !

Mal Draco fala e nick quase-sem cabeça aparece . 

- O que está acontecendo aqui ? 

- A Weasley desmaiou, dá pra acordar ela ? 

- Hmmm ... nesse caso o melhor a fazer seria avisar madame Ponfrey . Fique aqui, eu irei chamá-la - e ele atravessava as paredes, fazendo Draco encarar a dura realidade de que teria que limpara aquilo sozinho . 

Ah ... mais uma pra descontar nos Weasleys . Mais uma !

Draco teve que limpar tudo sozinho , pois Gina estava na ala hospitalar em observação , mesmo ela dizendo que estava bem , o pior foi a hora em que Florinda apareceu com um xarope.

- Tome, é gostoso. - Gina fechou a boca e balançava a cabeça. - Vamos menina tome o remedio. !

Foi difícil mais no final , depois que a mulher leu a bula do remedio Gina aceitou tomar.

No outro dia , já estavam todos no salão comunal se apressando para tomar o café para não perder as primeiras aulas do dia. Yoh estranhou Gina não estar na mesa da Grifinória , e pela face meiga de Rony ele percebeu que nem ele.

- BOm dia, bom dia . Amanda, sabe da Gina ? 

- Não ... não a vi ontem depois que chegamos . 

- Ninguém sabe ? - ele olhava para todos na mesa, de Amanda até Hermione .

- Não . 

- Tão de brincadeira ? Quer dizer que ela até agora não deu noticias ? 

- Bem - Fred olhava - ela foi cumprir detenção com o Malfoy e ... e não voltou - ele arregalava os olhos, ato esse imitado por Rony . 

Mas eles nem chegaram a se levantar para arrastar o cadáver de Draco para fora da sala, quando se deram conta, Yoh estava caminhando em direção a ele . 

Carlos arregalou os olhos . Não ia muito com a cara do Malfoy, e sabia que Yoh estava começando a não gostar muito dele, mas ... o que ele ia fazer ? 

- Ué ? O que ele foi fazer na mesa da Sonserina ? - Amanda perguntava .

- Espero que arrebente com o Malfoy ! - Rony espumava .

- COm licença - Draco ouvia alguém chamando-o - mas por acaso poderia me ajudar ? 

- Ele se vira, e um monte de alunos da Sonserina ergue os olhos . Na verdade, muitos outros alunos de outras mesas estavam prestando atenção nele . Era um outro aluno e, pelo simbolo, da Corvinal . E mais novo do que ele, por sinal .

- Ajudar você ? O que você quer ? 

- Estou procurando uma garota chamada Virginia Weasley, também conhecida como Gina, sabe . Ruiva, com sardas ... 

- Não faço a minima idéia - ele respondia com desdém .

- Não ? Me contaram que você cumpriu detenção ontem com ela - ele olhava furtivamente para Crabbe, o qual confirmava .

- E dai ? O que você tem a ver com isso ? 

- Sabe onde ela está ? Preciso falar com ela . 

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso ? Não me interessa nem um pouco saber aonde aquela tonta da Weasley foi, ou o que esteja fazendo ! Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar prestando atenção naqueles miseráveis . E dá pra tirar a mão do meu ombro ? 

Por um breve momento Yoh considerou a hipótese de apertra com um pouco mais de força o ombro de Draco . Do jeito que estava posicionado, iria pressionar um musculo de tal forma que iria estourar o ombro dele . Não era uma questão de força, mas de jeito e da forma que o musculo certo era pressionado no momento exato .

FOi um pensamento que durou um segundo, até que ele decidiu que isso não levaria a nada . Mesmo por que não estava com a menor vontade de arrumar confusão com o Malfoy . 

Diante da situação, ele tomou a atitude mais sensata e lógica que poderia ter tomado . 

- Obrigado, e me desculpe por tomar seu tempo, Malfoy . Professora Minerva - ele se dirigia até a mesa dos professores, tentando não olhar para Snape - bom dia, eu estou procurando a aluna Virginia Weasley . ELe cumpriu detenção ontem com Draco Malfoy, mas até agora não voltou . A senhora sabe onde ela está ? 

- Ela não voltou ? - Minerva arregala os olhos , Snape começou a prestar atenção na conversa. 

- Não senhora. 

******************* 

- Florinda, avisou a diretora da Grifinória que a menina Weasley ficará aqui sobre oberservação ?

Florinda parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para madame Ponfrey , e fez uma afirmação meio suspeita. 

- Tome Virginia esse tônico , tem que melhorar menina esta mais branca do que papel ?

- Senhora, eu tenho que ir para as aulas !

- Desculpe , mais hoje não poderá ir.- Madame Ponfrey olha para Florinda que estava cuidando de Flitch que tinha levado um vaso na cabeça , obra do Pirraça.

***

- Não, senhora . Imaginei que a senhora soubesse .

- Hmmm ... Filch até agora não veio me informar a respeito disso .

- Bem, tomei conhecimento de que aquele cara ali ...como é mesmo o nome dele ? - ele fingia uma cara de ingnorância, e Draco percebia Yoh apontando para ele - ah, lembrei, Draco . ELe havia feito a detenção junto com ela, mas o mesmo não parecia muito interessado em me contar sobre ela, já qe foi a última pessoa que a viu .

- Senhor Malfoy, poderia vir aqui um instante ?

Draco se levantou e foi ate a professora , encarou Yoh , e depois olhou para Snape.

- Em que posso ajudar, professora ?

- Sabe aonde foi parar Gina Weasley ?

- Ela foi para a ala hospitalar professora , pois desmaiou lá na torre. - Falou isso tentando não demontrar a fúria que estava sentindo.

- Podem se retirar senhores as aulas irão começar daqui há pouco.

Yoh andou até a mesa da Grifinória e falou para Amanda que Gina estava na enfermaria.

Fazendo sinal para o pessoal da Corvinal, ele se dirige até a enfermaria, pensando em fazer uma rápida visita antes de ir para a aula . 

- Bom dia, madama Ponfrey . Gina está ? 

- Ela não pode receber visitas, Yoh . Está de repouso .

- Mas por favor ... só uma visita rápida pra ela não pensar que todo mundo não deu pela falta dela !

- Hmmm ...ok, mas só cinco minutos

- Yoh . - O rosto de Gina se iluminou. - Me tira daqui !

- Desculpa Gin , não posso ...

- Cinco minutos Yoh, seja breve.

- Esta bem . - Ele voltou a atenção para a ruiva. - O Malfoy não lhe fez nada, não é ?

- Não . - Gina sorriu. - Vai , se não você se atrasa por minha causa.

- Eu estou indo , mais eu volto , eu burlo a madame Ponfrey e entro. - Madame Ponfrey estava segurando ele pelo braço e arrastando ele para fora. - NEM QUE EU VIRE UMA BORBOLETA E ENTRE VOANDO PELA JANELA , MAIS EU VOLTO !

- Por que já não falou que a ama ? - Zomba Carlos.

- Por que você já não perdiu a Miranda em namoro ? - Yoh sorriu ao ver que os dois coraram furiosamente. - Vocês não enganam nem um sapo !

Os oito se dirigem até as salas de aula , cada um vai para sua classe.

De longe, podiam ouvir gritos vindo da enfermaria, mais exatamente, de alguns Grifinórios que madame Ponfrey burlou a entrada . 

- Como é ? Mas ela é minha irmã !

- Já falei que não, senhor Weasley !

- Mas - ele olha para o fim do corredor, de onde Yoh sumia - por que ele pode e eu não ? 

- Foi apenas uma excessão, não insista .

- As vezes você nao tem a impressao de que nào te querem em um lugar ? - Harry olhava curioso para Rony - não me deixam ver a Cho, mas deixam ele . Não te deixam ver a Gina, mas deixam ele . Acho que madame Ponfrey está ficando com trauma da gente por todas as vezes em que estivemos aqui .

***

- PArabéns, Yoh - James comentava antes de seguir para sua sala - agora é o Malfoy quem te odeia . 

- Sei . Quantas vezes ele manda aquela cara de ódio pras pessoas durante o dia ? 

- SEi lá . Mas não acho que é uma . A partir de aora, ele só vai te dar o desprezo total dele . 

- Grande novidade - ele se despedia de James, ao passo que ele e Julieta seguiam para suas respectivas salas . 

Yoh vai andando até a aula de DCAT ( Defesa contra as artes das trevas ), que era dado pelo antigo professor Lupin , nada contra ele , mais Yoh nem prestou atenção na aula mesmo com os cutucões que recebia de Amanda , pois as duas casas assistiam essa aula juntos . 

- Será que a Gina vai melhorar ? Ela estava pálida ...

- Yoh, a Gina é forte , você vai ver como ela vai melhorar. - Fala Amanda sorrindo. - Mas agora vamos prestar atenção na aula, okay ?

- Okay.

- E então essa é a melhor forma de se vencer um Quasimodo . – falava o professor .

- Não seria melhor usar outra alternativa mais simples, professor ? - um aluno da Corvinal erguia a mão, curioso .

- Sim, seria melhor . No entanto, isso foi há tempos atrás . - a turma inteira estava em silêncio, não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar - antes do Lord das Trevas iniciar suas chacinas ... haviam outros tipos de bruxos e bruxas ... alguns que você quase não encontra mais . Eram bruxos que se dedicavam unicamente a um caminho da magia . Claro, eles tinham conhecimento de magias básicas para todas as ocasiões, mas eles se dedicavam mais a um caminho, e inclusive descobriam novos mistérios, assim como tinham mais facilidade para executarem magias de seus elementos, e até executarem alguns efeitos impressionantes . Como no caso acima, um bruxo dedicado a flora poderia fazer as arvores esmagarem o Quasimodo, ou invocar uma nevóa venenosa de cogumelos . Mas eles são raros . Depois do Lorde das trevas, a maioria dos bruxos preferiu se tornar versátil, aprendendo o que achava mais útil para sua comodidade e sobrevivencia .

- Ahhhhhh - era o que a turma, quase em sua totalidade, exclamava .- onde nós podemos obter mais informações sobre isso, professor ? - um dos alunos perguntava .

- Na aula de historia da magia, ou podem descobrir em "Hogwarts, uma história - e esse ultimo comentário acabou por desestimular praticamente toda a turma .

***

- Yoh ? Tudo bem com você ?

- Acho que sim ...

- Quantos dedos tem aqui ? - James mostrava a mão inteira para ele .

- Quinze ...

- Ok, descanso para os apanhadores, vamos continuar sem eles . Luna, pode descansar . 

Luna pousa, ao passo que Gina erguia Yoh e o colocava sentado ao seu lado . 

Realmente ela apareceu no pior momento possivel . Ele a vira e fora dar um oi, no exato momento em que dois balaços vinham em sua direção . 

Nao foi um resultado muito bom . 

A principio ela olhava curiosa para aquilo . Haviam alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa - Lufa jogando ... mas não era apenas dia de treino da Lufa - Lufa ?

- Ai ...

- Tadinho - ela o puxa e encosta a cabeça dele em seu colo - tá dodói, tá ? 

- Sim ... ai ... 

- Devia ter prestado masi atenção .

- Eu me distrai ...

- Por que estão joando com alunos da Lufa - Lufa ? 

- é um amistoso . Estamos treinando com eles para o jogo de amanhã contra a Sonserina e eu estava ensinando algumas manobras para Luna quando fui atingido ...

- Jogam entre si sem ser no campeonato ? 

- Bem ... diferente de Sonserina e GGrifinória, Corvinal e Lufa - Lufa sempre se deram bem . Por que acha que tinha um monte deles naquela festa nossa ?

- Verdade. - Fala Gina lembrando da festa. - Foi legal.

- Sim.

Quem olhasse de longe , acharia que eram namorados , pois Yoh esta brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos dela enquanto ela olhava para o rosto dele. Rony se virou para Hermione que estava com um olhar e um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos Rony, deixa de ser ciúmento a Gina esta crescendo e isso um dia iria acontecer mesmo.

- Esta bem , mais qual a pesquisa que você quer fazer mesmo ?

- Vem, você vai gostar. - Fala puxando ele pela mão.

Harry estava conversando com a Cho , até que os dois foram olhar para o mesmo lugar e seus labios sem querer se encontraram ...

- Yoh ... aonde você aprendeu a voar ? 

- Na fazendo do meu pai ... com ele - ele aponta para Carlos - costumavamos brincar lá, mas eu sempre gostava de voar o mais rápido possivel . Adoro correr de vassoura, sentir o vento bater no meu rosto .

- Yoh ... - Gina estava ficando corada.

- O que foi ?

- Você gosta de alguém ?

Ele não responde, apenas vira o rosto para cima e continua acariciando as mechas ruivas dela . 

- Gina, eu ...

Yo estica o braço e segura a vassoura, usando-a para voar dali , segurando no braço de gina , escapando de um balaço que atingira o local aonde estavam .

- Eí ! Tomem mais cuidado ! 

- Se tem forças para gritar, então tem força para jogar . Anda, volta pra cá !

- O que ? Mas nem morto !- ELe se locomove dali com Gina, escapando de mais um balaço . E outro . Mas que droga de idéia de usarem mais de dois no treino !

- Agora, Yoh - Rika tinha um olhar mortal para ele .

- Nao dava pra me darem só alguns minutos ? É muito importante !

- Pode fazer isso depois, agora vamos jogar . Prometemos ajudar o pessoal da Lufa - Lufa, lembra ? E amanhã eles enfrentam a Sonserina . E ela vai pegar pesado, ainda mais agora que perdeu um jogo para a Grifinória e precisa vencer Lufa - Lufa e Corvinal para poder enfrentar Grifinória de novo na final .

- Hunf ! - ele olhava para Gina - eu mereço ... me dá um instante, por favor ? VAmos, Luna . 

- Ok .

Gina sai dali e vai andando de volta para o castelo , Yoh estava tão distraido que nem percebeu que a menina tinha ido embora. Amanda veio correndo , até a ruiva.

- Vem ver essa cena . - Fala puxando a amiga.

- Que cena ?

- Aquela. - Diz Amanda apontando para o lago aonde o Malfoy estava e pela face dele ele esta muito irritado.

Gina não segurou a vontade de provocá-lo , mais Amanda fez que não com a cabeça e mostrou que Snape e Sprout estavam vindo.

- Nao faça isso !

- hahahahahahahahaha !

Draco olha para trás, bem a tempo de ver a risada de Gina, e vai andando pesadamente em sua direção .

- O que é tão engraçado, Weassley ? 

- Você e essa sua cara lavada !

- Pelo menos eu não tenho uma cara inexpressiva como a sua .- ele olhava para trás, percebendo que os professores se afastavam - e então, Amanda ? Agora que seu irmAo se foi, vai ser dificil seu time conseguir se segurar, não ? É capaz de perder até para a Corvinal !

- Como disse ? - Gina o segurava pelo colarinho .

- LArgue-me, Weasley - ele a empurra violentamente contra o chão - não toque essas maos sujas em mim . 

Eis que, de repente, como um raio, uma vassoura para entre os dois, e Gina percebe que era Yoh, estendendo-lhe a mão .

- Algum problema aqui ? - ele dizia com a maior calma do mundo, sem nem ao menos alterar a voz ou demonstrar qualquer irritação pelo ato de Malfoy, coisa que impressionou Gina .

- Essa voz , eu sabia que conhecia de algum lugar. - Diz Malfoy o derrubando da vassoura , Yoh arregalou os olhos. - Você é o cara que ri da minha cara !

- Nossa, até que você é esperto, Malfoy. - Yoh se levantou.- Mais eu tenho mais o que fazer. - Diz ele se retirando e levando as duas Grifinórias juntas , mais Draco o puxa e lhe dá um soco , deixando o menino meio zonzo ...

- Você perdeu o juizo Malfoy. - Fala Gina indo ate Yoh , Draco olhou para trás e viu que o trio maravilha se aproxima , ergueu Gina e grudou seus labios nos dela. Gina empurrou Draco que a empurrou também só que duas vezes mais forte.

Yoh fez a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça , retribui o soco em Draco , Gina caiu sentanda e Amanda a ajudou a se levantar ... Harry , Rony e Hermione vieram correndo até aonde a briga estava acontecendo. Carlos , James , Ariel , Miranda , Julieta e Rika , chegaram correndo e tentaram separar os dois mas estava difícil.

- NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE NA GINA ! - Gritou Yoh , seu cabelo caia sobre seus olhos e tinha algo ficando diferente nele, na cor dos olhos dele .

- Ficou com ciúmes ? - Perguntou Draco que era segurado por Goyle.

- Cíumes de você ? Há, conta outra ! - os olhos de Yoh estavam vermelhos, mas muito vermelhos, como se desejassem todo o sangue do corpo do Malfoy, o que não era dificil de acontecer, visto que os alunos da Corvinal seguravam Yoh com toda a sua força .Eis que, para a surpresa dos demais, Yoh para de se contorcer e fica totalmente imovel por um minuto, até que torna a encarar Malfoy novamente, não passando despercebido o fato de que seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos .- Nem um pouco . Eu não teria ciumes de algúem que não tem capacidade de cativar um moça a ponto dela lhe dar um beijo de bom grado . Meu problema é que estou começando a não suportar essa sua arrogancia, Malfoy . Não me importa quem você trata mal, ou como trata mal .Mas se você encostar na Gina de novo, irá se arrepender .

- Ah, que lindo ! Ele está apaixonado !

- E se for ? Ao menos eu ando com mulheres, ao contrário de você ...

- Ora, seu sangue-ruim !

- Sangue-ruim, é ? Meu sangue é tão azul quanto o seu, Malfoy - ele retira uma semente do bolso e com a varinha a faz crescer, tranformando-se em um fruto, o qual ele entrega a Malfoy - sabe o que é isso, não ? Se chama fruto do diabo . É delicioso, mas quando em estado de decomposição, deixa um cheiro horrivel em qualquer superficie que tocar . 

- É ? E o que você vai fazer ? Esperar isso daqui apodrecer pra tacar em mim ? 

- Exato - ele toca na fruta com a varinha e a mesma começa a entrar em estado de decomposição . Draco a larga no chão, quando percebe que havia um cheiro terrivelmetne insuportavel em sua mão, o qual se espalhava por todo o seu corpo .

Crabbe e Goyle se afastam de Draco e tapam o nariz, assim fazem todos que estavam ali , os alunos da Corvinal e Grifinória sairam rindo dali enquanto escutavam os gritos do loiro gambá ...

- Gina ... eu ...

- Depois a gente conversa Yoh , obrigada por me defender. - Ela da um beijo estalado na bochecha esquerda dele e segue para o castelo com Amanda.

Rika e Julieta chegaram por trás deles e começaram a lhe fazer cocégas...

- Não ia contar para a gente né. - Diz Rika. - Seu danadinho.

- Nos que somos suas amigas. - Faz cara de chateada Julieta.

- Confessa Yoh você se remoeu de ciúmes. - Diz Ariel abraçada a James.

- Seus olhos mostraram , agora você tem que confirmar. - Provocava Carlos , vendo o amigo ficar escarlate.

- Deixem ele. - Repreendeu Miranda. - Ele primeiro vai pedir a mão da Gina em namoro para os pais dela , dai começa o namoro na sala da casa dela.

Yoh saiu correndo atrás dos amigos , que só estavam fazendo aquilo para chatea-lo mesmo.

Enquanto isso, três alunos, os quais estavam por perto assistindo a tudo de camarote, se perguntavam a respeito do que viram .

- Caramba - dizia Rony - os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos !

- O que isso quer dizer ? - perguntava Harry, que não entendia nada .

- Nem imagino .

- Isso não é nem metade do problema ... vocês viram o que ele fez ? Fez uma semente brotar até se tornar uma fruta e apodreceu ela !

- Hmmm ... e dai ? - Harry olhava para ela sem entender .

- Alô, Harry ? Quantos alunos do quarto ano você conhece que fazem isso ? 

- Por que não ? só começamos a aprender a respeito da poção polissuco agora na aula do Snape, e você fez uma na segunda séria !

- Não tem a menor comparação . O que ele fez é matéria do sétimo ano de Herbologia ! E eu mal ouvi ele recitar o encantamento ! Vem, a gente tem que descobrir sobre isso na biblioteca !

- Espera. - Diz Rony segurando o braço de Hermione. - Agora tudo tem que ter uma pesquisa aprofundada ?

- Sim , ou você não quer saber quem é o garoto com quem que sua irmã esta saindo? - Fez essa pergunta com um ar de vitória.

- Er....

- Parem de brigar os dois, okay ! Vamos logo lá na biblioteca.

- Desde quando você gosta de biblioteca Harry ? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Desde o dia em que ele descobriu que a Cho adora ler. - Sussurra Rony , Hermione fecha o cenho.

- Harry Potter você esta tentando ser o que não é para impressionar a Cho ?

- Minha vida não vem ao caso , vamos logo descobrir algo sobre o poderoso Yoh Kneen ... - O nome do moreno saiu como veneno da boca do menino-que-sobreviveu , Rony e Hermione se olharam e seguiram para o castelo já com o trajeto feito até a biblioteca.

***

um bom tempo depois ...

Definitivamente não tem nada aqui em Hogwarts, uma história - Rony terminava de folear o livro .

- Nem mesmo em grande figuras da magia - Harry terminava - o nome Kneen nem ao menos é citado em lugar nenhum . 

- Talvez por que ele seja um trouxa . Ou meio, pelo menos . Não ouviram o Draco chamando ele de sangue ruim, bom , de qualquer forma, não é isso que me interessa nele .

- COmo é ? - Rony virava a cabeça para ela .

- Não, seu bobo ! Estou dizendo que aquilo que ele fez me impressionou, mesmo . VEjamos ... magia silenciosa ... magia expontânea ... magia ... magia ...magia com plantas ... aqui, achei . BRUXOS VERDES .

- Bruxos verdes ? - Rony e Harry se entreolhavam, não entendendo aquilo - que diabos é isso ? 

- Você me decepciona, Rony . Faz parte de uma das mais antigas familias de bruxos e não sabe o que é um bruxo verde ? Tsc, tsc, tsc ... e pensar que muitos dos Weasley são camponeses ... magos verdes são magos especializados em plantas ... espera um pouco, bruxos ... especialistas ... é isso ! - ela puxa outro livro, a respeito da história da magia, e procura a palavra "bruxos especialistas : começo, inicio e fim " - achei, achei, achei !

- O qeu achou, MIone ? 

- Aqui ! bruxos especialistas : em épocas anteriores a guerra dos duendes, muitos bruxos seguiam seus próprios caminhos da magia, dedicando-se unica e exclusivamente a um unico caminho . Haviam os bruxos vermelhos, ou também conhecidos como Pyro bruxos, especializados nos caminhos do fogo . Haviam os bruxos azuis, também conhecidos como Acqua bruxos, e assim por diante . Por se dedicarem a um único caminho, possuiam certa facilidade para executar magias relacionadas aos seus caminhos, assim como desenvolver novas teorias e truques . Depois da guerra dos duendes, muitos bruxos pararam de seguir apenas um caminho e aprender o maior numero de magicas possiveis . E após Aquele-que-não deve ser nomeado e os Comensais da Morte aparecerem, a maioria dos bruxos passou a aprender as magias que lhe fossem mais úteis . Assim como qualquer um que só sabe fazer uma coisa pode sofrer desvantagens, os bruxos especialistas também possuiam vantagens enormes em relação aos demais . Nos dias de hoje ainda existem poucos bruxos e bruxas especialistas, como professora Sprout, uma bruxa verde que leciona herbologia em Hogwarts, e senhora Ponfrey, uma bruxa azul que é enfermeira .

*****************

- Vamos Gina, me conte por que esta assim ?

- Assim como ?

- Ah não sei , você esta meio na lua meia na terra...

- E que eu ...

- Não me diga que esta interessada no Potter de novo... Ou pior, pelo Malfoy.

- CLARO. - Gina abaixou a voz. - Claro que não , é que o Yoh é tão fofo !

- Você esta apaixonada pelo Yoh ... Aquele Yoh que eu conheço...

- Sim ... ele é tão lindo ...

- Mais você viu como ficou o olho dele ?

- Tudo nele é lindo...

- Cof....cof....

- Gente maliciosa é fogo viu. - Gina se levantou do sofá e passou pela passagem secreta.

- Eí, espera - Amanda gritava para ela - o Potter falar com cobras até vai, mas um cara que fica com os olhos vermelhos ... vê lá o que vai fazer, heim !

- Ai ...

ELa vai caminhando pelos corredores, topando com James .

- James, viu o Yoh por ai ? 

- Na blblioteca, mas vai com calma, ok ? Ele está meio ... digamos assim, preocupado . 

- Com o que ? 

- Com ele mesmo . Bem, boa sorte

***

- Certo - Rony dizia - entao temos um bruxo cujas magias são baseadas em plantas, dai ele pode fazer flores pra vocês e fazer o Malfoy cheirar mal ... tá,mas e dai ? Grande coisa, não explicar os olhos vermelhos dele . 

- Deixa eu ver ... deve ter em algum lugar ... talvez no livro que explique como o Harry pode falar com cobras .

Yoh entrou na biblioteca de ôculos escuros chamando a atenção de quem estava ali , Chaz não se conteve ...

- Yoh, não acha que o sol esta muito forte ? - Yoh sorriu e se aproximou do amigo.

- Mais uma gracinha e você vira torrada.

- Que bicho te mordeu ? - Chaz olhou para a porta e viu que não era bem um bicho. - Bem aCho que foi um gata de pelagem avermelhada.

- O que ?

- Sua "amiga" ...

Yoh olhou para trás e viu que Gina vinha em sua direção , não daria para escapar agora.

Droga ! Por que foi perder o controle ? Aquela maldito Draco ... só ele para irritá-lo de verdade, mesmo ...

- Yoh ? - ele ouve a voz dela vindo de trás dele .Fingindo que não a ouviu, ele se senta na primeira mesa que encontra, ignorando os demais nela, e Gina se senta em frente a ele - o que foi, Yoh ? Por que está fugindo ? É algum problema ? Me deixa te ajudar . Não estou com medo dos seus olhos, seja lá o que foi aquilo . 

- É, Yoh . Conta pra gente, vai . 

Yoh e Gina olham para o lado, percebendo que se sentaram na mesma mesa de Hermione . O mesmo retira os ôculos, observando os livros que eles liam .

- Vocês são curiosos - ele olhava para um exemploar de MIL MALDIÇÕES ETERNAS que Hermione carregava - mas curiosidade não adianta de nada se não souberem procurar no lugar certo . - ele suspirava - que acha da gente ir pra outro lugar, longe de tudo e de todos ?

- Vamos lá.

Os dois se levantaram e sairam da biblioteca , Rony quase rasgou uma folha do livro que estava na mão " Como mudar a cor de seus olhos: Cinco mil dicas para um visual novo" ....

Yoh e Gina entraram em uma sala que nunca haviam visto antes , o silencio se fez presente ali , Gina se aproximou e tirou os oculos dele.

Eles estavam fechados, até que gina tocou gentilmente nos olhos de Yoh, fazendo-os se abrirem .

Normais .

Os mesmos de sempre . 

No entanto, havia algo diferente ali, uma coisa que ela só percebera nos ultimos minutos : medo e desespero . 

Yoh era uma das pessoas mais dóceis que conhecera . Até mesmo seu irmão ficou impressionado quando ele fora pedir informações a Draco e não se alterou em momento algum, uma vez que o mesmo teria entortado o pescoço dele . 

Mas ele havia ficado nervoso . 

Por ela . 

E agora havia algo em seus olhos . 

A gentiliza continuava, mas era seguida de um medo terrivel . 

- Nao tenha medo - ela tocava em seu peito - está tudo bem ...eu ... eu estou aqui contigo .

- Me desculpe ... eu não queria perder o controle da situação .

- Mais é que - Gina abraçou Yoh que a abraçou também , estava inseguro , uma insegurança que nunca teve , afinal o que estava acontecendo com ele ?- Yoh ... eu ... eu gosto muito de ser sua amiga .. me deixa te ajudar, vai . O que há com você ? 

- É algo que eu tenho desde pequeno - ele abaixava a cabeça .

***

- Achei ! - Rony dava um grito tão alto que todos da biblioteca o olhavam - desculpem . 

- O que achou ? 

- Os olhos dele ... aqui está . 

- Deixa eu ver ... hm ... efeito da magia em pessoas ... distorções, alterações, ampliações ... vejamos ... existem caracteristicas raras, outras comuns ... algunsd fruto de magia, outras não . Em alguns casos, seres com determinado grau de magia em seu sangue podem apresentar caracteristica diferentes . As vezes podem ser coisas inofensivas, mas outras vezes, coisas perigosas . 

- Como falar com cobras - Hermione completava .

***

- Nunca gostei muito de brigar, sabe . 

- Medo de apanhar ? 

- Nao ... medo de me descontrolar . Quando eu me descontrolo, eu costumo soltar tudo que está dentro de mim, e ferir todas as pessoas ao meu redor, até mesmo as que eu amo . Os olhos vermelhos são apenas uma dica de quando estou furioso de verdade . Já faziam anos desde a última vez que isso aconteceu comigo, achei que estava curado disso . Mas me enganei, o Draco me irritou de jeito, pelo visto .

- Não tem cura ? - Perguntou Gina acariciando o cabelo dele , Yoh respirou fundo ...

- Podemos mudar de assunto Gina ? - Perguntou fechando os olhos . O carinho realmente estava lhe fazendo bem.

- Claro.

Nenhum assunto apareceu , os dois apenas ficaram abraçados , aquilo estava sendo ótimo para Yoh . Ele estava se acalmando , Gina tinha um certo poder de acalma-lo , talvez apenas fosse impressão dele , mais ela o fazia. A porta abre em um rompante e duas figuras entram na sala , como ela estava escura os dois que entraram não viram nem Yoh e muito menos Gina.

- Carlos ...

Yoh abriu os olhos , não podia ser verdade ... Carlos o certinho se agarrando com Miranda em uma sala escura...

- Eí, essa sala já tá ocupada ! Se manda ! - ele esbravejava, e Carlos arregalava os olhos tentando ver quem era direito, mas sai dali com Miranda o mais rápido possivel .

De volta ao clima romântico ...

- Tem a ver com a minha mãe .

- Como ? 

- Algumas pessoas herdam caracteristicas sobrenaturais devido a seus antecedentes . Mamãe era de uma familia de bruxos muito poderosos, e sua magia quando entrou em contato com o sangue de meu pai, acabou deixando resultados inesperados . Quase nunca acontece isso, só as vezes, muito raramente - ele a abraçava com mais força, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela .

- Yoh isso é novo para mim ... eu não sei o que dizer ...

- Não precisa dizer nada. - Gina apoia a cabeça no peito do "amigo" e fica em silêncio , era bom estar com ele. - gosto tanto de estar com você, Gina . Seu jeito de ser sua personalidade ... é por isso que eu amo você .

- Mesmo ? 

- Sim . Você é uma pessoa única . Simpática, amável,bela ... prestativa, compreensiva ...

- Obrigada .Se puder ajudar um amigo, eu estou feliz e ... e ... - ela arregala os olhos, surpreendendo Yoh .

- O que foi ? Aconteceu algo ? 

- É que ... que ... você ... você disse que me ama ? Assim mesmo, desse jeito ? 

- SIm ... por causa da sua personalidade, de seu jeito, carinho, espirito ... e por você ser assim como é, Gina, a Gina que eu tanto amo e ...

Ele não terminou de falar, ela celou os lábios dele com os seus, e o mesmo retribuia o beijo apaixonadamente .

Alguns minutos depois os dois se separaram atrás de ar para seus pulmões , Gina estava entre voltar da lua para a Terra ou ficar na lua , Yoh estava tentando se conter mas puxou Gina pela cintura e a beijou novamente . O beijo foi retribuido com a mesma paixão. Da porta quatro criaturas olhavam a cena ...

- Isso que a gente esta fazendo é feio. - Sussura Ariel.

- Não é não , ele é nosso amigo, temos que saber como anda o coração dele.- Fala James.

- Isso é invasão de privacidade. - falou Rika no mesmo tom de voz dos amigos.

- Falando em nosso amigo cade o Carlos e a Miranda ? - Pergunta Julieta.

- Da para as três fecharem a matraca , vamos ser descobertos desse jeito.

- Nossa, que folego ! - Comenta Julieta , os outros três tiveram que sair dali pois não iriam aguentar segurar a risada. - Foi algo que eu disse?

***

- Leve mudança de personalidade em alguns raros casos ? - Rony arregalava os olhos - como assim, leve mudança de personalidade ? 

- Talvez uma leve agressividade ... um pouco de ansiedade ...

- Agressividade ? Ele é um perigo ! E se ele ficar assim com a Gina, o que acontece ? 

- Tem outra coisa aqui, parece que alguns casos raros desenvolvem uma força levemente maior, acho . 

- Levemente ? Quanto ? 

- Algo como a do Hagrid ...

- ina ! - rony corria dali, desesperado .

- RONY ESPERA ! - Gritaram Harry e Hermione em uníssono.

O ruivo saiu como uma flecha da biblioteca , Hermione e Harry pediram desculpas a madame Pince e sairam em disparada atrás de Rony , ele passou por Fred e Jorge que no fim não não entenderam nada.

- O que esta ...

- Depois a gente explica. - Disse Hermione sem parar de correr.

- Vamos, Jorge.

- Mais o que esta acontecendo, Fred ?

- Você sabe que o Rony fica esquentado por qualquer coisa.

James , Ariel , Rika e Julieta arregalaram os olhos quando viram a furia que Rony estava , ele passou por eles .

- O que deu nele ? - Pergunta Ariel.

- Eu acho que ele descobriu que nosso amigo é especial. - Diz Rika. - Sabem acho melhor a gente sentar ali naquele banco e ficar por aqui como quem não quer nada.

- Eu tenho um assunto. - Diz Julieta.

- Qual ? - perguntou os três.

- Escolher qual será nossa melhor morte , sim porque o Yoh nos vendo aqui , ele vai soltar fogo e ervas daninhas encima da gente.

- Bem então vamos ali. - Diz James apontando para o corredor proximo. - espero que ele também nao descubra o resto sobre o Yoh . Rony iria querer mata-lo .

Gina parou o beijo , Yoh a olhou assustado , a ruiva deu dois passos para trás.

- O que foi ? - Perguntou Yoh.

- Eu também te amo.- Diz ela pegando a varinha de condão. - Lumos...

A sala foi ficando aos poucos mais clara , Gina sorriu ao ver a cara que Yoh estava , na verdade ele não estava entendendo nada... Gina se aproximou de Yoh e passou seus braços entorno do pescoço do moreno que a segurou pela cintura , Gina encarou ele ...- Gina ... eu ... - Gina o calou com mais um beijo, Yoh a puxou para mais perto dele , o beijo foi mais profundo que os outros dois. Flores conjuradas pelo moreno começaram a cair levemente posr cima dos dois , o aroma das flores invadiu os corredores de Hogwarts.

O clima dentro da sala estava ficando estranho , pois a medida que o beijo ficava mais "forte" Yoh estava ficando ansioso... Gina abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos vermelhos ali a encarando.

- Yoh. - Ela acariciou o rosto dele.- Melhor pararmos por aqui.

- Você esta com medo de mim, não é ?

- Claro que não. - Gina sorriu e se aproximou do ouvido dele. - Se continuarmos nesse ritmo iremos acabar cometendo algo que não diz respeito a nossa idade.

- Mais então ... isso é porque. - Yoh corou , mais corou muito, Gina não estava atrás.

- você já ficou com os olhos assim ... quando beijava aluém ? 

- hmmm ... não . Acho que tem algo a ver, então - os olhos tornam ao seu estado normal - ou por que estamos sozinhos em uma sala .Que tal se fossemos dar uma volta ao ar livre ? 

- Claro - ela se afasta um pouco, e ambos caminham para fora da sala, de mãos dadas , de uma forma bem intima .

Ambos apenas sinalizam para os amigos que estavam do lado de fora, e também para Hermione e Harry na biblioteca, antes de sairem para fora do castelo

******************

- E VOCÊS NÃO IMPEDIRAM !?

- Rony, tente entender que a Gina sabe no terreno que esta pisando , pois ela viu o olho dele.

- A Mione tem razão Rony , converse com a Gina hoje , mais conversa de gente adulta, não cheio de gritos e preconceito contra o amigo dela.

- Harry – Hermione cutucava ele - os dois estavam de mãos dadas...

- Eu vou procurar eles e vocês vem comigo...

***

- Vem, aqui está bom - Ele se apoia em uma arvore, e ela senta ao lado dela .

- Hmmm ... - Ela se encostava nele, praticamente jogando seu corpo - adoro ficar ao ar livre .

- Bem, Gina ... estou apaixonado por você . Perdidamente . Te ver, te encontrar ... conhecer você foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu . 

- Para mim também , você é muito importante , eu te amo.

- Eu também. - Os dois estavam quase se beijando , quando o barulho de alguém limpando a garganta os faz olhar para o lado...

- Solta a minha irmã ... Sua aberração bruxa ...

- Hmmm ... poderia repetir a última parte, rony ? 

- Você me ouviu, sua aberração bruxa !

- O certo seria aberração bruxo, mas deixa pra lá . - ele solta Gina, mas a mesma continua ali - bem, já soltei sua irmã . Deseja mais aluma coisa ? 

- Deixa ela vir aqui !

- Isso eu nao posso fazer ... ela só sai daqui se quiser - ele sorria marotamente para ela - Gna, você quer sair daqui ? 

- Não, pretendo ficar com a aberração bruxO. - Gina abre um sorriso maroto.

- Virginia Weasley !

- Não gaste meu nome a toa Ronald...

- Ora sua peste ruiva ...

- Rony, chega de bancar o irmão super-protetor , você nunca ligou para mim aqui na escola , que história é essa de querer me colocar uma coleira ???

- Tá certo que eu nunca te dei muita atenção, mas isso é diferente ! - Hermione e Harry se aproximavam, parando pouco atrás dele - esse cara é perioso ! Se os amigos dele não tivessem segurado ele, ele teria partido o Malfoy ao meio !

- Bem, acho que ele merecia . 

- Não diga isso - Yoh acariciava os cabelos dela, balançando o rosto em sinal de reprovação - ninguem merece isso . Bom, talvez uns tapas ...

- Rony, me faz um favor ? - Gina se levanta. - VAI CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA!

- Vem Rony. - Diz Hermione puxando o amigo. - A Gina tem razão.

- A mamãe e o papai vão saber disso.

- Obrigada por me poupar o esforço de contar a eles, maninho.

Os três saem dali , Rony espumando de raiva , Gina se sentou ao lado de Yoh novamente.

- Você se irrita muito fácil Gina. - Diz com um sorriso.

- Eu acho que você é muito calmo.

- Os opostos se atraem. - Finaliza ele com um beijo.

*******

Bem mais tarde, na sala comunal da Grifinória...

- Você o que ? - Amanda não queria acreditar no que seus ouvidos estavam escutando.

- Bem sabe ... se a gente não tivesse parado. - Amanda abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Melhor vocês dois não ficarem mais sozinhos. Pode acontecer algo...

- AMANDA ! - Grita Gina vermelha de vergonha.

- E ... onde ele está agora ? 

- Bem ... ele disse que foi visitar um amigo, mas nao deu muitos detalhes, apenas que o amio é meio invocado e não tem muitos amigos .E que também não gosta de companhia .

- Quem será ? 

- Nem imagino, ele disse que iria me apresentar outro dia . Mas chega de falar de mim, me fala sobre você . E o Crabbe ?

- Bem a gente está ...

- Está ?

- Bem, sabe né ele um sonserino , amigo do Malfoy. - Um brilho triste passou pelos olhos de Amanda. - a gente não tem mais se encontrado com tanta frequência.

- Mandinha , isso é ruim...

- É horrivel Gina , ele me esnoba quando esta com os sonserinos.

- Ele o que !?

- Sim, principalmente quando esta com o loiro gambá. - Amanda sorriu com essa última colocação. - Mas estamos dançando conforme a música.

- Entendo ... Bem na verdade não entendo. - As duas sorriram.

- Mas que chato isso ! Se ele fosse um Corvinal ou Lufa - Lufa, não teriamos esse problema ... - ela realmente estava triste, Gina percebia . 

Era o caso de alguém se aproximar dele, mas quem ? 

O irmão de Amanda não estava, e provavelmente seria visto com maus olhos pelos sonserinos . Seus irmãos, nada . até mesmo Fred e Jorge tem um limite . Rony nem pensar .Se ao menos ela conhecesse alguém que pudesse se aproximar de Crabbe, agluém que ele não olhasse de cara feia logo de cara ...

- Yoh ...

- O que tem ? 

- Ele ... bem, ele e Crabbe não são bem amigos ... mas é a pessoa que eu vi se dar melhor com ele até hoje . Sei lá, acho que ele podia falar com ele, conversar com ele . Não acho que o Crabbe se sinta a vontade para conversar isso com outro da Sonserina .- O Yoh faria isso ?

- Vou falar com ele.

- Gina, você não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz !

******************

Yoh estava encarando o ser a sua frente , este desviou o olhar . Sua presença ali era puro acaso, estava caminhando até os fundos do colégio quando se encontraram .

- Afinal você é um homem ou um rato ?

- Yoh ... tente entender que eu não posso pegar ela e dizer "essa é minha namorada". - Crabbe o olhou , Yoh estava ficando cansado da teimosia dele.

- Você tem medo do gambá ?

- Não , não tenho medo do Draco, tenho medo do pai do Draco.

- E por que teria medo do senhor Malfoy ?

- Bem ele é um Comensal da Morte. - Pelo menos estava evoluindo. - Não devia ter falado isso...

Nenhuma novidade . Quando pegaram os comensais do lord das trevas anos atrás, ele negou tudo, minha mãe me contou ... mas Crabbe ... olha, eu realmente não gosto de me meter na vida das pessoas ... mas você não pode deixar isso continuar . Não me refiro a trair sua casa ... mas a não trair sua vida . Trair a você mesmo . É assim que será, sempre ? O Gambá estalando os dedos, e você obedecendo ? 

- Você não entende, cara ...

- Pior que entendo ... tem medo da exclusão, não é ? De todos os seus amigos lhe darem as costas . Mas acha que eles farão isso por que você está fazendo o que quer, ou por que Draco irá mandar ?

- Desculpe esta ficando tarde , tenho que ir.

- Você esta fugindo , mais não podera fugir a vida inteira.

Os dois rumaram por caminhos diferentes , uma coruja passou por Yoh , ele reconheceu como sendo a pichi ...

- Eu me pergunto como você consegue voar , obrigado pela carta. - A coruja piou alto e não saiu do ombro dele. - Tem que mandar resposta né , tudo bem ...

" Eu sonhei , eu esperei , por meu amor , e o meu coração , se acostumou a sonhar com você , e de repente eu te encontrei , eu vi no seu olhar , a paixão que eu sonhei pra mim. Quando eu te vi , acreditei , que o amor , não era só um sonho meu , eu acordei , e o mundo inteiro acendeu , não para de brilhar , e o meu olhar .... só o seu , eu encontrei , meu grande amor" _( Meu grande amor ,Lara Fabian)_

Yoh sorriu e entrou na sala comunal da Corvinal , ainda com Pichi em seu ombro , ele se sentou e terminou de ler...

" Te amo , te amo , te amo , Yoh preciso falar com você ... Beijos Gina "

Ele pegou uma pena e rabiscou em um pergaminho , e colocou a resposta na pata de Pichi que saiu voando rápido.

Pichi entrou na torre da Grifinória , e pousou no colo de Gina , que pegou a resposta e leu.

" Pode ser amanhã , é que já esta tarde ... Gostei da sua carta

Beijos, Yoh "

- Tudo bem . Amanhã no café eu falo com o Yoh , Pichi pode voltar para o corujal.


	7. Nimbus Versus Firebolt

Capítulo 6 - Nimbus versus Firebolt : O Ponto Fraco de Malfoy

o jogo até que estava emocionante, ele pensava . Apesar da dificuldade, Lufa - Lufa estava fazendo muitos pontos, mesmo com a trapaça da Sonserina . 

Mas aquilo não iria durar muito, ainda mais com a forma de jogar da Sonserina .

- Achei que não viria - ele sorria para a ruiva que se aproximava .

- Nunca deixaria você sozinho aqui , rodeado de meninas da Lufa - Lufa.- Ela deu um beijo rápido nos labios dele.

- Ciúmes ? - Gina olhou para Yoh. - Não precisa responder , mais o que queria comigo ?

" Draco Malfoy Pega o pomo de ouro , vitória da Sonserina "

- Já terminou ? 

- Correção ... só agora terminou ... hmmm ... interessante .

- O que foi ? 

- Depois eu explico ... o seu assunto é mais importante .

- O Crabbe não fala mais com a Amanda , não como antes , ela esta tão triste , será que você poderia falar com ele ?

- Eu já falei com ele ... Ele tem medo do Malfoy ...

- Yoh, me promete uma coisa ?

- Sim ...

- Você nunca vai me trair.

- Como é ? - ele estava visivelmente assustado - de onde você tirou isso ?

- Me prometa.

- Eu prometo , mas por que disso ?

- Não sei, me deu vontade de perguntar... Mais o que você disse que era interessante ? - Pergunta ela tentando mudar de assunto.

- Algo que eu percebi olhando a Sonserina jogar . Não deu pra comparar vendo jogarem contra a Grifinória, tive que ver contra a Lufa - Lufa ... mas por que essa pergunta ? Acha que eu a magoaria ? Eu nunca faria isso, entendeu ? - ele tocava ternamente nos lábios dela com seus dedos - nunca - ela a toca no queixo, aproximando-a e beijando-a novamente apaixonadamente, abraçando-a .

Carlos , se aproxima de Yoh e toca no ombro dele , o moreno leva um susto tão grande que ele e Gina caem no chão.

- AI ! - Gritam os dois , Carlos tinha uma expressão séria.

- Desculpe-me , mas temos que armar táticas para os nossos treinos , e é para hoje.Assistiu o jogo ? 

- SIm ... pobre do pessoal da Lufa - Lufa . O Malfoy fez a Luna se arrebentar toda . 

- É ... mas o cheiro dele ainda está terrivel .

- Não vai sair tão cedo . Nem queira saber do cheiro na hora do almoço .

- Bem rapazes, eu me vou. - Diz a ruiva se levantando do chão. – Carlos, não sabia que estava pintando o cabelo ...

- Como assim ?

- Olha quantos fios loiros na sua capa. - Gina sorriu e foi embora.

Yoh se fez de desentendido , pois Carlos não sabia que ele e Gina descobriram o segredo dele e da Miranda.

- Não me olhe assim e levanta dai , anda logo. - Carlos estava ficando velho, só podia. - Não quero você falando das nossas taticas para sua namorada , tá que ela pode ser legal , mas em época de jogo nada pode sair para terceiros.

- Ok . O professor Flitwick ...

- Já falei com ele . Ele concordou em treinar você hoje a noite . Tem certeza disso ? 

- Se não fizer, nao tenho chance contra o Malfoy . 

- Confirmou sua teoria ? 

- Sim e ... o que ele é aquilo ? - ele aponta para uma caixa enorme no meio do campo de treino . 

- Nossa encomenda chegou .

- Encomenda ? 

- Sim ...

Eles se aproximam e, quando chegam, James e Rika abrem a caixa . Eram várias, uma pra cada um, e Yoh se espanta quando James joga uma pra ele . 

Vassouras . 

Novas . 

Da série Nimbus 2003 !!!!

- Como vocês conseguiram ?

- Se lembra ... - Falou James o encarando.

- Aquele dinheiro. - Yoh estava totalmente espantado.

- Mais é um segredo que temos que esconder até o dia do jogo.

- Claro ... Mais isso é incrivel , olhe esse modelo !

Rika , Miranda , Ariel e Julieta fizeram beicinho , e Yoh olhou para elas.

- O que foi ?

- Agora você não é mais só nosso... - Diz Rika.

- Nosso anjinho esta crianda asas. - Complementa Ariel.

- E tem um fôlego...

- JULIETA ! - Gritam as meninas.

Yoh levantou uma sombrancelha , o mesmo faziam James e Carlos ...

- Aonde vocês estão querendo chegar ?

- Bem, não podemos mais deixar você sair por ai...

- Sozinho com a Gina...

- Hã ? Por que não ...

- Ah, danadinho ... queria passar do ponto, não é mesmo ? 

- Eí, não é nada disso que vocês estão - ele erguia a vassoura, como se quisesse se defender, até que percebe algo escrito no cabo dela - Cho Chang ? Mas o que é isso ? 

- Hã ... - Carlos estava um pouco embaraçado - Yoh ... essa ... essa não é a sua vassoura ainda ... tinhamos encomendado essas vassoura há algum tempo . Ficamos o ano passado inteiro economizando para comprar novas vassouras, e a Cho tinha pedido também . 

- Então terei que usar a dela ? Que coisa . Melhor tomar cuidado para acabar não quebrando ela . não quero virar de credor para devedor .

- Sabemos que dará o seu melhor, Yoh - Ariel dava um tapa em seu ombro, embora Yoh percebesse que havia um certo desânimo em sua voz . 

- É isso ai - Rika continuava - o jogo contra Lufa - Lufa foi ótimo, vamos arrebentar com a Sonserina !

- A gente vai a forra - falava Julieta - vou dar o meu melhor e bloquear o maior número possivel de goles !

- E eu pegarei o pomo - Yoh dizia com um ar de vitória, apesar dos olhos das meninas não concordarem totalmente com isso . - O que foi ? 

- Nada, não . A gente tem certeza de que você vai pegar o pomo .

- E por que esse desanimo ?

- BOm, é que ... ele ... o Malfoy ... bem ...

- Não se preocupem ... confiem em mim . E dai que ele tem AQUELA vassoura ? - ele colocava a vassoura no chão - é preciso muito mais do que isso . O Malfoy vai descobrir que dinheiro não compra tudo . Vocês estão desanimadas por que nunca venceram a Sonserina . Bem, isso irá mudar, por que eu não vou entregar os pontos nem mesmo que essa vassoura se parta !

- Não diga isso Yoh , lembre-se que falar assim não é bom. - Diz Julieta batendo na madeira.

- Mulheres. - Murmurou ele. - Levantem esses ânimos ! Credo , até parecem que já perdemos antes mesmo de jogar , vocês não confiam em mim ? - Fez uma cara de cão sem dono.

*********************

- ENTENDAM TODOS EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO... A tática vai ser o seguinte .. YOH PARE JÁ COM ESSA PENA.

- Sim senhor. - Yoh colocou a pena no lugar.

- O time da Sonserina ele é ...

- Mais forte que o nosso. - Falou Julieta.

- Não, eu ia falar que o apanhador deles é fraco. - Diz Carlos se sentando.

- COmo é ? 

- Yoh ... explique para eles, por favor ...

- Bem ... andei observando os últimos jogos e ...

Yoh começa a passar para todos suas descobertas, alias, mais do que esperavam, o que trouxe um novo animo para todos . Todos ficaram pasmos com aquilo, nunca tinham visto as coisas pelo ponto de vista que Yoh estava compartilhando com eles .

***

- TEm certeza disso, Yoh ? Podemos voltar ainda . 

- Não, professor . Vamos logo . 

- Como quiser .

Um pouco distantes, os demais membros do time apenas observavam . As meninas estavam um pouco em pânico . Yoh só podia ser maluco, pensavam . 

Nem mesmo Rika e James conseguiriam resistir aquilo . Nem Cho conseguiria se esquivar . 

Yoh sobe em sua vassoura, e começa a ganhar altura . 

Eis que, de repente, os olhos do professor Flitwick começam a brilhar, junto com sua varinha, e não um, mas um número realmente grande de balaços surgem . Juntando o fato de que já era noite, eles se tornavam ainda mais mortais . 

- AInda quer prosseguir ? 

- SIm, professor . 

- É só um jogo, Yoh . Pode se machucar seriamente . 

- Deixe ele, professor - Carlos se aproximava - já discutimos isso . E concordamos . 

- O que vocês querem provar com isso ? 

- Nada, professor . Mas, pela primeira vez em anos, temos a chance de ganhar o torneio de casas . Não gostaria que seus alunos sempre se esforçassem assim ?

- Não a ponto de morrerem . 

- O sucesso só vem na frente do trabalho no dicionário, professor . E isso não é brincadeira, é sério, mesmo . A Sonserina vai pegar pesado, e eu tenho que estar pronto . 

- Professor ... Yoh não sabia jogar quadribol . Antes do jogo contra a Lufa - Lufa, passamos a semana toda ensinando nossas melhores jogadas para ele . A maioria das manobras ele já conhecia, mas tinham outro nome, já que ele gosta de corrida de vassouras . Mas se tem alguém que tem chance de pear aquele pomo, é ele . 

- Pois bem, senhores - os balaços começam a subir nas alturas e se moverem perigosamente ao redor de Yoh - como quiserem - os olhos do professor brilham novamente, e o semblante dócil some, sendo tomado por uma expressão dura e rigida .

- Eu não quero ver. - Diz Julieta tampando os olhos.

- Nem eu . - Diz Ariel seguindo a amiga e fechando os olhos.

Yoh conseguiu desviar dos primeiros balaços , ele estava fazendo manobras incriveis , James e Rika estavam boquiabertos , Julieta e Ariel estavam com um olho aberto e outro fechado.

ELe joga de um lado, vira para o outro e escapa de um . E de outro . E de outro . 

Aparentemente o professor Flitwick não era tão bonzinho quanto pensavam . 

E nem fraco, a despeito de sua aparência . Eram tantos balaços, que eles nem podiam contar .

- Achei - Yoh fitava os olhos ao ver o pomo e seguindo na direção dele com enorme velocidade . Em um disparo,ele chega perto, até que um balaço o atinge . E mais dois . Virando o corpo, ele consegue se firmar e evitar os demais, pensando no que fazer . 

Mas o pomo havia sumido .

Eram muitos . E vindo em sua direção . 

Tinha que se acostumara a executar manobras muito rápidas em espaços muito curtos . Fazia isso em corridas, mas ali era um pouco diferente . 

Um outro passa bem próximo de sua cabeça . O professor estava pegando pesado, mesmo . 

Até que ele vê o pomo de novo e vai até ele . Faz uma volta em espiral e escapa de dois balaços, para e evita um terceiro, detém seu abanço e escapa de outro . 

Lá estava ele . E seria dele . 

ELe estica a mão, apenas para um outro balaço atingi-lo no braço, fazendo-o sentir uma dor enorme . 

Do chão, Julieta e Ariel fechavam os olhos . Aquele segundo de distração iria custar caro, ele seria acertado em cheio por um balaço no rosto que não vira .

O Choque é ouvido . Ariel, Miranda, Julieta e Carlos observavam aquilo boquiabertos . 

- cuidado, Yoh - a voz de Rika era como música para seus ouvidos - tente não ser atingido .

- Rika ? 

- Somos a defesa, Yoh - James sorria para ele - e nós cumprimos nosso trabalho . Achou que enfrentaria dezenas de balaços sem nossa ajuda ? 

- Hmmm ...

- Esse treino não vale apenas para você - ele rebate outro - vale pra todos nós !

- Já que vocês querem tanto entrar na festa. - Yoh vai a toda atrás do pomo , ele estica o braço e fecha rapidamente a mão, percebendo que falhou e se jogar para a direita, escapando de outro balaço, mas ouve um zunido vindo debaixo, mas ele continua perseguindo o pomo, enquanto Rika e James iam abrindo caminho para ele . Eram muitos, e várias foram as vezes em que os batedores foram atingidos mas, aproveitando a brecha criada por uma jogada conjunta de ambos, ele finalmente consegue . Ariel , Miranda e Julieta gritavam de felicidade, o professor ao ouvir que ele pegou o pomo desfez o feitiço dos balaços.

Yoh voltou ao chão , acompanhado de Rika e James ...

- Estranho ... tudo isso apenas por uma bolinha dourada ... dificil de acreditar, não é mesmo ? Doze jogadores arriscando seus pescoços enquanto outros dois corriam atrás de uma bola dourada ... realmente, não faz sentido ... e acho que terei que visitar madame Ponfrey, professor .

E o treino continuou, dia após dia, Rrika e James rebatiam cada vez melhor, mesmo sendo atingidos pelo balaços . 

***

Era grande o dia . O time da Corvinal se reunia para o café da manha, esperando pelo que iria acontecer . 

A única coisa que realmente os incomodava - e toda escola - era o cheiro insuportável que vinha da mesa da Sonserina .

Draco Malfoy estava com uma cara de poucos amigos , ainda mais que ninguém sentava mais perto dele, ele lançou um olhar mortal para o time da Corvinal. Aos poucos o salão foi esvaziando pois os alunos estavam todos indo para o campo ver o jogo , Carlos puxou Yoh pela gola , para ele não ficar enrolando com a Gina ali no salão , no meio do caminho eles se encontraram com Cho.

- Boa, sorte Corvos.

- Obrigado. - Diz o time em peso.

- Bom jogo , vou estar lá.

- Tá, mas - Carlos parava - que história é essa de corvos ? O simbolo da Corvinal é uma ave de rapina, uma águia !

- É? E o que é isso nesse chapéu estranho do Yoh ? - ela apontava para um boné virado para trás,em que na frente estava desenhado um corvo .

- Ele vai tirar essa coisa, não vai , Yoh ? 

- Nem pensar ! - ele batia com o pé no chão - foi o meu pai quem me deu ! E não tem nada demais .

- Hmmm ... bom, vejamos se a juiza vai permitir isso . 

- Você parece confiante, Kneen - ele se virava, encarando todo o veneno de Malfoy - mas o que você acha que um bando de dementes podem fazer, ainda mais você, usando esse chapéu estúpido de trouxa ? 

- Pelo menos eu não tenho problema com banho - ele dava uma risada, assim como todos os presentes .

- Você vai me pagar por isso Kneen. - Draco sai dali em passos pesados. Mas ele se vira, retirando ua vassoura da mesa - vejamos quem é mais rápido - Draco mostrava sua nova vassoura, uma Firebolt ultimo modelo, o qual deixa toda a sala inpressionada .

- E será que você sabe usar isso de verdaade, Malfoy ? - Yoh ria , peloa primeira vez, com desdém, alo que impressionou James.

Ele aparentemente sabia de algo que o outros não .

- Que medo , fala demais age de menos. - Diz Yoh ajeitando o boné. - Vamos lá naquele vestiario né senhor capitão.

- Sim. - Carlos sai na frente de todos e o resto do time o segue , eles entram no vestiario.- Time ...

***********

- Gina, aonde você vai ? - Pergunta Amanda.

- Já volto , vou desejar boa sorte para o Yoh.

- Gina, você não toma jeito...

A ruiva saiu em disparada para o local aonde ficava o vestiario que o time da Corvinal estava.

- Aonde ela foi ? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Falar com o Yoh...

- Vamos torcer para a Corvinal.

- Claro , e o Rony ?

- Disse que pela primeira vai torcer para a Sonserina. - Amanda riu e Hermione também , Harry estava junto a Cho e eles pareciam mais que amigos.

Rony chegou com umas bandeirinhas , as meninas apenas se olharam ...

- Que foi ?

- Você vai mesmo torcer para a Sonserina ?

Rony pegou as bandeirinhas e entregou para Hermione e Amanda , as duas se olharam e olharam para o ruivo que estava com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- CORVINAL , CORVINAL !!! - Gritava ele junto aos outros alunos da casa.

Hermione e Amanda se olharam , até o Harry e a Cho olharam para o ruivo assustados , ele não ia torcer para o time das cobras ?

-Pensei que não gostasse dele ...

- E não gosto ! Mas gostei do que ele fez com o LOIRO GAMBÁ ! - ele grita, fazendo todo refeitório olhar para Malfoy, que fedia como um .- Malfoy, como vou dizer isso sem duplo sentido ? Você fede !

- Cho - Hermione se dirigia a ela - qual é a vassoura de Yoh ? 

- Uma Nimbus, série 2003 .

- Nimbus ? - ela olhava de lado - mas ... o Draco tem uma Firebolt ... da nova série . Acha que ele pode vence-lo ? 

- Não tenho certeza ... 

- Não tem ? Então, como ele fará ? 

- É o que veremos . Harry, eu vou indo . Lino jordam ne convidou para narrar o jogo com ele .

- Okay , nos vemos após o jogo. - Cho sorriu e foi para o campo , guiando sua cadeira de rodas .

***

As arquibancadas estavam ficando lotadas , podia se ver muitas bandeiras amarelas e algumas verdes ... na verdade, as bandeiras amarelas cobriam ¾ de todo o estado ...

" Bem-vindos a este dia frio para mais um jogo , Sonserina versus Corvinal , aqui ao meu lado esta a fabulosa , vitaminada "

- Jordan !!!

" Desculpe-me professora , bem como eu ia dizendo , Cho Chang vai comentar a partida junto comigo ... Cho como você acha que será esta partida ? "

" Primeiramente Bom dia a todos , bem Lino acho que a partida será bem cheia de faltas e abuso de poder , por parte da Sonserina , pois o comportamento apresentado nos últimos jogos demonstrou que eles preferem a força ao invés da técnica. "  


***

- Yoh ...

- Sim ? Que foi, James ? 

- Olha ... tá legal, você é um ótimo apanhador ... admito que tem garra, que vai até o fim, mas ...vai mesmo usar esse .. esse ... como é mesmo que os trouxas chamam esse chapéu engraçado ? 

- Boné . 

- E por que ele tem um bico para trás ? 

- Não tem, eu é que o estou usando voltado para trás . Gosto do desenho do corvo na minha nuca .

- Tá ... mas ainda acho que o pessoal vai estranhar você jogando com esse chapéu estranho . Primeiro a Cho chamando a gente de Corvos, agora isso ...

- Sabe que faz sentido ? Quer dizer ... Corvinal, Corvo ... tá certo que o simbolo da nossa casa não é um corvo, mas ...

- Muito bem, gente – Carlos chamava a atenção de todos – agora é a hora . Todos aqui se esforçaram bastante, treinaram duro para esse jogo . Reconheço que será uma partida dificil, mas sei que temos grandes chances de vencer . Se jogarmos com garra, força e determinação, podemos definir esse jogo . Hoje estaremos enfrentando ...

Yoh olha para trás e, ignorando o discurso de Carlos, ele se afasta, indo para um pouco longe dos demais, encontrando o que queria : uma bela moça ruiva , atrás da coluna, sinalizando para ele .

- Pensei que não ia te encontrar antes do jogo – ela sorria para o mesmo e enlaçava seu pescoço, ao passo que os braços dele seguravam sua cintura .

- Bem ... você iria me ver de qualquer jeito, mas admito que estou me sentindo bastante sortudo depois dessa visita .

- Mesmo ? Bom, então se me dá licença, eu vim até aqui para lhe desejar sorte ....

- ... e pra completar, tenho certeza de que cada um aqui dará o máximo de si, por que não estamos jogando pela vitória, orgulho próprio ou fama, estamos fazendo isso pela nossa cas ... YOH ! VOCÊ PRESTOU ATENÇÃO EM METADE DO QUE EU DISSE ?!?!? – Ele gritava com fúria, ao perceber que, bem ao fundo, Yoh abraçava e beijava apaixonadamente Gina, a qual tinha um sorriso de um canto ao outro ao ouvir o grito de Carlos . 

- Hmmmm – ele fazia sinal de positivo com o polegar, sem largar da moça . Miranda se aproxima e tasca um beijo em Carlos, terminando com o mau humor dele .

- Gente – James olhava para o lado de fora – o time da Sonserina já entrou, estão chamando a gente, vamos .

- vamos, então – Carlos larga a mão de Miranda e vai na frente liderando o time – YOH, QUER DESGRUDAR DELA SÓ POR UM MINUTO ?!?!?

- Hmmmm ... chato – Gina impedia a desgastante tarefa – vou estar torcendo por você, viu ? 

- Vou dedicar essa vitória a você, minha linda . 

- Você pode dedicar essa vitória ao coelhinho da páscoa, ao Frudge ou até mesmo a você-sabe-quem, mas faça o favor de pegar o pomo ! – Carlos continuava chamando sua atenção .

- É .... vamos lá jogar, pessoal – ele dava um último e rápido beijo em Gina, e em seguida acompanha os demais jogadores . – vamos mostrar o nosso quadribol !

Apesar de estarem aparentemente descontraidos, James, Rika, Julieta, Marina e Ariel estavam preocupados, e com razão . Não era propriamente o time da Sonserina que representava problema, mas o apanhador deles em questão, o qual usava uma vassoura bem superior a deles, e que mesmo a experiência de Yoh em corridas poderia ter problemas . 

Em verdade, o treino fora excelente, e hoje veriam os reais resultados . Ninguém duvidava de que os que mais se desenvolveram além de Yoh foram Rika e James, que depois de se verem cercados por uma chuva de balaços, aparentemente tiveram uma significativa mudança em sua força e velocidade de reação . 

Mas mesmo assim, algo batia no peito deles . 

Era uma espécie de sentimento que os perfurava, que os feria duramente . 

Não era pra menos . Há mais de dez anos Corvinal não ganhava da Sonserina, a sensação de que seria uma partida perdida era forte . 

Mas, da sua parte mais funda, tentavam buscar animo, buscar forças . Queriam acreditar que, ao menos uma vez, o esforço poderia ser recompensado . 

Os sete corvinais – ou "corvos", como Cho os havia chamado, por motivos que eles sequer imaginavam, apesar de James achar que tinha algo a ver com o corvo no boné de Yoh – entram no campo, ao som de centenas de torcedores . 

Eram muitos . Ao contrário do jogo Corvinal versus Lufa - Lufa e Sonserina versus Lufa - Lufa, a escola em peso estava ali . Imaginava que a Lufa - Lufa fosse comparecer em respeito a casa companheira, mas não haviam previsto que um número tão grande de grifinórios surgiriam . 

- E ENTRANDO NO CAMPO TEMOS AS ARTILHEIRAS ARIEL, MIRANDA E O CAPITÃO CARLOS ; A GOLEIRA JULIETA, OS BATEDORES RIKA E JAMES E, POR FIM, O APANHADOR YOH . MAIS UM JOGO ESTÁ PRESTES A COMEÇAR, E APARENTEMENTE O MESMO RESERVA MUITAS SURPRESAS . MUITOS NÃO BOTARAM FÉ NO TIME DA CORVINAL POR TEREM SUBSTITUIDO SUA APANHADORA NA ÚLTIMA HORA, MAS O SUBSTITUTO SE MOSTROU A ALTURA DA TAREFA E EXECUTOU COM HABILIDADE SUA FUNÇÃO .

James passa a mão na testa, observando as pessoas ali presentes, e também algumas nuvens que se formavam . Iria cair uma bela de uma chuva . Rika balançava seu bastão, tocando-o ocasionalmente no chão . Miranda mantinha uma mão presa na capa de Carlos, enquanto que Ariel e Julieta seguravam nos ombros de Yoh, o qual observava calmamente as pessoas ao redor . 

Muita gente . Muita gente, mesmo .

Todos os professores, inclusive alguns figurões presentes .

Do outro lado, o time da Sonserina não tinha cara de muitos amigos . Em especial Draco . 

Seria boa idéia contar para ele que o truque para não ficar com aquele cheiro insuportável era não se molhar ? 

Talvez .

Mas o mesmo o fuzilava com os olhos . Aparentemente não gostou do comentário na sala de alimentação . 

- Senhor Kneen – madava Hooch olhava para Yoh – não vai pegar sua vassoura ? – ela apontava para a vassoura dele, a qual agora estava deitada no chão. 

- Prefiro deixá-la ai por enquanto, é pra dar sorte .

- Vai se atrasar e colocar o time em risco se fizer isso .

- Talvez, mas ... há algo regras me proibindo de fazer isso ? 

Ela arregalou os olhos e parou de falar com ele . O time da Sonserina começava a rir, no mínimo o Corvinal deveia ter enlouquecido . Todos os demais jogadores de ambos os times estavam com as vassouras em suas mãos, prontos para decolar . 

Até mesmo os expectadores estavam pasmos com aquilo . 

- Quero um jogo limpo – ela abre a maleta e as bolas sobem – voem !

Madame Hooch abre a maleta e a goles, os balaços e o pomo de ouro sobe .

No entanto, antes que qualquer outro jogador pudesse montar por completo na vassoura e subir, Yo se joga bruscamente por cima de sua vassoura, a qual estava caida no chão, ficando praticamente deitado nele . No instante seguinte, ele literalmente sobe na mesma posição em que estava, em uma velocidade tão impressionante que deixou os outros jogadores da Sonserina de boca aberta . 

Ao contrario das outras vezes em que subia de forma reta, como se fosse um foguete, ela subia em posição de deitado, literalmente parecendo que ia se dobrar com a velocidade . Os expectadores ficam impressionados e Lino Jordam mal tem tempo de anunciar a jogada, a única coisa em que todos prestam atenção era que Yoh estava alcançando as bolas . Ele passa direto pela goles, pelos balaços e se aproxima assustadoramente do pomo de ouro, esticando sua mão, no entanto, faltando poucos centimetros para alcança-lo, ele atinge seu ápice e muda de direção, sumindo do raio de visão de todos . 

- Droga – ele esbravejava – bem ... não funcionou mesmo nos treinos, mas valeu a intenção . 

- ISSO FOI SENSACIONAL, CAROS EXPECTADORES ! POR POUCO ESSA NÃO SE TORNOU UMA DAS MAIS RÁPIDAS PARTIDAS DA HISTÓRIA DO QUADRIBOL, TENDO NEM MESMO UM MINUTO DE JOGO ! SENSACIONAL ESSA SUBIDA NA HORIZONTAL DE YOH KNEEN !

- Mas que manobra foi aquela ? – Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados – não me lembro de tê-la visto naquele livro de Quadribol, Rony . 

- É por que ela não está lá, Mione . – ele estava igualmente surpreso .

- Ele a criou – Harry completava, estupefato . 

Yoh joga a vassoura para trás, escapando de um balaço, fazendo os expectadores sairem de seu estado catatônico e lembrarem-se de que o jogo apenas começou .

Os 13 jogadores montam rapidamente em suas vassouras, ganhando altura . Yoh não se surpreendeu quando Draco parou a pouco mais de dez metros dele, encarando-o . 

Como imaginava . Seria muito mais do que um jogo . 

- E COMEÇA O JOGO ! ARIEL PEGA A BOLA E JOGA PARA MIRANDA, A QUAL ATRAVESSA A AINDA ATRAPALHADA DEFESA DA SONSERINA POR CAUSA DO ÚLTIMO LANCE, E MARCA GOL ! DEZ PONTOS PARA A CORVINAL !!!

O público comemora em unissomo . O primeiro gol da Corvinal . 

Era um bom sinal . 

- Melhor ficar atento para esses balaços não te pegarem, Draco . 

- Cuide de sua vida, sangue-ruim . Você terá muito com o que se preocupar durante o jogo .

- Mesmo ? Bom, então é melhor eu ir andando – ele mergulha, ato esse imitado por Draco .

- E PARECE QUE O APANHADOR DA CORVINAL ENCONTROU O POMO ... OU SERÁ QUE NÃO ? TERIA SIDO UM ENGANO DELE ? 

Yoh segue em frente, sobe, vira a esquerda e para em frente ao gol da Corvinal, sendo seguido por Draco . 

- Atrás de você, branquelo – Draco é obrigado a sair da frente para não ser atingido pela goles arremessada pelo artilheiro da Sonserina, mas Julieta faz uma pirueta e atinge a cauda da vassoura na goles, fazendo-a cair nos braços de Ariel .

- BELISSIMO BLOQUEIO DE JULIETA, CULMINANDO COM O RETORNO DA GOLES PARA ARIEL, A BELA FADA DOS VENTOS .

- Lino, quer fazer o favor de se concentrar no jogo ? 

Yoh começa a olhar em todas as direções, como se procurasse algo . Acima, abaixo,esquerda, direita .... até que ele sobe que nem um raio, sendo seguido por Draco, que não demora nem um pouco para estar ao lado dele . 

Realmente a Firebolt era impressionante, ele pensava . Partia do zero para uma velocidade exorbitante com uma facilidade incrivel . 

Até que, quando está bem acima dos outros jogadores, ele mergulha, passa em frente a Lino Jordam – estranho ... quem era aquele sujeito loiro na arquibancada ? Parecia com o Malfoy – desce bem reto a parede mas tem sua manobra interrompida quando percebe que Draco passou na sua frente e parou, como se estivesse procurando algo . 

Ele sobe novamente, ficando na mesma altura dos outros jogadores, observando aquilo . Não demora muito para Draco subir, espumando pela boca .

- Grrrrr ... seu sangue-ruim ! Está me tirando por idiota, é ? 

- Quem, eu ? Não posso correr um pouquinho, Draco ?

- Não se faça de idiota ! Está me enganando !

- É você quem está me seguindo .

- Você é que está fingindo ter visto o pomo de ouro !

- Não tenho culpa se você não o viu também . Aliás, lembro-me que no seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol contra o Potter, a bola estava a centimetros da sua cabeça e você não percebeu . Como se sentiu depois ? Foi revoltante, não ? 

- Cale a boca ! Aquele verme do Potter só teve sorte !

- Sorte ? Ele te venceu ao pegar o pomo . Não deve ser tão dificil assim, não é ? 

- Não fique contando vantagem – a voz dele assumiu um tom bastante frio – você não é o Potter . 

- Quer dizer que admite que ele é superior a você e que eu o venceria se fosse ele ? Interessante, Malfoy . Interessante descobrir que um sangue-puro como você tem um certo respeito por um sangue-ruim como ele . 

- Ora ... CALE A BOCA !!! – Draco avança na direção de Yoh, mas ele dá um toque na vassoura e a ergue um pouco, deixandoDraco passar e evitando o choque com ele . 

- Da próxima vez você me acerta, Malfoy ! – ele gritava .

- Você se acha muito engraçadinho, não é ? – Draco recuava – vejamos o que você sabe fazer com essa vassoura ...

Yoh mal teve tempo de reagir quando a Firebolt de Draco passou bem perto dele, esbarrando no cabo de sua vassoura e fazendo-o girar . Draco dá meia volta e repete a ação, quase fazendo Yoh cair . E de novo . E de novo !

- MALFOY, SEU SAFADO ! – Gina espumava só de ver aquilo . Nada nas regras poderia ser feito, pois o que estava desestabilizando Yoh era força do ar gerado pela passagem da Firebolt, a qual era bastante rápida .

Draco vinha pela direita, esquerda, por cima ... estava fazendo miséria ali, tentando derrubar Yoh . O mesmo perdeu a conta do número de vezes em que sua vassoura girou tanto que ele quase caiu .

- A festa acabou, Draco – Yoh segura com tanta força o cabo da vassoura que ela para de girar e, estabilizando-a, ele sobe o mais alto possível, deixando Draco para trás . 

- Isso, fique ai encima ! – debochava o mesmo .

- E GOL DA SONSERINA, GENTE ! SONSERINA 110, CORVINAL 90 ! O JOGO ESTÁ BASTANTE ACIRRADO ! E VOCÊ, CHO ? 

- BEM, LINO, APARENTEMENTE O TIME DA CORVINAL EVOLUIU BASTANTE DESDE O ÚLTIMO JOGO, MAS NÃO É BEM ASSIM . O ULTIMO CAMPEONATO FOI HÁ DOIS ANOS . MUITOS JOGADORES SE FORMARAM, OUTROS APENAS DEIXARAM DE JOGAR . TEMOS AQUI , NOS TIMES DE TODAS AS CASAS, JOVENS TALENTOS, JOGADORES QUE NINGUÉM CONHECIA . A SONSERINA SEMPRE FOI UM TIME FORTE EM RELAÇÃO AOS OUTROS, MAS AS OUTRAS CASAS RECEBERAM GRANDES REFORÇOS, TAMBÉM .

- BRILHANTE OBSERVAÇÃO, CHO, MAS ... CARAMBA !!! O QUE O YOH ESTÁ FAZENDO ALI ENCIMA ?

Lino apontava para Yoh, o qual estava bem acima dos jogadores , dando voltas . Era uma volta tão grande, que praticamente cobria todo o campo . Na verdade, estava dando voltas ao redor do campo .

- Idiota – Draco ria dele – vai acabar vomitando ai encima . O que quer fazer, deixar os jogadores tontos ?

Talvez essa não fosse realmente a idéia, mas a questão era que um dos jogadores parou alguns instantes, curioso com o que Yoh fazia, e teve a bola roubada por Carlos, o qual jogou para Miranda, a mesma rebateu para Ariel, a qual interceptou e devolveu para Carlos, dando ao mesmo a chance de marcar um gol . 

O time da Sonserina ficou levemente surpreso, mas voltou para a ofensiva, ignorando aquilo . Se esse era o melhor que que os corvinais podiam fazer, então o jogo estava ganho . 

Cansado de ficar tentando adivinhar o que aquele sangue-ruim estava fazendo, Draco começa a se concentrar no campo, observando-o atentamente, até que, por puro acaso, um brilho dourado passa diante de seus olhos, e o mesmo emite um leve sorriso . 

O pomo dourado . 

A partida estava ganha, pensava . 

Ele dá um leve toque na Firebolt e a mesma dispara . Draco se atrapalha um pouco, segurando o cabo com força, evitando perder o controle, aproximando-se rapidamente dele .

A goleira da Sonserina toma um susto quando um vulto passa diante dela, de modo que acaba levando um gol de bobeira, metade dos alunos da bancada da Lufa - Lufa cai para trás pelo susto ao ver algo passando como um raio bem perto deles, e madame Hoocch arregala os olhos quando vê um objeto se movendo perto do chão e arrastando uma nuvem de poeira consigo . 

Draco estica o braço para pegar o pomo, quando sente algo bater em sua vassoura, disputando-o . Ele joga a Firebolt para o lado, empurrando o que quer que fosse, de modo que o pomo se afasta, e o que quer que estivesse empurrando-o some . Ao olhar para baixo vê o pomo novamente e desce, mas ouve um barulho e no instante seguinte ele arregala os olhos ao ver o mesmo vulto mergulhando a uma velocidade que o mesmo não podia acreditar . 

Yoh .

O pomo se aproxima bastante do chão e ambos o seguem, mas quando está quase o atingindo-o, ele muda sua rota e segue para frente, e ambos os apanhadores ajustam suas vassouras e vão atrás dele . 

Não era possível, Draco pensava . Ele não podia estar voando a uma velocidade daquelas, podia ? 

A não, ser, claro ...

A Nimbus 2003 de Yoh emparelha com a Firebolt de Draco, e ficam batendo uma na outra, com uma força estrondosa gerada pela velocidade, um tentando jogar o outro para fora enquanto corriam em direção ao pomo, até que ele sobe . 

Como um missil, ambos sobem, deixando um rastro para trás de poeira, voando como se suas vidas dependessem .

A Firebolt sobe mais rápido, de forma que Draco estica sua mão, pronto para pegar o pomo ... até que ele some, tão rápido como surgiu . 

Mas os problemas estavam longe de terminar . Draco começa a girar contra sua vontade, e ao olhar para a esquerda, vê algo vindo bem rápido, de modo que ele nem tem tempo de desviar, e sua vassoura gira como louca novamente . 

Ele a domina, mas o que quer que fosse, retorna . Não chegava a encostar nele, mas quando passava perto, o deslocamento do ar era tão grande que o empurrava, de modo que, da última vez, sua vassoura é empurrada contra a torcida da Sonserina .

- Maldição ! – ele se ergue, preparando-se para montar em sua vassoura, quando observa Yo, parado, encarando-o . 

Naquele momento, algo estranho aconteceu . Não era apenas Draco, mas todos os expectadores observavam Yoh com se uma nova cabeça tivesse nascido nele . 

Até mesmo os professores .

- SEU TRAPACEIRO – os olhares se dirigiam para a bancada dos professores, em especial , àquele que era conhecido como um dos mais rigidos professores da escola e diretor da Sonserina – MADAME HOOCH, PARE O JOGO ! ESSE MOLEQUE ESTÁ TRAPACEANDO !!!!! ELE ESTÁ USANDO MAGIA !!!!!


	8. Draco Dormiens

CAPÍTULO 7 – DRACO DORMIENS

Gina Weasley estava tendo um dos dias mais surpreendentes de sua vida, e ele mal estava começando . 

Em primeiro lugar, teve a chance de presenciar um rápido confronto entre seu namorado e Draco no salão principal, de forma que Yoh no fim saiu ganhando, alfinetando Draco com uma pergunta . 

Depois que o jogo começou, ela pode sentir todo o desânimo de muitos expectadores diante de Yoh – antes ela havia lhe dado um "incentivo" para o jogo – por causa de sua vassoura, uma vez que, para muitos, não havia muita diferença entre o time da Lufa - Lufa e o da Corvinal .

As coisas começaram a esquentar quando Yoh fez Draco de idiota, perseguindo um pomo imaginário e fazendo-o ir atrás, de modo que Draco voou ao redor dele mostrando sua superioridade, ameaçando derrubá-lo . 

Mas o que estava acontecendo agora era realmente uma novidade . Talvez devesse ler "Hogwarts, uma história", ou "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" para ver se havia algo parecido sobre trapaças em Quadribol .

Mas ... Yoh ? Trapacear ? Por que ? 

Madame Hooch havia paralisado o jogo, de modo que todos os jogadores pousaram . Havia um sorriso entre os jogadores da Sonserina, e uma expressão ora de surpresa, ora de indignação entre a maioria dos alunos .

- MAS O QUE É ISSO, MINHA GENTE ? O APANHADOR DA CORVINAL FOI PEGO TRAPACEANDO ?

- ISSO QUEM DIRÁ É A JUÍZA, JORDAN . ATÉ QUE A ACUSAÇÃO DO PROFESSOR SNAPE SEJA PROVADA, NÃO É MAIS DO QUE ISSO, UMA ACUSAÇÃO . YOH É CONHECIDO POR SER UM EXCELENTE ESPORTISTA, NÃO HÁ NADA EM SUA FICHA RELATANDO TRAPAÇA .

- QUE FICHA ? NÃO HÁ NADA NOS REGISTROS DA ESCOLA A RESPEITO DELE EM ESPORTES !

- Seu trapaceiro ! – o capitão do time da Sonserina dava um soco em Yoh, derrubando-o, mas o mesmo apenas se ergue, sem nem ao menos reagir . Ao olhar para trás, ele percebe que Miranda e Ariel estavam segurando Julieta, a qual espumava . 

- Como se você tivesse moral para isso . Madame Hooch, por que interrompeu o jogo ? 

- Interromper ? – o rapaz gritava – todo mundo viu que você trapaceou, Corvinal ! – ele empurra Yoh novamente – Madame Hooch, isso é uma clara trapaça ! O time da Corvinal violou as regras do Quadribol !

- E ... você poderia me dizer exatamente qual regra eu violei ? – Yoh o encarava naturalmente e, furioso com o comentário dele, o mesmo avança para bater nele novamente, até que Carlos surge em sua frente e segura seu punho com força .

- Encoste um dedo nele, e nem Madame Ponfrey poderá te curar, entendeu ? Vai precisar de uma cadeira de rodas voadora para jogar Quadribol novamente .

Os olhos de ambos se encontram, emitindo faiscas, até que ele dá um passo para trás, encarando Madame Hooch .

- Juíza – Carlos se pronunciava – qual o motivo da paralisação do jogo ? 

- Você ouviu a acusação, rapaz .

- Não, senhora . Eu ouvi o grito do professor de poções e diretor da Sonserina contra um dos membros do time, o qual não apresentou provas para tanto . A senhora poderia me dizer o motivo do jogo ter sido paralisado ?

Hooch olhou para Snape, o qual estava prestando atenção em tudo .

- Veham comigo – ela sinaliza para os dois capitães, de modo que eles sobem em suas vassouras e voam até onde estavam os professores – Severo, o jogo está paralisado . Ainda quer manter sua acusação ? 

- Não sou de voltar atrás, Hooch . Aquele moleque está claramente trapaceando !

- E você poderia dizer como, Severo ? – Flitwick se dirigia a ele calmamente .

- Por acaso ninguém aqui percebeu que esse garoto usou magia ? 

- Não me pareceu .

- Madame Hooch, o que a senhora tem a dizer ? 

- Eu pergunto se ainda manterá sua acusação, Severo . Se o fizer, serei obrigada a exigir que me apresente provas, as quais eu exigiria até mesmo do professor Dumbledore – ela encara o bom velhinho, o qual tinha uma cara séria .

- Pois eu quero que ele venha até aqui .

- Madame Hooch – Carlos começava calmamente – se me permite, isso é uma injustiça . A Corvinal sempre fez uma excelente campanha em termos de seguir as regras, e nos acusar assim de ...

- YOH ! VENHA ATÉ AQUI !

E ele foi . Só que, a contrário do que esperavam, ele não subiu de vassoura, pelo contrário, foi até as escadas da torre dos professores e subiu lentamente, com a mente em muitas coisas, menos no jogo em si . 

Alguns minutos depois ele chega, de modo que alguns professores – até mesmo alguns que não tinham nada a ver com o ocorrido –estavam com uma visivel expressão de aborrecimento .

- Pois não ? 

- Por que não subiu de vassoura ? – Hooch o indagava .

- A senhora não disse isso .

- Preciso dizer, por acaso ? 

- A senhora disse para eu subir, e não como deveria subir .

- Pois deveria ser feito da maneira mais ...

- Professora – Carlos a interrompia – podemos resolver isso logo para retornarmos ao jogo ?

- Certo ... Yoh, o jogo foi paralisado por que o professor Snape o acusou de trapaça . O que tem a dizer ?

- Inocente até que se prove o contrário – ele continuava com aquela calma que seria capaz de irritar até mesmo os mais pacientes – e se estou sendo julgado, tenho direito a uma defesa .

- Isso não é um julgamento, Yoh . Queremos resolver isso amigavelmente ...

- Não ? Sou ofendido moralmente na frente de um numero grande de pessoas, agredido injustamente por outra, obrigado a vir perante o juri supremo de Hogwarts, os quais são os diretores das quatro casas, a juíza do jogo e o diretor da escola, e não estou sendo julgado ? 

- E quem você escolhe como seu defensor, meu rapaz ? – Dumbledore se manifestava pela primeira vez . - O professor Flitwick, talvez ? 

- Eu escolhe ... madame Hooch .

- Eu ? E por que eu deveria aceitar o caso, meu rapaz ? 

- Por que sua arbitragem também está sendo colocada em xeque . A senhora arbitra jogos de Quadribol há anos, e inadimissivel que alguém com sua experiencia cometa uma falha como essa , não é mesmo ? 

Ela olha para o campo, aonde vê os jogadores da Corvinal parados . A mesma manda um rápido olhar para James, o qual apenas dá de ombros, sinalizando que a situação poderia tomar qualquer rumo . 

- Pois eu serei o juiz, então - Dumbledore falava – Severo, você acusa o apanhador da Corvinal de trapaça . E pior, o acusa de usar magia durante o jogo . 

- E mantenho o que digo, professor . 

- Pois bem, professor Snape – Hooch descia da vassoura e se aproximava de Snape – baseado em que faz tal acusação ? 

- Então,querem mesmo continuar com essa encenação ? Pois bem, como desejarem . O apanhador da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy, estava voando em uma Firebolt, série nova . Yoh, qual é o modelo de sua vassoura ? 

- Nimbus , série 2003, senhor .

- Sem mais perguntas .

- Yoh – Hooch tomava a palavra – o que você fez, desde que o jogo começou ?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu testei o grau de percepção do Draco e, devo dizer, é péssimo . Ele me seguiu achando que eu estava atrás do pomo e ...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, Yoh – Hooch o incentiva a parar, ainda mais quando o mesmo percebe que Snape e um homem loiro ao seu lado o olhavam de forma bem feia .

- Certo . Draco começou a voar ao meu redor, tentando me derrubar da vassoura, até que eu subi e fiquei observando o campo, a espera do pomo . Quando ele surgiu, eu fui atrás dele, mas ao disputá-lo com Draco, perdi . Logo depois, o jogo foi paralisado .

- Certo, Yoh . Responda, diante de todos : você usou alguma magia em sua vassoura para deixá-la mais rápida ? 

- Não .

- Alguém o fez para você ? 

- Não . 

- Em algum momento sentiu-se tentado a fazer algo do tipo, visando o título das casas ? 

- Não . 

- Sem mais perguntas .

- Vai acreditar apenas na palavra dele, Hooch ? – Snape baita o pé e se erguia .

- Vou, Severo . Como ele mesmo fez questão de me lembrar, eu faço isso há anos, e não percebi nada de anormal nele .

- Com sua licença – Yoh retirava seu uniforme de Quadribol, ficando apenas com sua roupa normal – se aceitam uma sugestão ... podem me revistar, e verão que não carrego varinha alguma . 

A roupa dele passou entre os professores, e todos puderam comprovar isso . 

- E isso aqui ? - Snape puxou o boné dele .

- Eí !

- Por que ficou irritado ? Professor Dumbledore, gostaria e ver isto ?

- Severo, isto é um boné, uma espécie de chapéu . E me parece que ele o estava usando ao contrário por pura estética, não é mesmo, meu rapaz ? 

- Sim, senhor – ele tem uma leve surpresa . Não imaginava que o diretor tivesse um conhecimento a respeito de trouxas tão grande .

- Então, deixe-nos analisar essa vassoura .

A Nimbus de Yoh – ou melhor, Cho – passa pelas mãos de todos os diretores . Todos, mesmo . Até mesmo Cho a pega, comentando que o dinheiro gasto foi bem investido, até que a mesma chega às mãos de Hooch .

- Bom cabo . A falha de desvio foi consertada, permitindo uma correção mais rápida da velocidade . Cada vez mais a Nimbus tem se aproximado de um modelo popular da Firebolt . A vassoura está limpa, Severo . Não há nada de errado .

- E o que é essa coisa nela ?

- É um apoio especial para a mão, professor Snape . Me ajuda a controlar o tranco adicional .

- Esse peso não atrapalha a vassoura ? – perguntava Hooch .

- Não muito . Na verdade, me ajuda um pouco quando ela atinge o limite e começa a vibrar .

- Então essa vassoura foi alterada . – exclamava Snape – você aplicou algo nela . 

- Excelentissimo diretor da casa Sonserina, professor de poções Severo Snape – Carlos cruza os braços ao ouvir o que Yoh dizia . Se aquilo continuasse, ele iria perder a linha e mandar todos os professores para o inferno . Se tinha algo do qual ele não gostava, era de ser tratado como trapaceiro sem provas – em suas mãos está uma legitima Nimbus da série 2003 . Nenhuma alteração fora feita nela, e todos os professores já deram seu aval . E mesmo que eu tivesse feito alguma alteração ... sou apenas um garoto . É tecnicamente impossivel que eu consiga adicionar algum dispositvo na vassoura que a faça ficar melhor e mais rápida do que uma Firebolt construida por pessoas especialidades , e que tal coisa não seja percebida pelos professores, ainda mais o professor Lupin e o professor Flitwick .

- Mesmo ? E como você se moveu tão rápido ? 

- Não irei dizer .

- Que desacato é esse, garoto ?!?!

- Não há provas contra mim, e essa pergunta não diz respeito à acusação . 

- Ora, pois ...

- Severo – Dumbledore se erguia – muitos esportistas tem seus segredos, seus truques que lhe dão vantagens .Aqui foi averiguado se ele usou ou não de magia, e foi provado que não . Se ele usou algo não-mágico, então está fora desse tribunal . Madame Hooch, reinicie o jogo .

- Em suas posições – ela sinaliza – que o jogo recomece !

- Professor, minha vassoura, por favor – ele toma a vasosura da mãos de Snape, veste suas roupas e salta dali de cima, montando na mesma durante a queda e voando o mais alto que podia .

- POIS É, SENHORAS E SENHORES . PELO VISTO NÃO TEM NADA DE ERRADO .

- FOI COMO EU DISSE, LINO . APENAS ACUSAÇÕES . E PARA O CASO DE ALGUÉM TER ALGUMA DÚVIDA, TODOS OS PROFESSORES ANALISARAM A VASSOURA E NÃO ENCONTRARAM NADA DE ERRADO .

- BEM LEMBRADO, CHO . É, PELO VISTO A SONSERINA ESTÁ MESMO DESESPERADA PARA GANHAR .

- Como é ? – Snape se preparava para se erguer, quando sente uma mão pesada em seu ombro .

- Sente-se, Severo – o homem de cabelos loiros sorria para ele – você começou com isso e não soube levar adiante ... aprenda a observar para tirar suas próprias conclusões .

- Hunf ! – ela dava um tapa violento na mão deste, afastando-se .

Do alto, Yoh observava o estádio . Foi uma interrupção inesperada, mas pelo menos, não seria interrompido da próxima vez que o pomo surgisse .

Eis que de repente ele mergulha com tudo na direção da arquibancada dos professores, parando perto de Snape .

- Meu boné, professor – Snape joga o boné para ele de qualquer jeito, e Yoh o ajeita como gostava . Como um raio ele sobe, observando o jogo do alto . 

Hora do show .

Novamente, Yoh começa a dar voltas ao redor do campo, chamando mais atenção do que da última vez, pois agora todos gostariam de saber o que ele fez .

Em especial, Snape e Hooch . Ambos sabiam que ele fez algo, só não sabiam direito o que . Afinal, uma Nimbus não podia se igualar a uma Firebolt . Como, então, ele o fez ?

- Gina, você sabe o que ele fez ? – Hermione olhava para ela, a qual já havia estalado todos os seus dedos de preocupação .

- Não ... mas ele disse que havia descoberto algo interessante a respeito do Draco quando observou o jogo contra a Lufa - Lufa .

- E ele não te contou o que seria isso ? 

- Não ... o Carlos chegou na hora e não deu tempo .

- Harry – Rony o olhava – você sabe o que é ? 

- Hã ... não . 

- Como é possível ? O Harry joga há anos, como foi que ele não percebeu essa coisa interessante do Malfoy, se o Harry não percebeu ? E por que ele está dando voltas ? 

O batedor da Sonserina arremessa o balaço na direção de Julieta, a qual se preparava para defender uma goles . Ambos vem em sua direção ao mesmo tempo, quando ela faz um giro de 360 graus com a vassoura, deixa o balaço passar direto e segura a goles por trás . 

- QUE DEFESA SENSACIONAL, MINHA GENTE ! PARECE QUE YOH NÃO É O ÚNICO DO TIME A TER SEUS TRUQUES !!!!!

Yoh calcula o tempo da trajetória . Havia prestado atenção ao pomo, e descobrira que ele podia ser mais rápido do que apresentava . Era uma questão do momento em que ele se movia tão rápido que não era visto, e outro em que diminuía sua velocidade, momento no qual os apanhadores podiam apanha-lo . apesar de grande, não se comparava com a real velocidade dele . 

- E ATENÇÃO ! JULIETA ARREMESSA PARA MIRANDA, A QUAL DESVIA DO ARTILHEIRO ADVERSÁRIO E JOGA PARA ARIEL, A QUAL DEVOLVE PARA MIRANDA, QUE PASSA PARA CARLOS, QUE RECUA E JOGA PARA MIRANDA, A QUAL SE PREPARA PARA FAZER GOL, MAS UM BALAÇO SEGUE EM SUA DIREÇÃO, PRONTAMENTE REBATIDO POR JAMES, E AGORA DOIS ARTILHEIROS BLOQUEIAM SUA PASSAGEM, MAS MESMO ASSIM ELA VAI TENTAR MARCAR ! A CHANCE DE ACERTO É INFIMA, OS SONSERINOS TEM GRANDE CHANCE DE BLOQUEAR E ...

Novamente Yoh desce com tudo, passando perto dos sonserinos, fazendo-os se afastarem com o susto, abrindo uma brecha para Miranda, que marca o gol .

- Lá vem ele – Rony apontava .

- Sim, eu estou vendo – dizia Hermione, a qual segurava com força na mão de Rony .

- Não, eu quis dizer que lá vem ele MESMO ! – ele aponta para cima, e quando Hermione olha, descobre que o pomo de ouro estava exatamente há poucos centimetros da cabeça dela . Ao olhar para a esquerda, vê Draco passando bem perto das cabeças dos alunos da Corvinal, e olhando par a direita, vê Yoh quase raspando os cabelos dos sonserinos . 

Quem chegaria ali primeiro ? 

Pensando bem ... que coisa mais idiota de se pensar numa hora dessas !

Ela se abaixa e, no instante seguinte, Yoh passa bem próximo dele, subindo em seguida atrás do pomo, sendo seguido por Malfoy .

Seguido, ela observava . 

Malfoy usando uma Firebolt, seguindo uma Nimbus .

- Até que você pilota bem, Sangue-ruim – Draco estava praticamente colado em Yoh na subida .

- Você também não é uma decepção total, Draco .

- Acaba com ele, Yoh ! – Gina gritava animadamente, ao passo que Hermione se erguia .

Madame Hooch não acredtava que viveu para ver aquilo, nem mesmo o reporter do profeta diário que estava tirando fotos . Aquilo merecia destaque na primeira página !

Ambos se emparelham novamente, como se quisessem jogar a vassoura do outro para fora .

E estavam . O pomo estava a apenas alguns centimetros deles, ambos disputando com todas as suas forças para alcança-lo .

A velocidade de ambas as vassouras era tão grande, que o choque deles podia ser ouvido por todo o estádio . Era impressioante, parecia uma corrida de vassouras, com um tentando jogar o outro para fora da pista de corrida com todas as suas forças .

- Nada mal, Malfoy . Nada mal, mesmo .

- Até que você não voa mal, sangue-ruim .

- É ? Pensei que não gostasse de mim ...

- E não gosto ... mas reconheço sua habilidade . Não sei qual é o truque, mas se conseguiu enganar todos os professores, merece o meu respeito . Na verdade, estou impressionado que Dumbledore não tenha descoberto, nem mesmo o meu pai .

- Sei .... – ele segurava firme, redirecionando a vassoura a cada instante, controlando com enorme esforço a vibração gerada .

- Qual é o truque, Sangue-ruim ? – Draco joga violentamente a vassoura para não se Chocar contra uma das torres, sobe novamente e retorna à caça ao pomo, emparelhando com Yoh .

- Primeiramente ... meu nome não é Sangue-ruim, e sim Yoh Kneen .

- Vou te chamar pelo nome se me vencer .

- Pois eu te conto o "truque" se me vencer ... ou se apenas prestar atenção .

- Feito – Draco joga a vassoura para o lado, empurrando Yoh . O resultado é que ele passa raspando no chão, ralando o joelhor e perdendo temporariamente o controle da vassoura . Yoh segura-a com todas as suas forças, estabilizando-a novamente e retornando a corrida .

Aquilo foi arriscado, pensava . Elevar tal veículo aos seus limites não era tarefa para qualquer um . 

Yoh para, observando Draco, o qual parara de perseguir o pomo simplesmente por que o mesmo havia sumido .

- Malfoy ... seu trapaceiro !

- Ora, vai Chorar pela sua mamãe, é ? 

- Hmmm .... você não precisava ter feito isso . Não precisava, mesmo . 

- Não importam os meios, Sangue-ruim ... o que importa é vencer .

- Veremos – Yoh olha para o lado e sobe , dando voltas e mais voltas, o que deixa Draco novamente curioso . 

Havia algo estranho . Deveria ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato dele voar tão rápido, pensva . Não podia haver outra explicação para ele voar tão rápido com uma vassoura inferior . Era tecnicamente impossivel atingir tal velocidade com uma Nimbus .

Draco ouve um barulho e vira o pescoço, percebendo que o pomo estava há dez metros atrás dele ...

... e ao olhar para cima, percebe que o barulho, na verdade, era de Yoh, descendo a toda na direção do pomo . 

Ele não pensa duas vezes . Quando ambos estão há dois metros do pomo, o mesmo começa a se mover, fugindo, mas sendo seguido . Os expectadores estavam impressionados, era como se o jogo em si tivesse perdido a importância, e só os apanhadores valessem a pena . 

O principal motivo para Yoh não gostar de Quadribol . 

Era algo estranho de se pensar, mas tinha seus motivos . Afinal, todo o resultado do jogo estava nas mãos de uma única pessoa, independente do quanto bom fosse seu time . 

Ele simplesmente ultrapassa Draco, se aproximando do pomo, quando sente algo bater na traseira da vassoura, e segurando com toda a força para não perder o controle novamente . 

Draco . 

E possuía um olhar ferrenho, como se não fosse entregar os pontos tão cedo, de modo que ele acelera ainda mais e se coloca ao lado de Yoh .

O pomo voa em direção a arquibancada dos professores, sendo seguido ferozmente por ambos . Lino se joga no chão quando ambos literalmente passam por cima dele e viram no instante seguinte para não atingir os professores . 

- Esqueça, sangue-ruim ! Não vou aceitar isso ! Já me basta o Potter !

- Qual o seu problema com o Potter, Malfoy ? – Ele dava uma finta e mergulhava atrás de Draco .

- Está brincando ? Vai me dizer que não sabe ? 

- Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar prestando atenção na briga de duas pessoas que mal conheço, como estudar, por exemplo – respondia ele, com os dentes cerrados e a vassoura tremendo mais ainda .

- Eu o odeio, sangue-ruim – no último instante Draco imita Yoh e vira a vassoura, evitando o Choque contra o chão e seguindo rente ao mesmo – odeio aquele sujeito, aquele arrogante, aquele pretencioso do Potter, aquele sujeito que acha que tem o rei na barriga !

- Mesmo ? E você, Malfoy ? Não acha que se encaixa nisso ?

- Hunf ! Não sou como aquele idiota . É Potter isso, Potter aquilo ... isso me dá raiva !

- O que é que te raiva, mais especificamente ? – Yoh quase é atingido por um balaço, escapando só por que abaixou a cabeça . Draco gira o corpo como um parafuso, passando bem próximo a Julieta e seguindo o caminho . Ao longe, ambos viam o pomo quase desaparecer, até que arrancam ao máximo e se aproximam mais dele, perseguindo-o através do campo e passando entre os jogadores e evitando o balaço .

- E então, Malfoy ? 

- Aquele idiota ...tudo é ele ! Ele vence o torneio de Quadribol ... ele descobre a Camara Secreta, ele é escolhido para participar do Torneio Tribuxo ... tudo ele ! Tudo !

- Você está com inveja, então ? 

- Inveja ? Eu odeio aquele sujeito ! Posso fazer tudo o que ele faz, e melhor ! Mas é só com ele que as coisas acontecem ! Só ele ! É Potter o grande salvador da humanidade, é Potter o responsável por todos sermos felizes, é Potter quem faz tudo !

- Esqueceu de dizer "é Potter quem derrotou você-sabe-quem"!

- Uma ova que ele derrotou ! – Draco dá um chute violento em Yoh, o qual é arremessado contra a parede . O mesmo tenta controlar seu desespero, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta controalr uma Nimbus descontrolada, Chocando-se contra o muro , mas maneirando a queda, evitnado um impacto maior . 

Essa foi por pouco, ele pensava . 

Mas algo incomodava o Malfoy .

E o pior, a mesma coisa lhe dava mais forças .

Mas ... o que ? 

Não era problema dele - ele pensava enquanto movia a toda velocidade sua Nimbus – mas sempre se interessou pelos diversos tipos de comportamento das pessoas .

E havia algo errado com o Malfoy .

Draco continuava se movendo pelo campo, mesmo sem o pomo à vista, e Yoh o segue . Ambos começam a manobrar perigosamente por todo o campo, como se Draco estivesse tentando evitar Yoh .

- E por que não derrotou, Malfoy ? – ele perguntava no meio de um parafuso .

- Você é uma mala, sabia ? Larga do meu pé !

- Por que ? Só por que eu fiz você dizer algo que estava entalado na sua garganda ? Vamos, diga ... por que o Potter não derrotou Voldemort ? 

- Como é ? – Draco fitava os olhos de Yoh – tem muita coragem para pronunciar o nome dele, sangue-ruim . Muita, mesma . 

- O medo de um nome só aumento o medo da coisa em si .E você não me respondeu ainda – ambos arregalam os olhos quando percebem que estavam quase se Chocando contra o chão e fazem uma curva hipe-fechada, literalmente esfolando seus joelhos na terra . Yoh segue para a direita e, logo depois, percebe que Draco estava na sua cola . 

- E então ? 

- Até que você seria um bom servo, bem melhor do que aqueles dementes do Crabbe e do Goyle .

- Poupe-me de sua ladainha, Malfoy . Vá direto ao assunto . Qual o verdadeiro motivo desse ódio pelo Potter ? Não vá me dizer que é de familia ...

- Hunf ... aquele maldito sangue-ruim ...

- Também não acredito que tenha a ver com a miscigenação dele ....

- Você é esperto – Draco o olhava com uma olhar sem par, diferente dos demais, não era de puro desprezo . Era algo diferente . Não sabia o que era, mas definitivamente, era diferente – deveria ter ido para a Sonseria, iria se dar bem lá . 

- O motivo, Malfoy . O MOTIVO !!!

- Quer saber mesmo ? Eu odeio o fato de todos protegerem o Potter, de tratarem ele como se fosse ums celebridade . Eu o odeio o fato dele ser o único a ser reconhecido por aqui, de sempre que citam Hogwarts, a primeira coisa que vem a cabeça é Harry Potter . De quando citam Voldemort, a primeira coisa que surge é Harry Potter . De quando falam da Grifinória, o primeiro nome a ser dito é o de Harry Potter !

- Entendo ... 

- Nunca entenderá, sangue-ruim !

- Entendo, sim . Você tem um ódio pelo Potter, Malfoy ... mas, maior do que isso, é a sua indignação por só ele ter as oportunidades, não é mesmo ? Você queria ter matado aquele basilisco, não é ? Vamos, admita . Mesmo ele petrificando trouxas, os quais já percebi que você odeia, você queria ter tido a chance de ter ido abater aquela fera, de mostrar que certas coisas só os "sangue-puro" estão a altura de cumprir, não ? Sempre foi assim, não é mesmo ? Ele entrou no torneio de Quadribol no Primeiro Ano, e você só no segundo . Ele enfrentou aquele monstro, enquanto você estava na sua casa ... aquele grifo que te atacou fugiu, e no seu intimo, você tem certeza de que tem o dedo dele nisso ... e você odiou ainda mais quando ele foi escolhido junto com o falecido Cedrico para o torneio Tribruxo, não é ? Novidades para você, Draco – Yoh joga sua vassoura para o lado com toda a força, empurrando Draco, desestabilizando-o – você não é o único .

- Você também o odeia ? – Draco suava frio para voltar aonde estava, correndo ao lado de Yoh . E onde diabos estava aquele pomo que não aparecia ? Já tinham dado voltas e voltas , passado pelas arquibancadas e atravessado o jogo, e nada dele reaparecer !

- Não ... não o odeio ... mas as vezes, dá no saco toda a babação de ovo que as pessoas tem com ele .

- "Babação de Ovo" ? 

- Esquece, apenas uma giria de trouxa . Nada contra ele . Afinal, é graças a ele que temos essa relativa paz hoje, sem Voldemort por perto, sem basilisco e tudo mais ... mas tem horas em que você acha que ele nasceu virado para a lua . Sim, Draco . Eu entendo o que você sente quando olha para o Potter . Tem medo de ser ofuscado por ele, não importa quão grande sejam seus atos, não é mesmo ? Me lembra o irmão da Gina . Ela me contou que ele tem tanto medo de ser ofuscado pelo Potter, que pode acabar achando que as pessoas só sabem seu nome, só o conhecem por que ele é amigo do cara . E no fim, acabou se acostumando com a idéia, a de ser uma sombra, ou você não percebeu ?

- O que quer dizer com isso ? – havia um certo medo na voz de Draco – que eu tenho medo de me tornar a sombra do Potter, também ? 

- Errado, Draco – Yoh olhava para frente , e Draco imita seu gesto, tentando enxergar o que ele lhe mostrava – você já é a sombra de alguém . Já vive nela . 

- Como é ? – Ele cerra os dentes, preparando-se para empurrar tão forte aquele sangue-ruim, que nem madame Ponfrey iria conseguir curá-lo . Até que ele olha para frente, percebendo exatamente na direção em que voavam .

A arquibancada dos professores . 

Mais exatamente, em direção ao homem de cabelos loiros .

Seu pai . 

Lúcio Malfoy . 

Draco reduz bruscamente, evitando a colisão e subindo, dando de cara com Yoh, o qual seguia o pomo ferozmente em meio aos balaços .

- Repita o que disse, sangue-ruim ! Repita !

- Você ouviu ! Está na sombra de seu pai !

- Não, eu não estou !

- Está sim, Draco ! Sempre esteve ! Você quer que o nome Malfoy seja lembrado, temido e respeitado ... mas, mais do que isso, quer fazer o mesmo com o nome "Draco".Mas não consegue . Por que é o nome de Lúcio Malfoy que todos temem . É Lúcio Malfoy , seu poder e sua influencia que todos temem , e não você . As pessoas que você intimida, elas tem medo de você, ou da influência do seu pai, Draco ? Vamos, responda . Você quer ter as mesmas oportunidades que o Potter, não quer ? Quer ter a chance de ser grandes, de cometer grandes atos, de fazer o nome de Draco Malfoy ser conhecido por todos, não é ? Pois não conseguirá enquanto estiver na sombra de seu pai, Draco . Não enquanto viver sua vida usurfruindo do que ELE conquistou, e não você . É essa a ÚNICA real diferença entre você e o Potter, Malfoy ! A ÚNICA ! Você tem um nome , o qual foi construido por alguém antes de você . O Potter construiu seu próprio nome ! Ninguém conhecia os Potte's antes daquela tragédia, e os mesmos poucos são lembrados . Apenas ele, Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu . E a cada ano, ele faz seu nome ficar cada vez mais conhecido . Aumenta sua fama e seu prestigio . E é isso o que acontecerá com você, Draco . O dia em que começar a caminhar com suas próprias pernas, quando chegar a hora em que irá começar a enfrentar seus problemas com suas próprias forças, quando ultrapassar seus obstáculos por seus próprios méritos, ai sim terá saido da sombra de seu pai, do peso do nome dele . Nesse momento, as pessoas lhe chamarão dr Draco Malfoy, e não de "Draco, Filho de Lúcio Malfoy" . Você tem um potencial assombroso dentro de si, Malfoy ... mas esse dragão adormecido não irá despertar enquanto você não permitir . Não enquanto não fugir, não se libertar dessa comodidade na qual vive, nessa falta imagem de poder que o seu pai lhe concede, nesse universo cheio de privilégios em que dados pelo imperador Lúcio, o qual limita o seu potencial com as facilidades que lhe dá . Quando isso acontecer ... quando você se libertar ... quando esse dragão dentro de você finalmente acordar ... sua estrela irá brilhar como nunca, Malfoy ... e você será grandioso, alcançará a glória que tanto almeja . 

Um balaço cruza perigosamente os céus, separando ambos . A vassoura de Yoh começa a vibrar perigosamente, avisando-o que ele havia abusado demais da sorte . Tão grande era a velocidade, que suas mãos suavam mais e mais, tomando-o por um desespero enorme de manter as coisas em ordem, mas a mesma vibrava mais e mais . 

Abusou , ele pensava . Sabia disso . Forçou a vassoura aos seus limites, impondo a mesma uma velocidade aquém do que está acostumada a suportar . 

E agora teria que pagar o preço por isso . 

Ele arregala os olhos ao ver Rika vindo disparada em sua direção . 

Mas o que ...!!!

Um balaço . Rapido demais . 

E, no estado atual da vassoura, não iria conseguir desviar . 

Mal conseguia controlá-la !

Ele a segura com todas as suas forças, tentando domá-la . Já passou por isso antes em corridas, mas a situação era diferente, tinha a vantagem de usar terrenos abertos , com maior espaço de manobra . 

Quase ... quase ... quase ...

Tudo inútil . O balaço o atinge violentamente como se ele fosse uma casca de ovo . Seu corpo é arremessado e dá voltas e mais voltas no ar, fruto da velocidade na qual se encontrava, fazendo-o se Chocar violentamente contra o chão , ao passo que ouvia diversos sons . 

Muitos, dos quais, terrivelmente assustadores . 

A cada volta que dava no chão, a velocidade e o atrito cobravam seu tributo, ora ferindo-o, ora quebrando-o ...

Seu braço doía . Seu ombro também .Mal conseguia sentir sua perna esquerda, e seu peito parecia que iria explodir . 

E isso nem era o pior, pois, ao tirar a areia do rosto com a mão boa, ele vê uma das cenas mais assustadoras de sua vida . 

Malfoy . 

O pomo .

Ambos ... desempedidos ...

- Chuva – Carlos exclamava , percebendo a situação na qual se encontravam – está começando a Chover ... e agora ? O que falta acontecer ? 

- Você é meu – era o grito de Malfoy, enquanto sua voz se perdia em meio a chuva que começava e os gritos dos expectadores diante do apanhador ferido .

Continua ...


	9. O Corvo e o Dragão

****

CAPÍTULO 8 –O CORVO E O DRAGÃO

Como de surpresa, ela chegava, tomando a todos no pior momento possível, durante o instante de maior excitação .

E maior medo .

E pânico . 

Onde quer que estivessem, nas mais variadas situações e posições possiveis, a opinião era unânime . E o sentimento também . 

Muitos colocavam a mão na boca de tanto horror, outros cobriam os olhos, não suportando ver aquilo . 

Para eles, apenas um jogo .

Para ele ... também . 

Um jogo que podia tomar proporções desastrosas ... e mortais . 

Yoh Kneen . !4 anos . Quarto ano de Hogwarts . 

O que estava fazendo ali ? Nem mesmo gostava de Quadribol . Preferia corrida de vassouras, gostava de sentir o vento bater em seu rosco, a sensação de singrar os céus cada vez mais rápido . 

O que fazia ali ? O que ? 

Por um pequeno instante, o qual se estendia por toda a eternidade, os expectadores estavam congelados diante da situação, como se ela demorasse uma eternidade para passar .

E como era doloroso tal momento . Podiam ver, passando pelos seus olhos, todo o clima, todos os momentos do jogo, em menos de um segundo . 

Um segundo que foi fatal para outros .

Até que o instante passa .

- YOOOOOOOOHHHH !!!!!!

O grito da jovem Weasley corta o silêncio, mas é abafado pelo som do estádio e do tempo . Os espectadores haviam praticamente se esquecido do jogo em si, prestando atenção ao apanhador . 

Mas a verdade, a grande verdade, era que ele havia dado voltas demais, abusado demais daquela situação, e seu corpo agora iria pagar caro por isso .

Até mesmo a torcida do time adversário, os sonserinos, estavam com os olhos vidrados no evento . 

Durante muitos e muitos anos, todos jogaram Quadribol, sabendo que o esporte era bem violento . Mas, uma vez que sempre podiam contar com uma especialista em cura, ferimentos gravíssimos eram coisa passageira . 

Mas a dor, em muitos casos, não . 

As vezes, uma dor podia durar uma eternidade para passar, e mais outra até que alguma ajuda chegasse, coisa que demorava naquele momento . Os alunos estavam de boca aberta, muitos até assustados com a queda, outros receosos de expressar algum outro comentário . 

De sua posição, ele abre sua mão, permitindo que as primeiras lágrimas do céus tocassem em sua pele, confirmando algo que ele já esperava . 

Chuva . 

Carlos faz um sinal, sendo seguido por Miranda e Ariel, ao passo que a chuva começa a cair pesadamente . No mesmo instante, ele sinaliza para Rika e James, os quais não haviam se esquecido de que, apesar da chuva e do ferimento de Yoh, algo não podia ser esquecido : o jogo continuava .

A voz de Lino Jordam sumiu, pois simplesmente faltavam-lhe palavras para dizer, para descrever o que acabara de ver . 

Afinal, segundo alguns, a dor era uma mera opinião . 

Uma opinião com fundamentos bem rígidos e convincentes, a propósito . 

- É minha – o grito de Malfoy , apesar da distância, ecoa até os ouvidos de Yoh, semi-inconsciente e tentando suportar toda a dor que percorria seu corpo . 

E falhando miseravelmente, por sinal . 

A grande verdade era que ele passou da conta, abusou mais do que devia, e pagou o preço por isso . Seu corpo deu tantas voltas no chão durante a queda, que a dor em seus músculos era imensurável . 

- E CAI O APANHADOR DA CORVINAL, SENHORAS E SENHORES ! E QUE QUEDA TERRÍVEL ! E A JULGAR PELA QUEDA, DIFICILMENTE YOH KEEN IRÁ SE ERGUER NOVAMENTE NESSE JOGO - ele continua observando tudo a sua volta, em especial ao movimento de Draco - O QUAL NÃO PARECE MUDAR MUITO, JÁ QUE DRACO ESTÁ LITERALMENTE PEGANDO O POMO !!!

As últimas palavras de Lino . As últimas que atingiram os ouvidos de Yoh . Sua cabeça doía muito, tudo girava ao seu redor, como se fosse explodir . 

E, apesar de tudo, ele continuava enxergando razoavelmente bem os jogadores e seus movimentos . 

Apesar de estar correndo ao lado de Malfoy, ainda assim estava prestando atenção ao seu time, acompanhando o desenrolar do jogo para não cometer algum erro ao pegar o pomo . E o mesmo, diga-se de passagem, estava jogando bem . 

Muito bem, por sinal . Podia dizer que o time se desenvolveu bastante em poucas semanas . 

Mas talvez Cho estivesse certa, pensava . 

A questão era que o time se movia desesperadamente, como se estivesse planejando algo . 

Improvável .Draco iria pegar o pomo e o jogo seria encerrado . Sua vassoura estava longe demais para ele tentar algo, tampouco tinha forças para se mover . Podia sentir cada osso que estava quebrado, fraturado ou levemente escoriado, e eles eram muitos . 

Até mesmo seu rosto doía . Sentia um leve sangramento em sua cabeça, acompanhado de uma forte dor na nuca .

Mas, mesmo assim, ele mantinha os olhos fixos no jogo, pelo menos enquanto seu corpo permitia tal coisa . 

Draco se aproximava perigosamente do pomo . 

E ele não podia fazer nada . 

Quadribol ... hunf ! No fim, todo o jogo seria perdido por que ele fora derrubado . Não importava o quanto o seu time estivesse jogando bem, nem mesmo se fosse superior ao time da Sonserina ...

Tudo acabado .

Tudo . 

- JAMES !!!!

O rapaz ouve o berro de sua irmã de sangue e de equipe, movendo-se perigosamente em meio a chuva, tentando atingir seu objetivo . Tentando, não . Precisava atingi-lo . Treinou duramente, se preparou para aquele momento . Não podia falhar . As aulas extras que teve com Yoh e Carlos ... era hora de mostrar que serviram para algo . 

E serviram . 

Não era uma regra geral, mas na maioria dos casos, os jogadores mais rápidos de um time eram os apanhadores . E não era por menos, tendo em vista sua função, perseguir uma esfera absurdamente rápida . 

Em seguida, vinham os apanhadores . Um jogador incauto menosprezaria a função deles, e este mesmo jogador não duraria nem cinco minutos para se arrepender . Embora não tenham a função de marcar gols ou pegar a goles, eles eram obrigados a serem rápidos o suficiente para impedir que os demais jogadores fossem atingidos . Claro, os artilheiros, apanhadores e goleiros evitavam, na medida do possível, serem atingidos pelos balaços, mas não podiam ficar se concentrando nisso em tempo integral . 

Mesmo por que, se fossem atingidos por um, poderiam ser colocados para fora do jogo em definitivo . Tanto batedores quando apanhadores tinham igual importância, a única diferença mesmo era que se ocupavam de esferas em velocidades diferentes, mas que podiam ser igualmente incomodas . 

Embora não fossem considerados os mais velozes, os artilheiros deveriam ter uma boa desenvoltura e coordenação motora entre seus companheiros para conseguirem um excelente resultado . Afinal, de nada adiantava os batedores e apanhadores sem um time de nível . 

Por último, haviam os goleiros . Definitivamente não eram conhecidos pela sua velocidade – nem tinham como – mas seu principal atributo era a sua agilidade, sua capacidade de se moverem rapidamente em curtos espaços . Definitivamente de nada adianta um goleiro com uma Firebolt, se ele mal é capaz de se mover entre o curto espaço que tem para impedir gols . Na verdade, uma vassoura poderosa ajudaria, mas não seria o principal fator . Habilidade e agilidade contavam muito .

Era isso que passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento . Carlos e Yoh sempre apostavam corrida de vassouras na fazendo do pai de Yoh, e acabam tendo que enfrentar todo tipo de obstáculo, desde musgos, arvores no caminho, pedras que surgiam do nada, e as vezes, algumas criaturas estranhas que os perseguiam . Na maior parte das vezes, eram obrigados a manobrar suas vassouras quase que instantaneamente em diferente ângulos e a uma velocidade alucinante . 

Ele passava por algo parecido . Era obrigado a manobrar em uma vassoura com um bastão, e ainda agüentar o impacto no seu corpo depois de atingir o balaço com sua ferramenta de trabalho . Sempre fora curioso com a habilidade de Yoh, mas depois de treinar com ele durante alguns dias – e, em especial, os balaços enfeitiçados do professor Flitwick – acabou aprendendo alguns truques interessantes . 

E até desenvolvendo outros, junto com Rika . 

Voando como um louco, James se posiciona bem à frente de um dos balaços e, girando o corpo, ele o acerta, fazendo o mesmo seguir em outra direção . 

- E ATENÇÃO, SENHORAS E SENHORES ! PELO VISTO, O TIME DA CORVINAL COMEÇOU A APELAR ! A PERDA DE SEU APANHADOR OS DEIXOU APAVORADOS ! O BATEDOR JAMES ACABA DE REBATER UM BALAÇO EM DIREÇÃO A MALFOY, O QUAL SE PREPARA PARA SE DESVIAR E ...

- ESPERA, LINO – Cho o interrompia – VEJA AQUILO . NEM EM CEM ANOS O BALAÇO VAI ATINGIR O MALFOY !

- BEM OBSERVADO, CHO ! NA ALTURA EM QUE ESTÁ, O BALAÇO VAI PASSAR A CERCA DE VINTE METROS DO MALFOY ! A TENTATIVA DE FALTA DE JAMES FALHOU !

- Creio que não – a bela moça de cabelos rosas dava um sorriso de vitória, enquanto sua vassoura habilmente segurada apenas pelas pernas se movia bem acima de James e dos demais jogadores . Rika havia rebatido o outro balaço para a esquerda e, acelerando ao máximo, ela para a exatos cinqüenta centímetros de onde o balaço iria passar – bons sonhos, Malfoy – com força ela segura seu bastão e calcula a trajetória, usando de uma perfeita sincronia que ela acabou por desenvolver com James ao longo de vários e vários treinos, e atinge com uma força poderosa, no entanto controlada, o balaço, o qual desce em direção a Draco como um míssil . 

- AGORA VAI SER FALTA ! VAI SER FALTA ! A APANHADORA RIKA MALICIOSAMENTE LANÇOU O BALAÇO CONTRA MALFOY !

O pomo estava há poucos metros dele . Iria apanha-lo . Nunca mais seria desprezado, nunca . As pessoas iriam reconhece-lo, iriam reconhecer o valor de Draco Malfoy . Iriam se dar conta de que Harry Potter não era o único aluno talentoso da escola . 

E ele só precisava pegar o pomo . 

Os comentários de Lino Jordam pouco importavam para ele . O pomo era seu, e de mais ninguém . Dizia um velho ditado, "os vencedores sempre querem a bola".

Sua, e somente sua . 

E de mais ninguém . E nem mesmo aquele balaço descendo perigosamente em sua direção iria impedi-lo . 

Ou talvez sim . 

Tudo ocorre muito rápido, mas diante dos olhos de Rika e James, era como se estivesse acontecendo em camera lenta . 

Quando o balaço rebatido por Rika atinge a altura de exatos vinte metros, ele se choca contra o balaço arremessado anteriormente por James . O resultado é inesperado, o balaço arremessado por James tem sua trajetória mudada bruscamente, indo em direção ao loiro-gambá, bem mais rápido do que o esperado . 

A mão de Draco cruza a dura parede criada pela chuva, aproximando-se do pomo . E cada vez mais . E mais . E mais .... até que ele é atingido nas costas, surpreendendo-se por causa do ataque surpresa . Ele perde momentaneamente o controle da vassoura e vai em direção a arquibancada, tentando ignorar a dor e manter o controle, de modo que acaba se chocando alguma vezes com alguns alunos, até que a vassoura dele dá um volta completa e o arremessa no campo . 

Draco olha para cima, incrédulo . 

Tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão distante . Sentia como se algo tivesse perfurado suas costas, tremenda era sua força . 

O que fora aquilo ?

- MINHA NOSSA ! O QUE FOI AQUILO ? A JUÍZA NÃO VAI MARCAR FALTA ?

- NÃO HOUVE FALTA, LINO !

- NÃO ? ENTÃO COMO VOCÊ CLASSIFICA AQUILO ? UM BALAÇO PROPOSITAL ATINGE MALFOY, E VOCÊ DIZ QUE NÃO FOI FALTA, CHO ? TODOS VIRAM A MÁ CONDUTA DA APANHADORA DA CORVINAL !

- ENTÃO OBSERVE O QUE A JUIZA TEM A DIZER, LINO ! MAS ACREDITO QUE ELA VAI CONCORDAR COMIGO QUE NÃO HOUVE FALTA . RIKA REBATEU UM BALAÇO CONTRA OUTRO BALAÇO, E NÃO CONTRA O DRACO , LOGO NÃO PODE SER CONSIDERADA UMA FALTA !

- VAMOS VER ISSO ! E NÃO É QUE É VERDADE ? A JUIZA ESTÁ MANDANDO CONTINUAR A PARTIDA, E OS ARTILHEIROS DA CORVINAL APROVEITARAM A DISTRAÇÃO PARA MARCAR MAIS UM GOL ! ISSO É IMPRESSIONANTE, SENHORAS E SENHORES ! FOI MUITO ASTUTO DA PARTE DOS BATEDORES EM ARMAR UMA FALTA INDIRETA ! JAMES E RIKA SINCRONIZARAM SEUS MOVIMENTOS E A FORÇA DE SUAS BATIDAS PARA FAZEREM OS BALAÇOS SE ENCONTRAREM EM UM PONTO ESPECIFICO E ATINGIREM O APANHADOR DA SONSERINA ! REALMENTE, NÃO PODE SER CONSIDERADO COMO FALTA, POIS O BALAÇO QUE ATINGIU O MALFOY NÃO FOI IMPULSIONADO POR NENHUM DOS APANHADORES, E SIM POR OUTRO BALAÇO !

- Agora é contigo, Yoh . – Rika tinha um sorriso entre os lábios, ao passo que observava o amigo, o qual perdera os sentidos de vez – erga-se .

***

Futebol . Vinte e dois jogadores em campo disputando o direito de estufar uma rede .

Tênis . Dois jogadores – ou mais, em alguns casos – tentando fazer o outro cometer um erro .

Natação . Homens e mulheres lutando contra – e usando ao seu favor – a força das águas para atingir seu objetivo, para atingirem seus objetivos . 

Maratona . Pessoas dando o seu melhor em uma corrida de pura resistência, em que o vencedor não é aquele que tem as melhores condições, mas sim aquele que tem o melhor preparo físico e controle do corpo . 

Corrida . Cem, duzentos ou trezentos metros, o corredor tinha que saber usar sua musculatura, seu peso, sua agilidade e sua respiração, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, para quebrar limites e correr como o vento . 

Combates . Boxe, Judô, Capoeira, Luta-Livre ... no fim, um objetivo maior do que vencer, mas sim mostrar ao mundo a beleza da arte de cada estilo, o seu modo de viver, sua filosofia de vida . 

Esgrima . Considerado o esporte dos nobres, o modo que os cavalheiros usavam para resolver suas diferenças, de modo leal e sem trapaças, um contra um, olho no olho, como homens de verdade . 

Surf . Alpinismo . Pára-quedismo . O homem chegando aos seus limites, provando um imenso prazer e uma dose extra de pura adrenalina ao desafiar as forças da natureza . 

Corrida de vassouras . Não muito diferente das diversas modalidades de corridas existentes no mundo dos trouxas, as quais ele amava . Fórmula 1, Kart, Iatismo, balões, cavalos ... 

A velocidade, pura e simplesmente . Os grandes campeões, os mestres da velocidade, diziam que, quando estavam em seus limites, quanto atingiam aquilo que eles apelidavam de "A Grande Reta" , todo o resto perdia sua importância, de modo que a única coisa que conseguiam enxergar era a luz primordial, a força da velocidade . O prêmio que guiava cada um deles, que os motivava a ultrapassar os limites para vencer . 

Quadribol . Um esporte de bruxos . Uma espécie de futebol de bruxos, apesar das regras englobarem elementos de baseball, corrida e outros esportes . 

Ele simplesmente não gostava desse esporte . Nem um pouco . 

Simplesmente por ser um tanto quanto ilógico . 

Afinal, de que adiantava um time super treinado que podia ser derrotado apenas por causa de um único jogador ? Claro, de nada adiantava um time de futebol bom se o goleiro fosse terrível, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda tinha uma ajuda, tinha seus apoiadores . 

Quadribol, não . Todo o resultado do jogo era colocado nas mãos dos apanhadores, e as vezes, ele nem precisava ser bom, só precisava ter uma vassoura boa, como o Draco . 

Não era a toa que estava conseguindo se virar . Malfoy nunca fora um bom apanhador . Mas não era essa a questão . 

A Sonserina tinha um time de Quadribol excepcional, mas de uns tempos para cá, sempre perdia para a Grifinória, e isso por causa de seu apanhador, Harry Potter . 

Poderiam chamá-lo de invejoso, mas os números falavam por si . Houve um jogo em que eles precisaram ter uma certa vantagem de pontos para poder ganhar, o que significava que o Potter não poderia apanhar o pomo de cara, deveria esperar um pouco . 

Outra . O caso da Cho . Ela sempre foi uma excelente jogadora . Não havia o menor questionamento quanto a isso . E sinceramente, em condições normais o Potter não a venceria . 

Outro agravante . O time da Grifinória perdeu uma vez por que o Potter passou mal devido a proximidade com os dementadores . 

Tudo perdido . Sem apanhador, sem fim do jogo . Mesmo com o time da Grifinória em plena vantagem, bastava o apanhador rival pegar o pomo ou, como tinha a vantagem, esperar o seu time marcar um número de gols suficientes para ele pegar o pomo e vencer . 

Simples . Todo um time condenado por um único jogador . Pro inferno todo o trabalho de equipe, basicamente . 

Não foi assim que os grifinórios ganharam todos esses anos, com o Potter sempre pegando o pomo ? 

Tecnicamente falando, em nível de habilidade, os sonserinos são os melhores . Grifinória, Lufa - Lufa e Corvinal se igualavam . Mas a Grifinória ganhou uma vantagem enorme, um excelente apanhador . 

Traduzindo em miúdos : todo o excelente time da Sonserina derrotado só por que o apanhador dela não conseguiu ser mais rápido que o apanhador rival . 

A capacidade de cada jogador, o treino que faziam, o seu desempenho ... tudo jogado fora, só por que alguém não pegava a bola . 

E agora ele estava naquela situação . 

Caído e inconsciente, nada podia fazer . Aparentemente Draco também caira, mas duvidava que ele permanecesse assim por tanto tempo, pois fora atingido menos violentamente do que ele . 

Afinal, o mesmo não estava usando sua vassoura no limite, tampouco tinha habilidade para tanto .

Realmente, Quadribol era um dos jogos mais confusos , dependendo do ponto de vista . Ao mesmo tempo em que incentivava a interação entre os participantes e o trabalho de equipe, jogava tudo para o alto ao deixar a responsabilidade nas mãos de um único jogador . 

Realmente, se não fosse um pedido de seu melhor amigo, nunca teria feito aquele teste . 

A chuva cai cada vez mais forte, castigando incessantemente todos os jogadores . A goles se tornava mais pesada, e os jogadores, mais lentos . 

E todos jogavam uma partida sem fim, um jogo que aparentemente, nunca iria terminar . 

Não que fosse a primeira vez que tal coisa acontecesse, claro . Mas devido as circunstâncias, aquilo poderia se estender por mais tendo do que haviam programado .

Era uma chuva pesada, a qual parecia não ter fim . 

No chão, a água misturada com a terra mágica daquele local formava uma densa lama, negra como um abismo, a qual formava uma grossa crosta negra no chão . 

No meio disso tudo, um cambaleante Malfoy se ergue, segurando suas costelas . 

Como doía ! Lembrava-se das vezes em que fora acertado por balaços, mas aquele tipo de sofrimento parecia não ter fim . 

Nem um pouco !

Era como se estivesse morrendo um numero incontável de vezes, e tendo a certeza de que nunca escaparia disso . Pior, a sensibilidade do corpo era explosiva, de modo que afetava todos os sentidos do corpo . 

Ele se ajeita no chão, manchando-se um pouco com a lama, unindo seus pensamentos em um objetivo . 

O jogo . 

Ainda não havia terminado . 

E ele precisava providenciar que aquilo tivesse um fim . 

Com esforço, ele se ergue, mas depois de dois passos, o mesmo cai . Erguendo-se novamente, ele vai mancando pelo campo, deixando pegadas na lama, a qual se desfazia rapidamente . 

Sua vassoura ... sua tão preciosa vassoura ... tinha que alcança-la ... tinha que fazer isso ! Não podia perder ... não podia desistir ... JAMAIS !

Os poucos metros que o separavam dela pareciam uma eternidade . Uma infinidade de obstáculos , no qual ele teimava em continuar . 

- Venha – ele estica seu braço, e a mesma obedece ao seu chamado . Usando-a como apoio, ele respirava pesadamente, chegando a ouvir o pulsar de seu coração . 

Lentamente a vassoura vai erguendo-o no ar, fazendo-o se distanciar do chão . 

Era agora . Tinha que ficar atendo em relação aos balaços, e esperar pelo pomo, apenas isso . 

Quanto ao sangue-ruim do Kneen ... era uma boa hora para descobrir o quanto ele era "forte".

Para Yoh, nada mais parecia importar . Sentia-se totalmente abatido . 

Simplesmente por que não acreditava naquele esporte . Como dar algo além do seu melhor se não acredita naquilo ? 

Foi o que fizera até então, deu o seu melhor, mas até quando faria isso ? Que lhe importava ganhar um título, se o mesmo nada significava para ele ? 

Ele não imaginava o quanto estava errado . 

Ou melhor ....

Por um motivo que ele sequer imaginava, ele acabou de visualizar em sua mente o movimento de Rika e James, o lance combinado que fizeram para tirar momentaneamente Malfoy do jogo . 

Aquilo foi excelente . Excepcional . Era preciso muito treino, concentração e auto-disciplina para calcular a velocidade e distância exata que os balaços precisariam percorrer .

Mas não era essa a questão . Até era, mas ainda não vinha ao caso . 

No primeiro jogo contra a Lufa - Lufa, ele teve relativa facilidade . Apenas ficou parado enquanto esperava sua hora chegar, e pegou o pomo . Ignorou por completo os balaços, pois sabia que podia se desviar deles . Mas nem sempre . 

Durante o treino do professor Flitwick, ele pode comprovar isso . Teve a idéia de pedir ao professor para enfeitiçar um grande números de balaços, para testar sua capacidade de manobrar em altíssima velocidade . 

A principio, isso deu certo, mas no momento em que o pomo surgiu, as coisas se complicaram . 

Pior, ele teria sido massacrado, na verdade . Isso se Rika e James não tivessem intervindo . 

Rika e James . 

Anjos da Guarda . 

Ele não podia se desviar de todos os balaços . 

Eles não podiam rebater todos eles .

Mas, a partir do momento em que combinaram sua habilidades, ele desviando dos balaços, eles rebatendo os mais perigosos, ele conseguiu pegar o pomo . Se feriu gravemente, mas conseguiu pegá-lo . 

Era estranho dizer, mas naquela hora, era como se algo tivesse despertado nele . Algo que ele não se dera conta antes .

Individualismo . 

Sempre considerou o apanhador como extremamente individualista, cuja única função é aproveitar uma oportunidade . 

E ficaria pensando assim até o fim de sua vida se não tivesse visto aqueles dois defendendo-o, devolvendo os balaços . 

Rika e James ...

Que dupla ! 

Verdadeiros anjos da guarda, prontos para deixar seu caminho livre . 

Foi ai que ele percebeu uma coisa . 

Algo que esteve diante dele esse tempo todo . 

Não era uma questão de ser individualista, e sim , de ponto de vista . 

Era verdade que aquele jogo dependia e muito de uma única pessoa ... mas até ai, era o mesmo que um time cujo único ponto forte é seu artilheiro, ou então um goleiro que é uma verdadeiro muralha de aço . 

Demorou algum tempo para Yoh perceber ... ele precisou experimentar aqui, sentir na pele o êxtase e a excitação do jogo . 

O alegria do campeonato ... o prazer pelo esporte ...

Demorou para ele entender, para compreender que ele sozinho não era nada . Assim como Rika e James . E Carlos . E Mirada . E Ariel . E Julieta . 

Sozinhos, não eram nada . 

Unidos, eram algo . Uma coisa forte, poderosa, maior do que um simples grupo . 

Uma equipe . Um time . 

Se ele tinha espaço livre para voar, se Carlos podia marcar gols e Julieta podia defender, era por que seus "anjos da guarda" velavam por eles . Se o jogo era virado, era por os artilheiros faziam o milagre de conduzir a goles pelo campo, passando por balaços perdidos e muitas vezes sendo atrapalhados por apanhadores e batedores . 

Se Julieta conseguia fazer suas peripécias e ainda ter espaço livre para defender três lugares diferentes, não era única e exclusivamente por causa de sua talento, mas por que ela tinha artilheiros e batedores em quem confiava, os quais manteriam a goles e os balaços o mais distante possível . 

E aquilo só chegava a um fim, só tinha um desfecho, quando ele pegasse o pomo dourada . Ele, mas não sozinho, pois podia contar com os artilheiros e o goleiro para manter um placar razoável, e os batedores para livrá-lo de outras preocupações . 

Não ele . Eles . 

Sozinhos, não erma nada . 

Unidos, eram um . Apenas um . Cada um com sua individualidade contribuindo para um ideal em comum : Não a vitória, nem a glória ou a fama . 

Mas o prazer pelo esporte, o prazer pela competição, o simples ato de estar competindo, sentindo o prazer e a excitação correr em suas veias .

Cada um executando sua função e contribuindo para um todo . 

Ao rebater aquele balaço contra outro para atingir Malfoy, Rika fez muito mais, ela depositou toda a sua confiança em Yoh, acreditando que ele se ergueria . 

Pois sabia, não, acreditava que ele compreenderia aquilo, que enxergaria que Quadribol não era apenas um jogo individualista em que riquinhos exibiam novos modelos de vassouras . 

Ela estava certa . Era irônico ele precisar quebrar quase todos os ossos do corpo para compreender que, muito mais do que qualquer opinião pessoal sua, Quadribol era o principal jogo dos bruxos e, não por acaso era o mais jogado, famoso e adorado . Era algo que existia em todos os continentes . Assim como o futebol dos trouxas que existia em todos os continentes e levava multidões a loucura, Quadribol era uma paixão que cativava bruxos do mundo inteiro, unindo-os por um único objetivo, independente de credo, cor, raça e nascimento : competição . O prazer único e inigualável de ver 14 jogadores correndo pelos céus, observando tudo lance a lance, seja a goles, os balaços ou o pomo . As faltas espetaculares, os gols esplêndidos e a disputa do pomo . Cada um torcendo pelo seu time do peito, vibrando com a narração dos mais experientes narradores, capazes de transmitir aos espectadores o máximo da emoção, do amor, do carinho, da agressividade, do sentimento mútuo compartilhado por todos os jogadores durante um jogo . Bruxos e bruxas de várias partes do mundo parando e deixando seus problemas de lado, independente de serem "sangue-puros" ou mestiços, sentando-se lado a lado para observar, ignorando a tudo e a todos . Preconceitos e inimizades eram deixadas de lado, pois todos compartilhavam algo maior, algo espetáculos, algo lindo, algo ... glorioso . 

Algo que nem mesmo os grandes mestres das trevas podiam tomar, algo que unia seres em todos os cantos do mundo por um ideal em comum que nada tinha a ver com a guerra, injustiça, perversidade, depravação, desigualdade e indiferenças . 

Era algo ... puro . 

Seu sangue fervia como nunca havia fervido antes, como se algo novo tivesse nascido nele. Por um breve instante achou que havia ficado furioso e que seus olhos se tornariam vermelhos, mas não era isso . 

Excitação . Estava excitado por aquilo, pelo sentimento do desafio inerente . 

Não sentia mais seu corpo, a dor era imensurável . Tampouco tivera suas forças restabelecidas . 

Era sua pura determinação e força de vontade que o movia . 

Sua mão afundava na lama, como se quisesse marcá-la por toda a eternidade, enquanto se esforçava para se erguer . Sentia cada osso de seu corpo estalando, pedindo por redenção, mas seu interior clamava por algo maior . 

Algo glorioso . 

Seus braços davam-lhe a sensação de que iriam se partir, mas uma força maior o erguia . 

Algo glorioso . 

Um grito em meio a multidão era emitido, mas pouco importava para ele . Ele iria se erguer novamente, nem que tivesse que sacrificar sua vida para tanto .

De onde estava, Draco sequer acreditava em seus olhos . Não podia crer que, depois daquela queda, ele estivesse tentando se erguer . 

A lama negra havia coberto todo o corpo de Yoh, com exceção dos olhos, formando uma densa crosta, de modo que ele lembrava algo diferente, apesar da aparência humanóide . Sua capa se sobressaia, apesar de estar rasgada em alguns pontos devido ao atrito gerado pela queda . 

Mas ele insistia sem se entregar . Sabia que, acima dele, os demais jogadores estavam torcendo e continuando o jogo, sejam os da Corvinal, sejam os da Sonserina . Pois, no fundo de seus corações, mesmo que não soubessem, todos almejavam algo gerado pelo Quadribol .

Algo glorioso .

Suas pernas estavam lhe matando, arrancando seus últimos suspiros em vida . Como se caminhasse em meio a brasas, ele dava um passo, quase caindo, só evitando isso por motivos que nem ele sabia descrever . 

Só o som da chuva e dos balaços sendo rebatidos era ouvido, pois todo o estádio havia ficado em total silêncio para admirar tal cena, tal esforço . 

Seus olhos já estavam vermelhos, não de nervosismo, mas pela irritação causada pelo sangue que entrou neles . 

E seus ossos, prontos para se partirem enquanto ele caminhava em meio a lama, até sua vassoura . 

- Um corvo – um dos alunos concluía ao perceber o corpo totalmente negro de Yoh com uma capa cuja parte traseira destruída lembrava as asas de uma ave . – Ele parece um corvo !!!

Mas nada importava . Nada mesmo .Estava prestes a cair, a ceder aos caprichos e necessidade de seu corpo, quando aquilo começou . 

- Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo !

Não podia olhar, mesmo no limite de suas forças, só algo merecia sua total atenção . 

- Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo !

Começou com um aluno, o qual provavelmente nunca saberiam quem era . Em seguida, outro se uniu a ele . 

- Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo !

E outro . E outro . E mais outro !

- Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo !

- Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo !

- Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo !

- Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo !

- Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo ! Corvo !

As vozes ecoavam pelo campo, até que Yoh se dá conta que se referiam a ele . Um dia perguntariam o motivo de o chamarem de corvo, talvez por causa de seu boné, mas a verdade era que se referiam a ele mesmo .

- Águia ! Águia ! Águia ! Águia ! – berrava o professor Flitwick, numa vã tentativa de faze-los se lembrar que o símbolo da Corvinal era uma ave de rapina, e não um corvo . Quando se deu conta de que era uma torcida de um homem só, ele se calou . 

E os gritos continuaram . 

Só que com uma leve mudança . 

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

- Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos ! Corvos !

Cada passo era um sacrifício ... era um movimento extremamente controlado diante de um precipício ... um avanço contra a tempestade . 

Corvos . 

Tempestade . 

Os Corvos de Ravenclaw .

Os Corvos da Tempestade . 

- Vem – ele dá o último passo e clama pela sua vassoura, a qual obedece seu comando, diante de aplausos de todos os presentes . Exausto, ele cai sobre ela, depositando todo o seu peso e enlaçando-a com suas pernas . 

Não poderia subir novamente . Não tinha velocidade para tanto, tampouco conseguiria controlar o tranco adicional, de modo que ele voa até a parede e começa a voar ali perto, dando voltas em torno do estádio bem próximo ao chão . Em determinado momento, quando atinge uma certa velocidade, ele voa bem mais perto da parede, como se a estivesse usando como pista, ficando a poucos centímetros dela, numa velocidade que aumentava cada vez mais . 

E a dor do vento batendo em seu corpo também . 

Só uma vez ... só mais uma vez . 

Era um tudo ou nada . Fora capaz de igualar a velocidade de Draco, mas agora, tinha que fazer mais do que isso . 

Tinha que superá-lo .

Ao contrário do que o professora Snape o acusará, não havia nenhuma magia ali, tampouco qualquer trapaça . Ele apenas acelerou sua vassoura ao limite e além disso, fazendo-a atingir uma velocidade impressionante . 

Em verdade a Firebolt era uma vassoura sem igual, pois partia da inércia total para uma alta velocidade em poucos segundos e com pouco espaço . Malfoy conseguia fazer isso muito bem, mas nem tanto . Fora bastante esperto em se informar a respeito dele . Na primeira aula de vôo na escola madame Hooch disse que ele segurava a vassoura de maneira errada durante anos ... o modo pelo qual ele entrou para o time da Sonserina por causa do pai ... as vezes em que ele perdeu para o Potter e o último jogo contra a Lufa - Lufa, foram o ponto principal para ele descobrir o ponto fraco de Malfoy . 

Ele simplesmente era fraco . 

Não se referia a ele em si . No fim, descobriu que Draco possuía um gênio, uma atitude, uma personalidade e força de vontade fortíssimos, o qual poucos poderiam superar e era capaz de colocar aos seus pés qualquer pessoa, mas para tanto, Draco teria que andar com seus próprios pés, seguir seu próprio caminho .

Ela se referia mesmo a sua habilidade com uma vassoura . Se fora treinado pelo pai desde pequeno, mesmo que não fosse um às do vôo, sua habilidade mais uma Nimbus série 2001 seriam suficiente para dar uma surra em qualquer um, e mesmo com um talento de nascença, Potter pouco poderia fazer contra ele . O tiro de misericórdia foi no jogo contra a Lufa - Lufa .

Enquanto isso, ele voava cada vez mais rápido, dando voltas e voltas próximo ao chão, aumentando a velocidade da vassoura a níveis antes só possíveis em teoria .

Malfoy não tinha tanta habilidade assim . Ele acreditou que o dinheiro era tudo, e depositou todas as suas esperanças no que o dinheiro podia comprar de melhor, a melhor e mais rápida vassoura fabricada até então . 

Se Draco tivesse metade da Habilidade de Luna, a apanhadora da Corvinal, teria pego aquele pomo em menos de cinco minutos de jogo, ao invés de arrastá-lo por quinze longos minutos . Era um insulto alguém com uma veículo tão rápido não conseguir ir mais rápido . 

Simplesmente por que Draco não tinha a habilidade necessária para atingir o máximo de uma Firebolt . Se o tivesse, de nada adiantaria sua estratégia . 

Basicamente, ele deu voltas e voltas no estádio, de modo que pudesse aumentar a velocidade da vassoura . A principio uma Nimbus, de qualquer série, não é páreo para uma Firebolt, mas se você dispuser de um terreno e espaço o suficiente para acelerar, é possível fazer qualquer vassoura se tornar mais rápida do que sua velocidade normal . 

Era o mesmo que ocorria com os carros dos trouxas . Em um velocímetro poderia estar marcando como velocidade limite algo em torno de cento e oitenta quilômetros . Claro que você, "no tranco", poderia fazer o veículo ultrapassar tal velocidade, mas a direção iria ficar pesada demais, e não era algo para qualquer um . Seria necessária alguém com as características obrigatórias para controlar tal máquina . 

Era o que ele fazia . Ao voar além do limite com a Nimbus 2003, a mesma vibrava tanto, que só um pulso forte e uma habilidade excepcional como a dele para voar e manobrar em altas velocidades lhe permitiam manter aquilo um certo tempo, mas nem tanto . 

E agora lá estava ele, correndo como nunca .Era sua pista livre, e ele estava a espera de sua luz sagrada, a qual colocaria um fim a tudo . Os espectadores apenas viam um borrão passar pelas paredes, e um vento forte junto com um pouco de lama que era levantada passava por eles . 

A vassoura começa a vibrar novamente, e ele a segura com tudo o que lhe resta . A dor da vibração era insuportável, mas tinha que suportar, tinha que resistir . 

Por que ele estava começando a amar aquele jogo . Finalmente entendeu seu verdadeiro significado, enxergou que era mais do que um jogo de um homem só . 

Não podia perder . NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO !

Até que ela surge . Modestamente, mas surge em meio aquele chuva, quase que imperceptível . 

Para sua surpresa, mas nem tanto, Malfoy a percebera antes, de modo que acelera ao máximo sua Firebolt . 

Mas não o suficiente para escapar dele . 

A vassoura vibrava cada vez mais, e seu instinto de corredor lhe dizia que algo de muito ruim iria acontecer . Algo do qual ele não estava preparado para enfrentar . 

Mas ele continua, redireciona a vassoura e singra os céus como um raio atrás do pomo, o qual se desviava graciosamente dele e de Malfoy . 

O tempo não tinha mais importância, tampouco o espaço . Eram eles e apenas eles com um único objetivo em mente, pegar aquele objeto, aquele que seria seu prêmio . 

Não demora muito, o pomo estava logo a sua frente, apenas alguns metros , na verdade . E ele o disputava com Malfoy . 

Nunca sentiu tamanha excitação em sua dúvida . Draco era um oponente respeitável que, apesar de sua pouca técnica, era capaz de fazer as coisas acontecerem pela força de sua vontade . 

Ambos ficam lado a lado, percorrendo em camera lenta os poucos metros que faltavam . Estavam dando tudo, suas vidas pela vitória, por aquele momento . 

Uma rápida vibração, e sua vassoura perde um centésimo de sua velocidade atual . Algo perigoso demais naquelas condições . 

Sem alternativa . Sem saída . Sem escapatória . 

- Os vencedores sempre querem a bola, Malfoy – o rapaz envolto por uma crosta de lama gritava, ao passo que , em alta velocidade, pulava de sua vassoura em direção ao pomo, ato esse imitado por Draco . 

- Os vencedores sempre quererm a bola, Kneen – recitava Draco, com os olhos em chamas e um desejo enorme de atingir seus objetivos . 

Ambos haviam deixado as vassouras para trás, disputando até o fim o desfecho daquele jogo . Para ambos, nada mais importava, apenas o pomo dourado . 

Ou a luz sagrada, como diria Yoh . Ela brilhava diante de seus olhos, a luz , a força que concedia a velocidade a todos os corredores e lhes incentivava a ultrapassar todos os limites impostos para alcança-la e conseguir o prêmio absoluto almejado por todo velocista . 

Não se viam mais Draco Malfoy e Yoh Kneen no meio de um salto em direção ao pomo, mas sim a explosão de seus espíritos, ambos lutando fervorosamente pelo resultado . 

Yoh e Draco . 

Kneen e Malfoy . 

O Corvo e O Dragão . 

Suas mãos se esticavam até o último momento . Yoh nem se deu conta – ou se deu, não se importou – quando sua vassoura se partiu em vários pedaços, sobrecarregada por ultrapassar os limites .

Mas nada mais importava, nada mesmo . Só ele, o pomo dourado . 

Quem venceria ? Draco ? Yoh ? 

Tanto faz . Vencer não era importante, e sim competir . Tanto que Draco apesar de levemente decepcionado, reconhece na hora que Kneen, por um breve momento, foi mais forte do que ele, quando o mesmo pega o pomo .

Mas isso também não importava, pois não tiveram tempo de comemorar quando seus corpos despencaram em direção ao chão, de modo que Yoh caiu encima de Draco . 

- Argh ! – Havia uma certa fúria no grito de Draco – Kneen ... saia ... de cima ... de ...

Ela tenta erguer Yoh, e o mesmo tenta se mover, mas não consegue . Estava no limite . Havia ultrapassado seus limites . 

Quanto a Draco, ele não tinha certeza, mas imaginava que o mesmo ainda não ultrapassara seus limites . 

Se um dia fizesse isso, seria uma pessoal única e inacreditável . 

Os demais sons haviam sumido . O silencio impregnava o local, com exceção da chuva . 

Apenas o som de passos era ouvidos por ambos .

- Senhor Kneen ... Senhor Malfoy – a voz dura e rígida de Madame Hooch parecia ser mais forte do que a própria chuva, como se o vento expulsasse a tempestade naquele local para permitir que a mesma se pronunciasse – meus parabéns . Foi uma honra arbitrar uma partida como essa, na qual tive o prazer de encontrar tão grandes esportistas . Ambos jogarem honestamente sob as regras da Confederação Mundial de Quadribol, e em todo o momento, demonstraram o verdadeiro espirito da competição, mais do que isso, se tornaram representações vivas do verdadeiro significado deste jogo . Não importa o resultado deste jogo, pois independente de quem tenham vencido, ambos os senhores são vencedores, e ninguém pode tirar isso de vocês . Demonstraram garra, perseverança, honestidade, igualdade e respeito pelas habilidades do colega, além de um inigualável senso de competição . Senhor Malfoy, Senhor Kneen ... apesar das dificuldades apresentadas, apesar dos obstáculos que ambos enfrentarem neste jogo, seja o grau de habilidade ou a qualidade de seu equipamento, os senhores competiram maravilhosamente . Em anos arbitrando e ensinando Quadribol para milhares de bruxos, foram poucas as vezes em que vi pessoas encarnando o verdadeiro espirito do esporte, como hoje . Mesmo com as dificuldades impostas pelo clima, mesmo com os ferimentos, ambos lutaram por algo maior do que a vitória, pois a vitória não seria suficiente para faze-los se erguerem no estado em que se encontravam . Ambos foram movidos por algo maior, algo que estava no intimo de cada um, mesmo que não tenham percebido . Meus parabéns, senhores. Foi o melhor jogo de Quadribol que já arbitrei em toda a minha vida .

Ambos os apanhadores provavelmente nunca entenderiam como os espectadores puderam ouvir as palavras que Madame Hooch parecia ter sussurrado apenas para eles, mas uma enorme salva de palmas foi ouvida em seguida . 

Por que ela estava certa . Não foi uma partida ganha, foi algo mais do que isso . 

Um time ganhou, mas não o time vencedor . 

Um time perdeu, mas não o time perdedor . 

Naquele dia, a crença em algo que unia a todos, que os guiava a um ideal em comum venceu, movidos pelo esforço inigualável de ambos apanhadores . 

Anos mais tarde, todos se lembrariam daquele dia . 

Muito mais do dia em que um desconhecido venceu o herdeiro de uma das famílias mais ricas entre os bruxos, tampouco no dia em que Corvinal venceu Sonserina .

Seria o dia em que, em uma demonstração intima e pessoal por parte de cada um dos presentes, algo glorioso, algo puro fora alcançado . Algo que transcendentia o simples conceito do jogo, que ultrapassava as barreiras impostas pela sociedade, vencendo-as triunfantemente e atingindo cada um dos jogadores e espectadores, capaz de bater forte no peito de todos, fazendo rivais darem as mãos, inimigos se perdoarem e desconhecidos se apresentarem . 

Seria o dia em que o Corvo bateu suas asas e o Dragão despertou .


	10. Sonhando Acordado

****

Capítulo 9 - sonhando acordado

Dois dias haviam se passado , a enfermaria estava no mais absoluto silencio . A enfermeira em treinamento caminhava silenciosamente pelo local, observando a ruiva que dormia na cadeira, com a cabeça apoiada na maca de seu ilustre - e maluco, por assim dizer - paciente . 

- Venha menina. - Chamou Florinda acordando Gina. - Vai para sua casa e se ajeite tem aula hoje , deixe que eu cuido de seu amigo.

- Mais eu quero ficar aqui.

- Vá, senhorita Weasley. - Disse Madame Ponfrey. - Nos cuidamos dele. Ele não corre riscos, pode ficar tranquila ....

- Mas ...

- Prefere que eu eu tire pontos da sua casa ? 

- Hmmm... - as três se viram ao ouvir aquele som vindo do paciente .

- Yoh ? - a ruiva se aproximava .

- Senhor Kneen ? 

COm muito esforço seus olhos se abrem, sendo castigados duramente pela luz do dia .Dia ? Mas estava chovendo quando ele apagou, pouco depois de erguer o pomo dourado !

- Hmmm ... onde é que eu tô ? - ele respondia meio sonolento, tentando organizar as idéias, quando sente algo violentamnete cair encima dele . Ao abrir melhor os olhos, vê uma cabeleira ruiva e, acompnahando a visão, uma moça .

- Ai ... Gina ?

- Que bom que você acordou , você não sabe o quanto fiquei preocupada !!!!!

- Vou deixar os dois sozinhos. - Diz Florinda indo tratar de assuntos importante com madame Ponfrey.

- Gina, e o jogo ? Quer dizer, eu não sei o que perguntar ...

- Você esta aqui há dois dias. - Yoh arregalou os olhos. - E muita gente quer lhe ver , você saiu no jornal.

A porta da enfermaria abre lentamente , e uma figura rosa e uma loira entram na enfermaria.

- Como vai nosso amado apanhador ? - Pergunta Rika com uma caixa de bomboms de trufas. - Sua mãe mandou ao filho mais lindo que ela tem.

- Sou o único filho lindo que ela tem, esqueceu ? 

- Como esta ? - Pergunta Miranda.

- Eu quero sair daqui , pois daqui há duas semanas será o último jogo e eu tenho que treinar.

- Calma, o Carlos deu uma folga. - Sorri Julieta que acabara de chegar, com um exemplar do profeta diário. - Sorria, astro mirin do Quadribol escolar.

- Astro ? COmo assim, astro ? 

- Saiu no profeta diário, Yoh - Julieta sorria - "Nimbus versus Firebolt, a vitória do corvo de Ravenclaw"

- Corvo de Ravenclaw ?

- Você,Yoh . Lembra da chuva ? A lama grutou toda em você e você ficou todo preto, a sua capa tinha rasgado em baixo parecendo as penas de um corvo, e você ainda conseguiu correr novamente mesmo com a perna quebrada e um monte de ossos fraturados !

- Madame Ponfrey Nunca usou tanto poção cola-ossos em sua vida - dizia Miranda .

- Ah, sim ... cade a Cho ? acabei destruindo a vassoura dela...

- Não se preocupe com isso ! Você tá fazendo mais sucesso do que o Potter !

- Eu nunca quis fazer sucesso aqui em ...

- Nao discuta ! Vem !

-Aham, senhoritas - Ponfrey as encarava - Yoh não está em condições de sair . 

- Mas ...

- ELe ainda está em observação . Se melhorar, talvez eu o libere durante o almoço para sair um pouco . 

- Bem ... e você, Gina ? Como está ? Tudo bem ? Desculpe ter sumido durante dois dias sem dar satisfações -ele dava um sorriso, ao passo que acariciava o cabelo dela .

- Estou ótima . - Ela da um "selinho" no namorado. - Acho que agora tenho que ir , pois madame Ponfrey esta uma fera ...

- Isso mesmo , isso aqui não é um campo de quadribol , aonde as tietes ficam paquerando seus idolos. - Madame Ponfrey sorriu. - Vão meninas , depois eu libero ele apenas para ir almoçar , depois ele volta para cá , e vocês terão uns minutos para conversarem.

- Gina ...

- Sim ? 

Ela mal tem tempo de reagir quando ele a enlaça por completo e sela os lábios dela com tanta vontade, que chega a capturar a lingua da mesma, prendendo-a e beijando-a com todo amor por longos minutos .

- Queremos ser madrinhas deste casamento. - Diz Miranda por todas ali.

Madame Ponfrey balançou a cabeça e puxou Gina que sorriu para Yoh , e fez sinal para as quatro meninas a acompanharem até a porta. Florinda colocou uma bandeja , com tudo o que se tem direito na frente de Yoh.

- Você tem que se alimentar. - Florinda sorriu. - Coma tudo.

- Está bem . Mas olha lá o que vai me servir, viu !

- Ora, o que está insinuando, senhor Kneen ? Não confia em mim ? Não precisa responder ...

*************

Gina estava nas nuvens , quando um cheiro de limão azedo toma conta do ambiente , ou melhor do corredor.

- Menina Weasley suspirando pelo namorado quebrado.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy !

- Que meigo , ela me mandando calar a boca . - ele puxa algo de sua bolsa - se serve de consolo, tiraram uma foto do momento exato em que ele cai e começa a girar pelo campo todo, querem ver ? - ele sorria de maneira debochada, enquanto que Gina mostrava os dentes .

Rony e Hermione estavam passando por ali e tiraram Gina de perto de Draco , que apenas deu um sorriso de desdem e continuou seu caminho sozinho.

- Como esta o Yoh ? - Pergunta Hermione.

- Esta bem , madame Ponfrey falou que ele irá almoçar com o resto dos alunos hoje.

- Que bom, preciso falar com ele. - Diz Rony , as duas olham para ele , que apenas sorri. - Calma , calma, apenas dar os parabéns.

Amanda puxa Gina e as duas vão conversando para as primeiras aulas do dia.

- Ih ! 

- que foi, Gina ? 

- Acabei esquecendo do recado que o Yoh pediu pra dar pro Malfoy !

- Recado ? Que recado ? 

- Era sobre como ele tirava aquele cheiro ... mas deixa pra lá ...

- Mas percebeu que o Malfoy esta andando sozinho ? 

- Sim , mais com o cheiro emanado por ele , quem chega perto ?

As duas se olharam e riram .

Snape já estava ajeitando os materiais que iria usar , e encarou os alunos da Corvinal em sua masmorra, que estavam conversando baixo.

- 100 pontos a menos para a Corvinal pelo cochichos.

Todos olharam com odio para o professor de poções , foi assim o resto do dia , nunca descontou tantos pontos da casa como estava descontando agora . Carlos e James , eu suas respectivas turmas, estavam no último pingo da paciência quando o sinal tocou , indicando que a aula havia acabado.

- James, aonde vai ? - perguntava Carlos, segurando o amigo pelo ombro que acabara de passar apressadamente por ele . 

- Aonde ? Falar com o professor Flitwick, isso isso sim . Não vou aceitar isso, não ! Ele não pode nos tirar 100 pontos por cochichar ! Isso é injusto demais ! o Snape passou da conta dessa vez !

Assim seguiu a manhã , na hora do almoço , nem o professor Flitwick , nem o professor Snape e muito menos Dumbledore apareceram para o almoço. Florinda guiou Yoh ate a mesa da Corvinal , ele foi recebido por muitas palmas , das três casas , Corvinal , Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Até mesmo alguns da Sonserina, mas estes não duraram muito .

- Após o almoço você volta a ala hospitalar mocinho. - Florinda sorriu e foi se sentar ao lado de Papoula.

- E ai, campeão ? - ele sente uma mão leve tocando em seu ombro, e tem uma agradável surpresa ao se virar .

- Cho ! Você está curada !

- Pois é ... durma com um olho aberto na enfermaria, nunca se sabe quando as coisas podem fica estranhas por lá ...

- Belo jogo, Yoh .

- parabéns , cara .

- Bela pegada, amigo .

e Praticamente toda a mesa da Corvinal o cumprimentava . e confirmando a frase de que Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa eram grandes amigas, a mesa da Lufa-Lufa em peso foi cumprimentá-lo, só mesmo Grifinoria e Sonserina que ficaram onde estavam .

- Aonde vai, Gina ? - harry perguntava .

- Falar com o Yoh, oras .

- Você é do time de quadribol, ina . Faz isso fora daqui, pega mal e ...

- Harry - a capitã angelina o encarava - nao tem nada de mais em cumprimentar outros desportistas - ela se ergue e caminha até a mesa da Corvinal - excelente jogo, Carlos - ela aperta a mão do capitao da Corvinal - para todos vocês . Espero poder jogar bem assim com vocês na final - e retorna para sua mesa .

Gina se senta ao lado de Yoh , e sussurra no ouvido dele , Carlos , James , Rika , Julieta , Ariel e Miranda estavam curiosos.

- Não falou ?

- Eu esqueci , o Rony e Hermione chegaram e me tiraram de perto dele. - Yoh ficou levemente incomodado com isso não sabia o motivo. - Mais deixe ele fedendo por mais tempo.

- Eu não posso sair daqui Gina , madame Ponfrey e senhorita Florinda me arrancam as pernas. - Yoh sorriu. - E qualquer coisa o Malfoy não pode te fazer nada.

- Não sei ... - Gina olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. - Tem certeza ?

- O que vocês tanto cochicham ? - Perguntou Julieta curiosa.

- Vai lá Gina , por favor.

- Eu nao sei ... tenho um pouco de medo e ...

- Tudo bem - ele se erue - EÍ , MALFOY ... QUANTO MAIS ÁGUA TOCAR NO SEU CORPO, MAIS TEMPO O CHEIRO FICA ! DEPOIS DE TRÊS DIAS SEM CONTATO COM ÁGUA, O CHEIRO SOME ! - ele se senta novamente , Ponfrey e Florinda se olham mais não fazem nada.

Draco olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e encarou Yoh , o loiro estava sem expressão alguma no rosto , mais Yoh não se importou , olhou para Gina e sorriu.

Era humilhante, mas ... pelo menos sabia como tirar aquele cheiro insuportável do corpo . Até Pansy estava tomando distância dele . 

- Viu foi fácil. - Gina acariciou o rosto de Yoh e sorriu.

- Tenho que voltar para a minha mesa. - Gina da um selo em Yoh e volta para a mesa , se sentindo observada, mas Yoh segura seu braço .

- Espera ... fica comigo mais um pouco, por favor . Não vou aguentar ficar mais um dia na enfermaria sem te ver .

- Tudo bem - ela dava um sorriso .

- Hmmm ... gente ... alguém ai viu o meu boné ? 

- Olha ele aqui - James joga pra ele o boné, todo perfurado - o atrito é algo incrivel, nao concorda ?

- Meu boné, meu lindo bonezinho. - Yoh fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono.- Vocês vão me dar outro não é ?

- Você é tão intereceiro Yoh. - Diz Carlos olhando o amigo.

- Imagina. - Gina se aproximou do pescoço de Yoh , esse sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Vou lhe dar um boné. - Yoh olha para Gina e ela sorri mais ainda.- Eu pedi para o meu pai te comprar um de presente, Yohzinho.

- Jura ?

- Aham . Eles vem assistir o jogo . 

- Meus pais também ! - falava Ariel .

- Arc ! Gasp !

- Que foi, Julieta ? Engoliu algo ? 

- Foi algo na caixa de doces da sua mãe, Yoh ... tem um bilhete aqui, deixa eu ... ih, olha só ! Seus pais vem para a final, Yoh ! 

- Ah não. - Ele abaixa a cabeça. - Ela vai fazer o maior escandalo na torcida...

- Sua mãe é muito legal , dúvido que ela faça isso. - Diz Carlos.

- Eu não. - Yoh olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu que eles não estavam prestando muita atenção , ele puxa Gina para mais perto dele e a beija. Carlos ia falar alguma coisa a ele , mais se calou.

Da mesa da Grifinória , Fred e Jorge comentavam com Rony e Hermione ...

- A Gina cresceu muito rápido.- Diz Jorge. - Não parece mais uma menininha.

- Mais ela é uma menininha tem apenas 14 anos. - Corta Rony com o cenho fechado.

- Mais o corpo não é mais. - Cutuca Fred. - Temos que cuidar melhor dela.

- Vocês vão pegar no pé dela novamente. - Diz Hermione. - Vocês sabem o que aconteceu na última vez.

- É né Mione mais você viu que aquele pirralho não parece ter 14 anos ... e se ele tentar algo com a nossa Gina.

- Ela deixou de ser de vocês , no momento em que beijou Yoh. - Finaliza Hermione com um sorriso.

- Veremos - Rony se ergue .

- Aonde vai ? 

- Parar com essa pouca veronha .

- Mas .. Rony !

ELe vai caminhando, até que cai, dando violentamente com a cabeça no chão . Quando se dá conta, percebe que alguém colocou o pé na sua frente . 

Draco .

- Draco ! Seu ...

- Fica na sua, Weasley - ele caminha até a mesa da Corvinal e toca no ombro de Yoh - Kneen ...

- SIm ? - Yoh se vira,e Draco estica sua mão, apertando a dele, e o mesmo retribuiu .

- Ótimo jogo . Boa sorte contra a rifinória e ...- ele olha de rabo de olho para trás - vou estar torcendo por você contra o presunçoso do Potter - ele larga a mao de Yoh .

- Ah, é sério isso ? 

- Não pense que eu gosto de você, só quero mesmo é ver o Potter se ferrar, e aquilo vai ter volta, pode apostar - e segue caminhando até a saida do salao principal .

Todos se olharam com cara de " Isso é um sonho e eu estou dormindo" , Gina encarou Yoh que apenas sorriu.

- Não tenho nada contra o Malfoy. - Ele olho para o Rony. - Você esta bem ? 

- Sim . - Rony ficou sem jeito em acabar com a "pouca vergonha". - Parabéns pelo jogo passado.

- Ah, obrigado.

- Yoh - ina cochichava em sua orelha - o que você tanto conversou com ele durante o joo para ficarem parados ?

- Só algumas coisas ... mas o Draco é mais forte do que se pensa . Tem uma força interior impressionante,e uma força de vontade enorme também . 

- Eu conheço alguém uqe tem uma maior ainda ...- ela sorria, abraçando-o .

Yoh sorriu , Rony voltou para a mesa da Grifinória , Carlos e Miranda sairam da mesa , foram "conversar".

- Gina. - Sussurrou Yoh no ouvido da ruiva.

- O que ?

- Espero que eu saia rápido da enfermaria , para eu poder comemorar minha vitória passada.

- Mais será que o professor Flitwick irá deixar ?

- Mais não é para todos , apenas eu e você.- A ruiva ficou da cor dos cabelos , e encarou o simbolo da grifinória , Yoh sorriu .- Quero te apresentar um amigo meu quando sair .

- Amigo ? quem ? 

- ele não esta aqui dentro, vive lá fora .

- Hagrid ?

- Não ...

- Eu o conheço ?

- Ah, você o conhece, sim .

- Estou curiosa !

Amanda se aproximou e se apoiou em Yoh ,que levou um susto , Gina riu do jeito dele.

- Desculpe mais sua namorada e eu temos aula agora.

- Oi, Amanda.

- Oi , depois eu vou lá na ala hospitalar. - Ela beijou a bochecha dele. - Vamos Gina.

- Estou indo. - Ela da um beijo rápido em Yoh e sai da mesa.

********************************

Rony e Hermione estavam indo para aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas , Rony a parou no meio do caminho.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Depois , temos aulas agora.

- Por favor não da mais para esperar.

- Diga.

- Quer namorar comigo ?

- O que ? Como é ? 

- FOi ... foi isso que eu disse .

- É essa a sua melhor cantada, Ronald Weasley ? - ela estava surpresa, e ele ficava vermelho - você ficou semanas pegando no pé da sua irmã, dedicando boa parte do seu tempo em seguir o namorado dela ... e simplesmente faz isso, assim, me pede pra namorar , como quem pede manteiga pra passar no pão ?

pra passar no pão ?

- Na verdade eu fiz aquilo , para pensar se pedia você ou não em namoro.

Hermione encarou o chão, a grama estava tão bonita , mais ela tomou coragem e encarou Rony.

- A resposta virá depois que as aulas acabarem. - Hermione deu as costas ao ruivo e foi até a cabana de Hagrid.

- Eu não deveria ter feito isso. - resmungava bem baixo, imaginando o quanto fora idiota .

Idiota e imaturo .

Madame Ponfrey estava levando Yoh pela orelha até a enfermaria. Florinda ia ao lado dela , se segurando para não rir.

De volta a enfermaria, o mesmo observava o teto, pensando na vida , nos estudos, no Snape em ponto de bala e no jogo .

- Dá licença ? Madame Ponfrey ? Posso falar um instante com o paciente ? 

- Cinco minutos, mocinho . 

- Ok . Olá, Yoh . Como tem passado ?

- Crabbe ?

- Estou indo , mais você não deveria estar na aula ?

- Estou a caminho .. .bela manobra . Foi esperto da sua parte aumentar a velocidade gradualmente .

- Você percebeu ?

- Não sou trouxa, mas conheço um pouco disso .

- Bacana que você tenha gostado.

- O Yoh , sabe eu não sei ... sabe a Amanda , eu não sei se continuo com ela ...

Yoh o encarou e mirou os olhos de Crabbe , coçou a nuca e fez uma cara " dar um fora não é legal ".

- Entao não fica, ué .

- Hã ? Mas ... mas ... por que diz isso ? 

- Olha ... vamos colocar as coisas na mesa, ok ? Sinceramente ... neste exato momento eu não estou me preocupando em como ela vai ficar .

- Não ? 

- Nao . é uma boa pessoa, simpática, enraçada, esperta ... mas minha preocupação neste exato momento é com você, não com ela . Quer fazer isso por que quer, Por não gostar dela, ou por causa do Malfoy , pra variar ?

- Eu percebi que eu não gosto dela , como pensei que gostava , pois dizem que quem se gosta faz tudo para ficar com a pessoa , e sinceramente eu não tenho vontade de ficar com ela , é mais uma aventura, entende...

" Será que foi por isso que a Gina aquela vez perguntou se eu nunca iria trair ela ? ".- Os pensamentos de Yoh são cortados com a entrada de madame Ponfrey , pedindo para Crabbe se retirar.

- Depois eu volto.

- Okay.- ele se despedia . - Crabbe ... não pode exigir que alguém o ame de cara, que se dedique totalmente . Você tem que ir construindo um relacionamento aos poucos . Sinceramente, não acredito em amor a primeira vista, mas em um amor surgido do interesse mútuo e da confiança entre duas pessoas . Eu sou assim com a Gina, confio toalmente nela, e ela em mim, mas isso por que eu queria ter o amor dela, e ela, o meu . Não pode tratar Amanda como alguém que você deixa em um canto e depois pega de volta, assim como também nao pode querer desenvolver um grande amor assim . Pense nisso . Você acha que nao gosta, que não ama ... mas se passasse com ela metade do tempo que passa ao lado do Malfoy, pensaria diferente .Faria até o "sacrificio" por ela .Também nao pode esperar que ela confie em você se você nao confiar na mesma e demonstrar essa confiança . Na verdade, como pode dizer que acha que não gosta dela, se não dedicou muito tempo a ela, nao é mesmo ?

- Pode ser. - Crabbe saiu da enfermaria , Florinda se aproximou de Yoh e deu o remedio que ele tinha que tomar.

- Você tem muito conhecimento para alguém tão jovem . - Ela olhou na ficha dele. - 14 anos , parece que você tem muita mais do que apenas 14 .

- As vezes senhorita Florinda , temos que amadurecer mais cedo , claro mais sem se esquecer de aproveitar a vida. - ele olhava para Crabbe atravessando a porta, maneando a cabeça . Ele iria se machucar, e feio . E Amanda também . - .Afinal, o que é a idade fisica , se ela se distanciar da idade mental ? E de que adianta a idade mental, se ela não puder compactuar com a idade fisica ? Mas no fim, nao passa de besteira, pura bobagem . Somos um bando de crianças que não podemos, que nao conseguimos viver direito por medo de uma era que já passou, e sofrendo por um medo maior de que essa era de medo e terror retorne . Não somos jovens ? Crianças ? Não deviamos estar passeando ? Estudando ? Aproveitnado a vida, para que, quando formos adultos, nao nos arrependamos de não ter feito o que podiamos ter feito ? Somos uma geração assustada por um medo que começou na época de nossos pais, Florinda . E provavelmente esse mesmo medo irá assombrar nossos filhos, justamente por causa de nosso medo, o qual chega ao extremo de nos impedir de pronunciar o nome de uma única pessoa por causa do medo e do terror que ela nos causa . E o medo desse nome só aumenta o medo do dono dele em si . Mas o que podemos fazer, não é mesmo ? Afinal, está incrustrado em nós . De certo modo, todos sofrem com isso . Os Malfoy ... os Weasley ... Crabbe ... Potter ... realmente, me pergunto se um dia isso irá terminar .

- Sabe querido , esse homem , aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado , ele até pode ser destruido, mais lá na frente outros irão aparecer , pois é a lei da vida , o bem não existe sem o mal e o mal não existe sem o bem ... assim como o amor não existe sem a loucura ... dai vira em ódio , conheço tantas pessoas que se odeiam mais que um dia se amaram ... - Florinda estava saindo de perto da cama dele. - Antes que eu me esqueça , não tenha me de chorar.

- Como assim ? - Yoh gostou de conversar com a "louquinha" da Florinda.

- "Covarde não é aquele que chora por amor. - Yoh olhou para ela e não entendeu nada. - Mais sim aquele que não chora por medo de amar".

- Florinda você esta bem ? - Pergunta Yoh estalando os dedos.

- O que houve ?- Pergunta ela. - Tenho que levar o chá para Madame Ponfrey até depois senhor Kneen.

- Ela é estranha ...

***

Enquanto isso ...

- Potter ! Qual é o resultado da mistura de licidio tricoso com medorite maledato ? 

- Hã ... eu nao sei, professor .

- E se misturarmos o resultado disto com Dinopreto Canorento e aquecermos ? 

- Eu ... eu não sei - respondia, enquanto Hermione erguia o braço .

- Mais uma chance, quando esta solução fica pronta, o que ocorre se adicionarmos Lágrimas de Hakesh ? 

- Hã .... um fic Yaoi ? 

- Tsc,tsc ... o que houve, Potter ? Perder o status de unica celebridade da escola está te fazendo mal, por acaso ?

O riso dos alunos da sonserina era enorme .

E foi assim o resto da aula . Snape nem tirava pontos de Harry, apenas ficava provocando-o com perguntas sobre ingredientes que ele podia jurar que não existiam . 

O sinal toca e os alunos saem das salas de aula e vão caminhando por Hogwarts , Harry foi falar com Cho , Rony e Hermione foram andando até o campo de Quadribol aonde poderiam conversar sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Qual é sua resposta ? - Pergunta Rony a encarando.

- Eu pensei e resolvi que vou lhe dar um chance. - Rony sorriu. - Mais com a condição que não terá mais ataques quando ver a Gina e o Yoh juntos.

- Okay. - Rony a abraçou. - Obrigada Mione.- Os labios de ambos se tocam, e Hermione o afasta um pouco 

- ROny ... você ... você nunca beijou ninguém ?

- Hã ... não, por que ? Você já ?

- Já .

- JÁ ?!?!? Mas ... mas ...

- Ora, Rony ... acha mesmo que eu não tirei uma casquinha do Victor ? - ela sorria para Rony .

- Não vamos falar dele, okay?

- Okay ... - Os dois se beijaram , Gina e Amanda estavam indo para o lado do campo quando viram algo que os gêmeos iriam adorar ver.

- Vamos Gina. - Puxou Amanda a amiga pelo braço.

- Os gêmeos vão adorar saber disso.

- Tá, mas aora você tem treino, lembra ?

- Bem lembrado .. a Angelina vai falar um monte hoje no treino sobre o proximo jogo ...

***

- UUUAAAAAHHHHH !!!! Que sono !

- Dormiu bem, senhor Knenn ? Dormiu a tarde toda !

- É o que dá não poder sair, só da pra dormir, mesmo .Nossa, sete horas da noite !

- Venha senhor Kneen , irá jantar com seus amigos. - Madame Ponfrey o ajudou a se levantar.

Os dois foram andando pelos corredores ate chegar ao salão , aonde os alunos iam chegando aos poucos.

- Nossa, Yoh - Miranda o encarava - que cara horrivel ! o que você fez a tarde toda ? 

- NAda . Estou um bagaço por não fazer nada ! Madame Ponfrey não me deixa levantar da cama de jeito nenhum ! Bom, só pra ver o time da Grifinoria pela janela, e olhe lá .

- Por que será Grifinória en ? - Cutuca Julieta. - Virginia Weasley a dama dos cabelos de fogo e olhos que brilham e ficam com um tom meio água marinha, estranho né.

- O que ? - Pergunta Yoh.

- Brincadeira , minha rima não rimou.

- Julieta , você consegue falar demais.

- Fica quieto James.

- Você não estava observando Gina, estava ? - Carlos pergutava casualmente .

- Não desta vez . Estava observando o time da Grifinória joando ... e o potter . 

- Observando ? - Julieta peruntava

- Analisando . decifrando-o, observando os movimentos dele, as atitudes em campo, as reações no time, a formação da Grifinoria, os batedores, os artilheiros, a goleira ...

- E o que você descobriu ? - Pergunta Rika.

- Que não vai ser fácil como o da Sonserina. - Os outros seis se olharam e Miranda falou por todos.

- Você achou aquele jogo fácil ?

- Sim.- Disse Yoh com a maior cara de preguisa do mundo. - foi fácil por que consegui qual era o estilo do Draco antes do jogo . 

- Cada time tem suas tática e sua formação - James, o especialista em regras de plantão tomava a palavra, percebendo os olhos de curiosidade das meninas - mas em geral, o apanhador tem mais espaço para desenvolver seu próprio estilo de jogo . 

- Exato . O estilo mais comum de Quadribol é o Quadribol - Arte . Esse é o estilo usado pelo Harry Potter e pela nossa amiga Luna .

- A fraldinha ? 

- Não, não estou falando da apanhadora reserva, apesar dela ter o mesmo nome, refiro-me a apanhadora titular . Ela usa o mesmo estilo do Potter, a diferença está no grau de habilidade de ambos . 

- Sei aonde você quer chegar - Cho tomava a palavra, entre uma garfada e outra - o Malfoy desenvolveu um estilo baseado no modo de jogar da Sonserina . 

- Exato, ele joga o Quadribol - Força .

- Mas você não joga um estilo de Quadribol baseado no modo de jogar da Corvinal, Yoh . 

- E nem você - ele apontava para Cho, sorrindo 

- Ele esta assim porque a Gina não esta aqui. - Falou Julieta para Ariel.

- Eu escutei isso senhorita. - Disse o moreno apontando acusadoramente para a menina.

- Tá, agora diz o que você descobriu de verdade .

- Não convém eu ficar falando aqui ... mas é bom se prepararem para o próximo jogo . Eu nao estive totalmente ligado no Draco, prestei atenção em vocês ... e devo dizer que jogaram muito, mas muito bem . Você esteve maravilhosa, Julieta .

- Ai, brigada ! - ela dava um beijo na testa dela .

- MAs o Draco também nao fica atrás . Ele pode não ter muita técnica, mas tem uma força de vontade ferrenha . 

- Oi, gatinho ! - Gina enlaçava o pescoço dele por trás .- falando de mim ? 

- Nada, não . Só conversando algumas coisas com ele .

- Falei com madame Ponfrey , ela deixou eu ficar um pouco com você na enfermaria. - Yoh sorriu e fez a ruiva se sentar a seu lado.

- Não tem medo que o Yoh te machuque Gina , afinal você será nossa rival daqui há duas semanas.- Gina encarou Carlos.

- Se ele me machucar , vai sair mais machucado ainda. - Gina sorri. - Mais como eu sei que ele não fará isso , não tem problemas.

- Ah, já falei com os meus pais, Yoh - Ariel se adiantava - eles disseram que terão prazer em hospedar os seus pais . Os de todos .

- Que bom - ele comentava, enquanto Gina fazia aviaozinho para ele - em final de campeonato fica dificil arrumar um bom lugar para se hospedar por aqui . 

- Meus pais ficarão hospedados , no três vassouras. - Comenta Gina. - Meu pai adora a parte hotel deles , é bem trouxa.

- Mas seus pais podem ficar lá em casa Gina.

- Talvez eles aceitem, não sei. - Yoh estava esperando pela comida , mais Gina acabou comendo , e sorriu para ele , que fez uma careta.

- Por que você não me trata assim ? - Miranda dava um beliscão nas costsa de Carlos .

- Ai ! - ele pegava uma colher e levava até a boca de Miranda .

Madame Ponfrey se aproximou da mesa e chamou Yoh , já estava na hora de voltar para a "prisão" , Gina foi junto com ele , na mesa Carlos ainda apanhava de Miranda , por ter derrubado molho em suas vestes.

***

Na enfermaria ...

Yoh subia na cama, sentando na mesma, ao passo que Gina senta nela, encarando-o .

- Que dia, não ? 

- Pois é ... como se sente ? 

- Um pouco exausto .Espero estar melhor amanhã .

- Sao oito horas agora, senhorita Gina . A enfermaria será fechada em breve, então aproveite bem a estadia - Ponfrey chamava sua atenção .

- Esta bem madame Ponfrey.

- Eu cuido dela. - Diz Yoh com um sorriso travesso.

- Sei , se cuidem crianças. - Madame Ponfrey saiu dali e foi conversar com Dumbledore .

- Acho que ela está gostando de você .

- Você ficou uma noite aqui também, lembra, Gina ?

- Mas você ficou mais !

- Ok ...hmmm ... e agora ? O que fazemos ?

- Que tal parar de enrolar ... e me abraçar logo de uma vez ?

Yoh a abraçou e capturou seus labios , os dois estavam se beijando , conseguindo passar um pouco do ponto dos bons costumes.

- Yoh , melhor a gente parar. - Yoh a encarou e mirou o lençol.

- Tudo bem. - Ele fez beicinho.

- A Yohzinho não faz beicinho.- ela se encostou na cabeceira da cama, fitando-o . - sabia que você fica lindo assim ?

- Você gosta de me deixar assim. - Diz ele a encarando.

- Sim, você fica tão fofo. - Ela beijou a bochecha dele e se sentou ao seu lado novamente. - Amanhã você vai ser liberado, não é ?

- Sim , tenho que estudar muito. - Diz apontando para os livros. - Chaz fez o favor de trazer eles para mim.

- Tem muito de transformações ai .Cadê poções ? 

- Nao preciso estudar muito no Snape . Apesar de Herbologia ser a minha favorita, mas sempre tiro uma nota boa . E já qu estou participando do campeonato de Quadribol, resolvi me dedicar mais para ajudar no campeonato de casas . Sei que querm ganha o torneio de Quadribol praticamente ganha o torneio das casas, mas não custa dar uma ajudinha . E você, como tem ido, minha deusa rubra ? Muito estudo ? Algum paquerador dando encima de você na minha ausência ?

- Muito estudos e muitos paqueradores. - Yoh fechou o cenho , e Gina se pôs a rir..- que lindinho você fica com ciume !

- Hunf !

- É serio, sabe . Nunca tive muito disso, sabe . 

- Ora, vai dizer que nunca deram encima de você ?

- Não muito ... eu era muito avoada, só tinha olhos para o harry, mas ele nunca me deu a menor atenção, ao contrário de você

- Hunf. - Yoh a encarou. - Diga o nome desse cara , agora por favor...

- Yoh Kneen conhece ele ? - Um sorriso apareceu na face dele.

- Nunca vi mais gordo.

- É o Potter !

- O Harry ... é o potter ? Pensei fosse outro Harry !

- Ora, só tem um Harry em toda Hogwarts !

- Não mesmo ! Tem 23 Harrys na Lufa-Lufa, do primeiro ao sétimo ano ! Já dei de cara com uns 4 Harrys na Sonserina, e uns outros dois na Grifinória, fora dois alunos que entraram esse ano na Corvinal, um no quarto ano, e uma garota do sexto ano que também se chama Harry ! Tem mais de mil alunos nesta escola, Gina . Acha mesmo que você é a única Virginia, eu sou o único Yoh e Hermione é a única Hermioe ? Sabia que o time da Lufa-Lufa tem uma apanhadora reserva que também se chama Luna ? Era ela quem estava me chamando naquele dia em que eu joguei aquele fruto no Draco .

- Bem ... sabe como é, acho que muito era de uma fixacao adolescente pelo principe encanto ... mas encontrei o meu onde menos esperava ... ou seria melhor dizer que ele me encontrou ? - ela o abraça, encostando a cabeça em seu peito - briada .

- Por que ? 

- Por me amar . Por me dar a chance de conhecer uma pessoa como você, tão incrivel, fantástica, interessante, madura ...

- Você é tudo isso e muito mais, ina . Mas muitos se esquecem disso e acham que a Grifinoria é apenas Harry Potter, e a sonserina é Draco Malfoy .

- Verdade. - Gina olhou para o namorado e sorriu. - Yoh você esta um gato com a sua franja caindo no olho.

- Mesmo ? 

- Claro ! Nossa, seu cabelo está crescendo mesmo ...

- Mas eu gosto dele pequeno ...

- Você ia ficar lindissimo se deixasse ele crescer, sabia ? 

- Hmmm ... vou pensar na sua proposta ...

Madame Ponfrey entrou na enfermaria e foi até o pequeno escritorio que tinha ali , Florinda entrou logo depois. Minutos passados a senhora sai de sua sala.

- Senhorita Weasley , amanhã você conversa melhor com o paciente.

- Engraçado como o tempo passa rápido, não ? 

- O tempo passa rápido quando você está aproveitnado ele bem .

ELe segura a cabeça da mesma e, com um último, belo, singelo e cheio de carinho, ambos se despedem .

- Até amanhã. - Gina desce da cama e encara madame Ponfrey.

- Florinda irá lhe aconpanhar até a torre da Grifinória.

- Boa noite madame Ponfrey. - Gina e Florinda saem da enfermaria , Madame Ponfrey da o remedio para Yoh que o toma a contra-gosto , e minutos depois já estava dormindo.

****

__

- Mamãe ! Mamãe !

- O que foi, filhinho ? 

- Me ensina a voar de vassoura ? A senhora disse que quando eu tivesse idade, me ensinava !

- A mamãe está preparando o jantar agora, filhinho . Amanhã eu te ensino, ok ? 

- Ahhhhhhh !!!

- Dona Jane, eu ensino pra ele ! Deixa ! Deixa !

- Hmmm ... ok, Carlos . Mas vá devagar, certo ? 

- Pode deixar . Vamos, Yoh !

- IUPI !!!

- E não se afastem, ok ? Não fiquem correndo pela fazendo toda, só na varanda, certo ?

- Ok, Mamãe ! Vamos, Carlos ! IUPI !!!

Jane olha da janela o filho e o "sobrinho" irem até o pasto aonde o terreno era o melhor para se aprender a voar , ela se concentou um pouco e pôs um feitiço de proteção nos dois, eles iriam precisar.

-Suba assim, Yoh . Dobre os quadris e se apoie .

- Minha bunda dói !!!

- Tá fazendo errado ! É assim, ó !

- Tá, assim ? - Ele monta na vassoura , do lado totalmente contrário e faz a vassoura levantar vôo. - Carlos veja eu estou voando!!!

- Yoh você esta no lugar errado , aí não é o lugar certo ...

- CARLOSSSSSS - Yoh se agarra nos "pelos" da varroura , fazendo ele ficar de cabeça para baixo.

- Espera ! Quer dizer já vou ...

Ele sobe, segurando no cabo da vassoura de Yoh, estabilizando-a 

- Pronto, tenta de novo !É que nem andar de batineta, Yoh .

- É bicicleta, Carlos !Bicicleta !

- Ah, sim, dá na mesma . Anda, tenta de novo, mas do lado certo agora .

- Ta bom . - Diz ele indo na forma certa da vassoura. - E agora ? 

- Impulciona o corpo para frente e levanta vôo ... e fique parado apenas poucos metros do chão.

- Tá. Olha, tô voando ! Tô voando ! Iupi !

- LEal, Yoh ! Vem, tenta vir na minha direção então, vem !

- Oba ! - Ele foi em direção ao amigo e praticamente caiu da vassoura antes de chegar perto de Carlos.

- Não se preocupe Yoh, é normal afinal é a primeira vez que tenta.

- Mais vou tentar até conseguir !!!

E ele tenta, caindo na primeira vez que pula na vassoura de mal jeito .

- Buáaaaa !!!!

- Não chora , olha vamos dar um tempo okay ? Vamos nadar, o que acha ?

- Não quero tentar novamente.

- vai se machucar .

- Ah, depois eu me recupero - ele pula na vassoura, quase caindo, mas fixando-se - ahá ! Agora, você vai ver ! - ele começa a voar lentamente em direção a Carlos ,seguindo-o .

- Isso, Yoh ! isso ! Vem ! Vem ! Com calma ! Não se apresse ! Não se apresse !

- Ok, tô indo !

- Cuidado não tenha pressa , apenas venha calmamente.

- Eu tô legal, eu já te alcanço !

- Por que está com tanta pressa ? 

- Eu quero apostar corrida com você !!!

- É ? Pois eu te dou uma surra !

- Pago pra ver !- Carlos sobe na vassoura e começa a dar voltas ao redor da casa, ao passo que Yoh mal se move, se segurando com todas as forças para não cair da vassoura e movendo-se apenas alguns centimetros .

- Que foi, Yoh ? A tartaruga tá te vencendo !

- Espera só, eu só preciso ganhar velocidade, dai você vai ver !

Jane sai de casa e olha ao redor dela , quando arregala os olhos e vê um vulto passar perto e aumentando sua velocidade, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido .

- Yoh ! Por Merlim NÃOOOOOOO ...

Jane abre os braços, seurando o corpo dele que vinha voando em sua direcão, depois dele bater em uma pedra . A velocidade não era tão grande, mas o pequeno corpo dele foi arremessado para fora da vassoura rapidamente . 

- Filho ! Não faça mais isso !

- Mas ... mamãe ! A senhora precisava ter visto, eu acelerei a vassoura e corri mais rápido que o Carlos !

- Claro, filho, mas tem que tomar cuidado . E onde ... Carlos ? - ela arregala os olhos, ao perceber que Carlos estava caido no chão, ao lado da vassoura . 

- Ai ... Yoh, isso não vale ! Foi falta !

- Ah, para de chorar, seu chorão ! Corrida é corrida ! 

- Mas você acelerou demais !

- Vocês não podiam brincar de corrida no quintal !

- Então da próxima vez a gente pode ir mais longe, mamãe ?

- Não ! Da proxima vez, você vai andar com vassoura usando aparelho de proteção, e na minha presença, ficou claro ?

- Sim ...

- Entendeu, Carlos ? Nada de correr por ai, ok ? 

- Parei com corrida de vassouras ! Não quero ficar sendo jogado pra fora e me quebrar todo com esse projeto de Barão Vermelho com Ayton Senna ! Acho que vou passar a jogar quadribol, ouvi falar que é mais leve e menos violento do que corrida ...

- Venham, a comida esta pronta , por Merlim não façam mais isso. - Jane estava branca de susto. - Vão lavar as mãos... Yoh espera , machucou seu olho ?

- Não bati em nada mãe , mais ele esta ardendo um pouquinho.

- Sim esta um pouco irritado , mas vá lavar as mãos.

- Ok .

- Filho, por qu eestá demornado tanto ? 

- Mamãe ... meu olho ainda tá vermelho !

- Deixa eu ver ...oh, meu ...pelos fundadores !!!

- Que foi, mamãe ? - ele se aproximava - o que tem no meu olho ?

- FIlho ... vem cá ... a mamãe tem que te dizer uma coisa ...

- O que ? - ele vira o braço e bate com ele na pia, arrancando-a da parede acidentalmente - aiii !!!

- Filho ! Calma ! Calma ! Tudo vai dar certo, isso nao é nada demais !

- Mas ... mas como eu fiz isso, mamãe ? E meus olhos ? Estou ficando com medo !

- Não se preocupe, tesouro . Tudo vai dar certo . Tudo vai dar certo ...

***

- Veja, Carlos . A fazendo do meu pai é enorme. Até perder de vista - ele dava um sorriso maroto enquanto serguava no cabo da vassoura - será que você ainda sabe voar com isso ?

- Tá brincando ? Fui eu quem te ensinei a voar, baixinho !

- Baixinho, é ?- ele salta, caindo por cima da vassoura e deixando Carlos pra trás - quero ver se me alcança, Carlos . O primeiro que for até o fim e voltar vence ... e o perdedor fica sem jantar !

- Mas nem morto ! - Carlos pula em sua vassoura, correndo como um louco atrás de Yoh .

- Nossa ate que você me alcançou. - Sorri Yoh, observando o amigo que se aproximava velozmente .

- Bem Yoh Kneen , ano que vem você entra em Hogwarts.

- E dai ?

- Não poderá mais correr ...

- ....

- Que foi ? Não é tão ruim assim, poderá correr nas férias, claro .

- ...

- A não ser, claro , que você entre para o time de quadribol .

- Nao gosto de quadribol, já disse .

- Só por que acha que é um esporte individualista ? E corrida, o que é ? 

- Pelo menos, se eu perder, será por mim mesmo, não estarei sacrificando o esforço de todos os outros colegas de equipe . 

- Que maneira de pensar, Yoh ! É só um jogo ! É pra se divertir ! E está errado, todo mundo se esforça ! O artiheiro não é nada se os balaços o atingirem, tá ! E os batedores não são nada se os artilheiros não fizerem gol, assim como o goleiro não vale de nada se o apanhador não pegar o pomo, ou os batedores impedirem que o balaço o atinja . Todos tem sua função, todos .

- Não sei ... ainda acho que é individualista demais, pois desperdiça todo o potencial dos jogadores colocando a responsabilidade de uma partida nas mãos de uma única pessoa .

- É um modo de se ver as coisas e ...

- Está pensando muito, Carlos Modrach ! VOu comer a sua janta ! - ele dispara, deixando uma nuvem de poeira para trás, desnorteando um furioso Carlos por sentir que iria ficar sem comida ...

Carlos por sentir que iria ficar sem comida ...

***

- Que foi, por que esta soltando fogo pelas ventas ? - Pergunta Yoh sentado na janela da torre.

- Cancelados , todos os jogos , foram cancelados...

- Pô, que sacanagem !

- É ... e isso por causa dos alunos petrificados ... todos trouxas - ele se vira para o amigo - Yoh ... você não sai da sala comunal sozinho, entendeu ?

- Coméquié ?

- Você me ouviu ! O Davies disse o mesmo para os jogadores, e o mesmo vale para você ! Vai que o Potter inventa de querer te petrificar também, já que seu pai é trouxa !

- Acha que foi o Potter ? 

- Pode até não ter sido, mas não vamos arriscar !Você fica perto da gente, ou melhor, o time de quadribol vai andar na sua cola, ok ? Vou pedir pra Cho ficar de olho em alguns alunos . Vocês vão se dar bem, já que gostam tanto de voar .

***

- Ei garota olha por aonde anda...

- Desculpa ...

A ruiva entra correndo no banheiro com um livro preto nas mãos...

***

- OH-Oh ... tadinho do Carlos ...

- Nao seja pessimista, Yoh - Chaz lhe dava um tapinha no ombro - nao é tao ruim assim .

- Mesmo ? Bem ... uma cleansweep contra uma Firebolt é algo justo ?

- BOm ... ok, não é justo, mas ... o que fazer ? Você conseguiria vencer alguém que estivesse usando uma firebolt ?

- Hmmm ... talvez, se eu tivesse uma nimbus bem calibrada, isso fosse possivel ...

- Ei, olha lá !Que cachorro enorme, Yoh !

- O que ele faz ali, ao lado do campo ? 

- Sei lá, deve ser da professora minerva .Ela deve ter colocado ele ali pro caso dos dementadores entrarem no campo de novo ....

***

- Hã ... oi ? 

- Hmm ? Quem é você ? 

- Hã, oi, meu nome é Yoh, sou da Corvinal ... isso é um grifo ? 

- Hipogrifo, meu rapaz . Meu nome é ...

- Hagrid, eu sei . 

- O que faz aqui ? 

- Só estou de passagem ... o que houve com ele ? Parece abatido .

- Bicuço nao se sente bem. 

- Nossa !É esse tipo de bicho que a gente estuda em trato de criaturas mágicas ? Nossa, vou adorar essa matéria !

- Esta em que ano ? 

- Segundo . É no ano que vem, certo ? Será que vamos poder voar com ele ? ele parece poder voar bem rápido ...

- Voar ... quem dera ele fizesse isso ... ao menos isso ...

***

- Simplesmente não acredito que vou ter que dormir neste salão por causa de Sirius Black !!!!!

- Yoh não reclama , ele tentou atacar o Weasley enquanto ele dormia...

- Quem é Weasley, Carlos ?

- Ronald , irmão mais novo de Fred e Jorge.

- A sim esses dois eu conheço , agora o primeiro não muito.

- Ele anda com o Potter e a Granger.

- Nem fale nomes , o famoso Harry Potter eu conheço , não aguento mais ouvir o nome dele direto pelos corredores , e a Granger é a menina sabe tudo , bem no meu ano tem um baixinha ruiva que é sabe tudo também e esta na Grifinória...

- É ? E qual é o nome dela ? 

- Sei lá ... não me lembro direito ... mas que zona ! Mal tem espaço aqui ! Até parece que todo mundo da escola está aqui ! Chaz, tira esse pé da minha cara !

- Desculpe ! Mas todo mundo da escola está aqui !

- Posso me encostar em você, Yoh ? - Cassie sorria .

- CLARO !!!!

- Carlos deixa de ser chato , vira para o outro lado. - Retrucou Miranda.

- Chata é você tomará que o Black venha te pegar.

- Silencio. - Disse a monitora que estava passando por ali.

- Que foi, Julieta ? - Yoh batia no ombro da moça ao seu lado, a qual tremia como nunca .

- N-nada, não .

- EStá assustada ? Tudo bem, estamos aqui - ele abraçava a garota, ato imitado por Cassie - nao precisa se assustar .

- É-é-é que... e-eu ... eu ... meus pais ... e-eles são trouxas ... e esse tal de black ... e-ele ... ele era do grupo daquele sujeito que vivia caçando t-trouxas e-e-e- ...

- Se acalma , não vai acontecer nada. - Diz Rika olhando a amiga. - a gente tá aqui, ele ele sozinho não pode contra todos os alunos da escola . 

***

- Ano passado você me disse que tinha uma sabe tudo no mesmo ano que o seu , quem é ela ? - Pergunta Carlos.

- Ela é aquela. - Yoh olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e não viu a baixinha que ele conhecia. - Menina magra e linda.

- Fecha a boca , que entrou muita mosca nela.- Carlos e James riram , Carlos respirou fundo. - Aquela é a irmã mais nova dos Weasley , a única acho eu.

- Tem aula de que agora, Yoh ? - Miranda lhe perguntava .

- Adivinhação com aquela professora estranha ... 

- Aquela que diz que um aluno vai morrer todo ano, é ? 

- É ... Julieta ficou tremendo de medo quando a professora disse que ela iria morrer, e será em breve .

***

"Esta na hora de você acordar , abra os olhos. - Diz uma voz doce , que ele não conhecia"

"Quem é você ?"

"Não esta na hora de você me conhecer , na hora certa você irá me achar e me pedirá ajuda ..."

"Ajuda ?"

"Vai Yoh Kneen , vai , vai , vai ...."

"Mas ... para onde ?"

"Para onde você sempre foi quando corria: siga a luz, Yoh . A luz, a luz ..."

Ele seguia atrás do brilho, correndo mais rápido do que podia . 

E não foi sempre assim ? 

Naquelas vezes, naquelas ocasiões em que corria até seus limites, via-se perseguindo a luz, aquela luz . 

E lá estava ela, e ele a alcança, pegando-a com todas as forças .

***

- Hmmm ? - Yoh abre os olhos . Estava na enfermaria . Ao tentar se mexer, percebe algo estranho perto dele, por cima de seu corpo . 

Um embrulho . 

E mais estrnaho ainda, na cabeceira da cama ...

Um corvo .

Ele se senta e pega o embrulho , tenta abrir, mas não consegue, tenta rasgar mas ainda assim não o abre

- Calma Yoh ... Calma você ainda esta sonhando , daqui a pouco você acorda e não terá nenhumm embrulho com formato de vassoura tampouco um corvo na sua cama . - e ele fechou os olhos, tornando a dormir .

Meia hora depois, ele começa a sentir uma bicada na ponta do seu pé, erguendo-se, percebendo que o corvo fazia aquilo . 

E se movia por cima do corpo dele, abanando-o com as asas .

- O que você quer ? 

- Crá !!!( o que vocês esperavam ? Uma resposta inteligente ?)

- Era só o que me faltava ... um corvo me seguindo e ... e ... 

Yoh arreala os olhos . O embrulho ainda estava ali . Desesperado, ele tenta abri-lo, mas não consegue . Era como se algo impedisse que o embrulho se rasgasse , por mais que ele forçasse . 

O corvo pega um pedaço de papel no chão, jogando-o encima dele, até que Yoh o pega e lê .

"Caro senhor Kneen

Nao faça perguntas . Você não as terá saciadas . Pelo menos, não tao cedo . Desista de qualquer tentativa de rastrear a origem desse embrulho . E, apesar de você saber o que ele é, o mesmo só se abrirá no momento devido .

Ps.: parabens pelo jogo . Nao há ninguém que mereça esse embrulho mais do que você . 

Ps2: dê um nome a ele bem legal . Algo do seu coração ."

Yoh arregala os olhos . O embrulho realmente não se abria, mas pelo contorno, ele sabia que era uma vassoura . 

Mas ... que tipo de vassoura ? 

- Já acordou, senhor Kneen ? - madame Ponfrey se aproximava, medindo a temperatura dele . 

- Quem deixou isto aqui ? 

- Hmmm ... a enfermaria foi aberta agora, nao me lembro de ninguem ter lhe trazido um presente . Provavelmente algum amigo seu resolveu lhe fazer uma surpresa - ela fechava a cara - muito irresponsavel da parte dele, a propósito . E seu novo amigo ... ? 

- Amigo ? - ele olhava para o corvo - mas ele não é meu - Yoh é interrompido quando o corvo sobe em seu ombro, e começa a bicar sua nuca - Ai, para com isso !

- Ele deve estar com fome ! Os alunos irão para o refeitório em vinte minutos, sugiro que dê algo para ele comer . 

- Então estou liberado ? 

- Claro, pode ir . E tome cuidado, tenha mais juizo da proxima vez .

- CERTO !- ele desce correndo da cama, seguindo pelos corredores vazios . Realmente, nao havia uma alma viva ali .

Segundos depois, ele entra sorrateiramente na torre da Corvinal, deixa o embrulho no seu quarto - tomando cuidado para não acordar ninuém - e desce até o salão principal . 

Ninguém ainda . 

ELe se senta na mesa da Corvinal, aguardando . Iriam chegar há qualquer momento .

Gina entra com o cenho fechado no salão, nem olhou para a mesa da Corvinal pois estava irritada demais para ver algo a sua volta . Amanda entrou logo depois , com o rosto marcado em lagrimas.

- Eu mato o Crabbe. - Diz Gina , o copo de água na frente dela estourou.

- Gina , se acalma. - Amanda pediu.

- Ele ... ele parecia receoso de tomar uma decisão ... mas ... acho que talvez tenha sido melhor assim .

- Nem fale ! Que safado ! Se eu pego ele !

EM um momento Gina estava espumando . No outro, uma coroa de flores surgiu na cabeça dela e na de Amanda . 

Ela arregala os olhos, olhando ao redor . Só haviam ela e Amanda no salão, e nenhuma outra ...

Ela abre os olhos .Ali, na mesa da Corvinal, de costas para ela, como quem nao queria nada, mas podia jurar que ele estava segurando um sorriso .

- Yoh Kneen ! - Gina foi andando até a mesa da Corvinal , se sentou em frente a ele e o encarou. - Pare de rir. E ai, pronto para a maratona de aulas ?

Yoh ficou meio segundo sem a encarar, até que fitou seus olhos com um olhar de malandro .

- É assim que diz bom dia ? 

- Eu ...

Yoh simplesmente a segura pela cabeça, enlaçando e selando os lábios da ruiva, soltando-a pouco depois .

- Bom dia pra você, Gina . Você fica linda com essas flores e ... já disse que te amo ? 

- Acabou de dizer , e eu te amo muito ,muito ,muito ,muito. - Gina beijou ele novamente. - Mais tenho que voltar para a mesa da Grifinória , a Amanda está triste.

- É ...

- Ele foi me visitar, disse que se sentia inseguro, que começava a duvidar sobre isso, se realmente gostava dela . Falou que se ele realmente gostasse, não iria se importar com mais nada . Disse que iria ser o mais direto e sincero com ela, pra não magoá-la muito .

- Não magoa-la. - Gina olhou para o lado. - Sei... Ele nunca se importou com ela... - Gina beijou Yoh e se levantou. - Eu vou ficar um pouco com a Amanda. A ente se vê na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas . 

- Tá . 

Yoh continuava com o cotovelo sob a a mesa, pensativo . E não era isso ? Afinal, Crabbe se preocupou tanto com o senhor Malfoy, que não deu muita atenção paraa Amanda . Se preocupou com as consequências antes mesmo de efetuar o ato . 

Se preocupou demais com o futuro e esqueceu de aproveitar o presente . MAs ... como culpa-lo ? Afinal, ele tinha medo, muito medo . 

E ele também . Quem não tinha ? 

Estavam a mercê de uma nova era das trevas, era natural terem medo . O salão começou a ficar lotado , os alunos falando alto , Yoh sorriu ao ver Carlos e Miranda entrarem de mãos dadas.

- Agora é para todos saberem.

- Sim. - Diz Miranda dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo. - Bom dia, Yoh . Está melhor ?

- Sim.- Yoh olhou para Carlos que estava vermelho de vergonha. - Que foi Carlos ?

- É estranho andar de mão dada por ai. - Carlos olhou para Yoh. - Como você consegue ?

- Estranho - ele dava uma risada - a gente tá no século 21, Carlos ! Isso aqui não é a Europa medieval, todo mundo aqui anda de mão dada e tudo mais !!!

- Hunff. - Carlos se sentou do outro lado da mesa , e arrastou Miranda com ele.

- Bem ... Que tal você nos contar que bicho é esse que acabou de se acomodar em seu ombro ?

Yoh olha para o ombro que realmente havia ficado mais pesado , e vê o mesmo Corvo da enfermaria ali.

- É um corvo , ele é meu. - Rika , Ariel , Julieta e James se olharam.- Que tal ele ser o mascote do time 

- Sei ... e ainda reclamam quando eu chamo vocês de corvos - Cho dava uma risada .

- Ou toda a escola - Julieta completava - o pessoal todo do estádio ficou chamando a gente de corvos depois que a lama preta cobriu o Yoh e a capa dele rasou parecendo as asas de um corvo . 

- Hmmm - Carlos franzia o cenho - o simbolo da Corvinal nao é um corvo, é uma águia, Yoh ... 

- Bom ... eu sei ...mas já que apelidam o time da Corvinal de corvos ... por que não ? 

- É ? E essa coisa ai ? Já pensou em um nome para ela ? 

- Que tal ... Karasu ?

Todos olharam para Carlos , que apenas fez que sim com a cabeça , o corvo pegou a bolacha que Yoh estava levando a boca .

- Vamos, temos aulas agora. - Todos se levantam , Yoh foi com Gina e Amanda teriam aulas juntos.

- Karasu, vá para o corujal .

- Ai, que lindo ! - gritava Gina - Yoh, um corvo ? 

- É a vida ... bom, vamos .

Amanda e Gina se olharam , sabiam que Yoh era legal ( meio doido ), mais para ter um corvo ?

- Yoh uma coruja não seria mais legal ? - Pergunta Amanda.

- Pode ser ... mas pelo menos eu não preciso me preocupoar se alguma águia tentar comê-lo no meio do caminho ... 


	11. Vou te Amar por Toda a Minha Vida

****

Capítulo 10 - Vou te amar por toda a minha vida 

Era um Sábado de Sol, e bastante radiante . 

Uma calmaria sem fim, ela esperava . 

Já faziam alguns dias desde que Yoh saiu da enfermaria, e estava plenamente revitalizado . Curioso ele estar voando cada vez mais rápido com aquela vassoura embrulhada que nem mesmo ele conseguiu rasgar o embrulho . 

Gina Terminava de pentear o cabelo, enquanto abotoava a blusa, passando um pouco de perfume . 

Hoje iria ter uma tarde romântica com seu amado, e esperava que tudo desse certo . Afinal, foram semanas e semanas de correria . O Rony, o Malfoy, Amanda e Crabbe ... o professor Snape ... o acidente no jogoo contra a Sonserina ...

É ... finalmente, um pouco de paz e sossego para que pudessem aproveitar como dois namorados, e somente isso .

- Uau ! - Amanda exclamava - nossa, Gina ! Está um show !

- Não é para tanto, Amanda.

- É sim , o Yoh vai amar. - Amanda riu. - Cuidado para o Rony não ir junto.

- Que nada , depois que começou a namorar firme com a Mione ele nem liga tanto. - Gina ajeitou melhor a blusa e deu uma última olhada no espelho. - Até depois.

- Até , e boa sorte.

- Obrigadinha. - Gina beija a testa da amiga e sai , mais volta correndo. - Sabe ... tem mais garotos em Hogwarts. - Piscou e foi ao encontro de Yoh.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso ? - Amanda balançou a cabeça e saiu da torre.

- Olá . 

- Oi . E então ? Que surpresa me preparou ? 

- Vem comigo - Yoh segura em sua mão e vai levando-a pelos corredores, segurando uma cesta na outra mão .

Os dois saem do castelo e vão em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts , Gina achou estranho pois o caminho que Yoh estava tomando levava a um lugar que todos temiam.

- Yoh , aqui é a area do Salgueiro Lutador , quer morrer ?

- Não se preocupe - ele caminha até o salgueiro, empunhando sua varinha, a qual brilhava em um tom crescente e pulsante - calma ... calma ... não se preocupe ...

- Yoh ! Pare ! - ela tentava parar, enquanto que ele a arrastava .

- Calma, amigo . Eu vim em paz ... lembra de mim ? SOu eu, Yoh ... lembra-se ? 

Os galhos se movem ameaçadoramente para cima de ambos, e Gina fecha os olhos quando percebe que um dos galhos parecia tocar levemente na cabeça de Yoh .

- Oi, amigão . Tudo bem com você ? 

Gina olhou aquilo incrédula , não era possivel , o salgueiro bonzinho ?

- Vem Gina , olha ele não é mal ...

Ela estava estática, até que um dos alhos se abaixa e ela dá um passo apra trás . 

- Ele quer que você o acaricie, só isso . Vamos, não tenha medo . 

Totalmente a contra-gosto, ela o faz, quase fugindo de medo . 

Até que .. ela percebe ... a árvore nao a atacava ... não a feria ... não lhe fazia nada de mal, estava toda torcida ali, com um dos galhos tocando nela .

- Legal. - Gina acaricia a árvore. - Como você consegue ?

- Eu gosto de plantas. - Ele sorri.

- Bem ... e o piquenique ?

- Aqui oras , ninguém chegará perto.

ELa dá um sorriso quando ele estica a toalha e coloca a cesta de piquenique nela, sentando-se e ficando um de frente para o outro . 

- Hmmm ...

- Tudo aqui é comida de trouxa, Gina . Hoje a gente vai ter um dia um pouco fora do convencional ... vamos provar um pouco do que meu pai me ensinou .

- Hmmm ... bolo de laranja ... adoro isso ! Sabe, meu pai adora trouxas e coisas de trouxas . ELe vai adorar te conhecer .

- Que bom , vou conhecer o sogrão !

- É mesmo , eu acho que meu pai vai ser meio ciúmento no começo.

- Mais não vamos falar no que irá acontecer , vamos curtir esse momento.

- Certo.

Ele oferece para a mesma um suco, e ela bebe, deliciando-se, enquanto ele come um bolo . CInco minutos depois ele se encosta no salgueiro e ela vai junto, encostando gostoso no peito dele .

- Yoh ... quem te deu aquele corvo ? Ele tem o olho vermelho ... E parece entender tudo ...

- Credo Gina ... o professor Flitwick o analisou, e a vassoura também . ELe apareceu na minha cama no dia em que eu ia sair da enfermaria, e tem estado comigo desde então . Me pegrunto quem o deixou lá . Ou talvez ele tenha vindo por si só, sei lá . Dizem que algumas pessoas são unidas a animais, pode ser algo do tipo . - com ela encostada em seu peito, ele a abraça na altura da barriga, passando suas mãos por cima dos braços dela .

- Eu e Carlinhos devemos ser unidos com dragões , pois adoramos eles , quando eu fui visitar ele , fomos até aonde ficam os dragões e eles não ficaram tão agressivos quanto costumam ser... Minha mãe ficou apavorada.

- Essa ligação é mais como uma afinidade com determinada criatura mágica, mesmo - Gina pega um pedaço de sanduiche e coloca em sua boca, e leva até a boca de Yoh, aonde ambos trituram ele com o liquidificador criado pelas suas linguas .

- Yoh , desde quando você é amigo do Salgueiro ?

- Começa a me beijar e para para perguntar a respeito de um salgueiro ? Acho que você nao foi muito feliz em sua troca de assuntos, não ...

- Eu sei - ela sorria - mas e ai ? 

- Ele nao é de "falar" muito . É mais por instinto, mesmo . Na verdade, ele é mais esperto do que muitos por aqui . Não parece, mas ele tem uma inteligência, embora limitada . Demorou até que deixasse eu me aproximar o suficiente .

- Bem, acho que agora ... - Gina beijou os labios de Yoh.

- Hhhmmm ... estou adorando a forma que você descobriu para me fazer calar a boca, Gina .

- Eu também - ela sorria - estou adorando isso e... hmm, queria ver a cara do Rony agora . Ele iria ficar assustado de ver aonde nós estamos !

- Mesmo que ele quisese ele não conseguiria ... o Salgueiro não iria deixar.

- Sabe, estou adorando a ideia de sermos protegidos pelo salgueiro !

- Bem ... não vem muita gente aqui, dai não tem ninguém nos atrapalhando - ele a segurava, beijando docemente a nuca da mesma - te amo, sabia ? 

- Ainda pergunta se seu sei que me ama ?

- Sim, você pode esquecer. - Ele sorri com isso e sente que Gina sorriu também.

- Jamais irei esquecer você , ouviu meu lindo ? jamais.

- Eu também nunca irei esquecer você. - Os dois se beijam , o salgueiro abaixou alguns galhos sobre eles.

- Por que o sorriso ? 

- Ainda bem que eu não sou artiheiro ...

- E nem eu apanhadora ...não ia suportar ver você fazer beicinho se eu pegasse o pomo .

- Bem adoraria ter que esbarrar de vez em quando em você. - Gina sorriu e calou as palavras do namorado com outro beijo.

- Hmmm..sabe, Gina, estou adorando o modo que você usa para me fazer calar a boca .

- nao é o único . Onde estão os outros ? 

- Carlos e Miranda estao por ai, James, Rika e Julieta foram encher a cara no vilarejo, e Ariel foi visitar os pais .. - Yoh se toca do que ela falou primeiro. - Como assim não é sou único ?

- Todos tem o direito de se divertir um pouco, não ? - e recebia uma piscadela .

Passam-se alguns minutos em que ambos ficam em silencio .

- Olha que estrela linda . 

- Yoh, ainda é de tarde ! Tremendo sol !

- Mas elas ainda estão ali, embora não consigamos vê-las .

Gina olhou para o céu e ficou o encarando ... estava sentindo suas bochechas corarem , o motivo ela mesma não sabia.

- Mas nao tem nada lá ...

- o Astro-rei ofusca o brilho delas ... mas mesmo assim, estão lá . , brilhando . E é um brilho lindo o que cada uma tem, tanto que, à noite, elas fazem o show . 

- Isso foi uma indireta ? 

- Não, foi uma diretissima . Você, eu, outros ... há muitos não somente aqui, mas em outros lugares que são grandiosos . Você é uma pessoa assim . 

- Sei . E o Harry é o Astro-Rei, não é ? 

- Só entre os alunos . Entre os professores, é o professor Dumbledore . Cada um dos dois brilha mais forte, mas isso não significa que as demais estrelas, como você, não tenham um brilho singelo, lindo,agradável ... não impede que vocês sejam pessoas maravilhosas, grandiosas .

- Anda muito romântico ultimamente, meu caro . 

- Você me inspira .

- Você também me inspira.- Gina ficou de joelhos na frente do namorado. - Seus olhos me cativam , sua boca me enlouquece , te amo , não sei como provar tamanho amor que sinto por você , meu querido , perante as estrelas te súplico fica comigo , eu confesso perante todos que te amo que te desejo , meu querido nunca me deixe só ... pois nunca deixarei você sozinho... estaremos para sempre juntos , sempre únidos , sempre seremos um , mesmo que tentem nos separar ... te amo não sei como dizer ...

Yoh ficou olhando para Gina , que corou mais ainda , e depois começou a rir ...

- O que foi ?

- Eu lembrei da primeira poesia que mandei para um garoto ... foi por meio de um doende , não foi ao vivo com minha voz... não tinha coragem ... nao tinha certeza de que seria correspondida, na verdade, tinha certeza de que não seria - ela abaixa a cabeça , encostando-a no peito dele , balançando a mesma . 

Não demorou para ele perceber algo errado . Algo a tinha deixado um pouco magoada . 

Pouco ? Não, bastante magoada . Muito .

- O que foi ? - ele acariciava os cabelos da mesma - alguma lembrança ruim ? 

- Sim ... mas ... não é algo que eu goste de me lembrar .

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo . 

- Mas ... eu queria contar . Não acho justo manter esse segredo de você . Não acho, mesmo . 

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe . Seja o que for, estarei aqui, ao seu lado . 

E Gina contou . Contou tudo pra ele, desde o momento em que entrou na escola, as histórias que ouviu de Harry, a paixão contagiante que sentia pelo mesmo, apesar dele nunca ter lhe dado a menor atenção, o que fez, os alunos petrificados ... tudo . Até mesmo o que aconteceu nos anos seguintes, em que viu suas esperanças irem por água abaixo quando Harry se apaixonou por Cho, literalmente fazendo de conta que ela não existia, até alguns meses atrás, quando ela ainda só tinha olhos por Harry, antes de conhecer outra pessoa que a tratara como uma rainha, Yoh .Chegou até mesmo a chorar, e ele, apesar de estar visivelmente surpreso, continuava ali, ao lado dela, consolando-a . 

E, quando ela terminou e se acalmou, foi a vez dele de contar sobre sua vida . Sobre tudo, mesmo . 

***

Já estava escurecendo . Haviam passado a tarde ali, namorando, trocando segredos e confidências, um conhecendo o outro mais do que imaginava, mais do que esperava . Ambos felizes por poderem compartilhar de um grau de confiança mútuo tão grande, em que um não teria medo ou receio para com o outro .

- Mas eu tive medo, sabe .Aquela serpente desproporcional petrificando os alunos ...

- Você não teve culpa . - ele beijava docemente sua nuca - nao teve .

- Melhor voltarmos, Yoh ...

- São seis horas ainda ...

- Eu estou ficando com frio . Nada contra, já que tenho você para me abraçar e me esquentar ... 

- Ok. Mas ainda está cedo, e não há muitos alunos aqui hoje . Que acha de irmos jantar e depois ficarmos na sala comunal da Grifinória conversando até tarde, nos curtindo ? 

- Eu topo !

Ambos se erguem, e caminham até o salão principal . Realmente não haviam muitos alunos ali, o que gerava uma certa diversão , apesar de vez ou outra um professor passar por perto e cumprimenta-los . 

- Olha o aviãozinho ! - Gina sorria com a colher, levando-a até a boca de Yoh . Como não havia muita gente ali, podiam se sentar praticamente onde quisessem, com exceção da mesa dos professores e da mesa de casas que não fossem as deles .

- Você esta me deixando mal acostumado. - Yoh sorriu e Gina também. - Mais eu já acostumei ...

- Bobo , abre a boquinha bebê.

- A maioria foi ao vilarejo . Outros estão por ai - ele aponta para alguns alunos na sala - com exceção dos professores . 

- Snape está te fuzilando com os olhos .

- Normal . Mas olha como o professor flitwick está com um sorriso jovial no rosto .

- Professora Minerva está com sua pose severa de sempre.

- Vamos ficar a sós um pouco.

Ambos terminam de comer e vão caminhando pelos corredores da escola, em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória . 

- Estou adorando o dia de hoje, Gina . 

- Podemos ter dias assim sempre .

- Mesmo ? 

- Claro, é só você continuar assim, e apropósito, está indo muito bem . 

Ambos chegam até a sala comunal, e se acomodam . Gina senta no sofá, e Yoh deita nele, colocando a cabeça no colo dela .

- Yoh , é tão bom ter você ao meu lado.

- O mesmo digo eu Gina...

Gina se aproxima mais do rosto de Yoh , e junta seus lábios nos dele , os dois ficam se beijando.

Ele a afasta um pouco, encarando-a .

__

"Se eu pudesse agarrar um arco-ris , eu o pegaria para você .

E compartilharia com você a sua beleza nos dias em que você se sentisse triste 

Se eu pudesse construir uma montanha você poderia cham-la de sua 

Um lugar para encontrar serenidade, um lugar para estar sozinha 

Se eu pudesse pegar seus problemas, eu os jogaria no mar 

Mas todas estas coisas em que eu estou pensando são impossveis para mim 

Eu não posso construir uma montanha ou pegar um belo arco-iris 

Mas deixe-me ser o que eu sei de melhor, 

Um amigo que aqui sempre está"

*******************************

Amanda estava andando por um dos corredores vazios do castelo , estava tão distraida que nem sentiu ser puxada para dentro de uma sala...

- Mais o que. - Suas palavras foram caladas por aqueles lábios que ela já conhecia.Ela o afasta bruscamente, encarando-o . - O que pensa que está fazendo ? Acha que é assim,me dá um chute e pode voltar quando quiser, como se eu fosse uma roupa que você deixa jogada e usa quando quiser, é ?

- Mais eu pensei que ...

- Olha ... Eu cansei ... Por isso ache uma menina que não se canse de te esperar , de te esperar escolher entre sua querida Sonserina ou sua namorada , tchau Crabbe.

Amanda saiu com passos firmes dali , mais quando estava bem longe daquele corredor , se encostou na parede e começou a chorar.

Em verdade já estava cheia de tudo aquilo, mas não deixava de doer . Como odiava aquilo ! Maldita rivalidade entre Sonserina e Grifinória ! Por que esse preconceito todo ? Afinal, eram apenas moças e rapazes, não adultos em uerra !

Nao era justo !

- Amanda Wood, por que esta chorando ? - Perguntou Colin Creevey, seu colega da Grifinória.

- Por nada. - Ela sorri fracamente. - Já voltou de Hogsmeade, Colin ? Que pergunta é claro que já ...

- Apenas o quinto ano para cima pode ficar até mais tarde por lá. - Colin sorri e estende a mão para Amanda. - Vamos para a torre ?

- Err .... vamos ...

Ambos entram na sala comunal, e Amanda cumprimenta Yoh, enquanto Gina acariciava docemente o cabelo dele . 

No entanto, Yoh fitou bem o rosto de Amanda .

Vermelho .

Ela havia chorado, e não devia fazer muito tempo . 

Problemas . 

- Tchau, Colin - ela se despedia, e ele subia para o dormitório - boa noite para os dois . 

- Amanda, tudo bem com você ? - Yoh a olhava preocupado .

- Vou ficar Yoh , vou ficar bem ... - Ela se vira e vai em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- Nossa. - Gina olha para Yoh. - Ela esta muito triste.

- Eu a encontrei chorando. - Diz Colin.

- Espera, Amanda - ele se ergue rapidamente, segurando-a pelo ombro . - olha, eu ...

- eu ... eu tô legal, juro - ela não se virava, nao queria que eles encarassem os olhos dela .

Ele se aproxima dela, sussurando em um tom que apenas ela ouve .

- Vocês terminaram, não foi ? Não conseguiu suportar mais a indiferença dele, não é ? 

- Eu ... eu ... - ela se vira, abraçando-o e deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem no peito dele - eu ...

- Tudo bem ... não faz mal . Chorar as vezes faz bem . Nos ajuda a colocar pra fora o que não conseguimos colocar por meios normais .

- É difícil , doi muito . - Amanda começou a chorar soluçando. - Nunca mais quero saber de Crabbe , nunca mais ...

- Não diga isso... você nao o odeia .

- Odeio sim !

- Nao minta para você mesma . Ninguém consegue odiar outra pessoa . É muito dificil, não é pra qualquer um odiar de verdade alguém . Está magoada e ferida, mas sei que no fundo, tenta buscar alguma explicação para isso tudo . 

- Yoh ... por que ? por que ser de uma casa define seus amigos, seus companheiros e sua familia ? 

- Preconeito nao é algo novo . Cor, raça, credo, religião ... nunca é novo, esta conosco desde os primórdios da civilização . Sempre haverão aqueles que te discriminam pela sua cor, sua raça, seu sexo ou até mesmo por que você é diferente, seja alta, loira, ruiva ou por que é bonita ou feia . Mas se tornar parte disso, odiar algo pelo mesmo motivo não te faz melhor .

- É difícil. - Amanda se soltou do abraço e se virou, caminhando direto para o dormitório em que ela ficava.

Yoh se virou para Gina , que apenas balançou a cabeça , ela andou até o namorado e o abraçou...

- É bom o Crabbe não aparecer na minha frente, ou ele vira torresmo...

- Calma . 

- Calma ? ele deu o maior bolo na Amanda e ...

- Ele está'cheio de medo, Gina . só isso . E não conseguiu vencer esse medo, de modo que ele vai perder gradualmente tudo o qeu possui de mais precioso, do amor de Amanda até seu respeito proprio . O amor de Amanda ele já está perdendo .

- Hunff ...

" Rowena Ravenclaw "

Gina olhou para os lados , Yoh olhou para Gina e ela olhou para ele.

- Ouviu algo ?

- Não , você deve ter ouvido o vento...

- Bem , mais vamos lá falar com a Amanda.

- Você não pode entrar no dormitório feminino, lembra ? 

- Ok, então eu te espero aqui embaixo . Mas se ela piorar, me chama, tá bom ? 

- Tá, meu amor - ela dá um beijo nele e se afasta - já volto . 

A mesma sobe as escadas, sentando-se na cama aonde Amanda estava deitada .

- Amiga, nao fica assim, vai .

- Gina eu não estava mais aguentando...Ele com medo de que algum colega dele visse nós junto , era horrivel , e depois chega e me beija ...

As duas ficaram em um longo silêncio , Amanda derramando lágrimas e Gina acariciando o cabelo dela ...

- Amanda Wood , viva a sua vida , não chore por quem não merece suas lágrimas ... - Amanda olhou para Gina que estava com um ar sério.- Não chore mais , mesmo que isso machuque você por dentro... Apenas chore quando você ouvir as palavras que você quer ouvir vindas dele.

- Por que eu não consigo um cara legal como o Yoh, Gina ? Sem essas neuras de jogo de poder, casa contra casa, sangue ruim contra sanue-puro ...

- Ninuem é perfeito, nem mesmo o meu amado . E são essas imperfeições que fazem cada um de nós únicos . 

- Nossa ... isso foi incrivel, Gina .

- Acho que estou passando muito tempo ao lado dele ! E grave minhas palavras, Amanda Wood : você não vai arrumar um cara legal como o Yoh ... você vai conseguir um sujeito melhor do que ele !

Gina saiu dali e foi em direção a sala comunal aonde Yoh se encontrava , ao ver ela , ele se levantou.

- Ela irá melhorar , assim que se acalmar...- Gina se sentou. - Ela esta muito para baixo.

- Eu percebi. - Yoh se sentou ao lado de Gina.

- Por favor, meu amor ... nunca me traia ...- ela encostava cabeça no peito dele

- Já disse que nunca te trairia, lembra ? E se por acaso algum dia eu fizer algo que te magoe mesmo que eu nao tenha a intenção, entao desde já te peço desculpas .. - Yoh sorriu. - Eu também peço por favor não me traia.

- Jamais.

- Está tarde tenho que voltar. - Yoh beijou Gina , e ela o acompanhou ate a passagem.- Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

" Rowena Ravenclaw ". Desta vez Yoh escutou mais não falou nada , e foi rápido para sua a torre da Corvinal, pois logo ninguém mais poderia estar circulando pelos corredores.

Até que ele ouviu um chiado . 

Um chiado de cobra . 

Mas onde ? 

Onde ? 

"Szzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Que estranho ... não ouvia o som ecoar pelos corredores ... mas o mesmo ecoava pela sua mente .

"Eu te amo, querido"

"SZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Por favor ... me perdoe "

"Szzzzzzzzzzz".

" Eu jamais te trairia "

" Mais a pior traição é aquela , que você trai aqui dentro do peito , você disse que me amava "

" Por favor ... me perdoe "

Yoh não sabia o por que mais que não estava gostando daquilo não estava , mais nem um pouquinho , entrou correndo pela passagem da Corvinal , suspirou aliviado ao perceber que as vozes haviam passado , caminhou até os dormitórios masculinos , entrou no que ocupava , trocou de roupa e ajeitou o material que usaria no dia seguinte...

" Te amo sim , jamais te trairei "

" A pior traição é aquela que esta dentro do peito ".

- O que aquilo quiz dizer ? - Yoh deitou na cama. - Por que a Gina sempre pede para mim não trair ela ?

Carlos , James e Chaz entraram no quarto , e Yoh logo esqueceu o que havia se passado.

O dia do jogo estava próximo . menos de uma semana . 

Menos de uma semana para a final do Campeonato de Quadribol .

Depois de ter feito as provas finais, depois de tudo, conseguiu passear calmamente com aquela a qual amaria por toda a sua vida ... e agora o ano letivo estava chegando ao fim .

"Me desculpe, meu amor ... eu não queria ...é minha culpa isso que te aconteceu, você ... você ..."

"Rowena ... Rowena ..."

"Afaste-se dele, Rowena ."

"Nao ! Eu não me afastarei. FIcarei aqui com ele, aconteça o que acontecer"

"Rowena ... como amigo ... por favor, abra os olhos ! Tem idéia do que ele fez ? Esse ... esse ... esse genocida !!!"

"Eu sei"

"Você ... sabe ?"

"Sim"

"Mas mesmo assim o apoia ? Por que ? Ele faria o mesmo com você se você fosse como eles"

"Sim, talvez ele fizesse ... mas não me importo . Não me importo, mesmo . A única coisa que eu quero é ficar ao lado dele . Seja o que for fazer, meu caro amigo ... faça logo, pois eu não sairei . Se pretende mesmo salvar todo o velho mundo, entao não hesite, pois eu não sairei da frente . Terá que me levar junto com meu amado ."

"Rowena..."

"Perdão, amado . Perdao . Mas não o abandonarei .Nunca o trairei, mesmo que você cometa seus deslizes, entendeu ? Jamais"

Yoh abre os olhos, percebendo que já havia amanhecido . 

Que sonho mais estranho ... 

****

Dias depois ...

- Vamos, Carlos ? 

- Há ! Não pense que me vence ! Fui eu quem ensinei tudo o que você sabe !

- Mesmo ? Acha que me vence numa corrida? 

- Veremos - ele balançava sua Nimbus, enquanto Yoh segurava a Nimbus de James, e ambos corriam ao redor do campo de quadribol - o primeiro a dar cinquenta voltas vence, Yoh !

- Vai engolir poeira, Carlos !

Não demora muito, ambos estavam disputando, dando voltas e voltas, como nos velhos tempos . Não era a toa que Carlos voava tao bem, Miranda pensava . Desde cedo ele e Yoh nao largavam da vassoura .Depois do "treino" , todos estavam saindo do campo , mais Yoh ficou para tentar abrir o embrulho que envolvia sua vassoura...

- Posso falar com você ? - Yoh se virou e viu que Crabbe estava parado na porta.

- Claro , entre e sente-se.

Ele se aproxima, sentando-se no banco em frente a ele .

- Cara ... eu não sei o que fazer . Simplesmente nao sei . A Amanda ...

- Já sei, vocês romperam . Encontrei ela ontem .Parecia magoada .

- Parecia ? 

- Muito . 

- Eu ... eu não sei o que fazer, Yoh . 

- Não vou dosar a pílula, Crabbe . Tampouco vou ficar dizendo "eu não disse ?", mas ... bem, você sabe . Você sabia que ia dar nisso .

- Mas o que eu posso fazer ? O Lúcio malfoy ...

- Já sei, já sei . Sua vida em risco e tudo mais ... mas o que fazer ? Não se pode agradar a ambos os lados, Crabbe . Na verdade, você acaba irritando aluém, de uma maneira ou de outra . 

- Sabe Yoh. - Diz Crabbe se levantando. - Eu não sei o que fazer , mais você apesar de ter sábias palavras , não levou nenhum fora da Weasley, por isso não fale muito pois as vezes a traição esta debaixo do seu nariz e você não a vê , sabe por que não a vê , pois ela esta dentro do coração , e de lá nada se pode tirar nem por ...

- Aonde você esta querendo chegar com isso ?

- Que você não está livre de passar pelo mesmo que eu ...

- Não sei se passarei pelo mesmo que você . Talvez em maior ou menor escala, talvez até pior . Mas a única coisa que eu posso fazer é dar o meu melhor para evitar isso . Todo mundo erra, Crabbe , e são nossos erros que nos preparam para o futuro . Ninguém é a prova de falhas, entendeu ? Ninguém . Eu, você, Amanda, Gina ... mas de uma coisa eu sei, ou melhor, tenho certeza : se em algum momento eu errar, sei que, acima de tudo, ela virá até mim para conversarmos e descobrirmos em que ponto erramos, e eu farei o mesmo com ela . Por que me colocar em um pedestal de perfeição, dizendo que nunca errarei, é a mais pura hipocrisia . 

- Tenha um bom jogo Yoh Kneen. - Crabbe saiu dali , Yoh respirou fundo...

- É Yoh , um banho de sal grosso faria bem agora ... - Ele jogou as vassouras nas costas e saiu dali.- Karasu, o que faz aqui ?

O pássaro bicou a orelha dele , Yoh olhou para ele , e ele trazia um bilhete ...

" Yoh qualquer dia morro de susto , por causa do Karasu , mais lá vai , não posso falar com você até depois do jogo , que droga não é ... Bem quero desejar-lhe bom jogo ... Estou triste ... Mais a Angelina falou que não pode ... Até o jogo , te amo ! "

Ass: Gina Weasley

Yoh corre até a sala comunal da Corvinal, esbarrando em Carlos, o qual estava parado no caminho conversando com uma mulher alta, e entra na sala, começando a escrever . 

"Meu sol, minha lua, minha estrela. Razão da minha existência, minha deusa, minha princesa . Em nosso idioma ou qualquer outro é impossivel explicar tudo o que sinto por você, não tenho como proferir palavras à altura, portanto deixo as únicas que tenho : eu amo você . Até amanha no jogo, boa sorte também .

Ass.: Yoh Kneen .

- Vá, Karasu . E rápido !

- Está apressado, Yoh . Quase me derrubou - Carlos batia o pé . 

- Sö fui mandar uma mensaem para a Gina . 

- NAo estava contando sobre nossas táticas, não é ? 

- Claro que não, Carlos . Que pergunta !

- Nao se irrite, apenas quero me precaver . Quase derrubei uma mulher no corredor . 

- Tá, depois eu me desculpo . 

- Que tal se desculpar aora ? - Yoh se vira, encarando aquela mulher . Era uma mulher bem esbelta, usando um vestido florido coum um chapéu de passeio . as cores de sua roupa eram bem vivas, contrárias as roupas escuras da maioria dos professores . Alguns alunos da sala estavam praticamente babando pela mulher, a qual possuia um "senhor corpo" . Seus cabelos, escuros como a noite, realçavam uma beleza madura que ela possuia . Ela retira seus ôculos esculos e abaixa seu chapéu, encarando, de cima para baixo, o jovem Corvinal . - olá, filho . 

- MÃE !!! - Ele pula, abraçando-a, sendo erguido pela mulher, a qual beleza chamava a atençãoo da maioria das pessoas ali .

- Meu filhinho amado. - Ela começa a apertar as bochechas dele , deixando o menino corado , Carlos abafava uma risada , e Yoh sabia disso. - Quero conhecer a minha nora ...

- Não posso mãe , pois por causa do jogo , esse chato do Carlos e a chata da Angelina proibiram de a gente se encontrar.

- Hum ... Carlos. - Ela olha para o professor. - Poderia me levar até a Grifinória ? - Ela deu um verdadeiro sorriso de matar um homem do coração.

Ou adolescente, por assim dizer . 

- Melhor não, dona Jane - ele corava - o jogo é amanha, e anjelina vai ficar furiosa . 

- Hmmm ... pena . E então, filho ? Soube qeu meu pequeno Lord andou fazendo sucesso nos jornais . Seu pai vibrou , pena que não estavamos aqui para ver a corrida . 

- Quando chegaram ? 

- Ontem à noite, estamos hospedamos com Sume e Amy . 

- O Professor Dumbledore não reclamou ? 

- Eu já falei com ele, não tem problema . Aliás, ele queria conversar comigo sobre algo, sabe . E então, o que vai fazer agora ? 

- Bem ... almoçar ...

- Ótimo , eu te acompanho . Não faz muito tempo desde que eu andei por esses corredores, mesmo . 

Yoh não sabia o por que mais sentia que estavam olhando muito para ele , bem na verdade não era para ele , era para a mãe dele , não que ele ligasse ,mais já estava enchendo o saco aqueles olhares para SUA mãe.

- Bem que a senhora poderia ter vindo com outra roupa.

- Por que filho ?

- Não se faça de desentendida mãe... A ... Quem é aquela mulher ?

- Aquela é a Narcisa Malfoy , acho que as mães resolveram vir visitar os filhos hoje.

- Então essa é a Narcisa, é ? 

- Senhora Narcisa, filho . 

- Desculpe . Não vai falar com ela ? 

- Nao . E eu gosto de usar roupas claras . - Fred literalmente torce o pescoço quando passa perto deles, levando uma cotovelada de Angelina . 

- Quem é aquqela mulher ? - ela perguntava - ex-aluna da Corvinal ? 

- Não sei .

- Nossa ... mas como ela é ...

- Fred !

- Desculpe .

Eles entram no salão , e Jane cumprimenta Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall , os outros professores ficaram com cara de " Conheço ela de algum lugar."

Yoh guiou a mãe até a mesa da Corvinal , todos a cumprimentaram , principalmente os meninos...

- Mãe aquela ruiva que não para de encarar a senhora é a Gina.- Diz Yoh.

- Já vou falar com ela. - Jane pisca para o filho. - Antes que você perca a namorada.

- Só faltava essa, Gina pensar que a senhora não é minha mãe ...

- Que culpa eu tenho de você ter uma mãe tão linda ?

Angelina chegou perto de Gina e falou algo no ouvido da ruiva , essa sorriu e se levantou da mesa , e foi para perto de Yoh , e beliscou o braço dele ...

- Oi Yoh ... - O moreno abriu a boca e não acreditou , Jane sorriu maliciosamente , e dava para ver bem o que ele queria dizer " Eu disse que era bom você me apresentar.."

- Oi, Gina . Essa é a minha mãe, Jane . Mãe, essa é Gina, minha namorada.

- Muito prazer, Gina - ela abraçava a mesma - meu filho vive falando de você, sabia ? 

- Mesmo ? - ela ruborizava um pouco . - eu ... nossa, senhora Jane ...a senhora é bastante bonita ... meus irmaos ali pediram pra perguntar se a senhora ... bom ... - ela ficava mais vermelha ainda .

- Já tenho compromisso ? Tenho sim, meu doce . - ela mandava um beijo para a mesa da Grifinoria, aonde um número grande a de alunos estavam observando-a , inclusive Rony .

- Mas a Angelina não pediu para você não falar comigo ? - Gina conseguiu ficar da cor da bandeira da Grifinória.

- É mmmelhorr euu volltarr paraa a messssa. - Gina sentiu que se ficase mais tempo ali iria perder todo o sangue que tinha no corpo. - Até ammanhaa Yoh ...

Ela saiu depressa dali , e se sentou de costas para a mesa da Corvinal...

- Não acredito fiquei com ciúmes da mãe dele.- Gina aos poucos ia voltando ao normal.

- MÃE DELE! - O coro masculino não acreditou naquilo.

- É, bando de incheridos - Hermione puxava a orelha de Rony - o que pensaram ? Aquela mulher deve ter uns trinta anos ! 

- Mas que mulher linda - exclamava Fred .

- Maravilhosa - dizia Simas ...

- Acho que vou passar a frequentar mais a Corvinal - Jorge dizia casualmente .

- Não quero olhar tão cedo para o rosto do Yoh , vou morrer de vergonha.

- Calma Gina nos percebemos , seu sangue subiu todo para o rosto. - Diz Alicia.

Jane estava se divertindo com o pessoal da Corvinal , Yoh lançava uns olhares , básicos como por exemplo " Ela é muito bem casada "

- Querido como é o nome inteiro mesmo da sua namorada ?

- Virginia Weasley. - Jane sorriu , Minerva se aproximou da mesa.

- Querida , vamos conversar na minha sala.

- Claro professora.

- Eu vou junto e ...

- Pode ficar, querido . Não vou demorar . Vamos, professora minerva .

Carlos se sentou ao lado de Yoh , esse apenas olhou para ele e sorriu...

- Só se ouvia pescoços torcidos por onde sua mãe passava.

- Vou por uma plaquinha ," já tem dono". - Os dois riram. - ele se ergue rapidamente, caminhando até a mesa da Grifinoria

- Nào se preocupe, Gina . Ela é assim mesmo, mas é uma boa pessoa - e retorna em seguida para a mesa da Corvinal

Gina não entende nada , Yoh olha para ela da mesa... Gina pensa " Já vi esse olhar antes ... alguém já me olhou assim ... mais quem ?"

Olhos cinzentos ... conhecia eles de algum lugar, mas ... de onde ? 

***********************

- Como vai querida , fazia tempo que não vinha a Hogwarts.

- Estava com saudades daqui.

- Professor Dumbledore pediu para mim fazer novamente a proposta para você. - Minerva sorriu amavelmente. - Aceita ano que vem ser professora de história da magia ?

- O que houve com nosso adorável fantasma, o professor ...

- Ele partiu, disse que não tinha mais negócios pendentes aqui . 

- Eu não sei, Minerva - ela se erguia, com um semblante distante, bem diferente da expressão jovial de outrora - não sei, mesmo . e agora, com o lord das trevas à solta .. tenho muito a perder . Muito, mesmo .

- E eu, não ? O número de alunos trouxas no ano que vem será maior do que nos anos anteriores .... e cada um entrará sabendo da historia que tem acontecido ... lembro-me do medo que sentiram por causa de Sirius à solta ...mas não podemos nos deter por causa disso, Jane . A vida continua .Não será a primeira vez que enfrentaremos problemas como esses .

- Sei, a guerra dos duendes foi terrivel .

- Diga-me, Jane ... como consegue manter o cabelo assim ? Não consegui detectar nenhuma magia nele !

- É por que não usei magia alguma ... isso é uma tinta de trouxas . Demora mais, mas é praticamente impossivel de se perceber a coloração original . 

- E Yoh ? 

- puxou ao pai na coloração dos cabelos

- Jane querida .- Minerva pega nas mãos da ex-aluna. - Junte-se a nós aqui em Hogwarts , sabemos que é formada nessa matéria.

A "morena" sorriu amarelo , e agora o que faria , aceitava ou não aceitava ? 

- Professora Minerva , poderia me dar um prazo para minha resposta?

- Um dia antes dos alunos voltarem para suas casas , esse será seu prazo.

- Obrigada.

- Mas eu realmente peço que pense bem a respeito . O lord das trevas, essa guerra ... um dia isso irá acabar, de um jeito ou de outro, e os alunos que recebemos a cada anos, eles precisam saber sobre o passado, aprender sobre ele para tomar melhores decisões no futuro . 

- Meu irmão sabia sobre o passado e não tomou as melhore decisões ... 

- mas mesmo assim, foram as decisões que ele tomou . Não foram as melhores, mas foram as decisões dele, assim como as suas . Nao poderá se esconder para sempre, Jane .

- Não ... mas não acho o melhor momento para me revelar . Na verdade, nunca me passou pela cabeça abandonar essa vida . Se eu pudesse continuar do jeito que estou, já estaria ótimo . 

****************************

Gina e Amanda estavam caminhando por ali , as aulas da tarde foram canceladas , as duas estavam quietas , mais mesmo assim conseguiam se entender , bem Gina prometou não fazer nada para o Crabbe mais era difícil... Estava vindo pelo mesmo corredos Malfoy , Crabbe e Goyle...

- Vejam só quem esta aqui , Weasley e Wood, a dupla W&W !. - Malfoy sorriu cínicamente , Crabbe e Goyle riram ... Foi a gota d'água para uma certa ruiva.

- CALE A SUA BOCA CRABBE. - A ruiva foi para cima dele , mais alguém a segurou pela cintura.

- Só eu posso fazer isso que você quer fazer. - Diz Draco sorrindo. - Weasley você é muito brava sábia , ardida , pimenta ...

- ME SOLTA MALFOY ! - Ela começou a bater nele , este apenas ria... Os alunos começaram a formar uma rodinha.

Amanda saiu correndo dali , sabia que Gina sabia se defender , mais mesmo assim , ela avistou quem queria ver...

- YOH !

- Hmm ? Que foi, Amanda ? 

- O Malfoy , o Goyle e ... - ela abaixava a cabeça - o Crabbe tão mexendo com a Gina . 

Yoh correu até lá, ouvindo os gritos de Gina . 

- Eí, Malfoy ... se quer tanto uma garota, conquiste- a . Não te ensinaram a não mexer com a namorada dos outros ? 

- Você de novo ? Sabia que você está ficando cada vez mais irritante, Kneen ? Tem sempre que se meter quando estou me divertindo com a Weasley ? 

- É minha namorada . Quer brincar comigo, Malfoy ? 

- Somos três . O que vai fazer ? 

- Estou em vantagem .

- Nao veja vantagem alguma ! 

- Eu vejo - ele estala os dedos e um quadro atrás de Draco se move, e ele percebe, pela primeira vez , que estava na frente da entrada da sala comunal da Corvinal, e um número grande de alunos saia de lá de dentro, ao redor dos alunos da Sonserina . - quer contar de novo ?

- Você Kneen aposta na sorte , mais um dia verá que vai perder. - Malfoy saiu dali mais antes de ir para provocar Yoh , puxou a ruiva e deu um selo nela. - Começou a perder Kneen.

Gina limpou a boca com a manga da capa , e virou para encarar Yoh , Amanda estava logo atrás dele... Gina sentiu sua cabeça fervendo...

- Eu...não...estou...bem... - Gina desmaiou , Yoh a segurou e colocou a mão na testa da namorada , ela estava com febre , mais ela não estava doente....

- Vou levar ela para a enfermaria , ela esta com muita febre.

- Mais ela estava bem.- Diz Amanda. - Ela ficou nervosa apenas isso.

Yoh saiu apressado dali com a ruiva no colo , Jane estava vindo pelo corredor que ele estava indo...

- Filho o que houve ?

- ela começou a passar mal, mae . 

- Deixa eu ver ... hmm ... nada demais, apenas uma leve tontura . Leve-a para a enfermaria . 

***

Algum tempo depois ...

- Obrigada por ficar aqui comio, Yoh - ela o observava,ele tinha a cabeça abaixada, como se tivesse medo de encará-la - o que foi ? 

- Nada, não . Gina ...

- Sim ? Pode falar . FIcou chateado com alguma coisa ? Foi por eu ter ficado com ciúmes da sua mãe, é ? Desculpe, eu ...

- Não, nào é nada disso, é que ... Gina ... você ... você acha que eu sou um covarde ?

- Como é ? 

- Isso que você ouviu ... eu podia ter pulado encima do Draco naquela hora, mas contei com a sorte de ter os alunos ao meu lado ... acha que eu sou um covarde ? Que ... que eu tenho medo de me machucar, mesmo por você ? 

- Nunca mais diga isso Yoh Kneen , você não é covarde , ouviu bem , não é covarde , você age com sabedoria e muita calma ... Que até hoje me pergunto de onde você consegue tanta calma, mais você não é covarde não.- Gina acaricia o rosto dele , Jane que estava atrás do biombo gostou das palavras que ouviu. - Yoh você é a pessoa mais corajosa que conheço...

- Ah não sou mesmo o Potter ele ...

- Potter é Potter ... Você é você ... Yoh cadê aquele menino que conheci ? Eu não estou vendo ele aqui na minha frente , por que você ficou assim ? Você com medo de algo ?

- Eu nunca disse que não tinha medo . Só os tolos e os heróis não tem medo, e esses mesmos nao duram muito . Você tem que sentir medo, mas não deixar ele te dominar .

- Viu só ? É como eu disse, nao sei de onde tira toda essa calma e sensatez .

- ...

- Yoh ... Yohzinho ... o que foi ? Por que essa cara ? Ficou magoada com o que o Malfoy disse ? Foi ? Não fica assim, vai . Não é o mesmo Yoh que me deu tanto apoio, me defendeu ... me abraçou, me beijou ... o Yoh qeu eu amo do fundo do meu coração ... anda, Yoh ... não fica triste, nao deixa isso te afetar, anda .

-.....

- Yoh. - Gina se sentou e encarou ele. - Me conta de verdade o que esta havendo , você esta me deixando assustada...

Yoh deu um sorriso maroto e se aproximou dos lábios da ruiva , eles estavam quase se encostando quando escutam alguém limpando a garganta...

- Mãe ? - Gina ficou vermelha e Yoh conseguiu ficar com um tom rosado nas bochechas.

Jane estava atrás de Molly que não sabia o por que mais a vontade de rir estava sendo incontrolavel ...

- Virginia Weasley ! - Molly estava com o cenho mais que fechado, estava contorcido.

- Hã ... senhora Weasley, não ? - ele continuava com as bochechas rosadas - oi, meu nome é Yoh e ...

- Muito prazer, mocinho - ela continuava olhando duramente para ambos .

Madame Pomfrey apareceu e pediu gentilmente para sairem da enfermaria para fazer exames em Gina , Molly permaneceu ali ... Yoh saiu sem entender nada , mais Jane olhou sério para ele , aí sim ele ficou corado.

- O que vocês andaram aprontando ?

- Nada do que a senhora esta pensando - ele continua olhando para baixo, visivelmente com a mente em outro lugar . 

- Qeu foi, filho ? Ficou chateado com alum acoisa ? 

- Nada, é que ... sabe ... o Draco ... como ele pode ser assim, tão ... tão ...

- Inconsequente ? Não é culpa dele, filho . Mas outra coisa te preocupa também, não é ? 

- Sim . eu devia ter arrebentado a cara dele por causa daquilo . Talvez assim ele passasse a me respeitar . Não entendo, ele ignorou por completo toda a conversa que tivemos no jogo !

- Ele é assim mesmo, faz parte da personalidade que ele tem, mesmo que te ouça, não vai dar o braço a torcer .

- Mesmo assim, ele ...

- Há duas formas de conseguir respeito : confiança ou medo . 

- Ja tentei,mas estou começando a ficar realmente irritado com o malfoy .

- Sabe eu sei outra nome para isso.

- Qual , existe outro ? - Yoh olhou para mãe que voltou a sorrir.

- Claro que existe , você esta com ciúmes da Gina , você esta com medo de perder ela para ele.

- Hunff ciúmes , eu não tenho cíumes, confio no Gina e ela confia em mim.

- Novidades, filho : as vezes, as mulheres Gostam de provocar um pouco de ciúmes nos rapazes, sabia ?

- Mas ela não fez isso !

- Não disse que fez ... mas as vezes nos gostamos de um pouco de ciume . 

- Mas eu não quero senti isso !

- AContece, oras .Ela coloca algo dentro de você, te deixando vulnerável .

- Sabe, estou começando a odiar aquele malfoy , digo, o Draco .

- Justo ele ? Poderia odiar tantos, mas justo ele ? que tal algum outro Weasley ? ou o Potter ? Você evitou o Draco durante todos esses anos, agora não tem mais saída .

- Muito engraçado, mãe . Será que elas vão demorar muito lá dentro ? Quero falar com a Gina, e logo .

- O que vai falar com ela ? - Yoh olhou a mãe e cruzou os braços.- Deixa de ser ciúmento filho , isso não faz bem ...

- EU. - Jane olhou para ele. - Eu não sou ciúmento , não estou com ciúmes.

- Conta outra que essa e velha , assim parece seu pai sábia...

- Ai que lembrar da cara do Draco me dá raiva.

- Se acalme , meu corvinho. - A porta da enfremaria é aberta , Yoh entra como uma flecha , Gina estava rindo da cara que a mãe fazia , Yoh não soube o por que mais sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

- Querido me perdoe por ter pensado mal de você. - Molly abraça Yoh.

- Eu é que me desculpo, senhora Weasley . Sente-se melhor, Gina ? 

- Sim, obrigada .

- Então vou te acompanhar até sua sala, tudo bem ? 

- Vou adorar !

Todos saem da ala hospitalar , Jane e Molly ficam conversando , Gina e Yoh mais a frente , Gina não estava entendendo , Yoh estava estranho...

- Você esta se sentindo bem ?

- Estou claro...

- Yoh ...

- estou ficando irritado, se quer saber .- ela o observa, percebendo que os olhos dele estavam levemente vermelhos, e sumindo - estou começando a perder a linha com o Draco . aquele sujeito está pedindo pra levar uma surra .

- Calma Yoh por favor. - Gina faz ele parar e encarar ela. - Ele é um idiota que não merece atenção .. ignore-o

- Hunff é fácil você falar...

- Yoh você sinceramente não esta bem , nunca te vi desse jeito.

- Não é apenas por isso que estou irritado . Me enfurece saber que o Draco, ele é ...

Gina que estava na frente de Yoh viu que de um certo loiro de cabelos platinados se aproximava...

- Vamos Yoh , vamos logo. - Gina pega na mão dele e o puxa.

- Não tem problema , vamos logo...

- Fugindo Kneen ? - Pergunta aquela voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy. - Ou esta com medo , pois aqui esta sozinho ? 

- Não liga para ele , por favor finja que não ouviu nada que ele disse.- Pediu Gina.

- E então filhote de sangue-ruim , esta com medo de perder a namoradinha ?

Ele cerra o punho, segurando-se o maximo possivel . 

Tecnicamente falando, Draco era mais alto que ele , mais velho e um pouco mais forte . sabia no que aquilo iria dar mas sentia que iria lhe fazer sentir tão bem bater em alguém ...

- Sangue-ruim ? Hunf ! Você é tão rídiculo, Draco - ele nem se vira - se pega nesse seu estupido preconceito de rotular familias como melhores ... se isso de sangue fizesse alguma diferença, você tiraria notas melhores que a Granger , não é mesmo ? Ou teria vencido o Potter no quadribol . Bem, de que adiantou ser sanue-puro, no fim das contas ? 

- Você fala demais para um covarde ...

- ELE NÃO É COVARDE...

- Oi pimentinha doce. - Draco sorriu. - Nossa Weasley reparando melhor você esta se tornando um pedaço de mal caminho.

- Cala essa boca !!!!

- Vamos, Gina . Ficar aqui nao adianta de nada - ele dá uma última olhada para draco - e se eu sou um covarde, então você nao apenas é um covarde por não resolver nada sem aqueles dois do seu lado ... como também é um crianção, Draco . E francamente, que modos você tem .... "pedaço de mal caminho ?" É isso o que os puro-sangue ensinam para suas crias ? - ele se afasta normalmente com Gina, olhando uma ultima vez para trás - não vamos resovler isso aqui nem agora, não vou dar ao Snape o gostinho de tirar pontos da minha casa ... mas depois do jogo, você vai engolir esse seu sorrisinho escroto, ah, vai .

Yoh e Gina sairam daquele corredor , já estava tarde , o outro dia seria a batalha entre os corvos e os leões ...

- Yoh , vou ter que ir para a torre.

- Eu também tenho que ir. - Gina segura o rosto de Yoh e beija ele , Yoh segura a cintura da ruiva , ela passa seus braços pelo pescoço dele, eles ficam se beijando.

- Estou orgulhosa de você, sabe .

- mesmo ? 

- Sim . Se fosse o Rony, já teria batido nele ... mas você não se rebaixou ao nivel dele . 

- S queria manter a calma ...

- Sempre está tentando manter a calma ? 

- quando meus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos pela primeira vez ... bom, me acostumei tanto a não me irritar, que hoje sou assim . Mamãe não queria que eu fosse um brutamontes eternamente irritado que só sabia bater em todo mundo, daí ela "trabalhou" isso em mim desce cedo .Te chateia ? 

- Claro que não ! Nada em você me chateia, Yoh ! Nada . - ela vai se afastar, quando percebe que ele a segura com força .

- Fiquei o dia todo sem falar com você direito ... agora não vai aparecer nenhum capitão ou professor pra nos atrapalhar . Quero aproveitar esses últimos minutos ... com você .

- Eu também - ela encostava a cabeça no peito dele - senti saudade . Queria sentar ao seu lado na hora do almoço, mas não pude . 

- E eu quis dar uma passada na sua mesa . Ter te acompanhado, aproveitado melhos essas ultimas horas . Que chato, nao ? 

- É, que chato - ela o abraçava com mais força .

Os lábios deles se encontram mais uma vez , mais algo ali estava meio diferente , Gina sentiu como se tivessem borboletas voando por sua barriga , ela afasta-se um pouco de Yoh.

- Eu acho que temos que dormir mais cedo.

- Ah. - Ele fez beicinho. - Não estou com sono.

- Yoh , depois do jogo vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo.

- Tá . Como foi nas provas ?

- Até que fui bem . E você ?

- Nada mal . James andou batendo boca com os professores por que o Snape tirou pontos injustamente da Corvinal . 

- Grande novidade ! Ele faz isso com a Grifinoria sempre !

- Mas o James conseguiu fazer ele corrigir o mal entendido . 

- Mesmo ? 

- Aham . Sabe como é, quando ele coloca algo na cabeça, não desiste de jeito nenhum . Bem, vamos andando - eles vão caminhando até a sala comunal da Grifinoria .

- Vãoo estranhar a gente chegando junto, Yoh . 

- Só você me importa . Nao ligo para mais nada que digam . "Desde aquele dia em que eu te encontrei, foi naquele mesmo lindo lugar, que será sempre especial para mim . Quero sabe, se comigo você quer vir dançar, se me der a mão eu te levarei por um caminho cheio de sombras e de luz . Você pode até não entender, mas meu coração se amarrou em você, preciso de alguém para passar o amor que o mundo me dá . Meu alegre coração palpita, em um universo cheio de esperança ... me dê a mão, a magia nos espera . Vou te amar por toda a minha vida, vou seguir esse mesmo caminho, me dê a mão, pra vencer essa terrivel escuridão ."

- Que bom - ela afudava o rosto em seu peito enquanto andavam lentamente pelos corredores da escola . 

não se importavam com nada nem ninguém, ocasionalmente trocavam beijos pelo caminho, até que chegam lá e, com um ultimo beijo, carinhoso, apaixonado, melado e de lingua, se despedem .

O dia seguinte iria ser muito agitado .

***

Assim que ela entra na sala, percebe que o time de quadribol em peso estava ali, conversando . 

A última reunião antes do jogo . 

- Oi, gente . 

- Oi, Gina - Angelina a cumprimentava - aproxime-se, estamos discutindo alumas coisas para o jogo de amanhã .

- ok . - Ela se senta ao lado de Fred.

- Bem, Corvinal se mostrou ser um verdadeiro time com o novo apanhador.- Diz Alicia. - Mais eles devem ter algum ponto fraco que devemos saber qual é...

Os seis jogadores encaram Gina , que sorriu amarelo , se ajeitou melhor no sofá e encarou eles ali.

- Você viu todos os jogos Gina. - Fala Harry. - E você é a namorada do apanhador , e então pode nos contar algo ?

- Eu sei o que vocês sabem... E ele não me conta nada do que eles treinam , das táticas de jogo , nada , não sei nada , do mesmo jeito que ele não sabe nada do nosso time. - Gina respirou um pouco.

- Nada mesmo ? - Fred dava um sorriso - nem um ponto fraco dele ? uma doença ? Dor de barriga ? Unha encravada ? 

- Engraçadinho !- os demais riam - não, nada demais . 

- Certo - angelina tomava a palavra - então vamos repassar cada joador da Corvinal . A começar pela goleira, Julieta . Sabe algo, Gina ? 

- Bom ... olha, pra falar a verdade, prestei mais atenção no Carlos e no Yoh ...

- Certo, depois falamos deles . Voltemos a Julieta . É uma quartenista da Corvinal e, apesar de seus pais serem trouxas, ela tem uma agilidade surpreendente .Na verdade, ela consegue se mover bem rápido em espaços fechados, justamente onde ela fica, se mover rapidamente em pouco espaço aéreo é sua especialidade .

- Bem depois delas tem os artilheiros que são bem rápidos , principalmente o Carlos. - Diz Jorge. - Gina será que poderia dar a honra de falar algo ?

- Ok, bom, tem o seguinte . O pessoal ficou atento ao Yoh no jogo contra a Sonserina, mas deviam ter olhado para o Carlos . Eu assisti o jogo contra a lufa-lufa, e vi o quanto ele é bom . Digo, ele nã é bom, é muito bom . Nao é só o Yoh que sabe voar muito bem e rápido com a vassoura, o Carlos é bastante perigoso - ela parava um pouco para respirar - na verdade, acho que ele poderia até mesmo substituir um apanhador de qualquer outro time, Angelina . 

- Ele é artilheiro, mas também era o apanhador-reserva quando o Davies era o capitão do time .

- Mesmo ? Eu não sabia . 

- Mas ele quase não atuou como apanhador, só alumas vezes . Na maioria dos jogos quem era a titular era a Cho, e ele ficava na posição de artilheiro, mesmo .

- Bem temos os dois batedores , são ótimos. - Fala Harry.

- Verdade são muito bons , eles treinam muito para terem uma agilidade daquelas.

- Os irmãos James e Rika ... esses dois são muito perigosos . Mas o James é mais perigoso ainda, por que ele explora ao máximo as regras do quadribol para agir livremente, como aquele movimento que fizeram para derrubar o Draco . - um momento de silêncio , e Angelina continua. - Agora nos sobrou o apanhador , Yoh Kneen ... Ele é que temos que ficar preocupados. Foi uma pena não termos assistido o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, mas o jogo contra a Sonserina mostrou o quanto ele é bom . Achavamos que ele não era grande coisa, já que nunca teve muito destaque nas aulas de vôo, mas nos enganamos . 

- Só se derem margem para ele - Gina comentava .

- Como assim ? 

- Viram o último jogo, não ? Alguém sabe como ele se locomoveu tão rapidamente ? 

- Pensamos em algo - fred comentava - magia definiitvamente está fora de questão . Só se ele fosse muito bom pra enganar os professores . 

- E não usou . Lembram que ele ficava dando voltas e voltas no alto ? Bom, ele fazia aquilo para acelerar a vassoura até o limite . Por isso ela se partiu, nao aguentou tudo aquilo . 

- É mesmo !- Harry exclamava - não era a toa que a vassoura dele vibrava tanto !

- Quer dizer que ele precisa de tempo para pear o pomo, então ... Harry, você tem que pegar o pomo o mais rápido possivel . Mesmo que ele apareça com outra Nimbus, vai precisar de algum tempo para fazer a vassoura atingir a mesma velocidade que a sua . Bem, todos para a cama , o jogo esta aí , temos que descansar. - Angelina pos fim na reunião. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - Falaram todos.

***

- Me dá um gole ? - Julieta fazia uma cara de choro, fazendo James desistir do seu suco e ceder para ela - brigada !!!

- Como eu dizia, Julieta - Carlos batia com o pé no chão - você tem que Ter cuidado com os Weasleys . Aqueles dois são muito maliciosos quando querem ser .

- Aham . já assisti os jogos deles . 

- Justamente . Apesar da Grifinória jogar limpo, não se surpreenda se ver um balaço vindo em sua direção de uma hora pra outra . - Carlos olhou para Julieta. - DÁ PARA LARGAR ESSE COPO UM POUCO ?

- Claro ...

- Na artilharia temos a capita Angelina . Ela é tão experiente quanto os Weasleys, por tanto tenham cuidado . Rika e James, aquele passe de vocês no jogo da Sonserina provavelmente não vai funcionar contra o Potter, portanto nem percam tempo . Mas não dêem trégua para os Weasleys . Quero um jogo limpo, mas se eles começaram a apelas, vamos respondr à altura - ele encarava Yoh - temos a goleira, Virginia . É a primeira final dela, mas ela tem demonstrado uma boa defesa ao longo dos jogos .

- Claro.- Rika boceja.- Será que podemos ir dormir ?

- Claro vão , e descansem muito bem , o jogo não vai ser fácil.- ele olhava para Yoh, o qual estava sentado no sofá, olhando para o teto - e você ? 

- Já vou dormir .Eles estão confiantes, não acha ? 

- Nao . Perderam o medo, isso sim .Medo da Sonserina . Medo de serem massacrados - ele maneava a cabeça - um medo surgido durante os anos em que perdemos . TUdo por sua causa . 

- Nossa causa . Antes de pegar o pomo, já estavamos na frente . A partida teria terminado se não fosse o movimento de Rika e James, não se esqueça . E a defesa de Julieta foi ótima. Fora os pontos que você, Ariel e Miranda fizeram . 

- É ... vejo que finalmente aprendeu o que é gostar de quadribol de verdade .

- Vivendo e aprendendo . Achei uma tremenda sacanagem você ter enfeitiçado os balaços, na verdade, não entendi o motivo se você sabia da minha habilidade com a vassoura . A Cho me contou que o Davies fez ela passar pelo mesmo teste, mas eu sempre fiquei desconfiado . Afinal, você já sabia do que eu era capaz, e cheguei a estranhar você não ter me feito o convite na mesa ao invés do teste . 

- Você aceitaria se eu tivesse feito naquelas condições ? 

- Você sabe que sim, ainda mais para ajudar amigos ... mas você queria aquilo, não é mesmo ? 

- Se prefere ver as coisas dessa forma ... sim, eu te usei, Yoh . Você foi o incentivo que todos precisavam . Todo mundo ficava feliz ao ver Grifinória vencer Sonserina, afinal, se não tinhamos como fazer tal coisa, ao menos era bom ver os Sonserinos perderem . Mas eu nunca gostei disso, sabe . Sempre achei que acabamos desenvolvendo um comodismo, e precisava de um modo de acabar com tal coisa . Temos muitos alunos bons aqui, sabe . Até melhores do que eu e você . A Luna Fletcher, apanhadora-reserva da Lufa-Lufa tem uma força e determinação ferrenha . E o Thor Maxwell, que pelo que eu fiquei sabendo vai jogar como batedor do time da Sonserina no ano que vem, tem um grau de habilidade assombrosa, capaz de dar uma surra em Rika, James, Fred e Jorge . Mas todos tinham um bloqueio, sabe . Grifinório quebrou esse bloqueio com o Potter, ele sempre inspirou os alunos e jogadores . Quis usar você para inspirar, para quebrar esse bloqueio dos ossos amigos, mas acabei tornando você um exemplo para toda a casa e, por que não, toda a escola . Yoh Kneen, o aluno-bruxo que acabou com um jejum de mais de dez anos por parte da Sonserina e que, amanhã, terá a chance de trazer a vitória para a Corvinal . Boa noite senhor Kneen , até amanhã e tenha bons sonhos com seu anjo ruivo .

- Até amanhã. - Yoh ficou encarando a lareira , ele fechou os olhos e uma certa ruiva apareceu em seus pensamentos.

Uma ruiva que ele , indiretamente, enfrentaria . Claro que queria vencer, mas a comemoração seria estranha .

Nem se deu conta de quando adormeceu, de modo que alguns alunos o carregaram até seu quarto . 

Amanhã seria um longo dia ...


	12. Quando Corvos e Leões Se Enfrentam

****

Capítulo 11 : Quando Corvos e Leões se Enfrentam

Julieta se levantou e tratou de se vestir, quando esbarra em algo . 

Uma cesta . 

E como era linda, pensava . Possuia várias frutas, e adornada com vários enfeites . 

Ela a puxa para si, percebendo que havia um bilhete na mesma, o qual possuia um doce perfume .

"boa sorte".

As únicas palavras escritas, as quais lhe davam bastante força .

- Ué, o que é isso, Ju ? - Ariel arregalava os olhos 

- Hmmm ... uma cesta de café da manhã ... 

- Cesta ? De quem ? 

- Não sei ... só tem um bilhete desejando boa sorte .

- É ? - ela dava um sorriso malvado - acho que você tem um admirador secreto !

- Claro que não ! Quem se interessaria por mim ? - Julieta estava vermelha de vergonha.

- Bom dia meni... Uau de quem é essa cesta ? - Perguntou Miranda e Logo atrás veio Rika.

- Olha que chique , qual o nome do principe ?

- Parem com isso...

- Okay paramos. - As meninas se olharam e olharam para Julieta.

- Eu ... e se foram meus pais ?

- Ju... - Rika se aproximava, sentando ao lado dela - não tem nada demais em receber um presente desses e ... hmmm ... cheiro de lirio silvestres ...

- Lirio ? Teria sido o Yoh ? 

- Dúvido . Nenhuma de nós recebeu, e se ele tivesse se esquecido da gente, ia precisar de muletas para jogar . Mas com eu ia dizendo, bem ... você já tem 14 anos, já é uma moça, com certeza deve ter um monte de rapazes lançando olhares para você ...

- Eu ... não, eu não tenho nenhum .

- Só por que não presta atenção . Se ficar atenta, irá descobrir cada coisa .

- Hmmm - ela coçava a nuca, observando a cesta bem ornamentada - será ? 

- Desculpe atrapalhar as madames. - Carlos entra no quarto. - Que cesta é essa ?

- O admirador da Ju que mandou. - Diz Miranda.

- Admirador secreto é ... tô sabendo...

- Para, Carlos ! Já basta elas.

- Parei , mais vamos logo ...

- Vamos ? Ainda faltam três horas para o jogo, Carlos . Não nos mate de antecipaçãoo, por favor . E então, Ju ? Quem você acha que é ? 

- Nem imagino ! NEm imagino, mesmo ! Eu ... - ela estava toda vermelha - nunca fui paquerada . Nunca .

- Tudo na vida tem sua primeira vez. - Diz Ariel. - Né Miranda.

- É - ela fecha o cenho e faz uma cara feia - e o que você esta fazendo aqui no dormitorio feminino, Carlos ? 

- Hä ...

- Se manda ! - ele o puxa para fora do dormitorio, mas lhe dá um beijo molhado quando saem de lá . 

- E então ? - Ariel perguntava.

- Não sei ... mas adorei !!! Adorei mesmo !

- Que tal irmos para o salão, quem sabe lá descobrimos quem é tão bondoso e galante cavalheiro.- Diz Rika sorrindo.

- Eu ainda acho que foi meu pai.

- Ju, você é jovem e bonita, isso é normal, vem !

Elas saem, e Julieta pega as frutas . Era tão bonito que não queria estragar aquela ornamentação . Logo depois estava caminhando até o salão principal, atrás de suas amigas .

Todos os jogadores da Corvinal estavam tentando tomar o café da manhã , Julieta estava em seu mundinho de algodão doce e não escutava nada que Carlos tagarelava sem parar.

- Ju ? Juli ? - Ariel a cutucava. - JULIETA !

A menina levou um susto que quase caiu do banco , ela olhou para os seis que a estavam encarando , ela ficou muito sem jeito.

- Desculpem... - Pediu ela toda sem jeito. - Desculpem mesmo...

- Ela esta assim por causa do principe encantado. - Começa Ariel. - Ele bateu na janela , desceu de seu unicórnio alado , entrou no quarto , deu um beijo na bela adormecida , e ela acordou mas já não o viu , apenas viu seu presente , um lindo café da manhã que se ela não atacar eu ataco por ela.

- Hã ... - ela pega uma fruta e dá uma mordida - deliciosa ! - ela olha para o lado - Yoh ... foi você quem deixou isso lá ? 

- Heim ? Como ? O que ? 

- Voce ... voce deixou isso ? 

- Hmmm ... faz diferença ? 

- FOi você ? 

- FAz diferença se fui eu ou não ? 

- Bom, seja quem tenha deixado isso, eu adorei . Adorei, mesmo . 

- Bom ... curta o momento, e um dia desses você encontra o seu "Romeu".

- Muito engraçado , ha ha ha , Olha como estou rindo. - Ela morde mais uma vez a fruta. - Eu queria tanto saber quem foi para poder agradecer. - Ela olhou para as veste de James , que estava um pouco torta , as de Carlos e Yoh também. - Vocês homens não sabem se ajeitar não é mesmo , olha só como estão as veste de vocês todas tortas. - Ela ajeita o colarinho e a capa de James , Carlos , Miranda estava ajeitando , dai ela ajuda Yoh a arrumar suas vestes. - Homens todos iguais...

- Todos iguais não , não , não , os cabelos são diferentes , as idades são diferentes. - Diz Yoh sorrindo. - Credo Ju você esta muito estressada.

- é pura impressão sua querido Yoh. - Ela da um tapa na cabeça dele. - Pura impressão.

- Bem , eu só tenho que dizer aqui , sobrevivam para contar a seus netos sobre este jogo. - Diz Carlos sorrindo.

- Ai, ai ... e eu que pensei que ninguem dava bola pra mim por que meus pais são trouxas ...

- Não diga isso - James a encarava - ser descendente ou não de bruxos de nada adianta . Você é uma excelente jogadora de quadribol, e isso não tem nada a ver com sua linhagem . Depende de cada um, de cada pessoa . Nao se menospreze, juli . Voce é especial, é especial por si mesma, não por outras pessoas . 

- Ai, James ... brigada ! - ela dava um caloroso abraço nele, literalmente o esmagando .

- Ai ! - Juli ... Juli !!! Tá me sufocando !!!

- Desculpa , desculpa ! - Ela da um beijo na bochecha dele e volta a se sentar. - Bem acho melhor irmos para o vestiario, não é, Carlos ?

- É , tem razão , vamos lá.

- Yoh - Miranda se aproximava - foi você, não foi ? 

- Fez diferença ? 

- Não, não fez ... mas ela estava meio pra baixo, mesmo . Bem, vamos indo . E nada de se despedir da Gina agora, entendeu ? 

- Ok, vão na frente, afinal, não é o mesmo vestiário . - Yoh olhou para James que conversa com Carlos sobre a tática que tinham preparado. - James limpe seu rosto , esta com um pouco de batom .

- Ah obrigado por avisar Yoh.

- Não foi nada.

************

Ele ajeitava seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás . A ação do vento os despentearia por completo, mas mesmo assim, ele gostava de cuidar dele . 

Diante dele estavam suas luvas, as quais se encaixavam perfeitamente em suas mãos . Terminava de abotoar sua camiseta, ao passo que prendia a capa em seu pescoço, a qual na verdade fazia parte de uma vestimenta azul que ficava por cima de sua roupa .

- Estamos bonitos hoje, não ? - Ele sorria descontraidamente para Carlos e James, os quais terminavam de se vestir .

- É ... sempre gostei de vestir esse uniforme - Carlos olhava para fora do vestiário - e parece que temos visitas ... senhor Kneen ? 

- Senhor Kneen ? - ele arregala os olhos - PAI !!!!!

- Olá, campeão ! - O homem da um forte abraço em Yoh, bagunçando seus cabelos - fiquei sabendo que andou levantando bastante poeira por aqui, heim ! 

- Pai, que bom que o senhor está aqui ! A mamãe já te falou da ...

- Ah, já . Eu e Sume estavamos jogando xadrez quando ela chegou na casa e praticamente me fez subir para o quarto, e ficou comentando a noite inteira sobre "sua futura nora" .

- Ela fez bastante sucesso aqui, sabia ? 

- Não duvido muito ... tem idéia de quantas cantadas de clientes ela recebe por semana ? 

- Já perdi a conta . Veio me desejar boa sorte ? 

- Também . Tome, um presentinho para você - ele lhe entrega uma caixa .

- Nossa ! Brigado, pai ! - como uma criança, ele começa a rasgar rapidamente o papel de presente e abrir desesperadamente o embrulho - o que é ? O que é ? O que é ? O que é ? 

Os olhos de Yoh brilham diante daquilo .

Um boné . 

Mas não um boné qualquer . Era totalmente escuro, sendo que na frente havia o desenho de um corvo . Muito bem feito, por sinal . Yoh passa a mão nele, percebendo que era estilizado . 

Era ... era uma pequena placa de ferro moldada no formato de um corvo, presa no boné ! DEMAIS !!!!

- Uau .....

- James me contou que o seu ficou em frangalhos ... daí resolvi comprar outro . 

- Eu adorei, pai ! - ela o abraçava novamente - adorei, mesmo !

- Bem, agora eu tenho que ir . Bom jogo, filho ... e o mais importante, divirta-se !

- Tá !

***

- Nossa ... quanta gente ....- Julieta mal podia acreditar em seus olhos . Poucas vezes pode admirar uma final de campeonato . Como se não bastassem os alunos, haviam pais de vários alunos, a maioria dos times de quadribol - Olha lá os meus pais ! O senhor Sume conseguiu contáctá-los, viva !!!!

- Ei, volte pra dentro ! - James puxava Julieta - ainda não chegou a hora de entrarmos !

- Chato . 

- E ai, Carlos ? - Yoh se aproximava, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele - sua vez .

- Minha vez ? 

- Claro . Anda, é a hora do seu discurso . Tá todo mundo animado pra esse jogo, portanto aproveita e diz umas coisas bem legais pra deixar a gente ainda mais animado, vai . 

- Por que eu deveria ? 

- Por que você é o lider, só por isso . 

- Mesmo ? E o que acha do nosso diretor dar uma palavrinha ? 

- É ? E cadê ele ? 

- Bem aqui, Senhor Kneen - todos olham para a minuscula figura do professor Flitwick, a qual caminhava entre eles .

- Professor ! - todos se afastavam, liberando espaço para ele . O mesmo sobe encima de uma caixa, adquirindo altura necessária para ser visto por eles no mesmo ângulo de visão . 

- Bom ... muito bom ... senhores ... e senhoritas ... não vim até aqui para lhes incentivar, tampouco trazer-lhes palavras de conforto . Vim aqui para comtempla-los mais uma vez, esses rostos vigoroso, prontos para o jogo . Não vim até aqui para lhes desejar sorte no jogo, dizendo que tem grandes chances de vencer . Já são vencedores por terem chegado até aqui . Lutaram contra todas as dificuldades, enfrentaram o impossivel em clara desvantagem, e mesmo assim, venceram . É um orgulho para mim poder presenciar uma geração de jovens tão dedicada a seus sonhos e ideais . Vocês são bons, todos vocês, e quando passaram a acreditar nisso, se deram conta de sua real capacidade . O último jogo foi uma prova . Mesmo com as trapaças do time adversários, vocês venceram ainda assim . Estão prestes a enfrentar o campeão invicto dos últimos anos, portanto desejo-lhes não sorte ... mas confiança . Confiança em si mesmos . Nos seus companheiros . No que os une, os torna mais fortes . No que os move. Pois, nesse dia, não estão competindo por glória, fama ou dinheiro : estarão jogando por amor a casa de vocês, a nossa fundadora, Rowena Ravenclaw . E ela ficaria orgulhosos de ver jovens como vocês, dedicados, esforçados e, principalmente, astutos . 

Eles olham para trás, percebendo que o time da Grifinoria já havia entrado e se prepara para entrar também . 

- Carlos - o professor o chamava - foi muito esperto da sua parte, garoto . 

- Refere-se aos balaços, professor ?

- Correto . Você tinha uma confiança no potencial de Yoh, sempre acreditou . 

- Yoh é habilidoso . Mas o maior problema do time não era o apanhador em si, e sim a falta de confiança . Há anos não vencemos Grifinória nem Sonserina, eles acabaram por desenvolver uma fraca confiança em seu proprio time . Quando fiz aquilo com Yoh, tinha em mente mostrar para os expectadores que há pessoas talentosas na escola, pessoas que não são muito conhecidas, mas igualmente habilidosas . Peguei no pé do Yoh, peguei mesmo , pois sabia que, a cada movimento perfeito que ele executava, a crença de todos no jogo aumentava . Quando vencemos Lufa-Lufa ... quando jogamos contra Sonserina ... elas começaram a perceber que não jogam tão ruim quando pensavam e ... com licença, professor, mas estão me chamando . 

- Ok .

Yoh observa seu embrulho . A carta dizia que aquilo seria aberto no mometno certo, coisa que ele já não agüentava mais esperar . O que queria dizer com "momento certo" ? 

- SuA vez, Yoh - Julieta o chamava, apesar dele estar mais atento a vassoura . 

Bom ... se não fosse agora, não imaginava quando seria . 

Ele toca no plastico, percebendo que o mesmo rasga com uma facilidade incrivel,e comtempla o conteudo, o qual o deixa de queixo caido no mesmo instante . 

- É ... é hora do jogo, Hogwarts . Hora do jogo .- Yoh coloca seu boné, virando-o para trás . A partida eminente, o prazer do duelo ... era a hora do show .

***

" OLÁ SENHORA E SENHORES , BEM VINDOS AO ÚLTIMO E MAIS ESPERADO JOGO , QUANDO CORVOS E LEÕES SE ENFRENTAM , QUEM VENCERÁ O PODER OU A ASTÚCIA ? SERÁ UM GRANDE JOGO ESTE ! "

Ambos os times entravam em campo, sendo que Yoh vinha por último, praticamente se arrastando e com a cabeça abaixada .

"SERÁ QUE O APANHADOR DA CORVINAL TERÁ MAIS SORTE ? ELE SE QUEBROU TODO NO JOGO CONTRA A SONSERINA . MUITOS AQUI ACHAM QUE O JOGO SERÁ EXCELENTE SÓ POR ISSO, SE ELE FOR CAPAZ DE IGUALAR O FEITO QUE FEZ CONTRA MALFOY .NOVAMENTE ELE ENFRENTARÁ UMA FIRBOLT, MAS TERÁ O MESMO NIVEL DE DIFICULDADE ?"

Madame Hooch se aproximou dos times , e fitou Angelina e Carlos , ela pegou a caixa e a depositou no chão.

- Quero um jogo limpo. - Os dois capitões apertaram as mãos e montaram em suas vassouras.

Gina estava indo até as balizas e ficou por lá , viu Yoh e murmurou um " Boa sorte" . O mesmo a encarou, devolvendo o olhar e recitando silenciosamente as mesmas palavras . Fred e Jorge , Rika e James desejaram boa sorte , os artilheiros também desejaram bom jogo , Madame Hooch sorriu para isso , mais olhou um pouco mais acima , quando as goleiras fizeram um zigue-zague no céu e se cumprimentaram , os apanhadores um pouco acima das arquibancadas também se cumprimentaram.

- Bom jogo Kneen. - Diz Harry.

- Desejo o mesmo Potter. - Os dois apertam as mãos e cada um vai para um ponto do estádio.

" MADEME HOOCH ABRE A CAIXA , OS BALAÇOS JÁ ESTÃO EM CAMPO , A GOLES ACABOU DE CHEGAR , O POMO BEM O POMO JÁ DEVE TER SAIDO , COMEÇOU , A GOLES JÁ ESTÁ NA MÃO DO TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA."

"ANGELINA PASSA, DÁ A VOLTA EM ARIEL , PASSA POR DEBAIXO DE MIRANDA ... MAS CARLOS FAZ UM GIRO AO REDOR DELA E LHE TOMA A GOLES ! SENSACIONAL RETOMADA, MINHA GENTE ! E O MESMO JOGA PARA ARIEL, ELA DEVOLVE, ELE PASSA PARA ELA ...INCRIVEL ! ELE SE ESQUIVOU DE UM BALAÇO, MAS ARIEL AINDA CORRE O RISCO DE SER ATINGIDA, MAS É SALVA POR JAMES, O QUAL DESVIA O BALAÇO, ENQUANTO ELE FAZ UM PASSE PELA DIREITA DA GOLEIRA E ... PONTO PARA A CORVINAL !!!!"

Gina ficou incrivelmente nervosa por ter deixado a goles passar , mais ainda havia muito água para rolar ( ou melhor muita Goles a rolar ). Fred rebateu o balaço que estava indo em direção a Katie, enquanto Jorge rebatia o balaço que quase atingirá Gina. Harry procurava pelo pomo , Yoh fazia a mesma coisa , mais os dois vêem ao mesmo tempo e vão ao mesmo tempo atrás do pomo.

Na arquibancada Jane explicava para Daniel o que estava acontecendo , e ele estava entendendo bem , Molly e Arthur olhavam os filhos , Rony e Hermione estavam calados olhando as manobras de Yoh e Harry. Amanda estava com Karasu no ombro , e o corvo não parava quieto.

" MINHA GENTE , OS APANHADORES VIRAM O POMO , E LÁ VÃO ELES , NOSSA 

COMO CORREM , MAS POTTER ES'TA DEIXANDO YOH PARA TRÁS ! QUE VELOCIDADE ELE TEM !!!"

Harry ollhava lentamente para trás, percebendo que ganhava distância . 

Então era isso . GIna estava certa, Yoh precisava de tempo para faser sua vassoura atingir uma velocidade tão Grande .

Ele dava um leve sorriso ao ver o pomo há poucos centímetros dele, brilhando para a vitória ...

Até que ele sente aquilo passando direto por ele, e se vê obrigado a acelerar para não ficar para trás. Em instantes, ambos estavam com as vassouras grudadas, tentando atingir o pomo o mais rápido possivel, até que ele acelera e some .

Era uma caracteristica daquela bolinha, ela tinha duas velocidades . Na primeira ela podia ser vista, na Segunda era muito mais rápida do que o normal .

mas algo o deixava confuso ... como Yoh conseguiu se mover tão rápido se não teve tempo para acelerar, com uma nimbus ? 

só se ...

"MINHA NOSSA ! - lino jordam ritava - ESPEREM A VASSOURA DE YOH KNEEN É UMA FIREBOLT ÚLTIMO MODELO , ESSE JOGO REALMENTE VAI SER O MAIS INTERESSANTE DE SE VER , NÃO PELA VASSOURA , MAIS SIM PELA ATUAÇÃO DOS CORVOS E DOS LEÕES!"

Harry arregalava os olhos diante daquilo . Yoh estava parado, com os olhos percorrendo todo o campo . 

Não era possivel . Ele ... ele tinha uma Firebolt, igual a sua ! Onde ele arranjou uma ? 

Afinal, era um modelo extremamente caro, vendido apenas por encomenda . Ele ganhou a sua de seu padrinho, o qual tinha uma generosa conta acumulada durante os anos em que esteve preso . 

Onde ele conseguiu uma ? 

Nao sabia que ele era tão rico assim . 

Será que foi o professor Flitwick ? 

Ou todos os alunos da Corvinal fizeram uma vaquinha para tanto ? 

ou Draco teria dado a vassoura para ele, para se vingar das derrotas anteriores ? 

Ou teria Snape feito isso ? 

Ele se joga para o lado, desviando-se de um balaço e interrompendo sua cadeia de pensamentos . 

Realmente, aquilo estava ficando bastante surpreendente .

"- VEJAM AQUILO , QUE DEFESA DA GOLEIRA DA CORVINAL , A MARAVILHOSO SEREIA ARIEL PEGA A GOLES."

- Menos Jordan.

"- CLARO PROFESSORA". - Lino olha novamente para o campo. - "O QUE É AQUILO MINHA GENTE ! OS SEIS ARTILHEIROS ESTÃO TODOS EMPARELHADOS , COM QUEM FICARÁ A GOLES ?"

Aquilo não iria dar em nada, pensava Harry . Ele passa como um cometa em frente a Miranda e Ariel, quebrando e formação e abrindo uma brecha para Angelina passar a bola . Ela dá a volta e pega a goles de novo, aproximando-se da goleira, quando Yoh passa raspando dela, não a tocando, mas fazendo a vassoura dela girar, abrindo uma brecha para Ariel tomar a goles novamente .

Do alto, Yoh dava um sorriso para Harry . Dois poderiam fazer aquele jogo, pensava Yoh . Só dependia de Potter decidir se iria disputar o pomo ou a goles . 

"- ARIEL JOGA A BOLA E PON... a GOLEIRA A PIMENTINHA WEASLEY DEFENDEU A GOLES JÁ ESTA NOVAMENTE NAS MÃOS DA GRIFINÓRIA! OS APANHADORES ESTÃO SE MOVIMENTADO EM CIRCULOS SOBRE OS OUTROS JOGADORES , ESPEREM , ESPEREM ELES TOMARAM VELOCIDADE AGORA E ELES ESTÃO VINDO , ESTÃO VINDO ... SE ABAIXEM !!!!!!!!!

Miranda faz um giro ao redor de Fred , escapando por pouco de um balaço, o qual ele rebate e é rebatido novamente por Rika, que sobe e atinge outro que se diriia até Ariel . Do alto, Yoh continuava atento . A goles passa perto dele, e um balaço também, até que ele se vê obrigado a merulhar para evitar outro balaço .

Harry procura o pomo , em todos os lugares , até que vê o brilho perto de Gina , ele voa a toda até as balizas da Grifinória.

Infelizmente, ele não foi o unico . 

Como uma estrela ascendente, Yoh segue em direção a ela, a Gina . 

A mesma arregalava os olhos quando vê aqueles dois cometas cortanto o céu, vindo em sua direçãoo, um de frente, outro de baixo e ...

Por merlim ...

Eles iam se chocar !!!

O pomo continua parado, perto dela . Perto demais, na verdade . Ela pensa em recuar, quando ouve o estrondo . 

AMbos haviam se chocado, e agora estavam em queda livre !!!

Harry retorna para cima da vassoura, no entanto, Yoh estava longe dela . Girando o corpo ele se aproxima e monta encima dela, faltando pouco para atingir o chão, e subindo de novo . 

Quase . Quse pegou o pomo . Mas o Potter chegou bastante perto, ao passo que os expectadores estavam pasmos com a cena .

Fred e Jorge estavam devolvendo balaços , e Rika e James jogando eles , Gina quando percebeu vinha um bem em sua direção , seus irmãos estavam longe demais , quando sentiu ele atingir seu estomago , ela cai lentamente da vassoura , o estadio fez um silencio mortal , ela abriu os olhos e viu que a vassoura ia se apatifar no chão assim como ela , mais a esperança é sempre a última que morre. Ela apenas fez como madame Hooch ensinou na primeira aula de vôo , mais a diferença que ela estava no ar , em uma verdadeira queda livre.

- Levanta , venha até mim. - Ela disse com tanta força de vontade que a vassoura não chegou encostar no chão , voltou para ela , e assim ela voltou para o lugar que ela não deveria ter saido.

" SENSACIONAL ! ISSO QUE É VONTADE DE JOGAR. " Diz lino ainda retomando o susto que havia levado.

Internamente Yoh sorria, mas não demonstrava, subindo o mais alto que podia . 

Ele fica totalmente inerte, atento ao seu redor , ignorando tudo a sua volta . 

Goles, balaços, artilheiros, batedores ... tudo . 

Harry, por sua vez, observava ao seu redor, procurando ao pomo, quando presta atenção em Yoh . 

O pomo surgiria a qualquer momento, e com certeza Kneen era um problema.

Bom ... era hora de tentar alguns truques .

"POTTER MERULHA COM TUDO . PARECE TER VISTO O POMO, DEIXANDO KNEEN PARA TRÁS "

Harry merulha com tudo . Com tudo mesmo . Ao seu ver, Kneen estava vindo atrás dele com tudo, tentanto pear o pomo antes dele ...

Até que ele faz uma freada brusca, junto com um giro, evitando sua queda . Kneen não teria tanta sorte .

Nao precisou . 

- Hã ? cade ele ? Onde ... !!!

Harry arregala os olhos . Pelo visto Yoh não caiu naquele truque de procurar um pomo imaginário . Provavelmente assistiu os últimos jogos, pensava .Tal estratégia funcionou contra Cho em outro jogo, em que a mesma foi atrás dele e acabou se chocando contra o chão .

"PARECE QUE O POTTER VIU ERRADO .. OU TERIA TENTADO ENgANAR O APANHADOR DA CORVINAL ? DE QUALQUER FORMA, ELE PARECE NAO TER DADO A MENOR ATENCAO PARA ELE . COMO TODOS PODEM VER, JÁ FICOU BEM CLARO QUE O ATUAL APANHADOR DA CORVINAL É DE UM NÍVEL TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE AO QUAL O APANHADOR DA GRIFINÓRIA ESTÁ ACOSTUMADO . EM OUTROS JOGOS ELE TERIA PEGO O POMO NA PRIMEIRA VEZ EM QUE ELE APARECEU, MAS DESTA VEZ ES'TÁ TENDO DIFICULDADES . KNEEN REALMENTE NÃO DEU A MENOR ATENÇÃO AO TRUQUE DELE ."

E nÃo dera, mesmo . Continuara ali, atento a tudo ao seu redor . Tudo, mesmo .

" PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA ! ESTA EMPATADO ! ESTE JOGO REALMENTE ESTA MAIS DIFÍCIL QUE OS ANTERIORES! "

Cho estava roendo todas as unhas da sua mão , estava o empatado e as goleiras estavam defedendo muito bem , do jeito que estava talvez apenas a captura do pomo revirasse os pontos.

Mas era um bom sinal . O time estava equiparado . Ficou atenta ao time durante o jogo contra a Sonserina, e a habilidade deles era boa . 

Mas Yoh continuava lá encima .

Fred rebate um balaço em direcao a Carlos, mas ele faz uma finta espantosa e escapa, fazendo o balaço atingir jorge, o qual é obrigado a rebater para não se ferir . 

Gina ocasionalmente olhava alto, observando Yoh . Era dificil dizer quem tinha maior habilidade, Yoh ou Harry, mas de uma coisa sabia a respeito de Yoh :

Ele era cheio de truques .

Era um raciocinio simples : o pomo tinha duas velocidades, a que ele podia acompanhar e a que ele não podia acompahar . Se ele pudesse perceber o pomo quando este mudava para uma velocidade menor, no exato momento, teria sucesso em capturá-lo rapidamente . 

E lá estava ele . Tão rapido que só mesmo Madame Hooch podia vê-lo . Passava pelos artilheiros, pelos batedores ... até mesmo pelo Potter e os outros . Mas era tão rápido que mal podia ser percebido . 

Era a hora de agir . Ele segura a vassoura firmemente, indo em sua direção a toda . Tinha que ser rápido, tinha que pegá-lo antes que sua velociade diminuisse e o Potter começasse a percebê-lo .

Harry estica os olhos, percebendo um brilho diminuindo de velocidade .

O POMO !!!!

Ele corre atrás de Yoh, disputando-o . Tinha que ser rapido, bem mais rápido . 

No entanto, Yoh parecia estar voando a toda . Ou melhor, estava a toda . E era incrivel como ele movia aquela firebolt em alta velocidade . Não era a toa que fez aquilo com Draco .

O pomo virava, subia, virava ... ambos esstavam na sua cola, indo contra o atrito do ar, ignorando todos em seu caminho, passando em frente aos professores, aos pais de Yoh - ele acena rapidamente e segue adiante ...

Um balaço vem perigosamente em direção a Carlos quando ele estava prestes a fazer ponto . O mesmo passa para Ariel, que joga para baixo , de modo que Miranda pega a goles e marca ponto, mas um balaço bem na direção da loira, o qual é rebatido por James, que vai na direção de Gina, mas Fred surge e rebate para Rika, que rebate para Jorge, qeu rebate para ..

Yoh e harry arregalam os olhos qunado vêem aquele balaço vindo em sua direção e atingindo o pomo . O jogo para, com todos ficando de olhos arregalados quando vêem o pomo mudar bruscamente de direção e, de repente, parar . 

Suas asas batiam selvagemete, e ele se movia de forma diferente, como se estivesse ... estivesse ...

Vivo . 

Yoh e Harry arregalam os olhos novamente, quando percbem que o mesmo voava rapidamente, mas não em torno do campo . 

Para fora dele . 

Para ... a escola . 

Demora um segundo para decidirem o que fazer . Ambos se apoiam, voando a toda atrás dele . 

Atrás do pomo . O qual se aproximava dos arredores da escola . 

Tomara que nao cause muitos problemas, pensava o professor Dumbledore . 

Tomara .

" Caraka eles entraram na escola , espero que não quebrem nada ao longo do caminho "

"E VEJAM ISSO, EXPECTADORES !!! O POMO FUGIU DO CAMPO ! TAL FATO JÁ ACONTECEU ANTES, EM QUE UM POMO NUNCA FOI APANHADO E O JOGO TERMINOU POR ACORDO ENTRE OS TIMES ! SERÁ QUE ACONTECERÁ O MESMO ? TERÃO OS JOGADORES QUE FICAR DISPUTANDO O JOGO POR LONGOS E LONGOS DIAS ? "

Yoh dava um leve sorriso enquanto dava voltas e voltas ao redor do castelo, atrás do pomo . Lembrava do dia em que fez o teste, com a diferença de que não haviam balaços enfeitiçados atrás dele . 

Era só o que faltava, pensava Harry . No minimo o Snape lhe daria uma suspensão por voar perto da escola, no minimo . Melhor tomar cuidado para não quebrar nada, senão as coisas iriam esquentar . 

O pomo passa rente ao lago, e ambos mergulham, quase batendo na água e sendo pegos pelo polvo, virando para escapar . Ele segue em frente, entrando na área das carruagens, aonde o espaço para manobrar era incrivelmente curto . Sem alternativa, eles vão atrás . Desviavam de colunas, tetos baixos, alguns alunos que não foram ao jogo ... e o Flitch, claro . A escola sem ele não era a escola, ainda mais quando o mesmo gritava como um desesperado quando eles passavam perto . 

Iriam levar uma grande suspensão, ambos pensavam . No minimo .

- Voltem aqui seus dementes ! - Gritava Flitch a todos os pulmões , os dois apertaram a vassouras e acabaram entrando dentro do castelo.

Os alunos se abaixavam, outros praticamente se jogavam no chão e os dois apenas gritavam pedindo desculpas ... acabaram entrando na cozinha aonde os elfos preparavam as refeições , uma confusão só , pratos e mais pratos de purê de abobora pelo chão , sucos todos derramados e elfos saindo gritando com as mãos para o alto pedindo socorro , Dobby , ficou muito feliz ...

- Dobby esta torcendo para o senhor Potter ! meu senhor pegue aquela bolinha brilhante , Dobby esta muito feliz !

Yoh apenas segurou a risada e tentava limpar seu rosto que estava melado por causa da torta que um elfo havia jogado nele. Harry estava com o cenho fechado e virou a vassoura com tudo para o outro corredor , Yoh fez o mesmo , os dois entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória, que tinha sido aberto após alguns alunos sairem .

- EÍ !!! - Yoh se choca contra a luminária, caindo contra a parede e se arrastando até o chão . 

- Cuidado ai - Harry não conseguia segurar um riso, mas de repente sente algo batendo em seu rosto . Um travesseiro . O mesmo perde o controle e cai no chão . 

- Ei ! Eu sou da Grifinoria, esqueceu ? - ele não teve tempo de reagir, uma menina em trajes menores que estava no dormitorio feminino começa a bater nele com outra vassoura, fazendo-o sair dali às pressas .

Yoh caiu na gargalhada e saiu da sala comunal da Grifinória. Harry saiu logo depois , com os oculos meio tortos.

- Puts ! Isso é jeito de tratar alguém da propria casa ? - dizia ele com um sorriso debochado .

- Ah, não enche !!! Queria ver se fosse na sua casa !

- Eu nao tenho tanto azar assim . Se bem que qualquer um daria o dedo mindinho só pra ver a Rika de camisola ...

Eles começam a ouvir uma barulheira terrivel e, de repente, o quadro da mulher gorda se move, e o pomo dourado sai dali de dentro, com uma menina enrolada em uma toalha atrás dele . Quando percebe que não estava sozinha, ela entra na sala, envergonhada. Sem perder tempo, ambos sobem nas vassouras e começam a correr atrás do dito cujo , tomando enorme cuidado, afinal nao tinham muito espaço para acelerar ali dentro .

Flitch se atirou no chão quando viu os dois garotos indo em direção contraria a ele.Yoh quase bateu na parede , Harry quase beijou o chão. E o pomo estava se tornando selvagem , difícil de se pegar , parecia que estava gostando de ver o sofrimento dos dois jogadores.

Uma passagem se abriu , eles entraram dentro da sala dos professores , ali o pomo fez " a festa ".

- Para, Kneen ! Não dê um passo !

- Hmmm ... é, boa idéia . - ambos descem de suas vassouras, observando a sala - que lugar praquela coisa parar !

- É ... ainda bem que não tem professor aqui . 

- Ainda bem que o Snape não está aqui . 

- Ele pega no seu é também ? 

- Tá brincando ? Depois do jogo contra a Sonserina, ele passou a rastrear cada passo meu ! O número de pontos que ele me tirou ...

- Grande novidade - Harry olhava para a esquerda, procurando o pomo que havia se escondido ali - ele vive tirando pontos meus por nada e dando pontos para o Draco por nada também .

- Ele tirou 10 pontos seus só por que queria defender seu ponto de vista ? - Yoh virava bruscamente a cabeça ao ouvir um barulho na mesa, mas percebe que fora apenas o vento .

- Já perdi a conta das vezes .

- Ele já tirou 100 pontos de você apenas por cochichar ? 

- Como é ? - Harry arregala os olhos - ele fez isso mesmo ? 

- Não de mim, mas de outros alunos da Corvinal . 

- Nossa, você conseguiu tanto ódio dele em apenas alguns meses ? 

- Surpreso ? Ele te odeia desde que você entrou, não é, Potter ? 

- Correção, Kneen - Harry dá um passo para trás - ele odeia a minha familia desde os tempos do meu pai .

- Acho que esse pomo não vai sair daí tão cedo, Potter . 

- Já percebi . 

- Tem alguma idéia de como faze-lo sair daí de dentro ? 

- Na verdade, tenho sim ...

***

Aquilo realmente era uma experiencia nova . Certo, não tão nova, pois já vira seu filho e os amigos deles jogando aquele esporte em sua fazenda, mas daí ver a final de um campeonato ...

Era uma novidade . A "casa" de seu filho, como chamavam, algo parecido com as irmandades e fraternidades das universidades, disputando contra outra casa . E que tipos estranhos ele teve o prazer - e desprazer, em alguns casos - de conhecer . Quando deu de cara com o "Mestre dos Magos", vulgo senhor Alvo Dumbledore, podia jurar que já vira em algum conto de fadas, visto que ele era tudo o que ele imaginara de um bruxo de verdade . Certo, não era a primeira vez que via um, mas ver aquele velhinho era algo surpreendente . Madame Sprout, por outro lado, lembrava-lhe a tipica "bruxa de floresta", enclausurada em sua propriedade a espera de crianças encautas, que nem em "João e Maria" .Chegou a perguntar para sua esposa qual era exatamente a raça do professor Flitwick, mas ela disse que talvez nem o professor Dumbledore soubesse . Um dos professores, um tal de Lupin, ocasionalmente encarava sua mulher, mas não durava muito e voltava sua atenção para o jogo . Havia um outro, um tal de Snape . Esse com certeza lembrava o grande bruxo malvado dos videogames e RPG's, o qual ficava na última fase do jogo esperando os mocinhos incautos . Tinha até uma masmorra, segundo o que andou ouvindo . 

O mesmo é retirado de seu mundo particular quando vê uma daquelas bolas - a que usavam para marcar gol, não se lembrava direito do nome dela - vindo em sua direção, até que, de repente, Carlos passa em alta velocidade - nenhuma novidade, ele e seu filho vivem fazendo isso na fazenda, mas não com tão pouco espaço para manobrar e tantas expectadores - e pega a bola, levando-a . Ele passa para uma menina loira, a qual ele reconhece como Miranda . Ela começa a seguir em direção àqueles três gols -que jogo complicado, ele pensava . Se já era dificil defender um gol encima de uma vassoura há mais de dez metros do chão, quem diria três - girando como um parafuso . A goleira da Gifitória - era esse o nome daquele time ? - uma ruiva chamada Gina - a namorada de seu filho, lembrava-se . Tinha que se apresentar a ele ainda, isso se um dos dois estivesse animado depois do resultado dojogo - se posiciona para defender, até que Carlos surge do nada e para na frente dela, bloqueando a visão que ela tinha de Miranda, de modo que ela joga a goles - agora sim se lembrava do nome daquela bola - para Ariel - a filha de Sume, prefeito de Hogsmeade - a qual passava por baixo de todos e arremessa ela para o gol - mas aquilo não tinha outro nome ? Devia se chamar balices, ele pensava - marcando ponto . 

"SENSACIONAL PASSE DA CORVINAL, SENHORAS E SENHORES ! A BELA SEREIA DA CORVINAL MARCA PONTO !!!"

E tinha até narrador . Realmente, aquele esporte lembrava muito futebol e outros esportes, pois tinha regras muito parecidas . 

Até que parecia interessante . Talvez ele perguntasse para Yoh a respeito daquilo quando voltassem para casa . 

***

- Hmmm ....

- Vai por mim . A diretora da minha casa é a professora de transformações, eu sei o que estou fazendo . 

- Ok, Potter - ele monta em sua vassoura, ato repetido por Harry enquanto apontava sua varinha para a sala - vamos ver se isso vai dar certo . 

Harry pronuncia as palavras mágicas, apontando para um vaso de flores dentro da sala . Em seguida, o mesmo se transforma em um gato, o qual começa a correr por dentro da sala, pulando nos móveis e derrubando várias coisas . 

- Sabe, acho que não deu muito ... - ele é interrompido quando ambos ouvem um miado forte, e vêem o gato perseguindo o pomo o qual estava se movimentando desesperadamente pela sala . - funcionou ...

- Sabia que tinha lido algo a respeito em "Quadribol Através dos séculos" . 

- É mesmo ! Antes eles caçavam um passaro chamado Pomorim dourado, mas por estar em perigo de extinção, passaram a usar um pomo enfeitiçado .

- Será que depois de ser atingo, o pomo pensa que é um Pomorim de verdade ? 

- Deve ser ... olha como ele foge do gato, como se sua vida dependesse disso!

- Sabe, Kneen ...agora me toquei de uma coisa, sabe . Seu nome não me é tão estranho assim, podia jurar que já o vi em algum lugar ...

- Deve ser coincidência . 

- Sei . Pois eu acho que - Harry e Yoh aceleram bruscamente suas vassouras quando o pomo, tal como um passaro, sai de dentro da sala fugindo desesperado pelos corredores . 

O Pomo faz uma curva fechada, obrigando-os a manobrarem violentamente pelos corredores da escola . Mas que lugar ele escolheu para se esconder !

Kneen . Kneen . Podia jurar que já tinha ouvido falar desse nome antes . Gina havia comentado que ele adorava correr, será que era um corredor famoso ? Ouviu falar de uma tal de corrida anual de vassouras que era realizada em outro pais, mas não se lembrava dos detalhes . 

Kneen ... podia jurar que já leu algo a respeito desse nome, mas aonde ? 

Harry é retirado bruscamente de seus pensamentos quando ambos saem da escola em entram como raios na estufa de Madame Sprout . O resultado é desastroso, o Pomo literalmente estava quebrando todo o vidro do lugar e derrubando várias plantas . Quando o mesmo derruba uma mandrogera, ambos saem dali para não serem atordoados pelo grito da planta, e aguardam até que o pomo sai dali . O mesmo entra na entrada das carruagens, e ambos são obrigados a voar baixo , evitando os parapeitos e o teto cheio de inclinações . Tal coisa estava ficando irritante . Afinal, quando aquela coisa iria voltar para o estádio ? 

Não iria, Yoh concluira . Depois da pancada, o pomo deveria estar se comportando realmente como um Pomorim, e agora deveria estar fugindo desesperadamente de seus predadores, ou seja, eles .

O mesmo entra por uma das janelas e segue por corredores estreitos . Em uma curva fechadissima, ele entra no salão principal . Era incrivel voar ali, ver tudo por um novo ângulo . 

Não demoram muito e saem dali - perseguir um pomo defeituoso era pior do que um em perfeito estado, o objeto voava de maneira caótica e totalmente imprevisivel , até que ouvem uma risada incomoda . 

Não, tudo menos aquilo . 

Yoh gira a vassoura, escapando por pouco de ser derrubado por Pirraça, o qual os perseguia . E bem rápido, diga-se de passavam, e com a vantagem de que não precisava dr preocupar com obstáculos . Ele balança a vassoura de ambos, fazendo-os perder o controle, quase se chocando contra uma um quadro . Tão grande era a velocidade do pomo, que ele literalmente atravessa o quadro, fazendo Yoh se lembrar de que estavam em frente a entrada da sala comunal da Corvinal . 

Passando por ela, ambos olham atentamente por todos os lados . Felizmente não havia nenhum aluno ali - assim Harry esperava . Já fora bastante incomodo dar de cara com aquela aluna , e ainda mais isso, em um lugar estranho .

- Bonito lugar, Kneen .

- Obrigado . Também achei bacana a sala comunal da Grifinória . - ele escuta um barulho e sobe até o aposento feminino . Percebendo que não havia ninguém ali, ele vasculha com cuidado, parando em frente a cama de Julieta e pegando uma fruta para comer . Eis que ele olha melhor para a cesta, notando um brilho dourada nela e, quando ele estica a mão, o mesmo se move rapidamente dali . 

Não demora muito para ambos estarem novamente nos corredores percorrendo o pomo . E pelo visto, os alunos que não foram assistir o jogo espalharam a noticia de que os apanhadores estavam dentro do castelo, de modo que os corredores estavam ficando cada vez mais cheios e, consequentemente, difíceis de manobrar . Bem mais difíceis . 

***

Novamente, ela estava diante da Goles e de dois artilheiros . 

Já fizera aquilo antes em outro jogo, em que desviara dos artilheiros e pegara a Goles . 

No entanto, tamanha concentração tinha um preço : Julieta não estava vendo o balaço que vinha em sua direção, tampouco tem tempo para isso . Ela acelera levemente a vassoura para cima de Katie Bell, de modo que ela e sua companheira vão uma para cada lado, como combinado na jogada . 

No entanto, era isso que ela queria . Julieta dá um giro completo e, quando Katie lança a goles para sua amiga, a goleira da corvinal termina seu giro e para exatamente a poucos centimetros do trajeto da goles, interceptando-a antes de Angelina recebe-la . 

No entanto, ainda havia o balaço . 

Percebendo o perigo bem a tempo, James executa uma de suas manobras perigosas e, com uma batida fraca mas bem calculada, ele arremessa o balaço, o qual se choca contra o que estava indo na direção de Julieta, fazendo o mesmo mudar seu rumo e por fim salvando a goleira . Ela apenas se virava, dando um leve sorriso . Quanto a James, o mesmo apenas suava frio . Fazer uma coisa dessas, assim como o movimento que ele e Rika fizeram no jogo contra a Sonserina, era muito dificil . Pesquisaram muito nos textos de Bruto Scrimgeour, autor de "A Biblia do batedor" e acompanharam diversas partidas de Ludovic Bagman, Batedor da Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol e do time Winbourne Wasps . 

***

- Espera - Yoh segurava Harry - é a sala de aula do Snape, ele mata a gente se quebrarmos algo ai . 

- Sim, mas você viu que o pomo entrou ai dentro . Não temos escolha, a não ser entrar .

- É ? E se ele estiver ai dentro ? Afinal, que motivos o Snape tinha pra assistir o jogo, já que sua casa não está na final ? 

- Ódio . Por mim . Acredite, ele ficou me alfinetando a semana toda, Kneen . Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, ele vivia fazendo piadas sobre a "nova celebridade" da escola . Essa semana ele ficou fazendo novas piadas , dizendo que eu estava irritado por ter perdido meu posto de celebridade para você . 

- Está dizendo que ele te odeia tanto que iria assistir o jogo só pra ter o prazer de ver você sendo irritado ? Que pensamento estúpido !

- Olha pra isso - ele joga um broche para Yoh .

- "Potter Fede" ? 

- O pessoal da Sonserina em peso usava esses broches durante o torneio Quadribruxo . Ou melhor, a turma do Draco . Ainda duvida que os sentimentos de ódio que o Snape e os alunos da Sonserina nutrem por mim não são puros e sinceros ? 

- Nem um pouco ...

****

"A GOLES ESTA EM MÃOS DA CORVINAL , NESTE EXATO MOMENTO , RIKA E JAMES DEFENDEM MUITO BEM OS BALAÇOS QUE VÃO EM DIREÇÃO AOS JOGADORES DE SEU TIME , FRED E JORGE NÃO DEIXAM OS BALAÇOS ENCOSTAREM NAS JOGADORAS DE SEU TIME , A GOLES ESTA NAS MÃOS DE ALICIA , ELA PASSA A GOLES PARA KATIE , QUE JOGA PARA ANGELINA ... E PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! ANGEL PARABÉNS ! "

Dumbledore estava com a face preocupada , como será que estavam os dois apanhadores dentro do castelo , e como estaria o castelo , sendo que além deles , tinha o pomo e o pior do que eles ..... O Pirraça . Snape estava pronto para sair do camarote dos professores e ir para o castelo , mais Professor Flitwick e Professora Minerva o impediram , ele virou o rosto e se sentou novamente. Lupin não sabia o por que mais seu "faro" conhecia aquele cheiro que emanava de Jane , apenas não se lembrava da onde , ele estava olhando para ela , quando sente que também estava sendo olhado , e pior pelo marido dela , ele volta a atenção ao jogo.

****

Com todo cuidado possivel, ambos entram na sala de poções, tentando nao encostar em nada . Já era ruim saberem que estavam no castelo, com certeza Snape saberia reconhecer uma pegada deles por ali . 

Até que, de repente, acontece . O pomo sai detrás da mesa de alguns alunos em direção a janela, atravessando-a . Demora menos de um segundo para Yoh e Harry decidirem se iam atrás ou não, de modo que ambos cobrem os rostos e atravessam a janela, aumentando o buraco na mesma ainda mais e, em queda livre, ambos momtam em suas vassouras . 

O pomo saiu da torre de Snape e desceu com toda a velocidade até o hall de entrada do castelo , Harry e Yoh fizeram o mesmo , ainda mais que tinha um fantasma maluco atrás deles. Realmente, Pirraça estava demais .

- O pomo foi para a direita. - Grita um aluno do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa.

" Direita ? A cozinha de novo não" pensa Yoh enquanto virava a vassoura na direção indicada.

Ambos entram lá, percebendo que os elfos continuavam trabalhando . Mais uma vez são obrigados a descerem . Pelo visto, o pomo queria se divertir com eles, mesmo . Mas ... onde estaria escondido, dessa vez 

-Senhor Potter!- Dobby vem correndo até ele. - Pomo Dourado quebrou janela e foi embora.Dobby ruim , Dobby mal , Dobby tentou segurar pomo mais não conseguiu !!!!

Yoh correu até os fundos da cozinha , e viu a janela que o pomo passou , ele e Harry montaram nas vassouras e sairam dali em busca do pomo perdido.

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais irritante, nao concorda, potter ? 

- Concordo - eles se desviam de outro aluno, até que avistam um brilho - não era bem o que eu pensava a respeito de Quadribol . quer dizer, não algo assim . 

- Fiquei sabendo que teve um jogo em que o pomo sumiu para sempre . Será que estamos com tanta sorte assim ? 

- Sinceramente, eu espero que não . Droga, ele sumiu . E agora ? 

- Deviam procurar em seus corações, rapazes . - ambos olham para o lado ... era a professora de adivinhações !!!!

- Desculpe professora mas estamos com pressa. - Harry sai na frente de Yoh , este olha para a professora.

- Siga seu verdadeiro instinto , nele encontrará aquilo que procura , pois estará livre , assim como aquilo que estas a procurar , vai abra seu coração , e deixe a astúcia tomar conta de você ...

Yoh para, absorto com as palavras dela . 

Instinto ? Mas ... como ? Sempre seguiu seus instintos em uma corrida . Não eram apenas seus reflexos, era seu corpo, mente,alma, reflexos e instintos agindo . 

Mas ... como fazer ? 

Como ? 

Talvez se parasse de pensar, e sim sentir ... entender ... compreender ...

como fizera durante o teste do pomo . Deixou sua mente se libertar para compreender o que acontecia . 

Yoh para, sacando sua varinha .Era burrice continuar seguindo o pomo . O mesmo era como um passaro selvagem que não voltaria para o estádio, apenas os faria de bobo por vários e vários corredores da escola . Era imprevisivel, nao seguia um padrão conhecido, era livre . 

Pois pensava que era um passaro . Agia como um passaro .

E talvez fosse . Afinal, se voava, se tinha o espirito de um, se se sentia livre como um, por que não poderia ser um ? E agora voava para escapar de seus predadores, para salvar sua vida . 

Seguir seus instintos ... tinha que seguir seus instintos, os quais o ajudaram tantas vezes durante a corrida anual de vassouras, na Suécia . 

Puramente ... instinto .

Yoh abriu os olhos , como se algo tivesse batido em sua cabeça .

- A floresta. - Yoh deu um empulso e correu , como se tivessem mil bruxos atrás dele , ali era o local das corridas , ali ele tinha que dar voltas para vencer , assim o fez , com os obstaculos , as árvores , as criaturas mais medonhas ... Assim foi , assim era seu instinto , assim é um instinto de quem corre , tem que superar os obstáculos , que o caminho tem e sempre terá.

Harry viu quando Yoh entrou na floresta , ele o seguiu , mais realmente estava difícil de segui-lo , tinha muitos obstáculos ali , difíceis de se livrar , sempre dizem que um leão pode ser esperto mais o peso que ele carrega o deixa fraco na hora de correr. E o Yoh ali no ângulo que Harry estava olhando parecia uma ave que sabe se movimentar em lugares com obstáculos, que marca bem o terreno pelo qual se move para dominá-lo por completo . 

- Um corvo. - Sussurrou ele , que desviou bem a tempo de bater em uma árvore.

Corrida, ele pensava . 

Hermione o avisou, Rony também . Haviam outros esportes, e competidores igualmente habilidosos .

Mas não iria ficar pra trás . Tinha que se esforçar, não podia trair a confiança que seus amigos depositaram nele .

Ele sobe, seguindo até as alturas, sobrevoando a floresta, observando Yoh desviando entre as àrvores, até que mergulha e, no instante seguinte, estavam lado a lado, perseguindo o pomo . 

E como estava perigoso .Na verdade, mais rápido do que o normal . 

Fazia sentido . Afinal, ele pensava que era um passaro, e eles , os predadores . O mesmo estava lutando pela sua vida . 

Harry avista algo que o deixa surpreso, um centauro . Estava parado olhando para o céu, ignornado tudo ao redor . Yoh joga a vassoura para a direita, e Harry para a esquerda . A vassoura de Yoh bate de leve no galho de uma àrvore, mas ele faz um giro para evitar se chocar contra outra arvore e continua a perseguição . Gradualmente a floresta ia se tornando mais densa, e as curvas, mais perigosas .

Fora que , naquela hora, Harry se tocou de uma coisa : a floresta era cheia de perigos . Monstros terriveis . O que poderiam encontrar ? 

E ainda haviam aquelas aranhas que lhe deram problemas no passado ...

***

" OS APANHADORES SUMIRAM , E AGORA O QUE SERÁ DO JOGO , BEM OS TIMES PODEM PEDIR UM TEMPO , PARA DESCANSAREM , POIS COMO ESTA O JOGO , PARECE QUE VAI DEMORAR MUITO PARA ACABAR."

Quanto tempo havia passado ninguém ao certo sábia , mais que os professores estavam ficando preocupados eles estavam , Flitch cochichou algo com Dumbledore , que ficou mais pálido do que já é.

- A floresta! Eles estão em perigo.

Dumbledore se ergue e sinaliza para Madame Hooch, mas ela devolve um sinal negativo . 

Aquilo era novidade para a maioria dos alunos . Nao imaginavam que Hooch iria discordar de Dumbledore . 

- O jogo continua - ela falava de longe - o pomo ainda está em jogo, e os apanhadores tinham total noção de onde estavam entrando . A não ser que um dos times desista para fazermos uma busca, o jogo continuará - ela olhava para os times da Corvinal e Grifinória, os quais haviam parado o jogo por causa disso . 

- Carlos ? - Ariel se aproximava - e então ? 

- Negativo . Vamos continuar .

- O que ? - Julieta, a qual havia se aproximado, o encarava - ficou doido ? A vida do Yoh é mais importante do que o jogo !

- Carlos, ela tem razão - Miranda o encarava - não vale a pena vencer para ...

- Eu sou o capitao deste time e eu digo que não vamos desistir . Yoh tinha total noção de onde estava entrando , e nao iria querer que desistissemos . 

- Ele está certo - Rika falava - já vi Yoh correr uma vez na corrida anual de vassouras . O trajeto atravessava uma reserva de draões, o que é tão senão mais perioso do que a floresta proibida . O terreno irregular, as florestas, os pantanos ... sei que a floresta proibida é muito perigosa, mas estamos jogando em time, devemos acreditar na capacidade de nossos companheiros . Yoh não entraria lá se duvidasse de suas capacidades ou achasse que nos parariamos o jogo por causa disso . 

- Yoh seue seus instintos, Miranda - Carlos devolvia o olhar - assim como cada um de vocês, em menor ou maior `grau . A única coisa que podemos fazer é continuar a partida . Pois estariamos desrespeitando o espirito de corredor que ele tem se fizessemos isso . 

Ele terminava de falar, enquanto a maioria consentia com a cabeça, com exceção de Julieta, a qual estava meio emburrada, mas acabou dando o braço a torcer .

O jogo ficou alguns minutos paralisado para os jogadores descansarem um pouco , Gina que ainda se encontrava proxima as balizas , virou a vassoura e olhou para a floresta , uma lagrima solitaria rolou pela sua face , em seus olhos mostrava toda a preocupação que estava sentindo.

- Yoh ! - Sussurrou ela.

- Venha Gina , tem que tomar água. - Diz Angelina.

- Obriada - ela termianava de beber - será qu estão bem ? 

- Nao sei . Esse é um aspecto do quadribol, o jogo pode ter um final inesperado . Mas só podemos esperar que eles saiam de lá em segurança . 

***

Yoh faz uma volta em torno de si mesmo para evitar aquela aranha enorme, desviando por causa de outro . Ao lado, Harry dava uma trombada de propósito em uma delas para derrubá-la, enquanto ambos subiam até o topo das arvores . 

Mas eram muitas ! Uma verdadeiro colônia , em uma parte em que as arvores pareciam atingir o céu . 

No alto de tudo, ambos observavam o chão, o qual estava bem distante . Onde estava o pomo . 

- Potter, mas que diabos, heim !

- E eu não sei ? Nao é o lugar aonde você iria querer passar suas férias de verão ...

Ambos piscam rapidamente quando avistam um brilho se movendo entre as arvores, na direção da colônia . 

- Hmmm ... o que acha, Kneen ? 

- Bom ... o jogo tem que terminar, não acha ? 

- Concordo - ambos mergulham, desviando no caminho de várias aranhas giantes que tentavam agarra-los, perfuravam teias espessas e poderosas, e até se chocavam contra outras . Tudo atrás do pomo, o qual se movia entre as arvores, até que , em um arranque, ele sai da colônia e ambos vao atrás . 

As aranhas continuam perseguindo-os, apesar de tudo, até que, em determinado momento, elas param, deixando-os apenas perseguirem o pomo . 

Mas ... por que ? 

A frente eles avistam uma clareira, a qual tinha um certo movimento . O que seria ? 

- Essa não - Yoh murmurava - Potter, acho melhor tomarmos cuidado ... já sei por que as aranhas pararam de nos perseguir . Veja . 

E ele vê . Arregala os olhos quando vê aquilo . 

Outra colônia . 

MAs nao uma colônia comum, uma colônia diferente . 

Uma colônia de Harpias . 

Criaturas que lembravam mulheres-passaro . a cintura para baixo era a de uma ave de rapida, com poderosas garras . Da cintura para cima, poderosos braços com garras, e asas saindo das costas,completando com um rosto que demonstrava obviamente uma fome incrivel, parecendo a de uma mulher muito feia e faminta . Possuia presas no lugar dos caninos, e olhos de urubu .

E, para piorar, o pomo pousou bem dentro do ninho delas, em meio aos ovos .

Dava pra piorar ? 

Um grito ensudercedor é escutado , Yoh e Harry se olham , do meio do ninho se levanta a "mais velha" das harpias , essa sim parecia com fome , ela levanta vôo e as outras a seguem , todas vinham em direção a "comida" ...

- Como diz aquele ditado trouxa.- Fala Yoh branco de medo. - Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come ... mas nesse momento eu prefiro correr.

- Concordo com você.

Os dois dão meia volta , mais as harpias eram mais rápidas , varias luzes douradas cortaram o céu , as harpias pararam , Yoh e Harry olharam para trás , vários elementais das árvores estavam formando um tipo de barreira entorno das harpias , para elas não passarem , um deles se dirigiu aos dois , parecia uma mulher , seu rosto brilhava , seus cabelos eram prateados com alguns fios verdes , seus olhos eram de um verde água muito bonito , seu corpo não podia se ver direito mais dava para ver que ela estava ligada a uma árvore...

- Oãv , somadiuc saled , euq o marucorp uodum o ohnimac. - A criatura mágica voltou a seu lugar , para ajudar seus amigos , Harry olhou para Yoh.

- Vamos Potter. - Os dois viram bem a tempo o pomo passar bem no meio deles , não tiveram dúvidas , foram atrás dele.

- O que foi aquilo ? 

- Uma fada . 

- Fada ? Aquilo não parecia uma fada !

- Nem todas as fadas tem asas de insetos e são minúsculas, Potter . E nem todas se dedicam única e exlcusivamente a trocar dentes por desejos . Existem diversas, das mais estranhas formas e atitudes ...

MAs aquilo estava dificil, ainda mais qunado o pomo voltou apra o ninho . 

E pra piorar, as harpias voavam bem rápido . Ainda mais a rainha delas . 

Estavam ficando sem espaço para manobrar, sem espaço para se mover . Em um movimento de desespero, Harry voa o mais alto possivel, ao passo que Yoh corta pelo lado, juntando-se a ele em seguida . O pânico aumenta quando eles percebem que as harpias estavam vindo atrás . Usando de toda a velocidade de uma firebolt, eles literamente queimam os céus, disparando para o mais longe que podiam . 

Mas aquilo não era possivel !!! A rainha ... a maior delas ...

Ela os estava perseguindo ! E que velocidade !

ELes nem se dão conta, mas voavam cada vez mais rápido . Harry dá um leve sorriso quando percebem que voavam em direção ao estádio de quadribol , com uma harpia na sua cola . 

Mas tinham uma grande vantagem : um monte de bruxos com varinhas a seu favor . 

Os professores literalmente cospem seus corações quando vêem aqueles dois raios cruzando os céus do estádio com uma harpia em seu encalço, e tentando se desvencilhar, apesar da mesma ser bastante insistente . 

E faminta . 

Todos os professores e alunos dos sexto e sétimo ano , erguem suas varinhas para o céu , apontando em direção da Harpia ...

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! - O mesmo feitiço , conjurado no mesmo momento , a Harpia se petrificou , e caiu durinha do outro lado do campo.

" E OS APANHADORES VOLTARAM AO CAMPO DE BATALHA , POTTER , KNEEN VOCÊ SÃO CORAJOSOS , MEUS PARABÉNS ! "

Yoh olha em direção a floresta , e vê as fadas das árvores ali , todos juntos olhando para ele.

- Ehlo arpa ortned ed êcov , ári rartnocne euq o ajesed. Odagirbo rop són ratiepeser e son rednetne.

- De nada. - Diz Yoh sorrindo , ele ve as criaturas desaparecerem aos poucos dali , levando consigo a rainha das harpias. - Será que só eu vi ? - mas não importava . As fadas não eram inimigas de ninguém, só estavam providenciando para que a Harpia voltasse ao seu habitat natural .

" E O JOGO RECOMEÇA , AGORA COM OS DOIS APANHADORES EM CAMPO , ESTA 250 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA E 360 PRA A CORVINAL, VAMOS PESSOAL , QUEM IRÁ GANHAR ? "

O jogo estava acirrado . Do canto do olho, ele percebe um sorriso vindo de Gina, ao passo que percebe que Julieta parecia emburrada com algo . 

Ele e Harry ficam ali, olhando para o vazio . Dois, três, cinco, dez ... o tempo se arrastava . 

E nada do pomo . 

- Nao irá aparecer - Harry comentava - nao sairá de lá .

- Acha mesmo ? 

- Ele está confortável e seguro . E o que somos para ele além de predadores ? 

- Tem razao - Harry olhava para a direção da floresta e se movia .

- AOnde vai ? 

- Tem duvidas ? 

- É perioso .

- Realmente, mas ... como diz um velho ditado , "os vencedores sempre quqerem a bola".

- Que raios de ditado é esse ? 

- Sei lá, só ouvi uma pessoa falando uma vez, acho que foi em um filme . 

Harry seguia Yoh, enquanto ambos deixavam os dominios do campo de quadribol . 

"E OS APANHADORES PARTIRAM NOVAMENTE, SENHORAS E SENHORES ! SE'RA QUE VIRAM O POMO ? OU SERÁ QUE NAO ?"

A verdade era que a tarefa era quase impossivel . Invadir uma colônia, tentar pegar um pomo, adotado como ovo ... era mais facil enfentar um dragão, isso sim . 

Bom, pelo menos, não tinha a rainha, mas era igualmente perioso . 

Como fariam ? 

Só tinha um jeito de descobrirem .

Eles entraram direto na colônia , para surpresa deles , as harpias estavam "calmas" pareciam que tinham sido dopadas com uma grande dose de calmante - teriam sido as fadas ? - eles se aproximararam do ninho , deram voltas por todos os ninhos que ali existiam , podia se ouvir o barulho que vinha do estádio , mas apenas o pomo importava agora , um brilho dourado , levantou vôo do ninho da esquerda e foi em direção ao estadio , Harry e Yoh foram a toda velocidade atrás dele.

E todas as harpias logo atrás . 

Deicididos de que não conseguiriam cuidar daquilo, eles avançam na floresta, em direções diferentes, dando voltas e voltas, mas com o mesmo objetivo, até que param em uma clareira, subindo em seguida, com elas em sua cola . 

Nao precisariam fazer mais nada além de fugir . 

Tinham simplesmente conduzido as harpias até o ninho das aranhas, aonde as duas colônias travavam uma batalha feroz . 

No entanto, Yoh percebe que uma delas ainda parecia interessada nele, de modo que ele é obrigado a voar o mais rapido que podia . 

E como era incrivel aquela ciratura . Nao era a toa que as aranhas giantes não avançavam no território das harpias : aquelas criatruas conseguiam voar a uma velocidade realmente incrivel e manobrar rapidamente . 

- Ah, quer saber ? - ele para rapidamente, arrancar um galho da àrvore e torna a voar - já encheu !!!

Yoh começa a subir, subir o maximo e mais rápido que pode, até que ele salta da vassoura, girando seu corpo como nunca, até que, esticando o galho e aproveitando a força gerada pela velocidade na qual seu corpo estava , ele acerta a cabeça da harpia com o galho, fazendo o bicho perder o controle de seus movimentos e cair violentamente em direcao ao chão, ao passo que ele esticava sua mão para a vassoura, chamanado-a novamente e subindo nela antes de tocar o chão e ver um brilho veloz perto dele ...

***

" Agora são setes horas e meia da noite , que horas o jogo vai ... ELES VOLTARAM , ESTÃO FAZENDO MANOBRAS INCRIVEIS , POR MERLIM É UM JOGO FENOMENAL ESSE , ESPEREM ESPEREM , ELES PARARAM , ESTÃO OLHANDO O ESTADIO , ARIEL PEGOU A GOLES , E JOGOU PARA AS BALIZAS DA GRIFINÓRIA E PON.... NÃO FOI PONTO , A GOLEIRA WEASLEY DEFENDEU COM MAESTRIA , BEM A GOLES ESTA COM O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA AGORA... E POTTER E KNEEN COMEÇAM A SE MOVIMENTAR NOVAMENTE , AGORA É PARA VALER , AGORA OS DOIS MERGULHARAM !!! "

O estádio ficou em silêncio , e um silêncio que deixava os dois apanhadores mais nervosos , mas de repente , começa a se ouvir os Corvinais , dando força ao time , o mesmo fazia os Grifinórios . Lufa-Lufa torcia para a Corvinal e, para a surpresa de muitos, Sonserina também torcia para a Corvinal . Pelo visto, eles realmente queriam que a Grifinória perdesse, que alguém a desbancasse, mas Yoh se perguntava se tal coisa era possivel .

- CORVOS , CORVOS ,CORVOS , CORVOS , CORVOS , CORVOS , CORVOS , CORVOS , CORVOS , CORVOS. - Karasu que estava no ombro de Amanda não parava quieto ao ouvir a torcida.

- LEÕES , LEÕES , LÕES , LEÕES , LEÕES , LEÕES , LEÕES !!!!

O jogo estava dificil e excitante, ele pensava . Realmente Potter era um grande montador de vassouras . 

Mas ele nao desistia, nem um pouco . Ambos disputavam cada segundo, cada instante do jogo, cada momento em que o pomo passava próximo .

Por que não era um pomo comum, era mais rápido, mais astuto e malicioso, o qual lutava pela sua vida . 

Tanto que o mesmo se esconde bem atrás de Gina, e Yoh voa até lá com toda a velocidade, fazendo uma volta completa ao redor dela, obrigando o pomo a sair e voar dali, com o mesmo em sua cola . Harry não estava atrás, ambos estavam emparelhados, alcançando velocidades incriveis com suas vassouras, seja derrubando alguns expectadores no caminho, seja levantando uma enorme nuvem de poeira com seu movimento .

"Aquele grito" pensa Yoh e Harry , os dois olhão atentamente o céu , mais aquele bicho era teimoso , a Harpia-rainha estava lá e com sede de sangue. Ela focaliza bem o alvo , e para desespero de todos o alvo , novamente quem estava em perigo de morte , a menina que mais tem sorte, Gina Weasley.

- GINA! - Grita o time da Grifinória e o time da Corvinal.

Lino Jordan desmaiou , Florinda estava cuidando dele , Minerva estava Pálida , e Dumbledore nervoso não poderiam fazer exatamente nada , nada , nada,

- GINA !!!

- PARA RONI ! 

Lupin olhava de lado para eles . As harpias, em espeical a rainha, possuiam uma resistência a magia expcepcional, o que explicava ela ter escapado da petrificação . Fora que corriam o risco de atingirem a menina, obviamente . 

Mas os jogadores pareciam ter seus proprios planos . Fred rebate um balaço para ela, mas a mesma apenas bate as asas, gerando uma forte corrente de ar que anula o movimento do balaço, fazendo-o cair no chão .

Jane abraçou o marido , Molly e Arthur Weasley estavam sem palavras, a Harpia olhou para a menina que se debatia , e gritava com todos os pulmões para aquele bicho grande e fedorento a soltar ( cheiro de carnisa ).

- ME SOLTA , SE NÃO TE FAÇO VIRAR PÓ ! SUA GALINHA SUPER CRESCIDA! - Gritava Gina.

Harry não perde tempo e, arrancando o mastro de uma das bandeiras, ele faz uma lança, a qual usa para voar em direçãoo a harpia, tentando atacá-la . 

Chegam a ficar um de frente para o outro, mas o bicho é mais rápido, quebrando a lança e batendo em Harry, o qual cai . 

a harpia começa a se mover, saindo do espaço aéreo co estádio, quadno Yoh, voando rapidamente, salta da vassoura, caindo encima da harpia . ela começa a se debater mais ainda, tentando derrubá-lo, mas ele apenas batia nas costas dela, tentando fazê-la largar ina, até que ela começa a se mexer, arranhando um pouco moça . 

- Ai !! - ela gritava .

ELa olha rapidamente para cima, encontrando os olhos vermelhos de Yoh ... VERMELHOS !!!

Tudo acontece muito rápido, ele só ouve o som de potentes socos nas costas do monstro - a força enorme de Yoh quando ele ficava furioso, lembava-se - batendo selvagemente, obrigando a criatura a larg-la, de modo que Yoh salta e segura Gina na cintura, chamando sua vassoura e pegando-a com o bicho no seu encalço .

- Sabe, Gina ... não podemos continuar nos encontrando assim - ele sorria para a mesma . . Ela respondia, ao passo que Gina percebia que, apesar dos olhos dele estarem vermelhos, ele ainda mantinha uma conversa racional . 

Ele a coloca na bancada dos professores, e voa dali, chamando a atenção da harpia que, agora furiosa, o seguia periosamente .

Os balaços batiam nas costas da Harpia, mais ela parecia não sentir , Madame Pomfrey olhava os ferimentos que deveriam estar no corpo de Gina , mais eles não estavam.

- Ela te arranhou , eu vi. - Disse Mademe Pomfrey.

- Não arranhou não.

- Seu uniforme esta rasgados.

- Ela só conseguiu rasgar o uniforme.

- O que ele quer fazer ? Precisamos que ele saia da frente para derrubarmos o bicho !

- Tenho uma idéia ... e acho que vai finalizar a partida também !

- Me dá isso aqui - Yoh pegava o bastão de Fred e começava a voar rapidamente, aumentando bastante a velocidade . Em determinado momento ele passa perto da harpia, batendo violentamente com o bastão na asa dela, fazendo a mesma dobrar e emitir um grito de dor . No momento seguinte, outra batida na outra asa, a qual a faz perder altitude e cair, de modo que ele a acompanha na queda, girando o corpo para ganhar mais força de impacto e bater com o bastão na cabeça dela, fazendo-a ficar inconsciente . 

Yoh olha de forma curiosa quando vê Harry voando rapidamente em direção a harpia em queda, até que ele arregala os olhos ao ver um bilho forte em uma da garras dela .

O pomo !!!! 

Então foi por isso que ela voltou !!!Estava atrás do seu "ovo" !!!!!

Ele mergulha com tudo, forçando ao limite a firebolt . Tinha que pegar o pomo, mesmo se arriscando .

E pra piorar, a harpia estava recuperando os sentidos, e começando a se debater proxima a Harry , que voava ao redor dela 

Era agora . A última chance . O último momento ... tudo ou nada !!!!

A velocidade na qual se aproximava no chão era exorbitante . Imensurável . Mal conseguia acreditar que havia uma vassoura capaz de atingir tal velocidade em tão pouco tempo .

Mas do que estava reclamando ? Estva em seu territorio, o céu . Estava em alta velocidade ... estava se divertindo, sentindo o vento em alta velocidade bater em seu corpo, a sensação, o prazer de romper quebrar e sonhar .

Batia, de repente, um desejo ardente de romper limites e sonhar .

Ela loucura, mas um sorriso o fazia entender, o por que .

Que alguém esquece a dor e encontra no amor pelo que faz a força para romper todas as barreiras e limites .

Lino estava se erguendo, mas lhe faltavam palavras para narrar a cena, na qual os apanhadores pareciam voar em camera lenta próximos a harpia, com eles se aproximando, ignorando o animal e o mundo, concentrando-se apenas no pomo, única e exclusivamente nele .

E, diante de Yoh, a luz . A luz da velocidade, o estímulo que o fazia correr, ir mais além, o prêmio final . 

A Harpia batia as asas tentando afasta-lo, mas suas feridas lhe impedia de se mover ainda mais, pois nada mais importava, nenhum obstáculo era grande o suficiente para ficar em seu caminho, nem mesmo quando ele dá uma batida violenta na harpia, tirando-lhe a concentraçãoo e arrancando o pomo das garras dela .

O estádio ficou em um profundo silencio , até que Cho pega o microfone.

- YOH KNEEN CAPTUROU O POMO DE OURO VITÓRIA DA CORVINAL ! - Gritos e mais gritos foram ouvidos.

Os jogadores não estavam acreditando , Yoh estava mais pálido que antes quando se depararam com as Harpias , eles haviam ganhado o campeonato , ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentiu que foi envolvido por um abraço , ele abriu os olhos e olhou para os olhos castanhos que ele tanto amava.E verdes . E azuis . Todo o time da corvinal estava abraçando-o, ou melhor, todas as garotas do time da corvinal o abraçavam com bastante força, com lindos sorrisos no rosto .

O mesmo estava estático com aquilo . Todo o time estava . Eles ... eles haviam ganhado ! O time venceu !

Mas houve uma segunda vitória ali, uma vitória pessoal, a vitória de Yoh : sentia-se orgulhoso pois o time todo jogou com afinco, e a captura do pomo de ouro fora apenas um mero detalhe para finalizar a partida, e não a definição da vitória . 

O pomo nada siginificou, pois o time conquistou uma vitória que ia além do jogo . Além do campeonato .

Algo que concedia um sorria à face triste, aos corações aflitos e as almas desesperançosas . 

De seu canto, Madame Hooch observava de longe a alegria dos jovens, felizes . Era o momento dele . Era um jogo, mas sentiam uma enorme satisfação pela vitória . 

- É ... Corvinal venceu, quem diria ... tudo bem que meus filhos estavam jogando, mas ... quem diria ...


	13. Epílogo O Amanhã

****

Epilogo : O Amanhã 

- Um sonho , sim um verdadeiro sonho , nos mostra que não se pode dizer que não chegará naquele desejo que esta em seus corações , apenas porque perdeu , mais toda vez que se cair , tem que se erguer novamente, perdi as palavras certas que ia dizer. - Professor Flitwick estavam com os olhos lacrimejando. - A vida nos mostra o quanto somos pequenos ainda , e sempre coloca mais e mais obstáculos para podermos crescer , conhecemos os amigos, os verdadeiros e os falsos , conhecemos a paixão a desilusão , para depois chegarmos ao amor , vocês me perguntam por que apenas chegar depois ao amor , eu respondo com prazer essa pergunta que sei que está na cabeça de vocês , pois vocês já viram amor de mãe acabar ? Amor de pai ? Amor de nosso criador , imaginem se eles não nos amassem , o que seria de nós? Por isso quando se encontra o verdadeiro amor ele jamais se acabará pois ele é eterno , agora me perguntam , mais eu amava tal pessoa e não estou mais com a tal pessoa , está na cara que não foi amor , foi paixão . E isso que nosso time demostrou amor a sua casa , amor a seus amigos , amor ao esporte , se não fosse o amor que o time colocou em campo , jamais teriamos ganho , por isso meus amados alunos e alunas , quero que recebam de braços abertos nossos amados jogadores , e tem um deles que não gostava de Quadribol , com medo de amar o esporte , por favor entrem Rika , James , Julieta , Carlos , Ariel , Miranda e Yoh ....

Os alunos se levantaram e aplaudiram o time que entrava na sala comunal, alguns continham as lágrimas por causa das palavras ditas anteriormente pelo professor.

O mesmo estava estático com aquilo . Todo o time estava . Eles ... eles haviam ganhado ! O time venceu !

Mas houve uma segunda vitória ali, uma vitória pessoal, a vitória de Yoh : sentia-se orgulhoso pois o time todo jogou com afinco, e a captura do pomo de ouro fora apenas um mero detalhe para finalizar a partida, e não a definição da vitória . 

o pomo nada significou, pois o time conquistou uma vitória que ia além do jogo . Além do campeonato .

Era, na verdade, uma terceira vitória : A vitória de Carlos Modrach . Pois com uma simples tacada do destino, unida com a esperteza e malicia de um verdadeiro corvinal, ele fora capaz de reerguer a moral do seu time, da sua casa, de todos os seus amigos .

***

Os jogadores da Grifinória estavam mudos , pelo menos a taça das casas seria deles esse ano , Fred e Jorge estavam de cabeças baixas fitando seus próprios pés , Harry conversava com Rony e Hermione . Angelina , Alicia , Katie e Gina apenas se encaravam , os poucos alunos que estavam ali , não tinha palavras para consolar eles...

- Eu vou tomar um banho , por meu pijama e deitar. - Diz Gina para Angelina.

- Okay. - Angelina sorri para Gina , que subiu para o dormitório feminino.

- Karasu, o que faz aqui ?

- De quem é esse corvo ? - peruntava Rony .

- Do Yoh ...

- Ah, mas é muita cara de pau dele mandar mensagem pra voce depois de ...

- Chega, Rony - Angelina se manifestava - foi uma boa partida, ninguém trapaceou e todos se divertiram . Não tem por que levarmos isso para o lado pessoal . E isso vale para todo os membros do time, entenderam ? Harry, é bom aprender a lidar com isso . Por motivos óbvios, no próximo período você será o novo capitão, então saiba separar o jogo do resto de sua vida, se não quiser levar o time inteiro à ruína .

" Gina , minha mãe não para de pegar no meu pé , quer te conhecer ... quer conversar com você , será que poderia vir até aqui ? Claro, se não haver algum problema, ok ? Mas se não puder, tudo bem, eu entendo"

Beijos , Y.K "

- Tenho uma comemoração a ir. - Gina entra correndo no dormitório feminino , escolhe uma roupa e entra no banheiro.Quando ela desce, Rony a encarava . 

- COmo é ? Vai comemorar ? 

- É só um jogo, Rony . Não vou deixar que isso afete minha vida . No campo eu fiz tudo o que eu podia fazer, mas fora dele, tenho minha vida para viver . Dei o meu melhor, e sinto que a vitória não foi apenas da Corvinal, mas de todos os que adoram o esporte . 

Rony fecha o cenho , Gina sorri e saí da torre da Grifinória , e vai caminhando calmamente para a torre da Corvinal.

- Dá pra andar mais rápido ? - ela tem uma agradável surpresa ao dar de cara com Yoh, o qual o aguardava na curva do corredor .

- Estou quase aí. - Ela sorri e se aproxima de Yoh dando um selinho nele.

- Vem, minha mãe e meu pai...

- Já sei, querem me conhecer.

- Isso. - Yoh estava com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

- Vou adorar e, Yoh, antes que eu em esqueça ...

- Sim ? 

- MEU HERÓI !!! - Ela literalmente pula no pescoço dele, apertando-o com tanta força que ele quase chega a perder o equilibrio .

Por sua vez, Gina cobria ele de beijos . Estava espantada . Fora sequestrada por uma criatura das trevas e salva pelo seu principe !

- Gina, hã ... espera, eu ...

- Meu herói - ela lhe dava um beijo - eu te amo - outro beijo - te amo - mais um - te amo - outro - teamoteamoteamoteamoteamo - um longo beijo - e continuo amando ...

A passagem se abre , e Carlos anda até eles , parando e cruzando os braços ao ver a cena .

- Calma , calma ... tem lugar para isso. - Diz Carlos com um sorriso cínico no rosto , ao ver Gina caida por cima de Yoh.

- Não é nada disso , eu perdi o equilibrio. - Defende-se Yoh.

- Venham os dois.

- Também te amo. - Jane surge e "captura" Gina , e começa a "conversar" com ela , mais fazendo perguntas que conversando propriamente dito.

- Grudenta ela, nao ? - Carlos olhava para Yoh .

- É ... mas eu estava furioso, e tinha força suficiente para derrubar uma casa, não acho que foi tanto assim .

- Se não estivesse furioso e sua força não estivesse aumentada, ainda assim você ficaria parado observando ela ser devorada ? 

- Claro que não !

- Então foi bastante coisa , sim . E além de tudo ... fez diferença para ela . Ela está viva, isso é o que importa . O time ganhou, todo mundo está comemorando .. anda, enquanto ela conversa, tem alguns alunos que querem falar com você .

- Eí ! Não quero ser uma celebridade !

- Deixa de ser anti-social, cara ! Vamos, aproveite esse momento enquanto ele durar . Para com essa de querer bancar o cara certinho, hoje a festa é nossa !

Jane e Gina se entenderam muito bem , estavam conversando agora sobre moda , Daniel apenas escutava aquilo , mas começou a conversar com o pai de Ariel. Yoh de longe olhava a mãe e a Gina.

- Olha, eu vejo daqui uma pessíma junção. - Diz James.

- Como assim ? - Perguntou Yoh.

- Gina e senhora Jane se dando bem , meu caro você está ferrado.

- Em vez de ficar me alfinetanto, que tal convidar a Julieta para dançar ? 

- Heim ? 

- Isso que você ouviu, olha como a coitada tá parada ali no meio da festa - ele apontava para Julieta, a qual estava sentada, suspirando .- deve estar esperando o cara que mandou aquelas frutas para ela . 

- Acha que fui eu ? 

- Você quem disse isso . Mas seria interessante ajudá-la a passar o tempo, ao menor por hoje, não acha ? - ele dá um empurrão em James, praticamente jogando-o de encontro a mesa de Julieta . 

- James ? Que foi ? 

- Ju, vai ficar parada ? Vem, vamos comemorar o fim desse jejum !!

- Belo casal - Carlos comentava - não acha ?

- É ... casal J & J ? Quem sabe ...

- Tenho uma ponta de certeza e vocês ? - Comenta Miranda.

- Se for o que estou pensando , acho que tem razão.- Diz Rika.

- Ai que fofo ! - Fala Ariel , fazendo cara de sonhadora.

- Do que vocês estão falando ? - Perguntam Yoh e Carlos em unissono, as três se olham.

- Homens ... - E saiem de perto deles.- anda, Ariel - Rika puxava a garota - vou te apresentar uns gatinhos da Lufa-lufa ...

- Meu namorado não vai gostar ...

- Ele está muito chateado por que o time dele perdeu, só isso . Ele devia estar aqui, comemorando com você . Olha só para a Gina, como ela está . 

- Nem todo mundo encara uma situação da mesma forma, Rika . 

- Tá bom, amanhã você consola ele, agora vamos nos divertir !!!!

- Belo jogo, filho . 

- Brigado, pai . Foi muito bom o senhor ter vindo para assistir o jogo . 

- Escuta ... aquela criatura ... ela fazia parte do jogo ? Costumam soltar coisas assim durante a partida ? 

- Não ... aquilo foi um erro de percurso, mesmo .

- Sua namorada e sua mãe estão conversando alegremente. - Yoh olhou para o pai ...

- É... Elas estão se dando bem ...

- Você poderia convidar ela para passar as férias conosco , lá em casa ou na fazenda.- Os olhos de Yoh brilharam de felicidade.

- Posso mesmo ? 

- Claro .

- Ih, não sei não, senhor daniel . - Carlos entrava na conversa - Acho que, do jeito que são as coisas, Yoh vai ter que levar o irmão dela junto - ele ria debochadamente . - justamente uma weasley, Yoh . Jusatmente uma !

- Ah, não enche !

" Você me ouve , por favor tem que me ouvir , me tire daqui."

- Senhora Jane , disse algo ?

- Não , mais pensei em dizer , você e meu filho ?- Gina corou muito.

- Claro que não senhora... eu ... nao, quer dizer, por que a perunta ?

- Me desculpe se de fui indelicada, mas a julgar pelo modo como você estava agarrada nele quando entraram na sala ...

- Somos muitos novos ainda , e começamos a namorar esse ano ... - Gina estava da cor da bandeira da Grfinória , Jane a fitou por uns minutos e sorriu.

- Entendo , mas não fique tão envergonhada senão o sangue que ainda resta no seu corpo sobe de vez para seu rosto.

- Hmmm ... onde está o Yoh ? 

- Bem ali - ela aponta para seu filho que vai até elas, até que o professor Flitwick o puxa, dando-lhe um abraço e arrastando-o para o meio de outras pessoas . - Estava ...

A festa ficou mais agitada ainda , todos estavam se divertindo muito até o professor que conversava animadamente tanto com os alunos quanto com os pais que ali estavam. Yoh cochicou no ouvido de Gina.

- O Carlos ficou bêbado com cerveja amanteigada novamente...

- Bem, é cerveja amanteigada batizada. - Gina sorri. - Colocaram alcool...e obrigada, meu herói .

- Gina ..

- Shhh, não acabe com esse momento, ok ? Deixe eu me sentir uma princesa que foi salva de um dragão pelo seu príncipe - ela aproximava seu rosto e, no momento seguinte, estavam dividindo um beijo apaixonado .

Jane cutucou o marido e mostrou os dois , ela estava pronta para tirar um foto quando Daniel colocou a mão na lenta da câmera...

- Tem muito tempo para isso, querida .

- Eu sei , mais eu queria ... meu bebê cresceu e eu não percebi...

- Isso que estou ouvindo em sua voz é ciúmes, senhora Jane M.Kneen ?

- Só Kneen, o M foi aposentado há séculos ....

- É ... mas a beleza não . Tinha um monte de professores olhando pra você, sabia ? 

- Isso são ciumes, é ? - ela sorria para o marido .

- Imagine ...

- Cadê os dois ? - Jane procurava mais não encontrava.

- Jane meu amor , deixe os dois...

- Dan ... Eu por um acaso tenho cara de avó ?

- Você esta pensando nisso ? Por favor , eles não vão fazer o que você esta pensando. Acha que os relacionamentos hoje em dia se resumem ao prazer carnal, é ? 

- Bem ... certo, você venceu . Então vamos cuidar do nosso afilhado . Carlos, venha cá !

- Senhora ?

- Muito bem, rapazinho . Estou sabendo que anda arrastando a asa pracima de uma certa loira . Vai deixar sua tia sem conhece-la, é ?

- Errr...- Carlos ficou vermelho. - Miranda vem cá um minuto por favor...

- Sim ? Oi senhor e senhora Kneen.

- Meus padrinhos , aliás minha madrinha e ... ah, você já os conhece, mesmo !

- Querida, me conte : como vai o namoro com Carlos ?

- Querida ...quer parar ? 

- Ora, Daniel ... qual o problema ? 

- Já não basta bisbilhotar a vida amorosa de nosso filho, agora vai querer se meter na vida de nosso afilhado ? Olha como ele está .

- Ah, mas ele é assim mesmo - Miranda se divertia rindo da situação - tem pinta de quietinho, mas quando os professores não estão vendo, ele apronta cada uma !

- Aham - ele estava vermelho, vermelho . Jane chegou a ter pena dele - também não é bem assim, minha linda 

******

Gina olhava para Yoh enquanto este fitava o lago , os dois estavam quietos há algum tempo , Gina deitou na grama e apoiou a cabeça no colo dele. Ele acariciava os fios vermelhos , sem tirar os olhos do lago.

- Yoh ...

- Hmmm ? Já disse que te amo ?

- Adoro ouvir isso ... sabe ... posso perguntar uma coisa ? 

- Claro . 

- Eu ...tipo assim ... aconteceu tão rápido, aquele bicho apareceu ... atrapalhou o jogo e depois voltou ... dai ela me pegou e você pulou encima dela . Você ... você não teve medo ?

- Sim .

- E mesmo assim fez aquilo ? 

- Você ficaria parada ? 

- Jamais !

- Por isso mesmo . Não sou muito ágil, Gina . Nem muito forte ou poderoso ... mas eu não aguentei ficar parado . Os professores estavam receosos de te acertarem, mas a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa . Eu ... eu estava com medo . Muito medo daquilo . Totalmente em pânico . Não era uma harpia, era a rainha das harpias, uma criatura que mata orcs, ogros e trasgos no café da manhã ...estava morrendo de medo, sabe . Até mesmo quando fiquei furioso estava com medo, mas não podia ficar parado .

- Yoh , sabia que eu aprendi muita coisa com você ? Você fez eu ver quem eu sou de verdade, enxergar minhas qualidades, as quais minha cegueira não permitia ver .- Gina se sentou e encarou ele. - Obrigada... é triste saber que só nos falaremos por cartas nessas férias.

- Quem disse ? - ele sorria - posso te visitar ... e meus pais adorariam ter sua companhia na fazenda deles e ... bem, estou acostumado com o mundo dos trouxas, e quero também namorar no mundo dos trouxas, sabe . 

- Como asism ? 

- Cinema, passieo ... serenata ... festa de aniversário ... shows ...

- Sério ? - Gina abraça Yoh. - Que bom Yoh !

- Vou te levar a lugares super legais , você vai gostar.

- Não estou muito acostumada a passear pela londres dos trouxas ...

- Tudo bem, você se acostuma . Precisava ter visto a cara da Ariel quando passeou por lá pela primeira vez .

- Por que sua mãe estava fazendo aquelas perguntas ? - Gina corou ao se lembrar da última.

- Ela é assim mesmo , gosta de saber tudo tin tin por tin tin. - Yoh levou as mãos até a cintura da namorada. - Não ligue não.

- Ela é muito curiosa ...

- Curiosa é pouca . Mamãe é expert e história da magia . Tem muita coisa que ela sabe que não aparece em muitos livros por ai .

- Sabe quando você olha para uma pessoa , mas tem a certeza que já a viu , sua mãe me faz lembrar alguém mais não lembro quem.

- Dèjá vu ... Algo de outra vida que fica guardado em seu inconciente... Vamos mudar de assunto ?

- Claro ... o que fazer ? Que tal voltar para a festa ?

- Não quero ter que te dividir com mais ninguém por um bom tempo . As aulas já terminaram, já fizemos todas as provas e o campeonato chegou ao fim . Quero aproveitar contigo até o ultimo dia de aula, cada instante, cada segundo .

Gina não disse nada apenas se aproximou dos lábios dele , e os dois começaram a se beijar de uma forma inocente mas que mostrava o quão grande eram seus sentimentos um para com outro.

"Fontes de mel, nos olhos de gueixa ... kabu que mascara . Fonte entre o azul e os cachos de acácias ... luz das acácias, voce é a mãe do sol . A sua coisa é toda tão certa ... beleza esperta . Você me deu a rua deserta ... quando atravessa e não olha pra trás . Voce é linda, amo voce . Voce é linda sim . Essa canção é só pra dizer e diz . Você é linda, mais que demais ... você me faz feliz . Ondas do mar, do amor que bateu em mim ..."

- Adorei o poema . Você quem o compôs ? 

- Claro ...

- Yoh , você já teve outra namorada antes ?

- Não exatamente ... já tive outros interesses antes, se é que me entende .

- Ah sim entendo... e você ...

- Achei vocês dois , venham. - Diz Jane puxando os dois. - A festa está muito animada para vocês ficarem aqui ...

- Mãe. - Yoh estava vermelho , igualzinho a cabelo de Gina .

- SEm discussão ! - ela dava um sorriso - Não é sempre que se quebra um jejum de mais de dez anos, meu pequeno Lord . Vamos, as pessoas estão perguntando por você, o grande Lord que enfrentou o monstro e salvou a princesa , fiquei super feliz ao ver você agir sem medo algum filho , algo que irei contar para as minhas amigas.

- Mãe não faz isso...

- Adoro te ver sem jeito, você fica tão fofo ! Gina, você não acha que ele fica fofo ?

- A-Acho ...

- A-Acho ...mas acho que ele teve medo, sim . 

- Tolo é aquele que não tem medo - a voz dela ficou séria por alguns instantes - o medo nos ensina muitas coisas, desde que estejamos dispostos a aprender e não deixemos que ele nos domine .

- A senhora já ouviu falar de privacidade ?

- Você já ouviu falar de anti-social ? Vamos, tem umas vintes garotas da lufa-lufa querendo apertar sua mão - ela sorria maliciosamente pelo canto dos lábios pelo que ela iria dizer - e aproveitar pra fazer outras coisas ...

- Mãe, definitivamente Hogwarts faz mal a senhora...

- Meu bebê , não fique assim , é normal , bem vamos , entre os dois , agora...

Yoh e Gina entraram na festa , Yoh olhou para o pai , que apenas balançou a cabeça , Jane era muito "M" quando queria ser... Principalmente quando o assunto era namoro , ai sim que ela se tornova intrometida e cara-de-pau .....

Yoh ficou calado , Gina estava vermelha , Jane sorria triunfante , os três entraram no sala comunal da Corvinal. E realmente haviam muitas meninas da Lufa-Lufa.

***

A mesma caminhava calmamente . Já havia colocado suas coisas em ordem, e prestado contas ao CNQ - Conselho Cacional de Quadribol - a respeito do jogo . Arbitrou o mesmo de forma totalmente imparcial, e o resultado fora realmente fora do comum, embora ela não estivesse tão surpresa assim . 

Já havia cumprindo com suas obriações, agora iria aproveitar aquele momento, comemorar .

- Olá, Carlos - a professora atravessava a porta da sala comunal - bela partida .

- Obrigado, Madame Hooch .

Todos os alunos cumprimentaram Madame Hooch , ela sorriu para todos , até que chegou bem perto de James e o abraçou.

- Você foi ótimo, filho.

- Obrigado mãe.

- E sua amiga ? Nao me apresenta ? - Hooch sorria amavelmente para James . Ao contrario dela, seus cabelos eram cinza-claros, mas os olhos eram idênticos . Idênticos,mesmo . Como de falcões . Na verdade, era uma caracteristica que Rika e James, os irmãos Hooch, herdaram da mãe . 

- Essa é a Julieta, Mãe . Nossa goleira . Está no quarto ano e ...

- Ok, eu pedi pra me apresentar, não pra me dar a ficha completa ! - ela sorria ao ver a risada que Julieta segurava diante da situação .

- Olá professora. - Julieta beijou a bochecha de Madame Hooch. - O que achou do jogo que se passou ?

- Foi um ótimo jogo , aonde todos respeitaram as regras. - Madame Hooch sorriu. - As duas casas venceram, na verdade .

- É ? 

- Claro ! A idéia é competir, participar e se divertir . A vitória é meramente uma consequência da partida, o fim de um evento . Nada mais do que isso .

- E as Harpias ?

- O professor de trato das criaturas mágicas já está providenciando um feitiço para as manter elas longe.

- Mais eu pensei que o professor Hagrid gostasse desse tipo de criatura.- Diz Julieta.

- Ele gosta , mais Harpia não é magicamente domesticavel. Na verdade, não costumam sair da floresta proibida . Me lembre de perguntar àqueles dois o por que dela ter sido tão insistente . E onde está sua irmã, James ? 

- Terá sua chance - James apontava para Yoh, o qual estava entrando no salão literalmente arrastado pela mãe .- Mãeeee para com issoo. - Dizia Yoh completamente vermelho.

- Meu filhinho lindo está com vergonha, é ?

- MÃE , por favor , me solta vai.! Olha, a juiza está aqui !

- Olá, Madame hooch . Vamos, filho . 

- Madame Hooch ? - Gina arregala os olhos . - O que ela esta fazendo aqui ? 

- Gina , essa é a minha mãe . Mãee , essa é a Gina, oleira da Grifinória .- James fazia as apresentações .

- Já conheço a familia Weasley, filho .

- Oi, professora Hooch. - Diz Gina um pouco sem jeito.

- Como vão seus irmãos, senhorita Weasley ?

- Vão bem. 

Jane é puxada pelo braço pelo marido , ela sorriu muito sem graça , pela cara que ele estava fazendo.

- Eu acho que falo Grego...

- Não , fala Inglês mesmo , e mesmo se falasse Grego eu entenderia.

- Jane , por que foi buscar nosso filho ?

- Para ele se divertir, querido...

- Jane . - Daniel fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Estamos junto a anos ... Você não tem mais magia para me enganar.

- Nao ? - ela puxava sua varinha - Veri ...

- Eí, você me entendeu ! Esqueceu que ele não gosta muito de chamar atenção ? 

- Eu sei ... só queria que ele aproveitasse ao máximo esse momento . Afinal, nada dura para sempre . 

- Nada, é ? - ele sorria para a mesma . 

- Bom ... talvez algumas coisas ...

Gina mal conseguia acreditar naquilo . James, filho de Madame Hooch ?

- Yoh, eu não sabia que madame Hooch tinha um filho !

- Bem - ele segurava uma risada - quando foi a última vez que você tomou chá com bolinhas com ela ?

- Nunca...

- Então , tem mais ... eu queria que tivessemos ficado mais um pouco sozinhos.

Gina não falou nada apenas sorriu , Yoh foi para perto do pai e levou Gina com ele , aonde começaram um conversar amigavelmente sobre assuntos trouxas do qual Gina entendi bem.

E a festa seguiu radiante, com todos comemorando como nunca a vitória . A casa toda estava em euforia, até os professores . Não era sempre que tal coisa acontecia, nao era mesmo .

***

Ninguém se deu conta do quão tarde terminou a festa, de modo que Yoh abre os olhos, sonolento . 

- Ora, ora - ele tinha uma agradável surpresa ao ver sua musa ali, ao lado dele . Acabaram adormecendo no sofá da sala comunal da Corvinal, junto com meia duzia de alunos . - Gina , acorda , Gina...

- Deixa eu dormir estou com sono. - Yoh sorri e leva os lábios aos lábios dela , Gina abre os olhos. - Ai meu Deus , eu tenho que ir , quer dizer voltar para a minha casa !

- Agora está tarde , devem estar fazendo a vigilia. - Yoh acaricia os cabelos da namorada.

- Meu irmão vai me matar, e nós ...

- O que tem nós ? - ele sorria - estou adorando , sabia ? Nao se preocupe, não irei passar da conta, se é isso que te incomoda . 

- Eu não disse ...

- E todas as vezes que disse para pararmos, dizendo que estavamos avançando muito ? 

- Você ... você não vai avançar o sinal ? Não vai querer passar da conta ? 

- Eu me satisfaço com sua presença . Você é dona de uma presença linda, que me satisfaz a cada instante . É linda, dona de uma personalidade inigualável - ele a abraçava com mais força, uma vez que estava frio e não havia nenhum cobertor ali - mas não pense que eu sou seu dono, você que é dona da minha alma, da minha pessoa, meu amor, minha querida .

- Meu namorado romântico - ela encostava a cabeça no peito dele, abraçando-o mais ainda - até o frio da madrugada é motivo para seus galanteios !

- É como eu disse, minha linda ...não faremos nada que não estejamos prontos para fazer . Eu não me sinto pronto e, sinceramente ... nem mesmo cogitei isso . 

- Não ? 

- Não . 

- Ai, que vergonha - ela ficava rubra - desculpe, eu te julguei mal, é que sempre ouvi dos meus irmãos e ...

- Tudo bem, isso acontece .

- Yoh ... quanto tempo falta para amanhecer ? 

- Umas três horas, pelo menos . Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá . Amanhã, ou hoje, se preferir, será o último dia , com a declaração do vencedor das casas e quando nós partiremos . Vou me corresponder sempre, mas vamos acabar ficando alguns dias sem nos ver, portanto quero aproveitar ao máximo essas últimas horas com você .

- Sabe Yoh, meu coração esta apertado. - Gina olha nos olhos de Yoh. - Nesses dias que não nos veremos você não irã encontrar outra, não é ?

- Que pergunta Gina , logico que não.

- Jura ? 

- Bom, tem a minha mãe, mas nesse caso você vai ter que me perdoar, por que ela vai querer arrancar talos de mim pelo tempo em que eu estive fora de casa !

- Você mora no mundo bruxo ou trouxa ?

- No mundo trouxa, mas convivo nos dois mundos .

Gina se aproximou dos lábios de Yoh e o beijou com carinho , que ele retribuiu em igual quantidade.

Ela fitava calmamente o semblante do rapaz, o qual sorria para ela amavelmente . Só então ela finalmente se deu conta de algo : passou o periodo letivo inteiro sendo tomada por um medo irracional, o de ter conhecido o amor e e o risco de perdê-lo . 

Mas ... ao olhar aquele rosto ... ao comtemplar aqueles olhos, ela pode finalmente perceber algo que esteve diante dela esse tempo todo : Yoh não a feriria . Pelo contrário, a protegeria em todas as situações, na medida do possivel . Era seu cavaleiro, seu principe, e iria protege-la na medida do possivel, assim como também não teria medo ou vergonha de ser protegido por ela . 

Por que ele a amava, mas de uma forma tão singela que suplantava qualquer desejo carnal . A simples presença dela, o prazer de saborear seus lábios, de abraça-la ardentemente, o satisfazia .

Ela se aconchegava mais, dando a entender que queria ser abraçava, e com força . Ele obedece ao desejo dela, e a abraça ternamente, aquecendo-a naquela noite fria, ato esse imitado por ela, de modo que um tinha o corpo do outro para se aquecer .

algumas horas depois, ela abria os olhos, tendo uma agradável surpresa ao constatar que ele estava dormindo . A mesma se aconchegava mais ainda, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele, ao passo que admirava sua face . Olhando daquela forma, ele parecia um anjo . Um anjinho, na verdade, esperando para despertar para o mundo . A mesma acariciava seu rosto, roçando seu nariz na face dele, culminando com um doce beijo .

- Bom dia, minha princesa - ele respondia com um sorriso sem abrir os olhos - dormiu bem ? 

- Sim ... mas gostei mais ainda de ter despertado abraçada a você, gatinho . Adorei, na verdade . 

- Bem ... vem comigo - ele se erguia e a levava para uma das janelas, próximo a um parapeito - veja, vai começar .

- O que ? - ela tem uma doce surpresa ao ver aquilo : o sol nascendo, com seus raios tocando em sua face e iluminando seus cabelos como fogo, levando embora o sono e carregando-a de energia - nossa ... que lindo !

- Também acho ... bela, linda, maravilhosa ...

- Yoh, eu estava falando do Sol !

- SIm, eu também, meu Sol, minha lua, minhas estrelas ...

- SEmpre assiste o Sol nascer ? 

- Aham . As melhores coisas da vida são as mais simples, sabia ? 

- Acabei de descobrir - respondia a mesma, enquanto admirava aquele espetáculo da natureza ao lado de seu namorado .

***

Na hora do café da manha todos os alunos já estavam ali esperando o pronunciamento de Dumbledore.

- Gina, onde voce esteve ? - Rony a encarava - te procuramos pela escola toda !

- Acabei pegando no sono e dormi por lá mesmo - ela respondia normalmente, enquanto seu olhar se perdia na direção de um certo rapaz em uma certa mesa ...

Hermione segurou o braço de Rony e sorriu para ele , ele apenas acariciou os cabelos da namorada.

- Eu não ia falar nada Mione , minha irmã já sabe o que faz.- Ele olhou para a mesa dos professores aonde Dumbledore pedia silencio.

- Mais um ano chega ao fim , muitos alunos se vão , outros mudam de etapa e novos chegam , esse ano tivemos respeito entre as casas e entre os jogos dou meu parabéns a todas as casas e times por seu ótimo desempenho com seu colegas. - Dumbledore olhou para todos os alunos.- Não tivemos o nome Voldemort pronunciado , este ano foi essencialmente calmo e sem medo e terror , mais vamos a contagem dos pontos , em quarto lugar encontramos os texugos , Lufa-Lufa 390 pontos.

Houve uma aitacao na mesa da lufa-lufa, a qual bateu palmas .

- Em terceiro, temos a Grifinória, com 350 pontos . 

- O que ? - Rony quase deu um pulo da cadeira - como assim, 350 ? Mas .. mas ...

- Xi ... acho qeu foram aqueles 50 que eu perdi por causa do malfoy, lembra ? 

- É mesmo , esse Malfoy. - Rony fechou o punho. 

- Sonserina com 450 pontos. - Eles sorriam felizes , todos da Grifinória fizeram caretas de indignação. - Corvinal com 500 pontos.

- Isso é injusto ! - Rony batia na mesa .

- FAzer o que, né ... - comentava Amanda, como se não estivesse prestando atenção neles .

- Ah, qualé ! Você está é torcendo pelo Yoh, confessa !

- Rony ! - Hermione estava vermelha diante da acusação do namorado .

- E se estiver, qual é o problema ? Você gosta tanto de generalisar as pessoas, Rony . Sonserino, Grifinório, Corvinal ... quer dizer que eu só posso torcer para quem você permitir, é ? 

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e ... ora, você está imitando aquele sujeito !

- O nome dele é Yoh, Rony - Gina olhava duramente para o irmão - e não seja anti-desportista, a Corvinal venceu o campeonato de casas por mérito próprio . 

- Só torce por ele por que ele seu namorado . Queria ver se não fosse .

- Realmente eu torço por ele por que é meu namorado, mas também por que é meu amigo e, francamente, não me lembro de ter lido em algum lugar que só a Grifinória pode vencer . E eu não tenho culpa se as notas dele em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia, Poções e História da Magia são melhores que as da Hermione .

- Ele tirou notas melhores do que você, Mione ? 

- Sim - ela respondia, enquanto estava com a cara enfurnada em um livro - apesar de ser um ano antes de mim, ele tirou a nota máxima nessas máterias . E olha que o Snape não parecia gostar muito dele ...

- Mas ...

- Rony, você não é o único que ficou chateado por ter perdido o jogo e o campeonato de casas . - ela olhava para Harry, o qual estava visivelmente chateado, assim como a maioria dos alunos da mesma - pode crer que não . Fala a verdade, você não iria ficar assim se a Grifinória fosse derrotada sem seus irmãos e os demais jogadores, não é ? Se fosse no ano que vem, em que praticamente todo o time da Grifinória será substituido, tirando o apanhador e a goleira, você não iria ficar chateado, né ? Iria até servir de desculpa pra dizer que a Corvinal venceu um time fraco . Admita, Rony . Eles venceram um time forte que ganhava há anos, e nada irá mudar isso, nada . 

- Por que está lendo "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" ? Vai se increver ? No ano que vem não teremos Fred, Jorge e outro jogadores também . 

- Bem, não é bem esse o meu interesse, sabe ...estou procurando algo ... ou melhor, um certo alguém ...

- Mas pela bravura em enfrentar uma criatura perigosa, ainda mais que os alunos não haviam tido nenhuma instrução inicial contra ela, , Harry Potter e Yoh Kneen , eu me vejo no dever de dar 150 pontos para cada uma das casas .

- viva ! MIone, olha só ! Passamos a sonserina e empatamos com a corvinal !

- SEm querer estourar sua bola, ROny ... mas foram 150 pontos para AMBAS as casas . Quer dizer que , se a Grifinória foi pra 500 pontos ...

- Isso muda tudo - completava Dumbledore - 500 pontos no total Grifinória e 650 no total para a Corvinal , a taça da casa esse ano fica nas mãos da Corvinal. - Todos os alunos , tirando os da Sonserina aplaudiram a Corvinal. 

- Meus parabéns, professor Flitwick - Minerva se abaixava um pouco para apertar a mão dele .

- Obrigado, professora Minerva . 

- Belo campeonato, Flitwick . 

- Obrigado também, Severo . 

- TAmbém lhe desejo meus comprimentos, professor . 

- Obrigado, Helga . Esse ano finalmente saimos de um jejum . Sinto que bons ventos tem vindo no ano que vem para a Lufa-Lufa .

- Quem sabe, professor ? - a velhinha sorria - quem sabe ...

***

Todos os alunos já estavam na estação esperando o trem , Yoh não iria agora com o resto dos colegas ficaria em Hogsmeade pois seu pai queria comprar alguns ingredientes especiais para seus temperos que só havia ali , ele acompanhou Gina até a estação. 

- Nos vemos daqui duas semanas minha moranguinho. - Yoh beijou os lábios da ruiva. 

- Até daqui a duas semanas , meu pai mandou perguntar se você não gostaria de passar domingo com a gente ? 

- Vou ver como anda as coisas lá em casa e dependendo vou com o maior prazer. - Yoh sorriu.- O trem está saindo Gina , meu amor se cuida com o Malfoy nesse trem , não sei estou com o pé atrás com ele .. 

- Pé atrás ? como assim ? 

- É algo trouxa , esquece. 

- Tá bom , me mande corujas. - Diz da janela do trem. 

- Mando sim. 

- TCHAU YOH FOFO ! - Diz Amanda ao lado de Gina. 

- TCHAU AMANDA , TCHAU GINA MEU AMOR. - As duas abanaram para ele e o trem ganhou movimento mais rápido. 

- Vem Yoh seu pai achou uma loja bem bacana de... - Jane olhou nos olhos do filho , viu que tinha um brilho diferente neles , era um brilho que trazia algumas lembranças boas e muitas ruins em sua mente.-Meu filho o que houve ? 

- A essa hora o Malfoy deve estar todo cheio de bolinhas verdes. 

***

DEfinitivamente aquele ano fora estranho . Sem Voldemort, sem Snape pegando no seu pé, sem Draco o insultando direto, sem taça de Quadribol ...

Bem, poderia viver com isso, mas era dificil compreender o motivo de Snape ter-lhe deixado em paz durante praticamente todo o ano letivo . 

TEria algo a ver com o fato de Yoh ter causado uma verdadeira zona na aula de poções no começo do ano ? 

O clima, no entanto, estava estranho, pra não dizer esquisito . Em frente a ele Hermione não tirava os olhos de "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", como se estivesse prestes a devorar cada página do livro . Até ai, nada demais, com exceção do fato de que estava lendo aquilo desde o dia do jogo .

Será que ela estaria interessada em fazer o teste ? Talvez, poderia até ser interessante ter hermione no time, tinha que lembrar de convidá-la . Afinal, no próximo periodo ele teria simplesmente que substituir três artilheiras e dois batedores . Só ele e Gina com experiencia em campeonatos até então . As demais casas substituiam um ou outro jogador devido a formatura, mas não um número tão grande assim de uma só vez . 

Será que Rony era tão bom batedor quando Fred e jorge ? QUem sabe ? 

Por falar nele, o mesmo estava na porta, como se estivesse esperando alguém passar .

E ele já imaginava quem era . 

Gina . 

Desde que haviam jogado na cara dele o quão mal irmão ele havia sido, o mesmo parecia querer aproveitar cada tempo livre para passar ao lado dela, ou seja, nenhum, já que ela aproveitava a companhia do namorado . Ele mesmo teria ido no mesmo vagão que a Cho, se ela não tivesse ficado na casa daquela garota da Corvinal para aguardar os pais chegarem por que a mesma ainda estava passando por efeitos colaterais causados pela poção para despetrificar . Como era mesmo o nome dela ? 

- Gina, vem cá ! - Rony acenava para a irmã, a qual se aproximava .

- Sim ? 

- FIca aqui com a gente .

- Tem espaço para a amanda também ? 

- Bem ... claro !

Rony não tomava jeito, Harry pensava enquanto segurava uma risada . Mas no fundo, torcia por ele . Sabia que, apesar de ser um tanto quanto superprotetor, ele não fazia por mal . Só esperava que Gina pudesse entender isso . 

Apesar de, considerando o modo pelo qual ele tratou o namorado dela durante todo o periodo letivo, não a culparia se ela tivesse algum recentimento .

Ambas se acomodavam, com amanda e Gina sentando-se na janela, uma de frente para a outra .

- O Yoh não veio ? 

- Não, Harry . Ele ficou no vilarejo pra fazer algumas compras com os pais .

- Ah, sim . Qual é mesmo o nome daquela artilheira da Corvinal ? 

- Qual delas ? - Amanda respondia enquanto olhava pela janela - são duas artilheiras, pode ser mais especifico ? 

- Aquela que mora em Hogsmeade .

- Ariel .

- Falando nisso, seu irmão vai estar na estação, Amanda ? 

- Não, ele não pode vir, ele está ...

- ACHEI !!!!! - todos pulavam de susto pelo grito de Hermione, o qual quebrara aquele silêncio mortal vindo da mesma . - SABIA QUE CONHECIA AQUELE CARA DE ALGUM LUGAR !

- Hã ... MIone ? - Rony se aproximava com um certo medo nos olhos .

- O que foi que você achou ? Um feitiço novo ? - Perguntava Harry . 

- Não, vejam aqui . Sabia que conhecia o Kneen de algum lugar, vejam ! - ela mostrava o livro Quadribol através dos séculos para eles, abrindo na página 20 .

- O que tem essa página ? - Harry torcia o pescoço - não vejo nada . Bem ... fala sobre os primórdios do Quadribol, tirado diretamente do diário da bruxa Trude Keddle, que viveu as marges do brejo de Queerditch no século XI - Todos ali arregalam os olhos e olham para Harry - Eí, eu sou do time de Quadribol, se esqueceram ? Eu li o livro !

- Veja aqui no fim da página 20, Harry . Olha só o que tem aqui :

"Não encontramos outras menções do esporte praticado no brejo do Queerditch até um século mais tarde quando o bruxo Goodwin Kneen tomou a pena para escrever para seu primo norueguês, Olavo . Kneen vivia em Yorshire, o que comprova a disseminaçao do esporte por toda a Grã-Bretanha nos cem anos que decorreram desde que Trude Keddle o assistia . A carta de Kneen encontra-se nos arquivos do Ministério da Magia Norueguês ."

- Goodwin ... Kneen ? 

- E tem mais, veja a carta dele :

"Caro Olavo,

Como vai você ? Eu estou bem, embora Gunhilda ande com uma cataporazinha de dragão .

Participamos de uma animada partida do jogo do brejo na noite de Sábado, ainda que a coitada da Gunhilda não estivesse se sentindo em condições de jogar como pegadora e tivessemos que substitui-la por Radulfo, o ferreiro . O time de Ilkley jogou ainda que não fosse páreo para nós, porque andamos praticando o mês inteiro e marcamos quarento e dois gols . Radulfo levou um pedraço na testa por que o velho Ugga Não foi bastante rápido com a maça . Os novos barris de marcação de gols funcionaram bem . Três na ponta de cada escada, doados pela Oona da estalagem . Ela nos serviu quentão de graça a noite inteira porque ganhamos a partida . Gunhilda ficou meio aborrecida porque voltei para casa tão tarde . Fui obrigado a me desviar de umas azarações bem ruizinhas que ela me lançou, mas agora já recuperei meus dedos .

Estou depachando esta carta pela melhor coruja que eu tenho, na esperança de que ela chegue ai .

Seu primo,

Goodwin"

- Viram só ? - Hermione fechava o livro entre os dedos de Amanda, a qual dava um grito - desculpe . Eu disse que conhecia ele de algum lugar, sabia que já tinha ouvido falar desse nome ! Yoh Kneen, Goodwin Kneen .. eu sabia ! Aqui diz que essa carta data de uns cem anos depois dos relatos de Trude Keddle ! Gina, seu namorado descende de uma familia de bruxos que existe há uns oitocentos anos, pelo menos !

- Hã ... - Amanda estava chupando o dedo, o qual estava levemente inchado - Gina, o Yoh não disse que só a mãe dele é bruxa ? 

- Sim, dona Jane Kneen .

- E o nome do pai, qual é, mesmo ? 

- Daniel . Daniel Kneen .

O som de um exemplar de "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" caindo no chão é ouvido, e HArry agradece por aquele ser o seu exemplar, e não o da biblioteca, pois da última vez que manuseou erroneamente um livro da biblioteca, o mesmo o mordeu . Vai saber que tipo de pragas a mulher joga nos livros ...

Mas também serviu para ensinar algo a Hermione . A todos ali, na verdade . As vezes, saber de uma coisa pode ser mais fácil do que se imagina . Bastava ter perguntado a Gina, e pronto, Hermione não precisava ter desperdiçado dias de pesquisa . 

Afinal, da mesma forma que os incontáveis Silva, Santos, Torres, Anjos e Souzas da vida, muitas pessoas poderiam se chamar também pelo sobrenome de Kneen e não serem exatamente parentes ou possuirem qualquer laço sanguineo, ainda mais depois de oitocentos anos ...

***

- Crabbe ? 

- hmm ? Eu te conheço ? 

- Acho que não ... meu nome é Chaz, amigo do Yoh, lembra ? 

- Ah, sim . O que foi ? 

- Nada, ele só pediu pra te dar um recado, falou pra você não entrar na mesma cabine que o Malfoy .

- Por que não ? O Draco sempre fica na mesma cabine todos os anos e ninguém ousa ocupá-la . 

- Sei lá, ele só pediu pra você não entrar . Bom, tchau .

- Tchau - ele caminha até o final do corredor, quando para, receoso do que aquilo poderia significar . 

Yoh ... Amanda ... Yoh ... Amanda ...

Em verdade, foi um dos primeiros amigos que teve que o tratava realmente bem e que não se importava com o que ele fazia ou com suas companhias . No fim, acabou sendo um tanto grosseiro com ele, e nem teve tempo de se desculpar . Fora dele e unicamente dele a culpa de ter magoado Amanda, e de ninguém mais . Yoh até tentou ajudar, na verdade, fez mais por do que qualquer outra pessoa, e não pediu nada, mas nada em troca, mesmo . E o mesmo ainda o insultou, insinuando que todas as mulheres eram iguais e dizendo que ele iria passar pelo mesmo . 

Ele era um traste . 

Um lixo . 

Pela primeira vez na vida tinha um amigo de verdade, e era assim que o tratava . Justo ele, que o convidou para uma festa, defendeu-o contra o irmão de sua namorada - lembrava-se de ter arregalado os olhos no momento em que Yoh confrontou Rony por causa dele, apresentou-lhe seus amigos e, ainda por cima, tentou puxar assunto com ele no meio da noite, depois que as garotas tinham entrado na sala comunal da grifinória . Se antes ele tinha dúvidas, naquela teve certeza de que o Corvinal não estava conversando com ele apenas para agradar Amanda .E ele ainda o convidou para um passeio ao vilarejo, para dançar com seus amigos - até parecia que ele estava tentando inclui-lo em extenso grupo de amigos e distraiu Draco enquanto isso .

E, depois de tudo isso, foi rude com ele . Como se, de alguma forma, estivesse tentando colocar a culpa em alguém, descarregar seus problemas na única pessoa que fora compreensiva com ele acima de tudo . A Weasley estava querendo arrancar seu pescoço, Amanda chorando, mas mesmo assim, Yoh não mudava sua postura . 

Nunca mesmo . 

Ele para diante da porta da cabine de Draco . Estranho ela estar fechada, mas isso não importava . Ele segue direto, indo mais adiante, para um outro vagão aonde pudesse ficar parado na janela . Tinha muito o que pensar . Muito o que se culpar . E seria um longa viagem ...

***

- Cadê o Crabbe ? - Draco resmungava - aquele demente se atrasou de novo !

- Deve estar comendo algo . 

- Sempre comendo . Sempre . Será que ele não tem outras coisas na cabeça ? Hunf, eu não sei por que fico surpreso . O Dumbledore deve ter sido um aluno da Grifinória, aposto que sim ! Ele sempre da um jeito de primivilegiar aquela casa, sempre !

- Mas eles salvaram a Weasley .

- Mas o babaca do Potter só ficou na vassoura, o Kneen pulou encima da Harpia . Mas deixa estar, só de ter visto a cara de derrota do Potter por ter perdido o torneio e o campeonato já valeu a pena . Ah, eu devia ter tirado uma foto disso, só pra mandar pra Rita !

- Ela já se adiantou, Draco - Goyle segurava um exemplar do profeta Diário, o qual, na primeira página, tinha o título : "O Poder Versus A Astúcia : Quando Corvos e Leões Se Enfrentam : Kneen Versus Potter : Quando o Corvo de Ravenclaw Venceu o Leão de Griffindor" . - olha bem .

- Ela não perde tempo, não é mesmo ? - ele resmungava ao ver a foto de Harry e Yoh estampada na primeira página do Profeta Diário . A foto de Yoh ocasionalmente sorria e era mudada para uma em que ele pulava nas costas da Harpia, ao passo que a foto de Harry, a qual dava um close em sua face, volta e meia mudava para uma foto em que ele era empurrado pela harpia e em seguida mudava para o momento em que ele dá um soco no chão, logo após Yoh pegar o pomo . - nossa, eu vou mandar minha mãe lançar um feitiço nesse jornal só pra preservá-lo ! Vou fazer um quadro com ele !

Uma longa risada era ouvida de dentro do vagão de Draco, o qual estava fechado . Se Crabbe tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção quando tinha passado, teria visto um cipó grosso e resistente prendendo a porta, impedindo-a de abrir. Mal sabia que ele havia se livrado de um grande problema, pois Yoh havia passado antes por ali e lançado alguns feitiços no vagão, assim como deixado algumas sementes especiais ali . Quando o trem passou pelo tunel e tudo se escureceu, Draco e Goyle deram um grito ao sentirem algo se movendo por ali e, quando a luz voltou, perceram que uma densa flora cobria todo o vagão, impedindo que saissem . Mas quando algumas flores se abriram, liberando um polém especial que causava coceira, irritação, bolhas verdes e outras coisinhas, o pânico de ambos foi geral .

***

Até que não foi um periodo ruim, ele pensava . Conheceu um ruiva estonteante, entrou para o time de Quadribol, conheceu uma ruiva estonteante, conseguiu a antipatia de Snape, conheceu uma ruiva estonteante, conseguiu a desconfiança de Rony Weasley e de Harry Potter, ainda que por um curto periodo de tempo, conheceu uma ruiva estonteante, arrumou briga com Draco Malfoy, conheceu uma ruiva estonteante, foi alvo de uma chuva de balaços, conheceu uma ruiva estonteante, se quebrou todo durante a partida contra a Sonserina, conheceu uma ruiva estonteante, disputou o torneio das casas e o torneio de quadribol com Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, correu atrás de um pomo desmiolado, fugiu de uma colônia de aranhas, enfrentou na unha uma Harpia que achou que o pomo era seu ovo ...

E conheceu uma ruiva estonteante . 

É, até que não foi um período ruim . 

O próximo seria melhor ? 

Quem sabe .... quem sabe ...

Fim ( Por enquanto ... )

Notas da autora: Esse fic vai dar o que falar ,nada novo mais também nada antigo , obrigado a quem leu e comentou e a quem leu e não comentou , mais ainda assim quero saber o que acharam desse fic , por isso MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS!! Pena que acabou né...Mais sabiam que o fim não existe!

Beijos e mais beijos !

Nanda

Notas do autor : sem mais o que adicionar . Como a Nanda mesma disse, esse fic não fala muita coisa nova, na minha opinião, foi mais uma forma diferente de se contar o que já foi dito . Quando escrevemos esse fanfic, tinhamos isso em mente, e nos preocupamos em não cair na velha repetição que temos visto em uma pá de fics - sem querer ofender os demais que escrevem fics de Harry Potter, mas vocês tem que dar o braço a torcer para o fato de que tem coisas que se repetem em quase todos os fics - e acho que conseguimos . Senão totalmente, pelo menos em parte . Gostei muito de escrever "O Poder versus A Astúcia : Quando Corvos e Leões Se Enfrentam" . Foi engraçado como eu e ela escolhiamos o nome da fic, sem deixar muito entregador e ficar legal, daí surgiu esse . Teve uma hora em que ela disse que o Corvo não era o simbolo da Corvinal, daí eu disse que era por causa do time da Corvinal, apelidado de corvos . 

Bem ... por enquanto é só . Espero que tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo . Infelizmente tudo termina, e esse fic termina por aqui ... mas a história não ! Aguardem, em breve, a continuação em um novo Fic ! Um obrigado bem grande a todos os que leram a história, a todos os que nos apoiaram, que nos incentivaram . A todos vocês, um obrigado do tamanho de um bonde . 

Lexas 


End file.
